Return of the Evil Choujin
by nld200xy
Summary: This is based off of an RP I started on Gaia, a sequel to Kinnikuman Nisei.  If you want a better summary, just read the start of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Evil Choujin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kinnikuman and quite a significant number of the characters in this aren't mine. This fic is actually based off of an RP I started on Gaia with my friends, so some passages were written by them and edited by me into a more suitable format. It's turning out so successful, I decided to turn it into a fanfic. This is actually a sequel to Kinnikuman Nisei, but there is something you have to know: Most of the fights in this are reenactments of episodes that already took place in Nisei and Iisei as well, so you'll find some similarities in most of the matches seen in this fic. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter:

First Arc: The New Generation of Wrestling

Years ago, the DMP, an evil organization of wrestlers bent to taking over Earth, was destroyed by the heroic Supermen, or rather Choujin, told of in stories and legends. After many a battle, the world hoped that the DMP was finally dealt with. Sadly, in the year 2010, the Choujin have returned to us and are threatening to destroy the planet. What's worse is that the old legends like Mantarou and Terry Kid are too old to fight the evil Choujin and their predecessors are almost all dead with the exception of some who still have the will to go on. Sadly, even though they were still willing to take on today's evil, they were too weak to stop them and a few have died trying. New-aged Choujin have arrived to combat this new threat. Thus the battle for the world has returned.

We begin our story on Kinniku Planet as a young boy with red hair, a black sleeveless shirt and a wolf's tail he been dropped from a ship to start training for the battles ahead.

Neil hurt from being dropped out of the big spaceship that had taken him to this horrible boot camp. He looked up at the big ship, taking off and shouted, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU BASTARDS!"

Suddenly, a wrestler emerged from inside the tower, clearly there to greet the Choujin. There were 13 others there, ready for training while Neil didn't want to be here.

This man greeting them was a great Choujin told of in legends. His name was Terry Kid and he was the son of an even more famous legend.

"Greeting, new generation Choujin!" he announced, "You have all been sent to this planet to prepare for the battles that await you on Earth! Those of you who fail training will never be allowed to protect Earth and will deal with more extensive training, so you'd better do well this time. Say, 2 of our Choujin are missing. We will hold off the rigorous training until they arrive."

Suddenly, a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a dress came from out of a ship. Her name was Jasmine and she was one of the few female Choujin in existence. She looked at Neil and said nervously, "H-hi a-are you new here too?"

"Yeah," Neil said, noticing this beauty before him. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. But she looked kinda frail. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure that you are a Choujin? Someone as beautiful and frail as you shouldn't combat villains. Anyway, we're still awaiting another one. I hope he never arrives."

"Hey, I may be frail looking but I'm tough!" she retorted, but when she heard Neil calling her beautiful she blushed, "plus I don't really know if I am a Choujin." 

Then she blushed and thought, 'No one's ever called me beautiful before.'

Just then, Terrykid Announced, "If the other Choujin doesn't show up, we start training without him!"

Neil freaked out and thought, 'He'd better show so he has to suffer with me.'

"Huh!? The match is starting?" Jasmine asked, completely unaware of what Terrykid was talking about, "No worries at least we're not missing the fun."

"Fun?" he asked in horror, "Well... if you think fighting is fun... yes, it is fun, HAHAHA!"

Terrykid heard this and said, "That is a shining example of the attitude I want here, but don't think that fighting is a game! You are fighting to protect your people! We judge you by how serious and skilled you are, so don't mess up! Okay, our last member has a while to get here. If he doesn't show up by the deadline, he is to start training later than the others, and that may effect his performance!"

Jasmine heard what Terrykid said so she waited and sat down on the ground.

Neil sighed, opened up a small handkerchief and said, "At least my mom sent me some Karubi Don (Beef bowl) incase I get hungry."

Then he gulped down the beef and just felt that he had to start dancing and sing, "The cattle of the beef, see it says "Moo-moo-moo"! The beef of the rice is really so tender! The rice of the beef is really so tasty! Ah-ahhhh-ahhh-ah-ah-ahhhhAh! Beef bowl!" (Those lyrics are what the subtitles will tell you, but you know they're off)

Terrykid stared at Neil after hearing that. He looked back and thought, 'My god, that's the same ridiculous song that Mantarou sang all the time when he thought about food. Is this guy going to be the serious man his father was?' (And no, Neil is not related to Mantarou)

Then the Texan man looked away and thought, 'I may be dealing with a lunatic.'

Jasmine stared at the sky thinking how lucky Neil was for having a family. Then she got up and went to the little girl's room to change… but Kinniku Planet didn't have one! This didn't really add up. Anyway, she put on shorts, an opened shirt and light shoes.

"Wow, now I feel good and ready," she said as she sat back down again.

Terrykid's eyes widened when he saw another spaceship roll in with an Elvin passenger. She had golden long hair, pointy ears, as did all elves, and she wore a traditional Elvin cloak.

Terrykid looked and said, "It seems we have another Choujin among us. She's not the one we're looking for, mostly because the one we await is a man, but it is nice to see more recruits to add a 16 to our fighter count. Now, we are still waiting for the one called "X", so feel free to go willy-nilly and get acquainted all you like."

When Neil saw the Elvin girl, who looked about 21, but she was really 1200, his eyes widened as he thought, 'Oh my god, she's so cute! But then again, that Jasmine girl is cuter... and we're close to the same age. Still, I might as well get to... ahem... know her a little... heheheh...'

He walked up to the Elvin girl and said, "Hi, my name is Neil! I am a Choujin hero! I'm already well-trained! I'm just here to show everyone how a pro does it!"

Jasmine stared at Neil for acting weird and said, "Hi nice to see that I'm not the only girl here! Nice to meet you."

The Elvin, whose name was Ezira looked at the boy talking to her and placed her hand on her hip. He looked like he drew trouble right to him. And the way he just started bragging. How dull. 

"That's nice." She bent at the waist slightly and patted his cheek. "I'm sure you'll get a nice lollipop if you ask."

She chuckled and walked past him. She looked at Jasmine and asked, "It is a pleasure meeting you as well. Miss, what is your name?"

Neil gasped. It was clear that this girl didn't believe him. Of course, he was lying, but still! He thought that his act was so convincing, but he was a fool. He'd never even faced one opponent.

"I have to come clean," Neil said, "I was trained to fight well, but I never wanted to be a Choujin hero. I've never faced an opponent in my life."

Jasmine smiled and said, "My name's Jasmine, what's yours?"

"I am Ezira," she glanced at Neil then looked back at Jasmine. She pointed at him, with a swipe of the hand and asked, "Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, I just met him," Jasmine said as she said, "I'm just so glad I'm not the only girl here."

It seemed as if everyone was ignoring Neil today. Well, this was good. He hated telling this kind of truth, so it was best nobody heard him say that, especially not their instructor, Terrykid. He heard horrible stories about what Choujin did to lazy students, very horrible things. 

Terrykid stood up at that moment and announced, "It seems that our other student, X, has not arrived yet, therefore we will start training without him! Come inside now!"

Neil just sunk and thought, 'Dammit... now I don't have this X guy to suffer with...' then had no choice but to follow everyone into the Kinniku League Headquarters.

Terry brought everyone into a courtyard. This is where training took place. He explained the basics and started on the first part. Hanging upside down tied to a pair of ropes around your feet. While the Choujin hangs upside down, he/she is beaten by a club, wielded by one of the supervisors. The test was to take in the blow and see if you could handle extreme pain. Neil gulped. He didn't like pain.

Terrykid pulled out a piece of paper and said, "First up are Jasmine, Raj, Minotauros and Jaeger Jr.!"

Neil watched in fear as the Choujin took in many serious blows. How they could deal with so much of it... they weren't human. Then again, no Choujin was mortal. He even saw that Jasmine was dealing with it.

After they were untied, Terrykid announced, "Next up are Rosaline, Savageman (He's related to Geronimo. Savageman was his dub name. That's what I'm basing this off of), Neil and my son, Dorykid!" 

Neil squirmed as he was tied to the pole and beaten mercilessly. Unlike the others, he could hardly stand it. He just wanted it to end... then it did, and he felt like he needed to go to the hospital.

"Ezira, Canadakid, Hexagon and Chess are up next!" Terrykid announced.

"I wanna grow up to be just like my dad," Dorykid said as Neil sighed and thought, 'Everyone here has a death wish.'

"Neil, are you ok… you don't look so good?" Jasmine asked with concern. She felt sorry for Neil having to deal with so much pain.

"Hey, I can help take you to your room if you want," she said kindly.

Terrykid heard this and said, "Uh... sorry, but there is no guestroom for anyone. In fact, you got changed in the supreme Choujin's lounge. I'll let it go, even though we drink coffee in there, but all training finishes today! Everyone is sent to Earth by noon!"

Neil felt his whole body aching and said, "This is nothing to a top Choujin such as myself!" and gave an unconvincing peace sign.

Jasmine marveled at his will to go on and asked, "Say, what's your home planet Neil?"

Neil found this question odd. Everyone he knew originated from either Earth or Kinniku Planet, so the answer was obvious.

"I grew up on Earth," he said, "Did you grow up on Kinniku Planet or Earth?"

"Actually no, neither one of them but since I have no choice, might as well go to your planet," she said, wondering what Earth was like. Jasmine tried to forget the name of the planet she came from.

Terrykid announced the final Choujin for the training, "Gazellekid, Seadog Kid, Sushiman and Nathan Mask are our last contestants."

Neil was starting to finally recognize some of these other Choujin. Clearly, Hexagon was related to Pentagon, one of the First Generation Choujin, but who knew that Pentagon had a son that could give birth to Hexagon? There was no record of that. Savageman was obviously related to Geronimo, another first Generation Choujin with no history of ever having a kid, but must have for Savageman to be here. Nathan Mask must have been the son of Kevin Mask, one of the Second Generation Choujin. Gazellekid... obviously Gazelleman. Seadog Kid... Seadog Man. SushimanRamenman. CanadakidCanadaman. Jaeger Jr.Jaeger. Clearly, a lot of these new age Choujin were related to past Choujin.

Terry judged everyone and said, "You all did rather well for that portion of the training! Now we move onto our next round!"

He then took them to another area with punching bags that he lit on fire.

"Some opponents will have the ability to deflect your attacks," he said, "This is to make sure you can hit those kinds of opponents without hurting yourself!"

Neil had no idea what to do and sent out a punch, hurting his hand in the process.

"That is incorrect!" Terry snapped, "Look at what my son, Dorykid is doing!"

Neil looked over and saw that Dorykid was kicking the punching bag.

"You can learn a lot from him. He learned that skill from me," Terry said with a proud look on his face.

The training passed by and Neil suffered while the others improved. Finally, it was time for the last part of training.

"You will all grapple this dummy and suplex it. But, if your back touches the spikes, you fail," the Choujin explained

Neil had no desire to touch those spikes, so he did all he could and barely managed to avoid the spikes while performing the suplex on the dummy. He couldn't believe that he had passed this portion.

Jasmine performed hers flawlessly due to her athletic build and said, "yay, I did it, what about you Neil?"

"I didn't get poked by the spikes," he said, then dropping to the ground and raising his hands in the air shouted, "I LIVE!"

"That's a good attitude," Terrykid said, "Now to move onto the final portion."

"Wasn't that the final portion?" Neil asked as Terrykid shook his head and explained, "Now you must each defeat one of the previous generation Choujin. There are currently 16 of you here, therefore you will take on one of the 16 Choujin each. There are 5 arenas to fight in, therefore only five can fight at a time."

"Is it going to start right now?" Jasmine complained as Terrykid said, "Well, if you don't wish to fight, then sit out while the others fight in your stead."

Jasmine sat down and looked like she was ready to sleep. She let out a loud yawn and said, "It's been the whole day doing this. Are we ever going to take a rest? Tomorrow I'll be ready."

Terry heard this and said, "No excuses! Today is when you must fight! Otherwise you deal with far worse that will leave you even less ready for this challenge tomorrow! Real heroes don't take breaks!"

Neil gulped and decided that he really had no choice but to do it today.

Canadakid, Savageman, Seadog Kid, Gazellekid and Nathan Mask were the first up.

Nathan stood tall and proud as a familiar face entered the ring. This was one the first generation Choujin, a man by the name of Warsman, the Fighting Computer. He had trained Nathan's father, Kevin Mask, so he knew that he was in for some trouble.

Canadakid was surprised to find that he was facing off against Jaeger, one of the second Generation, and Jaeger Jr.'s father.

Seadog Kid was going up against Gazelleman. Meanwhile, Gazellekid was facing off against Seadog Man. How ironic.

Savageman was going up against Hydrazoa, another one of the Second generation Choujin.

"So, you're the son of my best friend," Gazelleman said to the young walrus teen in front of him, "It'll be a pleasure to fight you." 

Meanwhile, Seadog Man eyed his foe and said, "You look just like your father. I look up to Gazelleman, so I don't expect you to lose."

Then the match between each one started. 

Gazelleman immediately dashed at his opponent and pinned him to the ground, locking his leg in place only for Seadog Kid to easily escape and kick him in the face. Then he locked Gazelleman's head between his legs and slammed him against the ground.

Gazelleman just laughed and said, "You are tough, just like your father." 

Meanwhile, Gazellekid was consistently unleashing Tai Knee Kicks to Seadog Man by the second. The walrus was very impressed by this, but he had no desire to lose, as he and Gazelleman had only beaten one opponent each throughout their career. So, he wrapped his arms around the young deer and spun around, slamming his head against the ground.

"You are very quick, but speed is only a small part of winning," the seadog indicated.

Gazelleman was still being kicked around, so he got tired of it and threw the walrus into the air. Then he leapt up high into the air at him and shouted, "SAVANNA HEAT!" as he struck the boy in the back with the two antlers on his wrist guard, thus dealing heavy damage to the walrus. Seadog Kid easily recovered from it and threw Gazelleman into the air and shouted, "WALRUS WATERFALL CLIMB!" as he placed his hands together and knocked Gazelleman higher into the air with his skull, thus sending the man crashing down into the mat. Gazelleman had been defeated.

Seadog Man saw this and decided to use this on Gazellekid, but as soon as he got the young Choujin into the air, Gazellekid flipped over, facing Seadog Man and shouted, "ANTLER FIST!" thus planting the antlers into the incoming skull and sending the walrus crashing down onto the surface. Seadog Man had also been dealt with.

We now take you to Nathan's match where Nathan was acting very smug. Nathan looked just like his father, Kevin Mask, except her wore a red mask and instead of armor, he just wore pants and that was it.

"So you trained my father," Nathan said with a grimace, "Well, I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm stronger than my father!"

"Why don't you prove that now?" Warsman challenged.

The other Choujin legends watched as a battle they'd wanted to see for a while started to take place. A Mask vs. Warsman. Robin Mask was the one who had trained Warsman to fight. Though it was for the purpose of defeating Kinnikuman himself, he became good after Kinnikuman spared his life in their match.

Nathan picked up Warsman in an instant and slammed him to the ground. It happened so quickly as if he had already been damaged before the match had begun. Now Warsman didn't take damage well. A bit more was sure to cause his circuitry to go insane, so Nathan was not to take him lightly.

Luckily, the masked wonder was doing very well for the most part. He managed to put his foe in a choke slam followed by a leg lock. Then he started to bend the computer's knees as the robot finally started to overheat.

Memories of the past and how he was tormented for a large portion of his life for being born a robot and not a human were coming back to him. This was one of the reasons he had turned bad in the first place and couldn't stand failure. It was because he had spent so much of his life being mistreated by humans, mortals, aging creatures while he was left to just grow old and remain in perfect condition either way.

Warsman reversed the maneuver and held Nathan over his head. Then he slammed the boy's back against his knee. Truly, this must have been a painful experience. This was a very powerful technique.

As if this wasn't enough, the robot picked him up and cracked the boy's back against his knee once more. What was the masked boy to do? Warsman had gone haywire, and of course, the spectators saw a problem with this.

All Neil could say was, "Glad I'm not facing that thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Evil Choujin

First Arc Part 2: New Generation of Wrestling

"This match has to stop," Terry said, "He may actually murder his opponent to win."

"No," Gazelleman replied, "He has to learn to fend off against the strongest of foes. You think we picked Warsman at random like we picked the others? We picked him specifically to fight against a Mask so Nathan could learn to be as powerful as his father."

Terry looked at him and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

This was strange. Usually, Gazelleman was more afraid of this stuff than even Mantarou, one of the biggest cowards who just happened to be the grand champion of the world and hadn't been seen since his previous match.

Warsman finally stopped breaking the boy's back and then started to bend his knees. Clearly, Warsman had lost most of his emotions. He refused to even speak now.

Nathan knew that he had to win, though, so he reached his hands around and grabbed onto the robot's shoulders. Then he flipped him up over his head, leapt high into the sky and placed the robot's back against the spike on the top of his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" as he cracked the robot's back against his spike. Since Warsman was partly human, he did bleed from this. Then the two descended towards the ground, and this dealt even more pain to the fighting computer.

Nathan was panting hard, but he was far from being the victor as Warsman climbed up to his feet and the most terrifying sight known to man cross his face... a wicked blood-red smile. This meant one thing. Warsman didn't intend to KO his opponent. He intended to bring him near death. But, he wasn't going to kill Nathan. He was just going to let the boy suffer. 

Terry couldn't let this go any further, but before he could do a thing, another man, this one wearing a blue mask, came out of the blue and put the robot into a very painful back-breaking hold and shouted, "OLAF!"

They couldn't believe it, Kevin Mask had saved his son from a serious threat.

"Dad?" the boy asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came to watch you fight," Kevin said, "You did very well, but there was no way you could defeat Warsman in such a state."

Nathan bit his lip and retorted, "I DIDN'T WANT HELP!"

Then he boarded one of the spaceships and retorted, "I'M GOING OFF TO PROTECT EARTH ON MY OWN WITH NO GUIDANCE!"

Then he was off.

We now introduce a new boy. He was an interesting character. A reploid, no less. He had a human face, but the rest of his body was like a blue robot suit. (Yes, he's based off of Megaman/Rockman) His name was X. He had just crash landed on Kinniku Planet from a space capsule. He emerged and looked around, shouting, "Sorry I'm late! Is this Kinniku Planet?"

"Yes," another instructor much different from Terry had said. In fact, this man wore a cloak.

"Follow me," he said, "You missed training, but you have a chance to still protect Earth. You just have to pass this one test."

He then brought X to the area where everyone to fighting and said, "The one called X is here," as Terry turned and said, "Good to see that you actually arrived. And just in time. You have to face one of the legendary Choujin from the previous generation in order to qualify for Earth. I want a spectacular performance from you."

Jasmine just turned to him and said, "Hi, X, nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to finally be here," the young reploid replied. "May I ask your name?"

"Sure, but call me jazz or jazzy ok X?" Jasmine replied thinking, 'Wow, he's kinda cute.'

X nodded and leapt into the ring. He waited silently for his opponent to approach the ring. 'Ok, I can do this. This is what I've been doing since I was born. I CAN DO THIS,' he thought. Although he actually was insanely nervous, while he was thinking this his face only had a serious expression.

Ezira stood watching the fights. She acted as if the previous training hadn't affected her at all. She stood tall and breathed normally. 

"These fights look dreadfully easy. Is this the best training you have here?" She asked. 

She noted how strong they looked though. Ezira acted as if nothing was wrong but she wondered if she could really beat them.

Just then, a dark man in a cloak entered the ring. He threw it off to reveal a muscular wolf that stood on two legs and said, "I am Werewolf!" 

Neil gasped and shouted, "DAD, IS THAT YOU?" 

Werewolf jumped out of the ring and ran up to his son embracing him real hard and shouted, "OH, SON, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! How have you been? You eating your Karubi Don lately?"

"You'd better believe it!" Neil shouted as the two pulled out bowls and sang, "The cow of the beef, see it says "moo, moo, moo". The beef of the rice is really so tender. The rice of the beef is really so tasty! Ah-ahhhh-ah-ah-oh-ahhhAh! Beef bowl!"

Then Werewolf jumped back into the ring, regaining his serious complexion and said, "Don't take me lightly because of that. I am here for a reason."

Ezira watched them, thinking them completely weird. She looked at her opponent and almost fell over.

Though the person was wearing a long robe, ceremonial actually, she could tell it was her mother by the long red hair that just brushed the floor. 

"What is she doing here?" she asked, "Is this a parent-child fight or just a consequence?"

Neil sat back and said, "It sure is fun watching all these heroes fight, isn't it?" 

He gasped as a certain someone whose name started with J forced him into the ring, expecting him to show off his goods. 

'Dammit,' he cursed in his mind, 'I didn't want to fight until I'd rested up from the training... wait, I never wanted to fight at all.'

He slumped as another cloaked figure entered the ring. He was the same cloaked figure who had brought X to the ring. Everyone stared anxiously as the man removed his robe. They were surprised at what they saw. Could it be? 

"No way," Terry gasped as Kevin looked and said, "I should have figured that Mantarou would be here. He did travel with me to test out the other fighters."

"I've heard of you!" Neil spat, "You're the grand champion, Kinnikumantarou!"

"I keep telling everything this!" the man spat very immaturely, "It's Kinniku Mantarou with a space! How does everyone get that wrong?"

"He's still immature as always," Gazelleman said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, you'd better watch your manners! I am still undefeated to this day!" the man boasted with a triumphant laugh.

Neil gulped. Even though this guy seemed stupid, he had heard really great things about Mantarou and even seen a few of his matches replayed on pay-per-view with his family's stolen cable. He knew that Mantarou was no pushover.

"First, I'd like to eat something," he said as his stomach growled. 

When Neil saw the small bowl whipped out, he gasped and said, "You like Karubi Don too?"

"Yes!" Mantarou said, "I love it!"

Then he started to sing, "This is really absolutely tender cow! This is also extremely little treasure! Did I forget to mention this is without ribs? Ah-ahhhh-ah-ah-ah-ahhhAh! Bowl bowl!"

(Note: The following joke is a take on how the translations for this song continue to change in the subbed version of Kinnikuman Nisei)

"No!" Neil contradicted, "You got it all wrong! The beef of the cow!" 

"Tender cow!"

"Cow of the rice!" 

"Little treasure!" 

"Rice of the cow!" 

"WITHOUT RIBS!" 

The two then glared at one another as Mantarou spat, "I WAS GONNA GO EASY ON YOU, BUT YOU FORCED ME TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, YOU BRAT!"

"All this over food?" Gazelleman sighed, "He hasn't changed a bit."

X and his opponent walked into the ring, "Ready when you are Werewolf," X said simply."

X ran towards Werewolf as fast as he could and tried to punch him in the face. When X's fist was two inches away from his face, Werewolf grabbed his fist and threw him on the ground of the ring, and jumped down and elbowed X in the gut.

"You need to better that skill of yours," Werewolf said, "It's lacking."

X screamed. He slowly got back up and did a back flip onto the pole in the corner of the ring. While he was standing there, Werewolf started to get mad and began charging at X.

"You're in for a world of hurt," X said smirking. He jumped off did a front flip, while he was half way into the flip he grabbed his opponents head and threw him on the ground. X landed the flip and shot his X buster once at him.

"You're in for it now!" Werewolf screamed. He stood up and shouted, "Mandible Claw!"

He began charging at intense speed swiping his claws at X's face. X dodged one of them of them by rolling but the next one cut X's left arm off.

He screamed in pain after that. Such a horrible feeling to have your arm cut off. His wires were hanging out of were he was cut.

"I won't lose," X said, "I WON'T LOSE!"

He began charging his X buster for about 5 seconds while dodging Werewolf's swiping claws. "TAKE THIS!" X screamed.

A giant energy ball blasted shot out of X's buster going straight for Werewolf. He tried to dodge it, but it was too late.

Werewolf cried in pain and fell straight on his back. He was knocked out for good.

"I did it," X spoke, "I DID IT!" He raised his remaining arm up in the air in victory.

Neil was very impressed. He didn't think that his father would go down so easily. Werewolf got up in deep pain and said, "You are one of the most powerful Choujin I've ever seen. Hey, Mantarou, don't take my son lightly! He has skills better than mine!"

Mantarou heard this and started to freak out. This was a very scary thought, somebody with more deadly attacks than Werewolf himself.

Mantarou shook his head and said, "I have to be serious now! No more acting like a child!"

Then he stood tall and said, "Even so, you are still going to lose!"

Neil had no idea what to do. He had never faced a Choujin in his life. How was he to know he was ready for this? He just stood there while Mantarou grabbed onto him, wrapped his feet around Neil's ankles and locked his arms in place, bending them while shouting, "ULTIMATE HOLD!" 

Neil felt extreme pain in his back. This really was the ultimate hold. How was he to get out of it?

Neil was having a lot of trouble getting out of this. This wasn't really that complicated an attack. He was just lacking in experience. He needed help, but if he got that, he was sure to fail.

Then he heard a strange noise, something that sounded like gas being released.

"Did you just fart?" the boy asked as Mantarou let go of him with a blush on his face saying, "Well, better out than in I always say!"

Neil realized that this was his chance to finally do something, so he did the most powerful thing he knew he could pull off... he started punching the Choujin in the face repeatedly. Being trained by wolves his whole life, Neil was able to punch really fast, but he could see that this wasn't enough to end this superhero's undefeated streak.

'I'm losing to an old man,' the boy thought, 'What could be worse?'

It got worse as Mantarou delivered a German Suplex and slammed the boy to the ground. To make matters worse, Mantarou elbowed him in the gut then started pulling on his arm, clearly trying to break it.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you," Mantarou said, "And you don't seem as deadly as your father said you were."

Neil was tired of being pushed around by this freak of nature, so he flipped his arm around, grabbed onto Mantarou's arm that was being used to pull on his and lifted Mantarou up over his head, slamming the man against the mat.

"Wow, I guess I do have some skills," the boy said admiring himself while Mantarou got up and wrapped his arm around Neil's neck, holding on rather tightly.

'Oh no,' Neil thought, 'He's choking me. He may actually kill me...'

Then Neil decided he had to get out of this, so he grasped onto the arm around his neck and threw Mantarou over his shoulder and flat on his back. Then Neil slammed his foot onto the Choujin hero and said, "Now to use my dad's signature move, because I don't know any of my own!" 

Neil then lashed out a pair of claws and shouted, "MANDABLE CLAW!" yet the claws didn't sink into Mantarou's flesh like it should have. Instead, Mantarou grabbed onto the arm clawing on his face and held the boy above his shoulders by his hind legs.

Then he took off into the air, defying gravity like the others before him. He stopped midway and put the boy in such an uncomfortable position. 

Everyone knew what Mantarou was gonna do, and they thought it was too extreme. He headed down towards the mat and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!"

But Neil suddenly remembered a skill he'd taught himself. He somehow managed to get out of the hold and flipped his opponent upside down, grabbing his legs and aiming both their faces towards the surface. Then the two descended as Neil shouted, "FULL MOON DRIVER!"

Then he slammed the man's head straight into the mat. It was over. Neil had finally won.

Jasmine smiled and clapped while shouting, "GO, NEIL! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

Speaking of Jasmine, it was her turn to go up. She entered the ring and was met by a young man who wore a green bicycle helmet and… well… everything he wore was green. This was Jaeger, one of the second generation Choujin.

Jasmine just looked at him and said, "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl," while she got into a fighting stance, waiting for her opponent to make the first move.

Jaeger let out a weak smile and said, "Of course I won't. I may not be the best out there, but I will have to do my best to defeat you to make the situation seem more like an evil Choujin battle."

Then he ran at Jasmine and locked her in a clutch, turning her body around and pulling on her arm.

But Jasmine slipped right out easily and said, "It's a good thing I'm not that famous, plus did u have a family?" asked jazzy while fighting Jaeger. Then her emotion suddenly shut down, now there was no more feelings in her eyes, she charged right at him and leaped up and stomped on his face.

Jaeger grabbed onto the foot that had stomped his face and flipped her onto her back. Then he picked her up and soared into the air. He then raised one of her legs and crossed her arms, sending her down in the mat shouting, "BEEFCAKE HAMMER!"

Neil started to freak out and shouted insanely, "OH MY GOD! NO GIRL LIKE HER SHOULD DEAL WITH THAT KIND OF TREATMENT!"

Of course, Beefcake Hammer wasn't necessarily the most powerful thing out there. This was a massive exaggeration.

Luckily, Jasmine rose to her feet, kicked him off and shouted "METEOR FISTS!"

Her right arm was blazing red then charged at him and punched his face, leaving behind a burn mark.

"You're not the only one who can do that," Jaeger said as he grabbed hold of the woman and his arm was engulfed in flame.

"RED RAIN OF BERLIN!" he shouted as he sent a flaming cut towards her.

She quickly grabbed his arm and said, "I don't think so," then turned around and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" Jazz kicked him high up in the air, then jumped up with her hands then started kicking him in the stomach rapidly. "You're almoste finished," she said harshly.

Then Jazz got on his back then delivered another high kick to his back and sent him downward on the mat. She flipped over then used the final attack, which was sure to break his sulk and put his brain waves in collision as well.

"HEAD SHATTER!!" she shouted, and that was it.

"Game over," she whispered darkly then she turned around and jumped out of the ring and walked passed Neil.

Neil embraced the girl and shouted, "THAT WAS SO AMAZING! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE, JAZZY-CHAN!"

Werewolf walked up and asked, "And what is this I see?"

"We're friends," Neil said as Werewolf sunk and said, "Damn, so much for that reprieve."

When Jasmine heard this, her emotions returned as she asked, "What happened?"

She couldn't remember any thing that she had just done.

She shrugged and went to change but accidentally got a dress with an envelope attached and thought, 'I wonder who gave me this?" then she put it on and went outside to relax.

In the other arena, Hexagon had been slammed to the mat by Checkmate, one of the past Choujin.

"Your skill is lacking," the knight said, "Try better next time." 

Chess had also lost to Terrykid. Dorykid had luckily defeated Road Rage, who had put up a good fight.

The next fight was between Sushiman and The Metenro. Sushiman came at him and gave him an immediate clothesline followed by a backdrop. Metenro had no time to respond as Sushiman propelled himself off of the ropes and shouted, "DRAGON KICK!" landing a deadly blow to the skyscraper's chest.

Metenro was still able to go on when Sushiman took him into the air and dropped him flat on his face shouting, "GREAT WALL DROP!"

That was it. He had won his fight more easily than anyone.

Jazz wanted to enter but couldn't because she had a dress on and her clothes were dirty. "Neil, come here," whispered Jazzy.

Neil came over and asked, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I have no more clothes and somebody gave me this dress," she said, "I can't go in there, so please tell them I might be a little late."

"You've already had your match," Neil said, "You're not supposed to go up once your match is over. Anyway, where am I gonna find you clothes? We don't live here and all my clothes are back at home."

Jasmine freaked when she heard this and wined, "I'M SO EMBARESSED!" Then she pulled out the envelope that had come with it and said, "It says 'here to a young woman who shines bright' and I don't understand that."

"Well, whoever sent it to you clearly likes you," Neil said, with a slight grimace, "It may be from your mother..."

"Don't mess with me like that!" Jasmine spat, remembering that she didn't have a mother, then she noticed one of the supreme Choujin approaching and shouted, "I'm gonna hide in this room and change! Hide me!"

One of the other Choujin walked by as Neil just stood there and acted casual so not to give away Jasmine's position. He then noticed them leave and said, "It's okay, you can come out," then suggested, "Let's go see Ezira's match."

Jasmine exited wearing some strange outfit she'd found in the girl's room. As she and Neil walked back to the fight area together, a Choujin named Rosaline, who had just lost her fight, entered the room and said, "Ah, time to change," then froze after taking off her dirty shirt and thought, 'Where did my outfit go?'

Then Terrykid poked his head in and said, "I'm inspecting the girl's room to see if it's clean."

Then he noticed Rosaline who kicked him hard in the face.

'How did she fail the test?' he thought rubbing off the pain.

Terry got up, rubbing his face and said, "Well, my wife will probably never forgive me for this one," as he sat down and Gazelleman started laughing at him. Terry gave him a good one in the face.

He then gave Gazelleman a quick gaze and said, "Next time, you check the girl's room for cleanliness!"

"My pleasure!" Gazelleman said as he ran to the room and saw Rosaline, still looking for her outfit. 

Since Rosaline was still naked, Gazelleman got the exact same punishment and walked off with a look of satisfaction on his face. Then Jasmine punched him the face and shouted, "YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Then she entered the change room and asked, "Um… is this your outfit I'm wearing?"

Rosaline noticed it and said, "That's my outfit. Why are you wearing it?"

She noticed the dress in the corner, sniffed it and said, "Oh, I see."

Then she put on the outfit she was wearing before and said, "I guess I can deal with smelling bad for a while. Keep the outfit. It's more fit for battle than a dress is."

"Actually, you should have it back," Jasmine said, putting one something even more revealing with a groan of embarrassment.

Rosaline walked out of the room with Jasmine and said, "Congratulations on winning, by the way. I thought you were very good out there."

Then Rosaline started to look over Jasmine with a weird look on her face. It was as if she'd never seen another girl before. She then looked at another feature of Jasmine's, which will remain nameless, and then looked up at her face.

"Um..." Rosaline asked, "Do you like guys? I do!"

As Jasmine said, "Yes," Rosaline bit her lip and thought, 'DAMMIT!'

As they returned, Jasmine looked around and asked, "Neil, where are you?"

Neil sat down and said, "I just went to get some popcorn... from a random vender... in the middle of nowhere... that and Ezira's been boring us to death by doing nothing for the past hour."

Then Jasmine asked Neil what he thought of her outfit as Neil said, "It's not revealing at all! Sit down and have some popcorn!" he said as the vender who had appeared out of nowhere strolled over and said, "May I interest you in some popcorn?"


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Evil Choujin

First Arc part 3: The New Generation of Wrestling

Previously, a man asked Jasmine if she wanted popcorn! Now back to the story! WOOSHADOODLE!

Disclaimer: I have, in no way, any rights to the material from Parody Rangers, as such, I am entitled to say that last bit wasn't my line.

"Oh! I want some popcorn please," Jasmine said while ignoring the perverted stares.

The vender gave his thanks and said, "You can have the popcorn for free if you let me touch your..."

He was cut off as Neil socked him countless times in the face and spat, "GO BACK TO MEXICO!"

The man walked away muttering under his breath something about the Mexican empire getting its revenge one day.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, disrespect Mexicans. They are hard working people just like you and I.

Ezira entered the ring. Though she showed none, she was terrified. Though she could take pain really well. Her mother was strong and not one known for knowing when to stop. 

Ezira bowed to her mother then got in a fighting stance. 

"Isn't this pairing kind of unfair?" Ezira asked.

"Stop whining, Ezira, you will fight me and win. If not, you will deserve every painful hit you receive," the Elvin woman said.

Ezira nodded, "Right, mother." 

She then took a step back just to run at her mother. She punched at her, simply to have her mom grab her arm and flip her. Landing hard on the floor and knocking the breath out of Ezira. Though, winded instantly, Ezira got up. She couldn't give up so quickly.  
Her mother brought her foot up, so Ezira caught it and spun her mother, who landed just as hard as Ezira had the move before.

Jasmine looked at Neil after the event earlier and said, "Thank you," then she kissed him on the cheek.

Neil blushed and said, "I hope we end up being assigned to protect the same area."

Jasmine nodded, then noticed Neil's father and fainted.

Neil noticed Werewolf approaching and asked, "What do you want?"

Werewolf hugged his boy and said, "I'm so proud of you for winning over the previous champion! I expect great things from anyone who can do that!"

He then went on to say, "When you were born, I knew you were special. Everyone thought you were born with ADD! If only we'd known how wrong we were when you were at the age of 5 and just starting... wait, you never went to school. You lived in a cave. (Looking back and forth suspiciously) Then, at the age of ten, we gave you... your first tutu! You absolutely loved that tutu and used to use it the wrong way and used it as a scratching post even thought your claws were vastly inferior to mine! Then we gave you to the circus at the age of 11! You escaped and returned home! It was then I knew that you would be a great gambler! But you never wanted to be a gambler! Instead, you wanted to follow in my footsteps, and look at you now! You've taken the first step to being the greatest!"

Neil just blinked and asked, "Did all that really happen to me?"

"Well, the circus was a lie, but I always believed you'd be a gambler," his father replied as the two blinked and Werewolf walked back to the fight area.

Ezira ignored the cheering. While it was kind, it was a major distraction. Her mother stood up.

"You truly are my daughter, strong," she said, "I won't be humilated, not even by you." 

Ezira's mother attacked. Jumping up and contacting her feet with Ezira's stomach. Though it ached, she reacted quickly, Grabbing her mothers feet and twisting them. Bringing her leg over her mothers she let go of her mother's feet, flipping backwards. She landed on her mothers back. 

Though it looked like an ordinary move, it was an advance form of the Sea Maiden. She had landed so hard on her mother's back, that it was almost lethal. Ezira had held herself back enough not to kill her mom. Yet she lay unconscious.

Ezira bent her arms and pushed, landing in a squatting position and stood. Straightening her clothes, she exited the arena. 

Calm and cool, as always. On the outside. Yet, completely freaked out on the inside.

Neil cheered and embraced the nearest person possible, aka, Jasmine. He held her a bit too close and her breasts kind touched against his skin, but that was kinda normal and no one made a big deal about it.

Now was the time for the assignments.

"Well, among the 17 Choujin who came here, only 10 of you ended up passing," Terrykid announced, "Sadly, one of our passers fled, so he has not been assigned to protect any specific area. If you find him, I want you to try and change his mind. He went insane. Anyway, Werewolf has agreed to decide on who protects where."

Werewolf then walked out on stage and said, "Well, I would like to announce who did the best in the Kinniku League today."

"I just know I'm first," Neil said with a grin as he announced, "Jasmine is first place! You showed flawless skill in your battle, therefore you have earned your spot!"

The crowd clapped as Neil's jaw dropped. "I'm sure to be next," he said, "Second's not so bad."

"Second place goes to Ezira," Werewolf announced as Neil started to worry even more.

"Well, third's something," he said as Werewolf pulled out a piece of paper and Neil made sure his hair looked good as the man announced, "Third place goes to Dorykid!"

That was that. Neil ran up towards the stage and spat, "WHY AM I NOT IN THE TOP 3? I DEFEATED THE WORLD CHAMPION!"

"I may as well go over last place, if you must know," Werewolf said. He didn't want to do it, the others were forcing him to.

"Last place is X due to the fact that he missed most of his training and did pretty poorly against me, even though he won," Werewolf said as Neil beamed and said, "At least I'm not..."

"Second last is Neil," Werewolf said, "I don't like this, but the committee decided that you were the most disgraceful they had ever seen. You didn't even know what you were doing at the start! I'm so sorry, but they're making me say this!"

"Well, it's nice hearing it from you, dad," Neil said sarcastically as Werewolf said, "As such, Jasmine will be protecting Osaka, the most protection-worthy area in Japan due to its fame. Also, to balance out the odds, I feel that it's fair that Neil protects Osaka as well."

"Are you mad?" Terrykid retorted as Werewolf snarled at him and remarked, "It's my decision! But, you will both be protecting different sides, therefore you will both be living in different houses. Neil, you get this small house that's only twice the size of a doghouse. Jasmine, you get a mansion for being so good."

"X, since you did the worst among all of us, I would end up sending you to the smallest city in Japan, but instead, since I was rather impressed with your skill, you get to share Tokyo with Gazellekid. Dorykid will also protect Osaka and Ezira also protects Tokyo."

He then announced everyone else's position in all of this and everyone had to board a ship to Earth. It was time for the moment of truth.

Second Arc: Dangerous First Day in Osaka

Neil just felt happy to be protecting the same city as Jasmine. Now he could see her everyday. Also, he was going to live in Osaka now! That city was famous for its food, and Neil liked food.

Neil was dropped off in front of a small yard with a rather unprotective fence. In the middle was an oversized doghouse. He was rather happy to actually find a refrigerator in here. He also noticed the bed... rundown old thing. He was just satisfied that he had cable and pantries!

So, he stocked up on Karubi Don and decided that since it was only noon, now was a good time to check out the city. So he got settled into his home and then left to explore the city of Osaka!

This was a very impressive place, too. Everything was so cool. Neil went to a movie, a J-pop concert with his favorite band playing and even managed to save his watch from an angry dog.

Still, something was missing.

"I'm so hungry," Neil said out loud to himself, "I came all the way to Osaka and forgot to eat lunch. What'll I do?"

"Hey there, you look in need of food," a random bystander said, "I know just the place, a restaurant where you can eat all of Osaka's most famous products!"

Neil beamed at the idea and headed down to the restaurant.

Jasmine was dropped off at a mansion and was rather impressed. Then she sighed and went out to search for Dorykid and Neil.

Now we take you back to the restaurant. Let's see what's going on in Neil's world.

"Osaka, famous for products!  
Come and try their tasty deep fried fish!  
I want to try their famous Osayaki as well,  
It's just as good as I'd heard it would be!  
Welcome, all. Please come again soon.  
After all, this is Osaka New World!  
And don't forget to try the deep fried fish as well.  
Do not forget to try the deep fried fish too."

"Ah!" Neil sighed, rubbing his belly, "I've had enough! I can't handle anymore."

"Here's the bill," a man said, handing him a piece of paper.

Neil noticed the price and retorted, "I DON'T HAVE THIS KIND OF MONEY!"

"Then you'll have to work it off," the man said as Neil's jaw dropped and he said, "I can't do that!"

"You have 2 options," the man said, "Work for a year for 6 hours a day or work 12 hours a day for 6 months."

"Hold up," a young man wearing a cloak said, "I'll cover this one."

Then he gave the man the money needed to cover the expenses and Neil sighed with relief.

"Thanks, pal," Neil said as the man nodded and said, "No problem. Soon, I won't have a need for money, anyway."

Neil wondered what he meant, but he ignored it and went back to exploring Osaka.

Neil continued to walk around town when he noticed a stadium where apparently, a wrestling match was taking place, but with mortals rather than Choujin. Neil decided he'd see how humans could square off against each other, so he decided to watch.

What he saw was very interesting... interestingly boring. Everyone had the exact same moves. Suddenly, the entire stadium went dark. Well, the lights were off, so of course it was dark, but wait... who turned off the lights?

Suddenly, a screen flashed on and a face appeared saying, "Hello, mortals! We are members of the DMP, an evil organization of Choujin sent here to take over Earth! We have sent 3 supermen to deal with you! Let's see how your strongest humans survive!"

Then, without further notice, 3 cloaked men entered the ring as the crowd started to get restless. The two humans currently fighting in the ring shouted, "YOU CAN'T INTERRUPT OUR MATCH!" then hurled themselves at the Choujin only to be defeated in mere seconds.

"You're the strongest humans Osaka has to offer?" asked a cloaked figure with a robotic voice as another one said, "This planet isn't worth keeping intact. Your strongest have failed you! You have to obey the DMP now!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Neil shouted, finally gaining a bit of backbone.

Then he ran into the ring and said, "I'm going to take you all down if I have to!"

"And what makes you think you can?" the final cloaked figure asked as Neil explained, "I am a Choujin, sent here to protect Earth! I will defeat you if it kills me!"

Upon hearing this, the crowd started to cheer uncontrollably. They hadn't been so happy to see a Choujin in a while.

While Neil was about to fight the evil Choujin, Jasmine went to go look for him. Then she suddenly hears cheers and said, "I wonder what's happening?" She went inside the stadium and saw Neil and the evil Choujin.

Neil noticed a familiar face and breathed a sigh of relief. Help had arrived.

"Who are you?" asked one of the cloaked figures.

"I am Jasmine, the protector of Osaka, including Neil and Dorykid! WHO ARE YOU?" Jasmine retorted.

"I'll fight you, little girl!" the villain hissed. She was half human and half snake and she looked strong.

"WATCH IT OLD LADY!" Jasmine spat, "You might regret what you say!"

"My name is Falinda," the snake girl hissed, "You look familiar to me… and I hate that!"

Neil sat back and wiped sweat off his forehead.

'Now I won't have to fight this girl,' he though.

Then he got up and shouted, "WIN THIS, JAZZY-CHAN!"

The crowd then started to cheer. As the announcers were about to say something, a row of hands beat them up and two familiar faces took over.

One said, "HELLO, I AM KAZUO NAKANO!"

And the other said, "I AM ANNOUNCER YOSHIGAI!"

Yoshigai turned to his partner and said, "It is good to finally announce another Choujin match! It's funny, while everyone else ages, we always remain the same age and play a part in every season!"

Yoshigai then laughed as Kazuo knocked him over the head and remarked, "Don't break the 4th wall, you retard!"

"Anyway," Yoshigai said, "it is good to announce one of these matches again. It has just been too long, hasn't it? Anyway, we will now begin our match between Jasmine and Falinda!"

Jazz's emotions were gone again.

"Drop dead, snake," she said coldly and Falinda gasped and retorted, "No one ever speaks to me that way, little brat! I'm going to strangle you!"

Jazz charged at her but Falinda slithered away. Jazz turned around with her hands and shouted "HIGH KICK!" Falinda flew up in the air.

"W-what h-h-how did YOU GET UP SO FAST?" Falinda asked grabbing Jazz's leg and threw her down on the mat.

"SERPENT STRIKE!" Falinda shouted as her tail straightened into an arrow then hit jazz's stomach.

"This doesn't look good," Yoshigai said, "Things started out good for Jasmine, but now it's looking quite bad."

"Indeed," Kazuo said, "The Serpent Strike is a very powerful move. If she wasn't a snake, that could leave a hole in one's heart."

"Some have actually taken extreme damage to the heart from it, though," Yoshigai added.

The crowd watched with fear as Neil bit his nails.

"Good job," one of the cloaked figures said, "Falinda is certainly a powerful asset, is she not?"

"Agreed," the other said

Jazz quickly thought of two more moves and shouted "SKY UPPER CUT!"

She hit Falinda in the chin sending her up in the air again, jasmine went up then shouted "TORNADO KICK!" landing a heavy blow on the snake's stomach.

Falinda hit the floor hard.

.

Everyone saw Jasmine's comeback as the announcers cheered with the audience and Yoshigai exclaimed, "This is perfect! Both those moves are certainly powerful! But, let us not forget, Falinda's scaly body gives her a strong defense against physical attacks, so these could only deal minimal damage to her."

Jasmine angrily walked up to Falinda and snatched her throat and started squeezing it. "You are a pathetic weakling in my way, METEOR FISTS!" she shouted punched her in the face, but didn't release her grip on the snake's throat.

Neil and the audience all cheered at the sight of this.

One of the cloaked figures grinned and said, "Falinda, you have a technique that can get you out of this. Use it!"

Falinda nodded in understanding and shouted, "VIPER BITE!" biting Jasmine hard with her poisonous fangs.

Jasmine yelled and fell down to her knees while the snake woman laughed and said, "See how the brave, strong one fell. Now bow to me or die."

"That's real snake venom injected into her," Kazuo said, "Although hers doesn't kill people, it's still poisonous and can make one very weak and delusional."

"Can she overcome this and keep fighting properly?" Yoshigai asked, "Being injected with that venom is very similar to being drunk. It stunts your senses."

"Fight it!" Neil shouted, "I know you can fight even with the venom in your system!"

Jazz got up wobbling and said wickedly, "No way will I surrender to you, hag. You should have known there are two of us. One kind and gentle the other cold and heartless."

Jazz charged at Falinda and dodged her moves then grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. 

"WHIP LASH!!" shouted Falinda but Jazz caught her tail rapidly and said "Poison or no poison, I will kill you."

"Wow, that venom has hardly any effect on her," Yoshigai said as one of the cloaked figures glared and said, "Falinda, you still have more. We know that you can get out of this. Besides, she can't resist the poison forever."

Jazz stared at the cloaked people then started swinging Falinda and threw her at the evil Choujin. 

"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?" she spat with anger in her voice.

Jazz then flew up and shouted, "Head shatter!" at Falinda and kicked the dark Choujin in the rear, hitting the other 2 as well.

The cloaked figures couldn't handle this anymore, so they regained consciousness and said, "Falinda, you still have a chance to win."

Then one of them pulled out a small vial and said, "Drink this. It'll make you almost unstoppable. It'll take a miracle for her to survive this."

Then he forced the strange liquid down the snake girl's throat as a strange power brewed within her and her biceps started to expand and all the damage she'd taken in seemed meaningless.

"JUDGES, THAT'S GOTTA BE AGAINST THE RULES!" Neil shouted as Yoshigai looked in the rule book and said, "It is! But since this is not a legalized match between superheroes, the rules really don't matter in this fight."

Damn the venom," Jasmine muttered as she fell to the ground, then suddenly, a being within said, "[One way or another, I'm going to win even if it means I must die along with her."

Jazz got up again but she was growing a bit tired of all of this happening.

"Now you'll feel more Pain in your miserable life… Dolce!" said Falinda

"H-h-how did you know?" Jasmine asked as Falinda laughed and replied, "I've seen your kind before. They all became extinct! Is that poor little Jazzy girl inside you crying to know she is the only one who survived the accident?"

"Leave Jazz out of this," the girl retorted, "You're dealing with me now old lady not her!"

Neil just blinked and asked, "Uh... what are you?"

"Oh, I can fill in for this one," Kazuo said, putting on his graduation cap, "See, Jasmine comes from a long ancient race that died out long ago. Within each of them is a spirit that always comes out during matches. The spirit is the person's physical form while their true appearance is hidden deep inside them."

"Yes, that's correct," Jasmine said, "I'm... we're the only ones who exist in the whole wide cosmos. It's unbelievable..." She stopped, stuttering from the venom.

"Now you'll seize to exist any longer Dolce!" Falinda said then slithered towards her.

"HIGH KICK!!" Dolce shouted as she kicked the mat making it wobble for Falinda.

Neil had no idea what to say. He was worried. It's true that the venom did not kill its foes, but it was making her unable to do much. Still, it seemed as if she'd been able to do something, but not much.

"This is perfect," the cloaked man said, "She's too weak to fight back and with her new power, there's no way Falinda can lose."

"I can barely do anything," Dolce said as Jasmine from inside cried, "[Let's quit, Dolce! I give!"

"You can't quit! We have to keep on trying! We're close, very close!" Dolce retorted as Jasmine remarked, "[That's what you always say."

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ALL GOOD LIVING THINGS?" Dolce retorted in anger, "YOU CARE FOR NEIL, EARTH, AND HUMANS TOO! DO YOU REALLY WANT THEM TO SUFFER AS WELL?"

"[No," Jasmine cried, "[You're right. I do care, especially for Neil. He's been so nice to me that I can't give him up too."

Sadly, this was broken up as Falinda whacked Jasmine with her tail and sent her into the post.

"What the hell?" Jasmine asked herself with a look of shock on her face, "My transformation's gone!"

"Looks as if she can be destroyed," Falinda laughed, "She's now stuck in your body. It's just you and me, you little loner."

"I can't even talk to her!" Jasmine gasped as Falinda rushed at her saying, "Bye, loner."

Neil looked at this and spat, "COME ON, JAZZY! YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN! YOU DON'T NEED SOME SPIRIT TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU! YOU HAVE THE ABILITIES! PLUS WITH HER GONE, THE POISON IS GONE FROM YOUR SYSTEM!"

"True..." Jasmine moaned, "but..."

"Enough chit-chat, you're done for!" Falinda said positioning her tail.

"No… METEOR FISTS!" cried Jasmine out loudly but instead of her arm being on fire her whole body was flaming red.

"The courage doesn't always come from cheering," she said angrily, "it comes from YOUR SOUL!"

"No, spare me!" Falinda shouted as Jazz burned Falinda to the core.

Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "JASMINE WON! JASMINE WON!"

The entire crowd cheered as the first evil Choujin had been defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Evil Choujin

Second Arc part 2: Troublesome First Day in Osaka

Neil picked up Jasmine and embraced her. He couldn't have been happier right now. With that, the two cloaked figures sighed and said, "You still have to deal with us."

Then, the second one removed his cloak. He was... a Discman? That's right, a Discman. The Discman gave a mean look at his potential opponents and said, "I am known as Disc Man! I am even more powerful than that snake girl, so I'm trouble! Come on, Jasmine! Fight me!" 

"No!" Neil retorted, "I'm a Choujin too! I'll take you on!"

"Oh, this will be fun," Disc Man said as Yoshigai sighed and said, "Well, this day is certainly interesting. I wonder how Neil will hold out there."

Neil stepped into the ring with a serious look in his eyes. He never liked fighting, but he really had no choice. He gazed upon his opponent, and then he started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" his opponent asked as Neil continued to laugh really hard and said, "You're... a Discman! OH, IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER MP3 PLAYER! RUN!"

Disc Man narrowed his eyes, which were in the screen that was always in the middle of Discmans.

"Don't take me lightly!" he shouted as the judges rang the bell signaling the start of the fight.

Disc Man was about to fight when the other cloaked figure stopped him and said, "You forgot your special case."

He then put a case on the Disc Man's back, but what did it contain?

Disc Man leapt at Neil ready to deliver the first blow as Neil ducked by instinct. Sadly, Disc Man propelled himself off of the rope and slammed his back against Neil's, knocking the boy on his face.

"That was pretty cheap," Neil said as he ran up to the MP3 player and tried to pick him up.

Sadly, Neil found that his arms couldn't fit around the Discman. But, Disc Man's arms were extendable, so they reached around Neil's body as the machine sent him head-first onto the mat.

The markings disappeared and Jazz started moving. "NEIL NO!" Jazz shouted as she ran after Neil when she saw him got hurt. She stopped outside of the ring.

Neil noticed this and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Then Neil grabbed onto the Discman's arms and threw him against the mat. After that, he slammed his elbow against him and started bending his leg.

"Oh, Neil got out of that one," Yoshigai said, "That was a nice maneuver. It saved him from certain doom."

Neil was actually winning, and rather easily at that, but it wasn't all good. The cloaked figured glared at Disc Man and said, "Come on, you loser. Do something! You don't want to be pathetic your whole life, do you?"

Disc Man took immediate offense to this and said, "I'm not a loser."

Then, Disc Man opened up his lid, thus flipping Neil off of him. He then took this opportunity to slide a disc into himself and closed up his lid. Then he pressed play on his chest. Of course, nothing came out without headphones, so nobody heard what it was playing.

Then the Discman's hands formed two spikes on them as the Discman hurled himself at Neil and shouted, "ANTLER FIST!" piercing Neil in the middle.

Neil clutched onto his chest and asked, "That's Gazelleman's signature move. How did you use it?"

"It's the CDs," Discman said, "My grandfather, Stecase King, used this exact same power to fight Kinnikuman, and he almost won. I'm going to make sure I actually win with my CDs! See, I use recordings from other Choujin in order to learn their moves. As long as this CD is inside of me, I can use any of Gazelleman's techniques."

He slipped out the disc after that and said, "Too bad Gazelleman sucks," then slipped in another CD saying, "Let's give Kevin Mask a try!"

"This is going to be bad!" Kazuo said, "Kevin was one of the best! Neil is in for trouble now!"

"NEIL BE CARFUL HE PROBABLY KNOWS MY MOVES AS WELL!" shouted Jazz, "Can't I help him like two against one or something?"

"No I don't," Discman retorted, "I only know the moves of famous Choujin! You're not famous, and since these recordings are from back when the Choujin were youthful and stronger, this is a huge advantage."

Then he used Kevin Mask's most deadly technique. He picked up Neil and places his back right up against his head, starting to break it. Neil had never felt so much pain. To make matters worse, the spike that was always on the top of Kevin's mask had appeared on Discman's head, so Neil was starting to bleed as Disc Man snapped his back against the spike and threw him against the ground.

"You're up after that?" Disc Man was astounded and the cloaked figure was now a little worried.

Then Disc Man slipped in another disc and said, "Now let's see you deal with this man!"

Neil was shocked when a row of claws formed on the Discman's fingers. Clearly, this machine had copied Neil's father, Werewolf. He was scared now. His father was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, do you recognize that?" Yoshigai asked as Kazuo said, "It looks very much like Werewolf's claws. He was truly a powerful Choujin."

"Yep, Neil's gonna have to start praying, now," Kazuo said.

Then Discman flew at Neil with his claw out and shouted, "MANDABLE CLAW!"

"Oh, I'm going to be in big trouble," Jazz said pushing Neil out of the way quickly but she got the price of being cut.

"I'm in so much trouble its not even funny," she said as she looked down and screamed, "My shorts!"

Her shorts were gone but at the same time the markings came back

"OH MY GOD!" Neil shouted running over to Jasmine, "You saved my life. You bastard! You're going to pay for that!"

Disc Man was already going in for the second strike as Neil grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"How did you avoid that?" the machine asked as Neil grinned and said, "I would have avoided the other one either way. I know my dad's moves inside and out! You can't trick me!"

It's true that everyone was staring for a time, but this match was just too exciting to turn away from. One of the audience members (A man) decided to get up and take her away from the fight area. She was in danger here.

Neil continued to twist the machine's wrist when the Discman got pissed and latched a pair of headphones to Neil's ears. Then he slipped in an old CD and started to play it as an ear-shattering melody came from it. Neil started to freak out as the Discman raised the volume. Now everyone could hear the rhythm. They were clutching onto their ears as well.

"There is no way Neil can get of this!" Yoshigai spat, "This technique is how he beats most of his foes!"

Jasmine awoke in the man's arms and shouted, "Let me go, and can someone turn off that horrible sound?"

Neil was in trouble. Suddenly, a familiar face entered the area. Dorykid had arrived and shouted, "NEIL, I SAW YOUR MATCH ON LIVE TELEVISION AND HAD TO SAVE YOU!"

"Why isn't this music bleeding your ears?" Neil asked as Dorykid said, "IT'S JUST MUSIC! IGNORE IT!"

Neil froze. Dorykid was right. It was just music. This was nothing to him. He laughed and said, "Your music won't stop me now!"

Disc Man freaked out as the cloaked man said, "Stop being such a wimp! You never bring your volume above 50! What are you so afraid of? Bring it higher and he won't be able to bare it!"

Disc Man was actually scared now, but he had no choice. He brought the volume up to the highest he could bring it, 50. But suddenly, the CD stopped.

"What happened to the sound?" the cloaked figure asked as Disc Man pressed the play button a few times and said, "Nothing's happening."

Then suddenly, a completely different tune came out as Neil grinned and said, "TURN IT UP!"

Then he sang, "THE COW OF THE BEEF, SEE IT SAYS "MOO, MOO, MOO!" THE BEEF OF THE RICE IS REALLY SO TENDER! THE RICE OF THE BEEF IS REALLY SO TASTY! AH-AH-AHHH-AH-AH-AHHHAH! BEEF BOWL!"

After that last word came out, the CD exploded inside of Disc Man thus damaging the machine's circuitry. And since Disc Man had a bit of human DNA, the shards from the CD actually hurt, so he immediately removed the headphones and dumped out the disc. Neil realized that now was his chance, so he propelled himself off of the ropes and stuck his claws out shouting, "WOLF FANG!" as he lodged his claws into the machine's back. Disc Man fell to the ground in defeat as the judges rang the bell signaling the end of the match.

Neil turned to the young man who had saved his life and said, "Thanks, Dorykid. I don't know how long I could have lasted out there."

"No problem," Dorykid said, "I have to help you protect this city as well, remember?"

Then they both noticed Jasmine and embraced her at the same time shouting, "WE'RE SO GLAD HIS ATTACK DIDN'T KILL YOU!"

Mind you, they were intentionally holding her close enough for one of her breasts to touch against each one's skin.

Neil then stared at Dorykid and asked, "What are you doing?" as Dorykid said, "I'm just hugging her because she's safe. I don't really want a girl who dresses in such revealing clothes. My father taught me better than that." (He's very serious, by the way)

Then the cloaked figure clapped his hands and said, "Good job, Neil, good job."

"I wish to face you in combat, Neil," the cloaked figure said, "If you truly are the son of Werewolf, then you will be an interesting opponent."

"No!" Dorykid remarked, "I will be your opponent! Neil is in no condition to fight you after taking in such a beating!"

Neil wouldn't have wanted to fight him even if he was in good condition, but he had to respect Dorykid's bravery right now. Dorykid had no idea who his opponent was.

"This has certainly been exciting," Kazuo said, "Now we're going to see Dorykid in action! He's Terrykid's son, you know."

The cloaked man entered the ring, but he didn't remove his cloak. Instead, he remained hidden.

The two rushed at one another. Dorykid quickly started punching the man in the face only for it to be reversed very easily as his arm was being bended. Dorykid got out of it, but seconds later the cloaked figure held him up by one arm and slammed his head against the mat. This was known as the brain buster, a very powerful technique.

Dorykid recovered, but the pain in his head was hard to ignore.

"Damn, this guy is the toughest I've seen so far," Neil said, holding onto Jasmine.

"You can do it, Dorykid!" Jasmine shouted, then she kissed Neil on the cheek and said, "You did a good job in your match."

Dorykid got up to his feet and grabbed onto the man who simply wrapped his arm around Dorykid and took off into the air. Then he turned the kid's body toward the Earth, planted his legs on the kid's arms and shouted, "KINNIKU DRIVER!" heading towards the ground and slamming Dorykid to the mat.

"No way!" Yoshigai shouted, "That's Kinnikuman and Kinniku Mantarou's signature move! How can he use it?"

"What is your name?" Dorykid asked as the man removed his cloak to reveal a buff man wearing a mask that had a spike on top and a muzzle around the lips. Everyone knew this as the Kinnikuman mask. Every member of the Kinnikuman family wore this, and if it were to be removed, then the Choujin would have to commit Hari-kari. (Suicide by stabbing)

"My name is Kinniku Mando," the boy said as everyone stared in shock.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Jasmine asked, "Is this man legendary?"

Jasmine got up and stood in that position for quite some time. This was all very confusing.

"Hello!" Neil spat, "Where have you been? His father is Kinniku Mantarou! I faced him today in the test, remember? Kinniku Mantarou was the world champion, and this guy is his son!"

"What surprises me more, and appalls me at that, is that you're working for the DMP," Dorykid said, "Why are you doing this? Your father and his father were superheroes. Why are you a villain?"

"BECAUSE GOOD GUYS ARE WEAK!" the man retorted, "MY FATHER WAS AN IDIOT WHO ALWAYS WON HIS BATTLES BECAUSE OF A TINY FLUKE! The DMP taught me how to win without relying on my hidden power."

"You can't mean..." Neil said as the boy nodded, "Yes, I mean the power of the Kinnikuman. I'll demonstrate it if you want."

Just then, the Kanji for "Kinniku" appeared on his forehead. Everyone knew what this was. It was the power of the Kinnikuman, a hidden power that, when release, made the user almost unstoppable. This mark had only been bested once... by Kevin Mask, and he still ended up losing his match either way.

With that, Mando picked up Dorykid, threw him into the air and propelled himself off of the ropes shouting, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!" ramming his spike into Dorykid's back just as he was about to hit the ground. This attack had been used in the past by Mantarou to finish off many foes, and it seemed to work wonders when Mando used it because Dorykid was down for the count.

"That's it," the judges said, ringing the bell, "Dorykid lost and Mando won."

Neil slouched and complained, "This means we have to listen to the DMP."

This was proven true when the leader appeared onscreen and said, "Good job, Mando! You surpassed expectations!"

"Who cares?" Mando retorted, "I'll still serve evil, but after seeing how much these good guys care for each other, I no longer share the same goals as you, therefore, my victory means nothing. I choose to be a loner now."

Then he marched off and that was that.

"Wait!" Jasmine shouted, running after Mando, "Why are you a loner now? What's going on?"

After running for quite some time, she lost him and realized she was in the forest, and she forgot to where a jacket on this night.

Suddenly, a wolf howled as Jasmine looked around scared and crouched in a fetal position. She was alone and scared.

Meanwhile, Neil had taken Dorykid to the hospital. He just stood there while the doctors examined him.

"Well, the damage is brutal indeed," the doctor said, "but he'll be perfectly okay. It seems as if whoever faced him wasn't trying to make the injuries too severe."

Jasmine eventually became restless and shouted, "I HATE THE DARKNESS! SOMEONE HELP!"

Jasmine waited a while but put her head against the dirt floor saying, "No one's coming."

Suddenly, a pack of wolves appeared in front of Jazz. Not like Werewolf or the half-wolf she'd met today, but actual wolves and they were hungry. Let's just say that her revealing outfit made her look more appetizing to them. Flesh was better exposed, anyway. But, as they were about to make their move, a striking flash came from nowhere and beat all of them up. Then the figure ran off into the distance.

"Wait!" Jasmine shouted, running after the mysterious figure, "Please hold on!"

She jumped on a tree and kept following the shadowy figure.

The man noticed that she was catching up and had to go faster. Sadly, he was not that fast, so she quickly pinned him to the ground. This boy wore a red mask, no shirt and jeans. It was Nathan Mask, the boy who had left to be on his own. He quickly pushed her to the side and ran off, this time vanishing from sight.

As he left, she looked around and realized she was alone in an even deeper part of the woods. She had no choice but to sleep here tonight.

Well, it was late now and everyone was packing in for the night. Neil climbed into his rundown old bed and fell asleep ready for the next day.

But Jasmine couldn't sleep. For one thing, she was still scared out of her mind. Secondly, she was thinking of Nathan and finally, she was worried about the wolves returning.

Suddenly, another stranger walked up to Jasmine and picked her up, carrying her out of the forest and into her mansion. He wore a hood, so she had no idea who he was.

Jasmine was in her comfy bed now, but she didn't want to sleep. She lay down and thought, 'Why, Nathan? Why did you run away from me?'

Then she fell asleep and thought, 'I hope I get to talk to him again.'

Finally, it was morning. Neil awoke from a long night's rest and scratches his ass. Then he looked in the mirror and combed his hair. Then he brushed his teeth and headed out the door to be met by a hooded figure. He blinked as the hooded figured picked him up by his hind legs and slammed him against the ground. Then he ran off as Neil sat there shouting, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Evil Choujin

Third Arc: Rumble at the Beach

Jasmine woke up and headed out of her room in search of 2 people, the hooded stranger from last night and Nathan. Both of them filled her head with worry and confusion. Why was Nathan not willing to talk to her? Who was the hooded figure?

"Is anyone here?" she asked looking around.

The hooded figure was standing there. He seemed to show up quite a bit. All he did was stand there for some time, then he threw the girl something, a dress. Enclosed with this dress was a note. Along with the dress was another battle outfit, this one even more revealing than the other one, but a lot more fitting for battle.

Then he just fled. Where did he go? Nobody knows. He just appeared for a few seconds and left. What was his purpose in this whole thing? Would he appear later for another reason? Is he, in any way, related to this plot?

'What a strange day,' Neil thought roaming around Osaka yet again, 'I wake up and am randomly attacked, and yet the man didn't finish me off. What was that all about, anyway?'

Then he saw a familiar face and said, "Ah, Dorykid, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Dorykid said with a grin, "Hey, you wanna have some fun? Being a Choujin isn't always about seriousness, you know."

"I never thought I'd see you acting cool," Neil said as Dorykid laughed and said, "Hey, we're not adults yet."

Then the two laughed as they strolled through town together having as much fun as anyone could have on a day like this.

Neil and Dorykid were having a nice fun-filled day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Then Neil noticed something: A flock of girls running at the two of them.

Neil grinned and said, "Hey, fan girls, I'm all yours."

The girls simply trampled him and started to embrace Dorykid saying, "Please have my children."

Dorykid laughed and said, "Hey, there's plenty of me to go around, but I'm not really interested. My friend, Neil, on the other hand may be available."

The girls finally noticed Neil standing there and started to crowd around him shouting, "OH, IT'S THAT CUTIE WHO HAD THE GUTS TO TAKE ON ALL THREE OF THOSE DMP MEMBERS YESTERDAY! Sure, he didn't fight all of them, but he challenged them! WHAT'S YOUR SIGN? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SNACK?"

Neil laughed while blushing until he noticed Jasmine entering the scene, wearing something even more revealing than what she wore yesterday.

He started to freak as he shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" but the fan girls were too rapid and delusional to care and Dorykid just stood there, shaking his head.

Luckily, Jasmine wasn't the least bit jealous about Neil being surrounded by all these girls. Instead she laughed and asked Dorykid if he was feeling any better. He had taken in a lot yesterday.

"Yes, I'm doing much better," Dorykid said as Neil finally managed to get rid of the crowd of girls when he promised to make love to them later. And you know what being a fan girl does to you; it makes you stupid enough to believe such crap, so they left when he promised them that.

"Hey, Jazz," Neil said, "You look amazing today!"

Dorykid had to admit that he even liked this, but he was taught to resist the urge to overreact to this kind of thing, so he just stood and nodded in agreement.

"That's good," Jasmine said with a smile and a bit of a blush, "Thanks for the complement. By the way, have you seen a guy with a hood?"

Dorykid just blinked for he had no idea what that was about, but Neil froze when he heard this.

"I met a man wearing a hood this morning," Neil said, "He slammed me against the ground and ran off somewhere. It was weird."

Jasmine tried to comprehend why this figure would attack Neil, but she knew that couldn't have been the same person.

"Was the hood black?" she asked as Neil stared and said, "Why, yes it was! Why? What did he do to you?"

"He saved me last night," Jasmine explained, "He brought me home when I was scared from the darkness. Then he showed up this morning to give me this outfit. He also left a note."

"This is quite confusing," Dorykid said as Neil sighed and said, "All I know is that he was wearing some of the fanciest of battle equipment and clothing. I don't know anyone who's that rich."

Jasmine didn't want to be so depressed anymore, so she grinned and asked, "Wanna go to the beach?"

Neil grinned and said, "Of course!" thinking about what Jasmine might look like in a bikini.

Dorykid also wanted to eye some of the bikini babes. That's the main reason men liked going to the beach, anyway. Bikinis.

When they arrived, Jasmine went to change in the girl's room as Neil decided to change into his trunks along with Dorykid. After changing, the two stood tall outside of the change room and shouted, "TIME TO SCORE US SOME CHICKS!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Jasmine snapped rather angrily at them, then her angry expression turned into a smile and she said, "Have fun you two."

It wasn't long before Neil and Dorykid had found some women to be with. They went swimming, surfing and played beach volleyball. Hey, celebrities had to give the fan girls some satisfaction, right? In turn, they also enjoyed themselves.

"I feel kinda bad for doing this," Neil said as Dorykid laughed and said, "Hey, Jazzy gave us permission. That should be good enough, right?"

"She probably wants to spend time with me, though," Neil said, "I don't even want to give these women my children."

'I still wonder what was up with Nathan,' Jasmine thought as she lay on her stomach, then she switched over to her back, exposing her front body to the sun.

Neil walked up to Jasmine and lay down next to her. She was so cute and he couldn't help but stare at her.

Jasmine turned her gaze and said, "Hi, Neil," then she turned back to the sun as they gleamed in the sun. It was as if she had tiger eyes.

Dorykid was still playing with the fan girls. He'd even ditched most of them and started a leisure conversation with one of them.

Neil just lay in the sun and said nothing. He just looked over at Jasmine.

Well, everyone was enjoying themselves... when suddenly a sound erupted from the water. Everyone cleared out as a big shark with legs emerged from the water. He looked around and said, "Oh, sure, just because I'm a shark, you all wet your pants!"

Then he noticed Jasmine and exclaimed, "WHAT A JUICY PIECE OF MEAT!"

Then went in with his jaws wide open as Dorykid pinned him to the ground and spat, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"You're one of the superhero Choujin," the shark said, "I am Jawsman, a member of the DMP!"

"Then I must defeat you!" Dorykid said as a ring suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Yoshigai and Kazuo, nearby, got out of their swim trunks and put themselves in the announcer's box saying, "TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING MATCH!"

Jasmine couldn't help but stare at the announcers. They were weird.

The match started as Dorykid slammed the shark to the ground and put him in a leg lock.

"Oh, that's got hurt," Yoshigai said, "That leg lock is one of the strongest I'm ever seen."

"That was incredible, Dorykid!" Jasmine shouted, then turning to Neil asked, "What's wrong?"

Neil sighed and replied, "I'm just kinda steamed that Dorykid stole my glory like that. I should have saved you back there."

"Don't worry," Jasmine said, "I know you'd be able to save me."

Dorykid continued his leg log as Jawsman smiled and said, "My body makes me strong against those kinds of attacks. This is nothing!"

Then the shark flipped over and slammed Dorykid into the mat, his foot down on his face now. Then he started punching Dorykid in the face really hard.

"This doesn't look good," Kazuo said, "Sharks do have high resistance to human attacks, so this is a problem."

But Dorykid wasn't willing to give up. He grabbed onto Jawsman's hand and lifted him up above his head, slamming him to the mat shouting, "BRAIN BUSTER!"

Dorykid had dealt quite a lot of damage, but Jawsman easily recovered and now Dorykid had actually taken in quite a bit of pain from that last move. 

"Hah, you shouldn't have used something so advanced," Jawsman said. Dorykid had to admit that he was right.

His father had once told him during training that the Terry family could not pull off advanced moves. All he had had been taught to do was punch and kick. Those were the most common of the Terry Family moves, along with a few western bull-riding tactics. His body could not handle a brain buster. It was too advanced.

"Who cares?" Dorykid retorted, "I'm going to defeat you anyway!"

"This is not good," Yoshigai said as Kazuo explained, "The Terry Family was never meant to handle attacks like those, so Dorykid dealt damage to himself when using that."

Dorykid saw Jawsman charging at him and threw a punch to the Shark's... well... jaws. The shark felt extreme pain from this and was rolling around on the ground in pain.

"Wow, who would have guessed that his weak spot was his teeth?" Kazuo asked as Dorykid put the shark in another leg lock.

Dorykid was doing sensational, but Jawsman was far from done. He quickly got out of the hold and placed his shoulders around Dorykid, placing half of Dorykid in his mouth. Then he leapt into the air, placed Dorykid's feet down towards the ground and slammed them into the mat, dealing massive pain. What's worse is that Jawsman's mouth was still covering him and now digging into his flesh.

"How is he gonna get out of this?" Yoshigai shouted, "THIS IS MADNESS! THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!"

He stopped yelling as Dorykid's arms emerged from within the beast's mouth and lifted Jawsman high above Dorykid's head. Then Dorykid threw him into the air and jumped off of the ropes onto the shark's airborne back and pinned him to the ground shouting, "CATTLE BRANDING!"

We quickly take you to Kinniku Planet where a boy with long hair and large fox ears landed on the surface. He also wore black clothing and had a threatening look in his eyes, that was well hidden by his shades.

Suddenly, a bear-type person appeared before him and said, "I am General Yogi! I will train you for be the perfect Choujin."

The boy laughed and muttered, "Yogi the bear…"

One of the supreme Choujin came out and sent Yogi flying while saying, "Sorry about that, he doesn't work for us. Anyway, I am Terrykid. Tell me your name and I will bring you inside for training. You must train with those who failed the last test."

The boy followed and said, "I am Culedhel."

Well, he's going to be important in some future chapters, so stay tuned. Now we go back to Earth.

Jasmine was so excited that Dorykid was winning. She was jumping up and down as spectators stopped watching the match to watch the miracle that was Jasmine's breasts bouncing up and down.

Dorykid was now attempting to snap the shark's leg once again, but it seemed in vain like before as Jawsman propelled him into the air and locked his legs around Dory's body, slamming him against the mat.

"COME ON, DORYKID!" Neil shouted.

Dorykid had finally lost his serious complexion. He actually felt that he was going to die in this match. Ever since Jawsman's teeth had sunk into him, he had gotten weak. He couldn't attack without harming himself in the process. Even holding onto Jawsman's leg hurt him. He sighed as a teardrop ran down his face.

"STOP IT!" Neil retorted, "IF YOU CRY, YOU WILL BE DISGRACING YOUR FAMILY! I KNOW THAT MEN WHO CAN CRY IN PUBLIC ARE VERY BRAVE INDEED, BUT YOU ARE NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! I LEARNED A LOT ABOUT YOU, ADMIRABLE STUFF, BUT THIS I FEEL IS NOT YOU!"

Dorykid agreed as the girl he had started his conversation with earlier ran up to the stage and said, "Dorykid, please win! I didn't start talking to you because of your fame! I actually felt sorry for you having to give into the girls' wishes!"

Dorykid finally had the strength to get up. He squeezed out from between the shark's legs and pinned him on the ground. Then, lifting up the shark's leg, he placed his hand against the toe and started twisting it.

"OH, AND IT'S THE SPINNING TOE HOLD!" Yoshigai shouted, "HE MAY WIN THIS YET!"

Dorykid continued his attack, but Jawsman was not an easy opponent to take down, and it had shown since the very start. He once again managed to get Dorykid off of him and once again placed half of Dorykid's body in his mouth. Then he took off into the air ready to deliver the attack that had dealt Dorykid so much pain beforehand. He descended towards the ground as everyone stared in shock just as Dorykid's legs started to turn and grabbed onto Jawsman's fin, as if Dorykid knew it was there from inside.

Then he turned the shark's body around as Jawsman slammed against the ground and Dorykid popped out of the shark's mouth just barely able to stand after having the teeth digging into his flesh.

The judges could see that Jawsman couldn't move after that and shouted, "DORYKID WON THE MATCH!"

Upon hearing that, Neil started to cheer and wave his arms around. Truly, this was a match to remember. Dorykid limped off of the stage as the girl he'd met earlier embraced him and said, "Hi, my name's Alice."

Jasmine found this very cute then was off in search of Nathan or the hooded stranger, whoever came first.

Jazz had to go back in the spooky forest again and if she didn't find Nathan she would get lost and probably get nearly eaten again. 

"Hello, Nathan mask are you here?" Jazz asked innocently.

She heard no answer and sighed, heading back to the mansion. Why would Nathan still be in the forest, anyway?

Back on Kinniku Planet (Told you he'd appear more than once), Culedhel had passed the tests with flying colors. He had just finished the punching bag test with a very useful technique.

Terrykid grinned and said, "That is a very useful skill indeed. Anyway, let's skip the next task and go right to the part where you fight a legendary Choujin."

4 Choujin entered a ring each and Culedhel entered the free one. Ironically enough, Terrykid was his opponent.

"So, you ready for the final test?" he asked, "This determines whether or not you actually go to Earth."

Terrykid rushed at Culedhel almost immediately slamming him to the ground and started bending his leg.

"Well, you let your guard down before it ever started," he said, "That is a big mistake."

Culedhel fiercely kicked Terrykid off of him and grabbed a chair out of nowhere.

He grinned wickedly and shouted, "CHAIR AXE!" sculpting the chair into an axe and slashing at the Choujin hero.

Terry took in a few serious blows until he broke the axe and started punching Culedhel multiple times. Then he threw him up into the air, leapt up after him and sent him into the mat shouting, "HIGH VOLTAGE VEXOR!"

The fox demon got up and hobbled a bit but managed to regain focus and shouted, "DEATH PUNCH!" as his arm flamed up and he ran at Terrykid, barely missing him, but shouted, "BACK SLASH!" and transformed his arm into a sword, stabbing it into Terry's shoulder.

Terry felt his shoulder, marveled by the boy's power.

"That's real skill you got there," he said, "I am very impressed, but you still have to finish me off!"

Terry sent a punch at the boy but missed.

"I guess I'd better use both my metal arms then," Culedhel said as he shouted, "DUEL DEATH PUNCH!" landing two powerful blows on Terry's back and dealing heavy damage.

"This better defeat him," he said to himself, "because I can't move after that."

Terrykid fell to the ground in defeat, so it was official. Culedhel had won the match and could protect Earth.

"Now to announced the results," Werewolf said, "Among the 8 of you training today, 5 of you passed. First place is Rosaline for outstanding performance today. I guess the fact that she was facing Gazelleman helped... heh, heh... Rosaline, you get to assist Neil, Jasmine and Dorykid in Osaka. You will be given a free house to live in."

Rosaline was very happy for now she could see Jasmine's b... I mean her good friend, Jasmine again.

"Second goes to Culedhel," he continued, "You actually showed some amazing skill. As such, you are to protect Kyoto with Seadog Kid, Savageman and Jaeger Jr."

Then he announced the rest and everyone boarded a ship to Earth.

Later that night, Rosaline was beamed in front of the house given to her. She didn't want it. She wanted to be in Osaka for the reason.

She patted down a "For Sale" sign out front and asked people where a Choujin named Jasmine was living. Everyone knew that she was living in the city's only mansion, so she went there. Then she knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

Jasmine heard a knocking on her door and said, "Oh, you're that Rosaline girl from Kinniku Planet. Please come in."

And so, Rosaline was now living in the mansion of the girl she loved so much.

And now, we take you to the next day.

Forth Arc: Terror at the Festival

Neil was wide awake ready for another day. He hoped there would be no matches today. He was getting kinda tired of all this fighting. He did a few stretches, ate some Karubi Don and brushed his teeth. Then he went out and was greeted by Dorykid.

"Hey, there, how are you this morning?" he asked as Dorykid grinned and said, "I've never felt better."

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Neil asked as Dorykid said, "She said she'd stay at my house and take care of it while I was away. She doesn't want me to miss out on some fun."

Then the two walked off together ready for a good time.

Back at the mansion, Jasmine was wide awake and had walked out for some fresh air. She looked up at the beautiful morning sky and thought, 'I wonder where Nathan is right now.'

Rosaline walked out after Jasmine and said, "Hi, Jazzy! I was wondering if I could live with you. I was assigned to protect Osaka, so I can spend more time with you!"

Jasmine smiled and said, "Of course."

As the two walked along, trying to find something to do, Rosaline looked at Jasmine's boobs, but Jasmine of course didn't notice.

"Hey, Rose," Jasmine said, "do you know Nathan Mask?"

Rosaline nodded and said, "He's the guy who flew off in a fit because the council helped him win his match. Apparently, he didn't want help in his match, so when he got it he thought the council was insulting his strength, so he flew off to protect Earth on his own. Sadly, no one's gotten word on where he is. Why do you bring him up?"

"Oh, so that's what happened, huh?" Jasmine replied, "Well the first time I saw him he said he wanted to be a loner and I was depressed to hear that and then I saw him in the spooky forest. He saved me from being eaten by wolves and pushed me off of him when I was about to talk to him. And that's it. Also, this hooded stranger came and got me then took me to the mansion and gave me a dress and a note with this new outfit and then he disappeared too."

"Sounds like you've had a rough time here," Rosaline said, then embracing the girl said, "DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE NOBODY MAKES YOU WORRY AGAIN!"

They're boobs touched, but this was quite normal when females hugged like this.

Jasmine blushed in response to the feeling, but smiled and returned the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Evil Choujin

Forth Arc Part 2: Trouble at the Festival

Neil and Dorykid were walking along when they saw a familiar face... 2, actually.

"Hey, it's that Rosaline girl," Dorykid said as Neil simply dove in and embraced Jasmine saying, "How nice it is to see you today! How has your morning been? Speaking of which, what are you doing here, Rosaline?"

Rosaline gulped upon seeing that hug and decided it was nothing and said, "I passed the test yesterday and was sent to protect Osaka! They also assigned me to live with Jazzy, yeah! So now we're protecting the city together."

So, the group walked around town as Dorykid finally said what everyone should have been saying:  
"I'm bored. What are we going to do?"

Neil thought about this and said, "Hey, isn't there supposed to be a festival today? Let's go to that, maybe."

"I can't go to a festival!" Jasmine hissed, "My clothes are too revealing!"

Rosaline laughed, placed a hand on Jazzy's shoulder and said, "Don't be like that, Jazzy! Learn to loosen up a little! No one likes a coward."

"For once, I agree with this girl," Neil said, "There is nothing wrong with the way you look."

Everyone then looked over at Dorykid who gulped and uttered, "I... th-think you look... ab-abso-absolutely fine, Jazz."

"Fine," Jasmine said, "but if I get a stalker, I'm never going outside again!"

The others led her into the festival grounds. If there was a stalker, Neil would be sure to beat him up. Sadly, he didn't realize that there was already a stalker among them, one of a completely different sexuality. (No, seriously, if you can't see that Rosaline is a lesbian, you're pretty slow) Luckily, everyone was too fixated on the festival to care. It was a nice festival.

There was lots of great food, attractions, one-man shows and even a pig farm. This was a very fun place to be.

"Hey, I wanna go to the deep-fried meat stand," Neil said as Dorykid said, "I want to watch these one-man shows," and Rosaline said, "I want to see the female dancers with Jasmine."

Neil thought about this and suggested, "How about we all go see our own attractions separately? We'll meet up at the theater at the end of this place because a great event is supposed to be taking place at the end of the festival."

Jasmine smiled and said, "That's a great idea! Alright, Rosaline, I'll watch the dancers with you. I can't wait for this special event."

Neil was really enjoying the food here, so much that he had to come up with a song.

"Osaka has great products! Did you forget to try the deep fried meat? I also want to eat a deep fried buffalo right now, but at the moment that is impossible. Welcome here, please come again soon! Cause you live in Osaka New World. Don't forget to try the deep fried chicken as well. Do not forget to eat the deep fried chicken."

Dorykid was getting a kick out of these one-man shows. Everyone doing them was a brilliant comedian who performed humorous stunts for a crowd. It was truly a sight to behold.

Meanwhile, Rosaline and Jasmine watched the dancers, who were the most professional in the world. Jasmine thought it was amazing while Rosaline thought it was erotic.

Then the women stepped to the side as the man in charge said, "We'll need a volunteer for this next number. You, the girl wearing that stunning outfit, come up here!"

Rosaline was overjoyed as she pushed Jasmine towards the stage and said, "Go for it, girl."

Jasmine looked around nervously and, due to peer pressure, went up onstage with no clue what was going on.

The girls guided Jasmine through the dance routine. It's way too hard to describe what they were doing, but I'll reveal one fact: It showed off Jasmine's cleavage a lot of times. In the end, all the girls were standing in a pyramid shape with Jasmine on top scared as hell.

Jasmine had tears running down her eyes as she sniffed, "I wanna go home. That was embarrassing."

But the audience disagreed. They all clapped and cheered as Jasmine walked off the stage.

Meanwhile, the instructor just sighed, took a quick smoke and thought, 'I should have gone with male dancers. These ones don't turn me on.'

Then he went backstage and started first-basing it with his manager, Renaldo.

Rosaline clapped as she returned and said, "You were great up there! All those moves were hair-raising! I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"I didn't know that either," Jasmine said, looking around to see if anyone was staring pervertedly at her.

Neil and Dorykid were already at the theater for the special event when Rosaline and Jasmine entered the area.

"Hey, you guys are just in time," Neil said, "The event is about to start."

Everyone sat and waited as a man showed up on stage and said, "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Then the man removed his entire flesh to reveal a disgusting blue thing with horns and a fat mouth.

"You are all prisoners here!" the monster said as a cage dropped around all the audience members, "Now the strongest one here in the audience must face me in a match!"

The monster laughed maniacally as his face started doing weird things when he laughed. (This is what happens when you have too much flab on your face)

"If you fail to defeat me, you must give in to the orders of the DMP!" he said as the crowd gasped in horror and a battle arena showed up.

Two certain judges were in the audience at the time and leapt up on stage as Yoshigai said, "We can't help but be here when a match is starting!"

"What about the other matches?" Neil asked as the judges blinked and Neil said, "Well, there may be other matches taking place somewhere else. Why don't you announce those?" as the judges laughed and said, "That's ridiculous! Why would 2 matches ever take place in the same area? I mean, we only have one wrestling station, so there can only be one match at a time!"

Neil groaned and said, "That makes no sense."

Suddenly, Rosaline jumped up onto the stage and said, "I'll take you on, you freak of nature!"

"You dare challenge the great Mongolo?" the monster remarked, "Fine, I accept! You should be easy!"

"I'm not that easy," Rosaline said, "I'm a Choujin!"

Upon hearing these words, Mongolo freaked out as the audience cheered. This was certainly going to be interesting.

The match started as Mongolo went in to grab Rosaline, but due to his fat and short exterior, he was incredibly slow and Rosaline was able to quickly get him into a back/arm breaking position.

"So far, it's off to a good start," Yoshigai said, "She's already managed to put him in a very dangerous position."

"Yep, breaking an arm and a back at the same time is a real feat," Kazuo said, "I can see why she was allowed to protect Earth."

After crushing his back with her feet and pulling vigorously on his arm, she left go and went underneath Mongolo, kicking him up into the air. Then she went up and tangled a bunch of vines around him that came out from under her fingernails and spun him into the ground.

"Mongolo can't possibly take much more," Yoshigai said, "Rosaline is very powerful. Hey, who would have guessed that someone with "Rose" in her name would be able to control plants? I guess that's where she got the name."

Rosaline clapped and sent a powerful punch into the cage breaking it open.

Sadly, the cage had been replaced by another, stronger one. This time nobody could get out of it. Mongolo had to be defeated at all cost, and luckily, it seemed inevitable right now.

"So, ready to give up?" Rosaline asked, giving Mongolo's back the worst treatment anyone could.

Mongolo grinned and said, "Far from it. You've only dealt with this form, but let's see you beat my strongest one."

With that, Mongolo's body started to transform. Soon, that short and fat little goblin had been replaced by an average-sized huge demon with large horns and bulging biceps. Not only that, he also had rather impressive teeth.

"Let's see you deal with me now," he said as the audience and Rosaline gasped.

Rosaline then grinned and said, "Well, I still haven't taken in damage yet, so you didn't weaken me before this part. I can still fight you."

Mongolo closed his eyes and grinned as he ran at the speed of sound behind Rosaline, lifted her up into the air and repeatedly slammed her body against his horns while descending to the ground, which only made the damage worse.

He then dropped Rosaline's body on the ground and said, "It appears I've won. Well, come on, anyone else wanna give me a shot?"

"This is terrible!" Yoshigai complained, "Rosaline was doing so well too!"

"The joke's on you," Rosaline uttered with a grin," I-I planted a-an e-explosive s-seed in your belly when you used that attack. I-It's g-goin to d-defeat y-you, so this battle will end in a draw and you'll have to free everyone."

Mongolo groaned as a huge explosion came from within him.

"Wow, what a strategy!" Yoshigai shouted, "That way, this match will officially end as a tie, therefore the DMP will technically lose!"

The smoke cleared to reveal that Mongolo was still standing and in near-perfect condition to boot.

"It was a good strategy, but it didn't win the fight," he said, "I'm still willing to take on whoever's interested, though."

Neil gritted his teeth and leapt into the ring shouting, "I'LL FACE YOU, YOU JERK! I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH PLANET EARTH!"

The crowd cheered as soon as he said that. This was certainly getting interesting.

Jasmine's reaction was not as enthusiastic. Upon seeing Rosaline's body just laying there unconscious, she started to cry. She couldn't stand seeing her friends in such horrible condition.

Then she looked up at the ring with fury and shouted, "NEIL, KICK THAT GUY'S ASS! SHOW HIM WHAT IT MEANS TO HURT ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!"

Neil gritted his teeth and first carried Rosaline out of the ring before the match began. He was ready to deliver the first strike, but was caught off-guard as Mongolo ran at the speed of sound behind him. Then he picked Neil up and was ready to deliver the punishing move that had defeated Rosaline in one blow.

"This looks bad," Yoshigai sighed, "Looks like we really have lost all hope."

But things started to change. Mongolo slammed Neil against his horns once, and it hurt like hell, but he stopped after that for some reason. He froze midway through the attack and stayed in the air for some time before Neil recovered from the horn strike, flipped Mongolo over and grabbed onto his legs shouting, "FULL MOON DROP!" slamming him into the mat.

"Wow, Neil was sure lucky there," Kazuo said, "For some reason, Mongolo froze in the middle of his attack and had no choice but to accept Neil's second-most powerful attack."

"Damn, I can see why only a few strikes from that horn defeated Rosaline so easily," Neil complained, rubbing his back. Still, he was shocked that this battle seemed so easy.

"Dammit," Mongolo cursed getting back up to his feet, "That seed actually took its toll on me."

Neil grinned upon hearing this and thought, 'Thank you Rosaline. You made that possible.'

Jasmine, meanwhile, was leaning over poor Rosaline to see if she was okay. The girl had taken in a lot of damage and Jasmine just wanted to see her safe.

Rosaline woke up to a very soft feeling. This was the feeling of Jasmine's boobs right up against her face. (She's so worried, she got that close)

She then smiled and said, "Thanks for caring," as Jasmine backed away and Rosaline got up.

Neil turned and said, "I should thanking you! That seed you planted in him actually worked! He can't use his super attack because of you!"

"Big deal!" the demon shouted, "I still have other moves!"

Then he ran at the speed of sound in front of Neil and elbowed him to the ground. Then he flipped Neil over and started to twist his knee.

"Oh, no," Yoshigai wined, "How will Neil get out of this?"

Neil was feeling extreme pain, but this was nothing. He simply rolled over and broke free, reaching his arm around Mongolo's neck and holding tightly.

Mongolo was starting to realize something. His blinding speed was not enough to win him the match. Without his strongest attack, it seemed hard, and thanks to Rosaline, he couldn't use it. Still, he was strong, and he wasn't going to let a seed beat him.

He grabbed onto Neil's hands and held the boy above his head. Clearly, using the attack to its fullest extent would cause the demon pain, but what if it was on the ground where the air pressure wasn't affecting him?

He grinned as the audience stared in shock then slammed Neil's back against his horns once again. Just like before, Neil felt extreme pain from this. Then the demon went in for another one.

"Neil can't survive that attack," Rosaline said as Dorykid shook his head and said, "This is disgraceful. One more will do him in."

But, as the demon readied his final strike, his legs started to let out and he dropped Neil behind him as the boy quickly got up and delivered a suplex to the demon.

"What a stroke of luck!" Yoshigai shouted in relief, "It seems that seed did more than we thought!"

Actually, the seed had nothing to do with that. Something else had assisted with that, but nobody knew what it was.

Neil had dealt quite a bit of damage, and while suplex did deal quite a lot of damage, it wasn't the best choice of attack. See, a suplex involved bending the back, so after the attack finished, he yelled out in pain and fell to the ground on his back. He and Mongolo were now both on the ground panting uncontrollably until Mongolo got up. Even he wasn't able to hurt himself that much by pulling off an advanced technique.

He simply picked up Neil by the collar and held the boy above his head one more time, and now everyone was silent.

"Watch as I deliver the final blow that will put this boy out of commission," as the audience started to freak. Now was the moment where everything came to a crashing end.

Neil was sure this was it, but suddenly, something strange happened. Mongolo stopped in the middle of his attack. His eyes were wide open as he just stood there, completely still.

It seemed as if that last suplex had added to what the seed had done. Neil opened his eyes and saw the opportunity, so he flipped over and grabbed into Mongolo's horns. Then he lifted Mongolo into the air coming up after him, grabbed into his horns again and shouted, "FULL MOON REVERSE DROP!" thus slamming the demon into the mat as the demon coughed up a bunch of blood and fell to the ground in defeat.

"That's it!" Yoshigai shouted, "Neil has won the match!"

With that, the cage lifted off of the area and everyone was free to go.

Neil limped off the ring and said, "Thank you for your help, Rosaline," as the girl smiled and said, "No problem."

Jasmine embraced the boy happily and carried him home on her shoulder. This had been one long day that everyone wanted to forget.

Neil was glad to have Jasmine carrying him home. Dorykid went back to his girlfriend who embraced him when he returned and Rosaline and Jasmine went back to the mansion, letting Neil stay there.

"This is the best house I have seen so far," Neil said, "Can I live here with you, Jazzy?"

Rosaline didn't like the sound of this, but she swallowed hard and had to just deal with it. If you can't tell, Jasmine said yes.

Neil found this mansion so nice and comfy. He wondered why he didn't get a mansion and had to live in an oversized doghouse.

Later that night, everyone got dressed in their pajamas as Jasmine said, "I hope you guys have pillows, because we're gonna have a pillow fight!"

Neil was all set in his PJs along with Rosaline (Whose PJs were almost like a bikini). Rosaline picked up a pillow. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect as the trio started beating each other with pillows until they fell asleep in the king-sized bed.

Jasmine, unlike the other 2, couldn't sleep, so she walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the beautiful stars.

A man with a hood stood above Jasmine on her rooftop, watching her from above. It wasn't shown under the hood, but he was smiling. He was also glad to see her safe. Then he flew off into the night.

Jasmine soon felt a pain in her heart and said, "I feel lonesome again," as her spirit, Dolce could not say anything right now. There was no real reason for her to be lonely.

Jasmine soon forgot her pain and entered the room looking at Neil and Rosaline, sleeping on the bed separate from each other. She then remembered that she truly had no reason to feel lonely and tucked herself in between them.

Fifth Arc: Return of the Mountain

Jasmine was the first to wake up that morning, so she went into the kitchen and started on a nice pancake breakfast.

Neil awoke to a familiar scent. He entered the kitchen and saw pancakes stacked up in a row. He started to drool and shouted, "PANCAKE PARTY!"

"Pancakes, pancakes. You gotta eat some pancakes today! They're so delicious and go well with syrup. You gotta love em, yet indeed. Pancakes are the cake that the gods eat, because they go well with syrup. Whenever pancakes are in my presence at the time, I saw one thing that comes straight to mind. I'll have what you have just as long as you are eating the pancakes right in front of you!"

Rosaline awoke and was disappointed when she noticed there was no one next to her. She then entered the kitchen and said, "Ooo, pancakes!"

Neil and Rosaline both embraced Jasmine and shouted, "THAT WAS THE MOST DELICIOUS THING I EVER HAD!"

Then Neil gasped and shouted, "MY KARUBI DON IS BACK AT HOME!"

Then he rushed off to his house, gathered all of his belongings and charged back saying, "The Karubi Don is safe from thieves!"

"The cow of the beef, see it says "Moo, moo, moo"! The cow of the rice is really so tender! The rice of the cow is really so tasty, Ah-aaaah-ah-ah-o-ahhhhAh! Beef Bowl!"

Neil soon became bored and suggested that the group go somewhere. But since nobody could decide on where to go, they decided to consort Dorykid.

With that, the group ventured off to Dorykid's house, where the man was being fed the best breakfast in his life. His girlfriend was a miracle worker.

Dorykid saw his friends and said, "Hello," with a grin as Neil frowned and said, "I hate you..."

Then he perked up and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I plan on taking Alice to a play today that starts in a few minutes," he said, "Wanna come?"

Neil kinda hated plays, but he did know one thing:  
Acting like you took an interest in something intelligent was a good way to a woman's heart, so he agreed to go along. Rosaline was thrilled with the idea because if she was with Jasmine, it didn't matter how boring it was.

So they went to the theater. Sadly, even Dorykid didn't like this play and decided that the group should leave during intermission.

"That was terrible," he said as Alice whimpered, "Hold me," and Neil said, "I'm never going to a play ever again."

After that, Dorykid suggested that everyone go mountain climbing. Neil didn't want to do it but had no choice. Dorykid considered it a good idea for building up muscle power.

So, while they climbed, Jasmine helped Rosaline climb up. Rosaline found this very soothing.

Jasmine, on the other hand, didn't like carrying Rose and asked, "Neil, you want help," thinking, 'I want a hug.'

Dorykid saw the desperate look in Neil's eyes as he grabbed hold of Rosaline and Neil held onto Jasmine, sort of embracing her as she helped him climb up. For a strong Choujin, Neil was surprisingly light.

Rosaline sighed and thought, 'I just wanted to have a little fun.'

Eventually, everyone made it to the top of the mountain.

"Wow," Neil said with relief, "This view makes it all worth it."

Rosaline nodded resting her head on Jasmine's shoulder while Neil did the same with the other shoulder. Dorykid and Alice just held hands and look at the view of the city.

Jasmine was so happy as she embraced both of her friends tightly and said, "This view is so beautiful!"

Suddenly, a strange sound came from the mountain. Eventually, the rock behind them grew a pair of eyes and stood up. It was at this moment when Neil actually noticed that this rock was wearing a karate outfit and had hands and feet.

"Who are you?" Neil asked as the creature looked at them and said, "I am known as The Mountain."

"I've heard of you!" Dorykid shouted, "You almost killed my grandfather many years ago!"

"Wait a minute," Mountain said, "Yes, you look like Terryman did in his prime... just a few years younger. You must be related to him. Yes, I did face your grandfather and did come very close to killing him. You must be a Choujin! I have to get rid of you in the name of the DMP!"


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Evil Choujin

Fifth Arc part 2: Return of the Mountain

"WHAT IS WITH THIS STUPID DMP?" Jasmine spat angrily.

She hated how the DMP always seemed to ruin her fun time.

Suddenly, a ring appeared below Dorykid and Mountain as two familiar faces emerged on top of the mountain panting from exhaustion from climbing so fast and said, "I am Announcer Yoshigai and this is Kazuo Nakano! We are here to announce yet another exciting match!"

"Why bother?" Neil asked, "There's no audience this time."

"Well, wherever a match takes place, we must announce it," Yoshigai said as Neil let down a sweat drop.

Dorykid and Mountain just stared for a few seconds before putting up a fighter stance. The Mountain slammed his foot against the ground like a sumo always does before a match while Dorykid just narrowed his eyes.

The battle began with the two running at one-another. Sadly, Mountain got in the first blow as he elbowed Dorykid in the face. Damn, rocks hurt, and this was no exception. Dorykid's face was already in extreme pain from this light nudge.

"Come on, Dorykid!" Neil shouted, "You can do it!"

Dorykid agreed, but he heard that his grandfather was at a disadvantage when he fought Mountain because he was careless and let anger get the better of him. Dorykid was not going to do that. He was going to use a strategy.

So, he slid underneath Mountain's incoming attack and locked his legs around Mountain's arm. Then with a quick thrust of his body, Mountain was on his back. Then Terry grabbed hold of his toe and started to twist it as Yoshigai jumped up and down excitedly and shouted, "YES, DORYKID'S USING THE SPINNING TOE HOLD! He could win this match yet."

Mountain had to admit, this boy was much more impressive than his grandfather. Still, Mountain was not an easy foe to take care of.

Mountain turned his body around and flipped Dorykid off of his leg. Then he kicked Dorykid in the gut and flew at it, grappling onto him and back-flipping him head-first into the ground.

Dorykid was indeed overpowered here. How could he possibly hope to defeat a man made of stone. Then again, his grandfather had done the same and Mountain was partly human and could feel pain like humans. His body just made it hard to inflict pain, but he had been doing it before.

So the kid rose up from the ground and said, "I'm going to win no matter what you do!"

Dorykid ran at the Mountain and grabbed onto his arms, throwing him up into the air with all of his might.

"Wow!" Yoshigai shouted, "I didn't know he was so strong!"

"He isn't," Kazuo said noting the fact that Dorykid's arms clearly hurt from the strain he'd put into that throw, but he was still willing to go on as he leapt up to where Mountain was and aimed his head towards the ground shouting, "HIGH VOLTAGE VEXOR!" thus slamming him into the mat.

Everybody in the area cheered after seeing that, but Dorykid was shaken up from that and was on the ground. He smiled and said, "I need a rest after that."

Yep, it seemed as if Dorykid had won. Mountain was lying flat on the ground and Dorykid seemed too exhausted to continue.

Sadly, it was not perfect. Neil's eyes widened as Mountain got up from the attack rubbing his head. After all that, there wasn't even a crack in him.

He grinned with his invisible mouth and climbed up onto the post. Dorykid started to tremble and attempted to move his body as Mountain leapt off of the post and shouted, "MOUNTAIN DROP!" crushing Dorykid under his weight.

(Don't say I didn't tell you some of these matches were gonna be reenactments of past Kinnikuman episodes)

"No..." Neil said with a tear in his eye, "He killed Dorykid."

Rosaline just gulped as Alice started to cry. There was no way a teenager could survive that. Dorykid was strong, but this was sure to end his life as everyone knew it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jasmine shouted in fury, running up onto the ring and kicking Mountain on the side, "GET OFF MY FRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

It was too late for that. Mountain weighed too much to be kicked off and didn't care about Jasmine. With Dorykid dead, he was satisfied.

Yoshigai and Kazuo started to cry as they went into a religious pose and said, "May Dorykid rest in peace and have a good life in heaven."

Alice was just heavy on the waterworks. She'd known him for only 3 days and he was already dead.

As everyone let out their last tears, Neil heard a sound... laughing... coming from beneath Mountain.

Neil gasped as he saw a pair of hands reach out from underneath the stone figure and the owner lifted the mountain up over his head.

"I said I would not lose no matter what!" Dorykid shouted, "This is where you lose, you freak of nature!"

"YES!" Neil cheered as Alice cried with joy and the announcers did a little dance with each other. "COME ON, DORYKID!" Neil shouted, "FINISH HIM OFF NOW!"

Dorykid then smiled at his friend who'd given him so much support and shouted, "AS YOU WISH, NEIL-KUN! BRAIN BUSTER!"

Then he dropped the Mountain backward on his head as portions of the mountain's hands and feet broke off. Had the Mountain truly been defeated? This certainly seemed the case and Dorykid just lay there panting heavily and said, "I did it. Now give me some time to rest."

Neil couldn't have been happier and Alice was aching with joy. Everyone was so happy to see that Dorykid was still alive.

Yep, all seemed well and good. Dorykid took a nice deserved rest as Neil just let down tears of joy. But, something was amiss.

Everyone gasped when Mountain's eyes opened up and the big towering hunk of rock rose to his feet.

"HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT?" Yoshigai shouted while having a panic attack, "THAT SHOULD HAVE ENDED HIM FOR GOOD!"

Alas, it hadn't and Mountain was still able to fight. Dorykid saw this and attempted to get up, but he'd only been resting for a minute. There was no way he'd have enough strength to get up after that.

"GET UP, DORYKID!" Neil shouted as Rosaline bit her lip and shouted, "GET UP, DORYKID!"

Then Alice cried, "GET UP, DORYKID!"

Then everyone crowded together and shouted, "GET UP, DORYKID!"

Dorykid was empowered by all his support, and it had allowed him to get the upper hand on Mountain before. But was this really enough? He finally found the strength to rise to his feet, but Mountain had just grown used to walking minus a few toes. Both of them were up, but only one was actually ready to continue.

Dorykid stood his ground as Mountain picked him up in a tight hold. Then he jumped into the air and placed Dory's body under him as he fell to the ground once again shouting, "MOUNTAIN DROP!"

But, before he could reach the ground, something amazing happened. Dorykid spun his body around in the air and got himself right on top of Mountain. Then, pointing Mountain's head towards the ground, he shouted, "CATTLE BRANDING!" as the Mountain was slammed against the mat and his entire hands broke off.

Dorykid checked to see if his opponent was done for. After a while, he smiled and said, "Finally, he's been dealt with," and passed out from exhaustion.

Jasmine jumped for joy as the two announcers did a festive happy dance.

Dorykid lay for a while and said, "I'll be fine in a bit. Just enjoy the view without me for a while."

Alice stayed by his side while the others looked out at the view.

"We're not letting a little thing like the DMP ruin this view, are we?" Neil asked as the other 2 shook their heads.

Jasmine then looked on into the distance and asked, "Neil, Rosaline, can I have a hug?" and she got her hug.

The group decided to wait another few minutes. After 20 minutes, Dorykid was finally at full strength and said, "Now we can go home."

Sixth Arc (First mini-arc, really): The Terror of the Night

Sad to say that Jasmine was the first one down the mountain as she unintentionally ditched the others and ran in a different direction towards the mansion. It was now dark out and very late.

"What's wrong with you?" Dolce spat as Jasmine replied, "I feel something cold and dark is gonna get me, like something out there is out to get me by the neck."

Just then, Jasmine's fears became a reality as a woman emerged from the shadows and sunk 2 sharp fangs into her neck. She released when Jasmine forced her mouth open and slammed her against the ground.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked as the woman got up and moaned, "I'm your worst nightmare!"

"My nightmare?" Jasmine remarked, feeling the pain in her neck, "What do you mean?"

The woman just grinned and said, "My name is Drusilla." (No, I'm not trying to rip off Buffy)

Just then, a ring appeared out of nowhere as two familiar men ran up and jumped into the announcer box and said, "It is your two favorite announcers here to announce yet another match! We now have a vampire vs. a human!"

"You're a VAMPIRE?" Jasmine shouted as she was now scared to death, then she turned to the announcers and barked, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET HERE? DAMN, YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING!"

"It is our job to announce matches," Yoshigai said, "And since all matches are filmed on pay-per-view, we have to be there to make sure your match makes it on national television!"

Kazuo nodded and said, "Well, let's hope Jasmine can win. Vampires have more strengths than humans, and you know all those weaknesses they have in the movies? None of them exist. Garlic does nothing to them, sunlight can't kill them because they have human flesh, which can stand the son, and crosses don't do a thing since vampires have nothing to do with religious references."

"Thanks for the 411, guys," Jasmine groaned in response, "Now how do I defeat this freak?"

"You won't, little girl," Drusilla replied, lashing out her fangs as Jasmine grimaced and spat, "WHAT'S WITH VILLAINS ALWAYS CALLING ME LITTLE? I'M THE SAME FRICKEN SIZE AS YOU!"

Jasmine waited for someone to respond to her loud shouting, but no one came as the vampire laughed.

Jasmine turned her gaze to the vampire and shouted, "METEOR FIST!" throwing a flaming punch at the woman at Drusilla, who dodged the move rather easily and shouted, "DIVINE MOON!" putting a major cut down the middle of her body.

"This is really bad," Yoshigai said, "She's already bleeding and the match just started."

Kazuo fixed his glasses and said, "Yes, vampires really like blood, so they train themselves specifically to draw it out with every attack they use. If Jasmine isn't careful, she could die."

"What has this world offered you?" Drusilla asked, "Nothing, so just join the dark side."

"No!" Jasmine retorted, trying to remain conscious, "I'm never joining you! Get it through your head, you moron!"

Jasmine then charged at the woman only to miss once again as the woman shouted, "RESONATE OF DARKNESS!" letting out a high pitched screech that burned Jasmine's ears.

Suddenly, just as Jasmine was about to die, a mysterious figure wearing a hood appeared out of nowhere and put the vampire in a tight hold then slammed her hard against the mat. Then he ran off into the night leaving Jasmine behind to finish the job.

"That sure was lucky," Yoshigai said, "And look, that attack messed up Drusilla's style! Now she's started to lag in her stance!"

With that, Jasmine landed a hard blow to the vampire's head shouting, "HEAD SHATTER!" and ending the woman's career for good.

Since Yoshigai and Kazuo were still in the area, they figured it was right to take her home... no, they didn't. All they knew how to do was announce matches.

Suddenly, the man with the hood picked up Jasmine's unconscious body, shook his head shamefully at the announcers and carried her back to the mansion, placing her in the bed next to Neil and Rosaline, taking Rosaline out of the bed and putting her on the couch knowing that Jasmine probably didn't want that.

Then he sighed and thought, 'When was the last time I said something?' then went out into the night.

Seventh Arc: Illegally Legal Tournament

Jasmine awoke hours later next to Neil and shouted, "WHERE'S ROSALINE?"

Rosaline awoke on the couch and cursed, "DAMMIT!"

Neil and Jasmine heard her and ran downstairs to see her on the couch.

"Thank god you guys are all here," Jasmine said with a sigh of relief, "Where were you last night?"

"We've been here for a long time," Neil said, "You took too long coming home so we went to sleep without you."

Then he hugged her and freaked out shouting, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT? YOU'RE PRETTY COLD THIS MORNING!"

Jasmine just looked back and forth and fibbed, "I… uh… passed out somewhere. So are you all okay?"

"Sure, we're all okay," Neil said, "There really isn't much to do, though."

Then Neil turned on the TV as an announcer came on saying, "In the top of the news this morning, 4 new evil Choujin have appeared in Osaka with a message. Mr. Sunbeam, was it? What did you come all the way here by plane to say?"

A man made entirely out of gold brick appeared in front of the camera and said, "I challenge the top 4 Choujin protecting this town to a match against me and my 3 team mates! Come to Osaka Stadium in a few minutes and prepare to be humiliated in public!"

Neil ran to Dorykid's house with the others and noticed a sign on the door that said, 'Mountain took more out of me than expected. I'm at the hospital.'

Neil groaned and asked, "Where are we gonna find a forth Choujin?"

Suddenly, a man appeared behind the group and said, "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

The others turned around and shouted, "NATHAN MASK?"

Jasmine blushed at the sight of Nathan and said, "Sure, Nathan, we'll need all the help we can get."

Neil simply grinned and said, "Good to have you on the team. Say, why are you helping us? I thought you wanted to go solo?"

"I've actually helped you out a couple of times," Nathan said, "Truth be told, I don't really like fighting on my own. It's kinda stressful. I've saved a few people by myself, but it's hard. Believe it or not, I actually think I did need my father to save me from Warsman in my training match. That guy was clearly intending to murder me. I hope you'll accept me as a permanent teammate."

Neil grinned and laughed, asking, "Now, why wouldn't we?"

Jasmine had no idea how to add to this and hugged the masked boy.

It was hard to tell due to the mask, but Kevin was blushing.

'Is this what it's like to be touched by a girl?' he thought as he smiled.

Then the group headed towards the stadium as Sunbeam looked like he was ready to destroy the audience and said, "Took you long enough. Any longer and the audience would have been killed."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Jasmine remarked, "We're all here, so don't you dare kill the audience!"

Rosaline jumped into the ring and said, "I'll take on your first Choujin!"

"Not so fast," Sunbeam said, "This is a different kind of match. See, we are holding this in the form of a tournament. We start with each of you taking on a member of the DMP. When the match is over, winners advance and take on the winner of the match prior to the next one. The rules are simple, if the last remaining Choujin is a villain, Osaka must obey the DMP."

But what if two super villains win in a row?" Neil asked as Sunbeam explained, "Then those two super villains fight each other. It can't be a tournament without the match taking place, same goes for the super heroes if they win in a row."

"So, what if neither of us wins the first round?" Neil asked as Sunbeam said, "Then you're city is screwed. As soon as the tournament is over, you obey us since the winner is definitely going to be a DMP member."

"THIS IS LUDICROUS!" Neil shouted as Nathan laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. As long as we win our matches, we won't have to worry about that."

Then he brought up the tournament lineup on the main screen. For the first round, it was Rosaline vs. the 1st cloaked figure, Nathan Mask vs. the second cloaked figure, Jasmine vs. Sunbeam and Neil vs. the third cloaked figure.

Rosaline went up into the ring as the first figure jumped up and removed his cloak.

The Choujin under the cloak was quite a strange one. He had pitch black eyes and a pitch black mouth that you could only see when he had them open due to the fact that his eyelids and lips were invisible. He also had electricity running through his body, with the exception of the clothing he wore. In fact, his entire body was a human lightning bolt when you really thought about it.

Rosaline gulped, but also seemed rather confident that she could win.

Just then, everyone's favorite little pests showed up in the announcer's box and said, "We are here to witness the first tournament in Osaka to happen for a long time! This is sure to be exciting as Rosaline takes on Sparkman."

"Yes, that's very true," Kazuo said, "Sparkman has been known as one of the strongest Choujin out there. The parts covered by clothes being his only vulnerable spots, he's tough to damage. Let's hope Rosaline can do it."

Jasmine just blinked and asked, "So, what, do we go up as well?"

Neil shook his head and said, "Tournaments are played out with fighters going up separately, two at a time. The winner advances while the loser is not allowed to fight in the tournament again. Also, tournaments follow rules. You can't go into the ring and help someone out, otherwise, you'd be disqualified for cheating. You also can't use inanimate objects as weapons in tournament matches."

Jasmine was learning quite a bit. Her race had died long before she could even see a tournament, so she was unaware of how they worked before.

Then the match began as Rosaline attempted to grab the part of Sparkman that had a shirt on it. Sadly, Sparkman was not a stupid opponent. He'd seen it coming and lowered his body so she ended up touching his shoulders and feeling a hard shock coarse through he veins.

Rosaline was trying to recover from the attack when Sparkman wrapped his arms around her body, sending deep pain pulsating through her as she screamed in horror and the Choujin suplexed her into the mat. The suplex had added a lot, but it was the electricity that had gotten to her.

"Alright," Rosaline said, "I can't seem to hurt this guy with regular attacks. It's time to bring out my ultimate weapon."

Then a series of vines came out of her fingers and whipped Sparkman in the face.

"Of course!" Yoshigai said, slapping his forehead, "Plants are immune to electricity and plants are Rosaline's specialty!"

Sparkman was shocked when the vines wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. He couldn't do a thing, but luckily for him, Rosaline was a bit headstrong.

She went under him and used her sandals to kick him into the air (Sandals are made of a rubbery substance, so it can't effect her shoes) then she leapt into the air wrapping vines around him and holding him up to her body.

This was her main mistake. She started spinning him towards the ground just as her flesh felt the shock pulsating from his body and she let go as Sparkman kicked her in the back, sending more shock down her spine and shouted, "LIGHTNING DROP!" thus sending her into the mat.

"You seem a bit shocked, no?" the Choujin said, laughing as Rosaline rose to her feet and remarked, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Then her whole body covered itself in vines as she said, "Deal with my plant shield!"

"I didn't know she could do that," Yoshigai said as Kazuo nodded and said, "Her mother could. Maybe Rosaline's anger was the key to her being able to use it as well."

Rosaline then started to pummel the creature over and over again. No way was she going to lose.

Dolce took over and asked, "Who's turn is it after Rosaline's?"

"The lineup has been posted on the screen," Neil said, "Nathan is next then you go after him and I go after you. If Rosaline wins her match, she faces the winner of Nathan's match in the next round. Then the winner of your match faces the winner of my match."

Neil was shocked that Jasmine didn't know a thing about tournaments. As if that wasn't enough, Dolce, AKA, the smart and powerful one knew nothing of tournaments either. They must have had them on her home planet.

Rosaline picked up Sparkman and leapt into the air, placing her feet on his back and shouted, "ROSE PETAL!" and sent him into the ground.

Sadly, he was still moving after all of that. He let out a wicked smile and said, "Even with my weakness, I can still hurt you!"

Then Sparkman shouted, "SHORT CIRCUIT!" as he planted his finger hard into Rosaline's body. This caused the vines surrounding the spot he'd aimed for the cut open as his finger touched her soft flesh and electricity filled her body. That was that. She had been defeated and Sparkman advanced to the next round.

"How unfortunate," Yoshigai said, "I really wanted her to win. Anyway, the next match is between Nathan Mask and the second cloaked figure!"

Nathan removed his shirt and allowed everyone to gaze upon his muscular body. Everyone in the audience was amazed by his strength. The men were jealous while the women were falling in love. Nathan may have been the more serious one here, but even he was still a kid like the others.

The cloaked figure went into the ring and revealed a rhinoceros underneath his disguise. He stood tall, flexing his muscles saying, "I am known by the name Roshiki. I will lead to your downfall!"

"Not gonna happen," Nathan said. He had never been more sure of himself before. He had to win at all cost. They had already lost a member of the team.


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Evil Choujin

Seventh Arc part 2: Illegally Legal Tournament

The match began as Nathan and the rhino both grappled each other. Sadly, the thing about rhinos was that they were naturally stronger than humans, so he overpowered Nathan and delivered a suplex in mere seconds.

"Wow, and Nathan took in the first blow," Yoshigai said and Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "Don't count him out just yet. That mask also serves as a helmet, so that attack didn't do much to him since suplexes are aimed at the head."

Roshiki was not done. He then kicked Nathan in the back and held the kid up, placing him into a back-breaking position.

"Damn," Yoshigai cursed, "That's gotta be painful!"

Nathan then reversed it and grabbed onto the rhino's arm saying, "Was that really the best you have? You don't know how to break a person's back!"

Then he placed Roshiki's back against the spike on the top of his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" cracked the rhino's back against his spike and causing blood to come out.

Roshiki got up with a bit of blood coming out of his back. Then he glared at the kid and rammed him with his elbow. Then he charged at Nathan and shouted, "RHINO HORN!"

Then he charged at Nathan, horn straight out, and used it to knock Nathan into the air. Nathan spun towards the ground as Roshiki came back and hit him again.

"This is horrible!" Neil shouted, "Nathan can't do a thing about it until he hits the ground!"

"I won't let that happen," Roshiki said, grinning as he came back for another one, "He'll never be allowed to touch solid ground until he's dealt with."

Nathan continued to take in the punishment as the announcers sighed and Yoshigai said, "This attack is very similar to Buffaloman's special technique, the Hurricane Mixer. He'll continue bashing his opponent until Nathan is defeated. There are ways to survive this attack, but does Nathan have any of them?"

Their question was answered as Nathan descended, turned his head towards the horn this time and grabbed onto it, flipping Roshiki over his shoulder and onto the mat.

Nathan's friends cheered after seeing this. Jasmine was especially overjoyed. Nathan was a very mysterious person, and in women's eyes, mysterious usually meant cute.

Then Kevin placed his legs against the rhino's back, held onto his arms and said, "You are a major pain in the ass, you know that?"

Then he snapped his back and shouted, "OLAP!"

As Roshiki fell to the ground, Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it, but with next to no effort, he had pulled off his father's strongest move.

"Roshiki's been defeated!" Yoshigai shouted happily, "He's gonna be in the hospital for weeks after that! Speaking of which, we now have Jasmine vs. Sunbeam!"

Sunbeam jumped up into the ring and said, "Come on, girl. Are you ready to fight yet?"

"You look pathetically weak," Jasmine said rather heartlessly, "I'll enjoy this!"

Yoshigai then rang the bell signaling the start of the match. Sunbeam grinned and said, "Don't take me lightly. I'm made out of bricks, don't forget."

Then he ran towards her, rather slowly, with his arms out.

"Okay, this guy looks like a novice," Neil said laughing at this pitiful running speed.

Jasmine easily dodged the incoming attack, which wasn't a real feat. Sadly, she took that brick thing very seriously. She was honestly trying to come up with a way to beat someone made of bricks.

Sunbeam was actually expecting an attack, but he decided to take advantage of this and grabbed onto her, squeezing her tight so her back started to hurt.

"Dammit," Jasmine cursed, "well, at least this can deal a bit of damage. METEOR FIST!"

Then she got out of the hold and punched him hard in the chest. She hoped this would work.

Amazingly, Sunbeam had shattered into little pieces when he was hit by the attack.

Neil cheered and said, "Wow, that guy was a serious pushover!"

Suddenly, everyone in the area was shocked when Sunbeam transformed into sand and went underneath Jasmine's feet. Then he came up out of the ground grabbing onto her legs and throwing her into the mat, head first.

"That was quite surprising," Yoshigai said as Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "Actually, that is quite normal. His grandfather was Sunshine who had a similar ability."

Jasmine growled and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" knocking him to the ground and leapt into the air, aiming a powerful kick towards his head and descending towards the ground at blinding speed.

Sunbeam noticed her start to descend and transformed again, this time into a spinning top and shouted, "SUNSHINE TOP!"

As he spun around, he let out a wicked grin and said, "As soon as the girl lands, she'll land on my top form. Even the best counter attack in the world can't avoid it, and I'm really fast in this form, so even if she somehow managed to dodge it, I'll still manage to hit her."

Jasmine did land, but attempted to land a blow on the flat part that was always on the top of these things. Sadly, just as predicted, the attempt had failed and she ended up being sent into the rope. Then she ended up bouncing off of the rope to find herself in another meeting with the top.

Then Sunbeam regained his form and started bending her legs saying, "I wasn't kidding when I said that form had no weaknesses."

Jasmine saw the top spinning at her once again and set both of her fists aflame shouting, "DUO METEOR FISTS!" and landed two flaming punches on Sunbeam.

Sunbeam took in the blows at full force, but he still turned into sand and then turned his hands into shackles below her and reformed the rest of his body above Jasmine's head as an upside down pyramid.

"My weakness isn't any kind of element, so even fire can't effect me even though I become sand!" the man shouted as he dropped his pyramid tip into Jasmine back shouting, "PYRAMID DROP!"

This went right into her back as blood started to come out and he reformed, taking hold of her knees again.

This was all it took for Dolce to finally take over. As Sunbeam resumed his regular form, Dolce released yet another Meteor Fist upon him and broke him to pieces yet again.

Sunbeam reformed once again, this time as a giant block. Then he dropped himself on top of her and shouted, "SUNBEAM BLOCK!"

"This is probably the only original attack he has," Kazuo said, "Every other ability is from Sunshine. This is the only I haven't seen from him."

As Sunbeam transformed back into his regular form and laughed, Neil gasped and shouted, "COME ON, JASMINE! GET UP!"

But it was hopeless. Jasmine was down for the count.

"I'm sorry to say that Jasmine lost," Yoshigai said as Neil and Rosaline pulled her off of the ring and placed her on a bench to heal.

"You bastard," Neil said to the brick man, "I'll get back at you once I defeat your hooded ally!"

"Don't count on either one," Sunbeam said, "I hired the newest and most powerful Choujin for this. This man is my top student!"

Then the man removed his cloak after Neil entered the ring to reveal a skeleton, a rather menacing one at that.

"I am Skullman (No, not Skullman from the Megaman games)," he said as he flashed a pair of glowing eyes. Neil gulped, realizing that this guy was sure to be a threat.

Neil gulped as the match began and Skullman sent a jump-kick his way. Neil quickly leapt back out of instinct to avoid the attack then wrapped his arms around Skullman's neck.

"Wow, and Neil's already got him into a hold," Yoshigai said as Skullman threw Neil over his shoulder and slammed him to the mat.

Then he jumped on Neil and started to pull on his leg, but Neil surprisingly felt little pain from this. He quickly kicked Skullman off of him and delivered a suplex to the skeleton.

"Don't think that'll work," the skeleton said, "I'm not that easy an opponent! You still haven't felt my signature move!"

Then, Neil and everyone in the area gasped when Skullman pulled out a gun and laughed saying, "THIS IS MY SIGNATURE MOVE, SKULL GUN!"

He then fired it as Neil just barely dodged it. He was surprised to see an actual bullet come out. It wasn't a fake gun used to simply knock opponents out. It was an actual shotgun that shot actual bullets!

Neil quickly knocked it out of the skeleton's hand and broke it in half as he bounced off of the ropes and shouted, "WOLF FANG!" clawing Skullman in the chest and knocked him out.

"Neil won!" Yoshigai shouted excitedly, "And rather easily too."

Neil just blinked and thought, 'I already won? That's it? It's over just like that?'

Yoshigai then rang and bell and said, "As tournament rules go, once a round is over, the Choujin are to take a break from the match! That means you all get one day to prepare for tomorrow. Don't forget, Nathan Mask faces Sparkman tomorrow and Neil faces Sunbeam."

Neil exited the ring as he picked up Jasmine and said, "You did your best. Don't worry, I don't know how, but I'll beat him tomorrow, just wait and see."

Then he, Nathan and Rosaline took the girl back to the mansion. Nathan decided to sleep on the roof while Rosaline and Neil slept next to her for comfort.

As Jasmine was placed in her bed, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She literally thought she was dead.

Then she slowly opened her eyes and uttered, "Neil… Rosaline… are you… okay…?"

Yeah," Neil said, "We should be asking you that?"

Then he embraced the girl and shouted, "DON'T EVER LET YOURSELF LOSE LIKE THAT AGAIN! I PROMISE I'LL BEAT HIM IN TOMORROW'S MATCH!"

Nathan nodded and said, "I'll also defeat Sparkman. If we both win our matches, then the DMP will be out of tournament members and Osaka will be safe."

Neil then sighed and said, "It shouldn't be too hard beating that guy. His top student lost to me in less than 2 minutes."

Speaking of which, Skullman was in another area having a bag thrown in his face as Sunbeam snapped, "LEAVE MY SIGHT, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A WRESTLER! Your grandfather, one of the biggest losers in history, was better than you, and well, YOUR FATHER WAS THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE GRUESOME THREE! How are you so weak compared to both of them? I trained you to be better than to rely on a gun to win your matches!"

Then he slammed the door of the hotel he was staying in as Skullman just walked away, weeping.

"I'll show him," Skullman said, "I'll show him that I'm not a wimp! One day, I'll help the DMP defeat that Neil guy once and for all!"

Upon hearing that, a small demon known as Mongolo (Surely you can remember him, right?) walked up to Skullman and said, "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Skullman asked as the small demon said, "I am Mongolo. I lost my strongest form after that Neil guy you're cursing defeated me in battle. I would love to help take him down with you."

Skullman smiled and said, "Of course, I could use a sidekick for I am the great Skullman!"

Back at the mansion, Jasmine had finally stopped crying. Now she was more worried that Neil's incisive hugging would kill her.

Neil set her down and said, "I called a doctor to give you a checkup."

Just then, a doctor entered the mansion into the room and gave her a checkup.

"Don't worry," he said, "You're going to be okay. But I recommend getting rest tomorrow."

"Too bad you can't see our matches tomorrow," Neil said as the doctor blinked and asked, "Why wouldn't she be able to see it? It's on the wrestling channel every time a match takes place."

"What airs when those two aren't announcing a match?" Neil asked as the doctor shrugged and said, "Some kind of show about lesbians making out with each other," as Rosaline said, "I should start watching the wrestling channel now."

"No, I want to see the matches up close," Jasmine said with a smile, but then her sides started to bleed.

"Well, you can see the match up close," the doctor said, "I know I will. But, on one condition. One of you three must find a way to carry her around without putting any pressure on her. If she moves, recovery will take a lot longer."

Rosaline then noticed a wheelchair in the closet and said, "Hey, we can use this."

"That sure was convenient," the doctor said, taking his suitcase and said, "I'm going home to pick out my favorite wrestling fan clothes! Seeya!"

"We should pack in," Neil said realizing that it was midnight now, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Nathan, you ready?"

Nathan nodded and asked, "Just peachy, why do you ask?"

Then they headed off to sleep while Nathan jumped onto the roof and was about to sleep. Then he noticed a hooded figure who asked, "How is the girl?"

"She's fine," Nathan said, "Why do you keep spying on her, anyway?"

"Don't talk," the hooded man said, "You lost to me once, so I can beat you up again if you give me that lip."

Nathan nodded and fell to sleep.

Finally, the next day had come and Neil awoke. He walked into the kitchen for his Karubi Don and noticed that Nathan was enjoying some too.

Neil grinned wickedly as Nathan looked around and said, "Uh... I was just really hungry... screw it! THE COW OF THE BEEF, SEE IT SAYS "MOO, MOO, MOO"! THE COW OF THE RICE IS REALLY SO TENDER! THE RICE OF THE COW IS REALLY SO TASTY! AH-AHHH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHH! BEEF BOWL!"

Jasmine had been pushed down the stairs by Rosaline and asked, "What are you two doing up so early?"

"The semi-final matches start today," Neil said, "We have to be ready!"

Rosaline then came out and said, "Come on, guys! I'll wheel Jasmine to the match, okay?"

The two agreed and exited the mansion as they headed towards the arena. On the way there, they ran into Dorykid.

"Dorykid..." Neil asked, "Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Didn't you see my note?" he asked, "I was in the hospital. I'm okay now and I saw the tournament on the hospital's TV. The nurses and Alice all came into my room to watch you guys. I see that Jasmine is in the same kind of condition I was in yesterday. I hope you get better."

"You are really pushing it with this chick-magnet thing," Neil muttered as he then smiled and asked, "Are you going to watch us fight today?"

"Of course," Dorykid said, "This is for the sake of Osaka. I have to support you."

The group arrived at the arena ready for the matches at hand.

The announcers showed up and said, "The first match will be between Nathan Mask and Sparkman! Due to the fact that we only have 2 matches today, he will take some time to train for this match."

Nathan then went off to train and pulled out a glass of water. When he drank it, he felt a weird impulse down his back as he gasped for breath and passed out.

Meanwhile, a skeleton and a demon laughed maniacally outside of the training room as the skeleton said, "With him out of the picture, Sparkman will get an automatic win!"

Soon, an hour passed and the Yoshigai announced, "The match will now begin! Where is Nathan, though? He's late!"

The crowd waited for 5 minutes and then the announcers sighed and said, "Well, it seems that Sparkman automatically..."

"Not so fast!" came Dorykid's voice as he jumped into the ring, "I will be his opponent, Dorykid!"

Sparkman grinned and said, "At least I won't be bored."

Even Sunbeam had to admit that it was odd that Nathan hadn't shown up, but he was relieved that Nathan wasn't going to fight this battle.

Jasmine started to worry, but that ended when Nathan came out of the training room with a "just woke up" look on him.

"Gee, I already missed the match and doomed us all," he said, "Sorry, but I passed out from drinking my water. I think someone poisoned it."

Dorykid laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'm volunteered to take your place! Also, good job joining the team!"

Jasmine just breathed a sigh of relief and said, "If you make me worry like that again, I might have to set up a search party. I really care about my friends."

Then the bell sounded as the match began. Dorykid sent a punch at Sparkman's chest, but as mentioned earlier, Sparkman was not stupid. He simply ducked as Dorykid ended up punching the Choujin's face and electricity went down his spine.

Dorykid ignored the shock and kicked Sparkman in the chest. Since Sparkman wore a shirt there, that was one of his weak spots. Another weak spot was his wrists and shins, wear he wore trendy clothes. Also, his lower section, where he wore a green wrestling Speedo-type thing.

Sparkman quickly reacted by placing his hands on Dory's shoulders as the kid cried out in pain.

"This is actually quite bad for Dorykid," Kazuo said, "The Terry Family has mainly taught itself to use direct attacks most of the time. Due to Sparkman's electric body, most of Dory's attacks can't hit him."

Dorykid had to admit that they were right. Everyone he attacked this guy, he took in extreme pain. Then he noticed the wrist guards and thought, 'That's it.'

Then grabbed onto Sparkman's wrists, planted his feet in the back of Sparkman's ankles, which had something covering them, and planted him face-first into the ground shouting, "CATTLE BRANDING!"

Dorykid was very relieved, but he knew there was no way this guy was defeated yet, so he sat on Sparkman's back, the part where he was wearing a shirt, and started to twist his ankle.

Sparkman laughed and said, "You did well to actually deal damage to me, but you would have been better off with that last effort finishing me off."

Then he grabbed onto Dorykid who hollered in pain as he threw Dorykid into the air, went up after him and planted his feet into Dorykid's back shouting, "SHORT CIRCUIT!" sending him into the ground with electricity surging through him. It was official. He had lost and Alice just stood there with a look of worry on her face.

Dorykid got up after the announcers made his loss official and said, "You'd better win your next two matches. This guy's really tough."

Neil had no idea how he could defeat an enemy like that. Sparkman seemed invincible.

Neil gulped and put on a serious expression. He couldn't let himself lose. Sunbeam was a very annoying person and needed someone to shut him up.

He jumped into the ring and shouted, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SUNBEAM!"

Sunbeam grinned and said, "Those are very brave words. Let's see you back them up."

Then the match began with Neil bending Sunbeam's arm.

"Direct attacks seem to give you an edge," he said, "so maybe if I just attacked your bones, you won't turn into sand."

Sunbeam grinned and transformed into sand, reappearing behind Neil and grabbing onto him, delivering a Suplex.

Neil recovered and slammed Sunbeam against the mat as Sunbeam turned into sand and appeared behind Neil in the form of a top shouting, "SUNSHINE TOP!" slamming into Neil and sending him flying.

"Neil isn't putting up much of a fight," Yoshigai said, "I hope he wins, otherwise we're all doomed."

Jasmine eventually became bored for some reason and wheeled out of the area. She saw a hooded figure and started to wheel after him.

Once again, it was a man wearing a hood... but unbeknownst to Jasmine, this was not the same hooded stranger from before.

He noticed the girl and thought, 'She must be trying to take revenge on the DMP for putting her in that chair!'

Then he regained his complexion and thought, 'Since she's in that chair, it won't matter,' so he leapt up onto a roof and stole away into the distance.

Then Jasmine uttered, "Wait up…" and passed out as a hooded man picked her up.

Just then, Sunbeam transformed into an arch and shouted, "SUNSHINE ARCH!" leaping onto Neil's downed body and digging the sides of the arch into the ground.

Neil was now trapped under the Sunshine Arch and had no way to escape.

"Come on," Sunbeam said, "Just give up."

Neil grunted and retorted, "NO! I HAVE TO WIN FOR THE SAKE OF EARTH!"

Then he placed his hands on the arch and slammed Sunbeam into the mat. Then he jumped on Sunbeam and found himself clinging to his sun emblem. He then noticed that it could be turned and taken out.

"I finally figured out how to beat you," he said as he removed the symbol and threw Sunbeam into the air shouting, "FULL MOON REVERSE DROP!" dropping the man with his feet towards the ground causing him to collapse into a pile of sand. It was official. Neil had won and he was exhausted.

The announcers stated his victory as he asked, "Where's Jasmine?" and Rosaline said, "Some hooded guy took her home."

"Well, as the rules indicate," Yoshigai said, "The final match takes place tomorrow!"

Sparkman looked upon Sunbeam who said, "Good luck beating him," but Sparkman didn't care about his words. Instead, he struck Sunbeam in the face and retorted, "LEAVE MY SIGHT, YOU LOSER! By what I've seen, I'm better than you! If anything, I should be the teacher instead of the student!"

Then Sunbeam knew what it was that had turned his grandfather good. It was a similar scenario. Just like Sunshine, his pupil had turned on him and he was saddened by this.


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Evil Choujin

Seventh Arc part 3: Illegally Legal Tournament

Neil and the others had returned to the mansion with the doctor following them. Neil froze and quickly asked, "Do you honestly have a life outside of us?"

The doctor positioned his glasses in a serious manner, gave them a very serious look and then hung his head low and said, "No, not really."

Then he came into the room and examined her saying, "Oh, that fall did no extra damage to her. She'll be walking tomorrow!"

"That's good news," Neil said as he sat by Jasmine in her bed and said, "I won, Jasmine. I defeated the bastard who did this to you."

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes upon hearing this and said, "Thank you, Neil, but I don't care about revenge. Say, who's hungry?"

The doctor freaked out and said, "Whoa, don't move from your spot just yet. That you walking tomorrow is only if you don't have any of your accidents again. If you walk on your own, I may have to add another day to that. With that, I am off to watch lesbians make out on the wrestling channel!"

"That guy has issues," Neil said as he said, "Let's all have some Karubi Don. You guys might actually love it."

Then Neil gave everyone a bowl of Karubi Don.

As soon as everyone, including Dorykid and Alice, took down the beef and rice combo, they all gasped as their eyes filled with hearts.

Then they sang the full version of the Karubi Don song, which I'm not writing out since the full version is more than 3 minutes long.

While everyone enjoyed the nice meal, Jasmine smiled and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Nathan, Neil and Rosaline all gave her a big hug. They were acting rather happy considering that Neil had to take on Sparkman tomorrow. Tomorrow was sure to be hell. Sparkman just seemed invincible.

Well, it was still only noon, so the friends sat around and did stuff together. They played board games, in which Neil beat up Dorykid for supposed cheating, and then they played cards where Alice won every round. Rosaline also grew plants, which people considered boring.

Well, it was sleep time now. The hooded man stood on the roof as Nathan sat up there ready to go to sleep as usual. He turned to the hooded man and asked, "Why don't you just let Jasmine know who you are already? I kept my end of the bargain and didn't say a thing, but now I'm starting to worry about you."

The hooded man looked at Nathan and said, "In time, Nathan. I don't feel now is the right time to let the world know who I am."

A few hours passed and it was finally morning in Osaka. Neil got up and noticed that the others were still asleep.

He went into the kitchen to find Nathan. He then smiled as Nathan asked, "Do you know a way to beat him?"

Neil nodded and said, "I slept on it, and finally came up with a winning strategy. He'll never beat me with my secret weapon on my side!"

Nathan watched Neil leave the house towards the arena and thought, 'Wow, he sure is dedicated to this.'

Then he gasped and shouted, "I should wake up the others so they can see his match! He only gets an hour before it starts!"

Then he ran into Jasmines room and shouted, "JASMINE, ROSALINE, WAKE UP!"

Meanwhile, at the arena, Yoshigai sat at his desk and said, "Well, today is a big day. Neil goes up against Sparkman. Well, these two are busy preparing for an hour before the match begins."

The others awoke and now Jasmine could walk again. This was a very big day and there was no way anyone was going to miss this match.

Everyone soon arrived at the ring just as Sparkman entered. He did a few poses for the booing crowd and even blew kisses to them.

"Oi, I do hope he loses," Kazuo said, "He's getting sparks in my glasses."

"What's taking Neil so long anyway?" Dorykid asked as Nathan pointed to an opening door and said, "There he is!"

A bright light flashes as Neil emerged, looking as if he was wearing some kind of armor to protect himself from the electricity. Then, the light faded as the cheering turned into awkward stares.

"What are you doing?" Rosaline asked as Neil said, "I dressed myself up in this awesome rubber armor! It will give me immunity to all electric attacks."

"You look ridiculous," Dorykid said as the audience agreed, but Nathan turned to them, scowled and said, "Shut up! Don't you see the brilliance to this plan? By wearing rubber, Neil is more than likely to be immune to all of Sparkman's attacks, and wrestling has no dress code, if I'm not mistaken!"

"He's right," Yoshigai said, "Rubber is perfectly acceptable."

Neil leapt into the ring as Sparkman grinned and said, "Good to finally see a smart opponent in this tournament. Still, I can hurt you without using electricity, don't forget. This ridiculous feminine look may make you strong against electricity, but I'm going to find a way around it, that's a promise."

The fight began as Neil grabbed onto Sparkman's arms. Unlike those before him, he really felt nothing as he held Sparkman over his head and slammed him into the mat. So far it was going well.

The crowd was roaring with cheers. Neil may have looked silly, but he was the first one to actually land the first blow on that monstrosity. He then took advantage of Sparkman's position on the ground and started to bend his knee.

Sparkman grinned and said, "You were smart to pick this outfit to battle me with, but it won't allow you easy victory. Rubber may protect you from my electricity, but not only can I still hurt you with wrestling techniques, but the rubber also weakens your attack strength with the special cushioning it provides."

With that, Sparkman got out of the hold and grabbed onto Neil, delivering a fierce power bomb. Neil was ready to react just when his face started to turn blue.

"Oh no!" Nathan spat, "I should have figured as much! There are no air holes in the part of the suit that protects his head!"

Neil had to admit that he could have planned this through. The thing he wore over his head let in no air whatsoever, so he was suffocating under the pressure of it and had no choice but to toss it out the ring as he breathed heavily.

Sparkman seized this opportunity and clutched onto Neil's face, sending massive volts of electricity down his spine.

"You should have let yourself suffocate to death," Sparkman said as Yoshigai watched in agony and shouted, "WHAT CAN NEIL DO?"

Kazuo whacked him over the head and said, "The rest of Neil's body is still protected, so he can still use attacks."

Neil quickly clutched onto Sparkman's hand and twisted it as Sparkman let go and then he rammed himself into Sparkman, knocking him onto the ground. Then he threw him into the air, leapt up after him, flipped him upside down and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat.

Back on Kinniku Planet, a new Choujin had arrived and a bear walked out. He was ready to introduce himself as one of the second generation Choujin delivered a kick sending him flying and said, "He doesn't work for us."

As Sparkman recovered from that last attack, he was ready to strike just as a bear fell on top of him. Sparkman fell to the ground and was damage by the weight, but the bear soon died from the electric shock and turned into... a fried chicken?

"That was just weird..." Neil said as Sparkman emerged from the ground and said, "You are truly a pain in the ass, but I can still beat you!"

Then he pointed it finger at Neil, ran right into him and forced his finger into Neil's chest shouting, "SHORT CIRCUIT!"

Surprisingly, Neil actually felt pain. Everyone stared and wondered why when they noticed a hole had been created in the rubber suit and now the whole thing fell off as Neil fell to the ground and supported himself with his knees.

Jasmine stared at this, a tear rolling down her eyes as she sniffed and cried, "NEIL, GET UP AND DEFEAT HIM! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Neil heard the word, but that last attack dealt a lot. He had fallen to the ground and thought, 'Shut up, I just want to sleep.'

Then he started to have nightmares of being struck by lightning all day. He cowered in a corner and said, "Stop hitting me!" but the lightning wouldn't stop. Then his father took in the next bolt and said, "Come on, son, it's just lightning!"

Then Neil found himself standing on his two feet somehow ignoring all the pain in his body. He glared at Sparkman and shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!" Then he charged at Sparkman at blinding speed with his claws out and shouted, "WOLF FANG MIRACLE FINISHER!"

Unlike his usual Wolf Fang attack, this one was different. His claws started to glow a flashing light as he rammed them into Sparkman. Sparkman ducked so Neil would take in damage instead, but for some reason, the electricity had no effect as Neil's claw passed through him and he fell to the ground in defeat.

Neil then stared at his unconscious body as Yoshigai announced him the winner and Neil passed out. Nathan caught him and brought him out of the ring. Osaka was once again safe.

"Good job, Neil!" Jasmine shouted as she hugged him lightly, then she held Neil over her shoulders and said, "Let's go home."

Suddenly, Sparkman rose from his position and shouted, "YOU MAY HAVE SAVED OSAKA, BUT I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with a hood jumped out of the shadows and knocked him out for good.

Neil and Dorykid both stared and asked, "Who the hell are you and where do you keep coming from?"

Nathan just stayed quiet and looked back and forth. Then he sighed and said, "Tell them already."

The hooded figure removed his hood to reveal a young man with long wavy hair similar to Jasmines, only straighter to give it more of a masculine look. He also has blue eyes and a very handsome face. Along with that were also his T-shirt and his pants which could be seen with the hood on, so that's insignificant.

"I am Jonus," the man, who was actually a young 16-year old, "Jasmine, I hope you were okay. It's nice to see you safe and alive again, older sister!"

Then he hugged her with a smile on his face and shouted, "I'm sorry I had to hide in the shadows! I didn't want you to know that I followed you to Earth!"

Dorykid stared and asked, "Jasmine isn't the last of her kind?" as Neil spat, "She has a BROTHER?" and Rosaline said, "I think I like men now..."

"I had an older brother?" Jasmine asked, then she hugged him and shouted, "I'M SO HAPPY!"

"You're older than me by one year," the boy said, then he turned to Neil and said, "Thanks for caring about her, but seriously, start protecting her from Rosaline. I'm tired of doing that."

Neil just blinked and thought, 'What's wrong with Rosaline,' then he asked the most important question that came to mind, "Why did you attack me when you first met me?"

The boy shook his head and said, "I've been watching over my sister so I could protect her! I saw what you were doing to her! I just decided to give you a bit of a punishment but I'm fine with it now that I've already beaten you up once. I'm Jonus."

"Say, Jonus," Jasmine asked, "do you remember what mom looked like?"

Jonus nodded and said, "She looked a lot like you, actually. Only she had a ponytail that she was born with for some reason. She also had glowing green eyes and wore the most revealing clothes, like the ones you wear in battle. It's a tradition in our family to always fight in extremely revealing clothing if you're female, that's why I sent you that revealing battle outfit. If you don't wear those in battle, mother would shake her head wondering if you really were her daughter."

Neil nodded and said, "I can agree with that logic," as Nathan glared and asked, "Why did your voice sound different when your hood was on?"

Jonus blinked and said, "Ah, I know what you're talking about! You must mean my spirit. My spirit makes me sound like a 22-year old. Truthfully, I can't really fight that well without my spirit, Morrison by my side. My normal skill is weak, but you Jasmine, you can sometimes fight without Dolce's help! I'm so impressed!"

Dolce was the only one who could see Morrison right now as she smiled and asked, "What have you been up to, Morrison?"

Morrison just thought for a moment and said, "Well, recently, I kicked the crap out of that Sparkman Guy. What more do you need? But seriously, it's nice to see you again, sister."

Then he smiled and hugged Dolce. Jonus felt this and shouted, "YOU COME BACK TO INHABITTING MY BODY RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!"

Morrison returned with a sad expression thinking, 'I'm older than you.'

Neil then grinned and said, "Everything is perfect again! Let's go home and enjoy some lunch!"

"Wow, it's only noon?" Nathan asked as Dorykid looked at his watch and said, "What do you know, it is."

With that, the group went back to the mansion as Neil pulled out the Karubi Don. Jonus was a bit hesitant, but everyone eventually manipulated him into eating it and he ended up enjoying it a lot.

Jasmine walked up to her brother and asked, "Jonus, what were you doing when you weren't watching me? Where were you at those times?"

"Well, I went to a nearby town to protect some people who were letting me live with them," he said, "Now all the evil in that area has been vanquished, so they're okay on their own. Also, sis, there's something you should know that I probably shouldn't tell you, but since I'm your brother it means nothing. I kinda watched you change at night."

A blush came over the girl's face, but she gave it no mind. Jonus was her brother. This wasn't such a bad thing.

Well, it was only a few minutes into the afternoon and now nobody had anything to do. Jonus then remembered something and said, "There's a Bon Festival (Buddhist festival) going on tonight! It's been a long time since I had fun. Wanna join me?"

Neil was ecstatic. He LOVED the Bon Festival, as did Dorykid, Nathan and Rosaline. Truthfully, Jonus had never been to a Bon Festival since he and his sister pretty much had the same heritage. He just wanted to see what it was like.

Well, they waited until the sky turned dark. (6 hours) Then they decided now was when the Bon Festival started, so they went down to the town square where all the women were dressed up in Kimonos and Chinese lanterns were put up. Also, there was a drum beat that everyone was dancing to. This was a custom during these festivals.

Soon enough, everyone danced around as Neil sang, "It's perfect, wonderful! Can you imagine better? This night of nights is so perfect and nothing's wrong! This show is also called Kinnikuman!"

Then Nathan sang, "You have to stop breaking the 4th wall right now. If you do, the company may have to cancel our show!"

Then they all banded together and sang, "Karubi Don has nothing on this great festival of all the greatest of festive events. You might as well come enjoy yourself because this music really helps you get into the beat."

Then Neil laughed and finished with, "I can't think of any better, than to spend this night with my friends! This is a great night that only comes occasionally! This is the wonderful Japanese Ondo!"

Jasmine was having so much fun when she remembered something important and asked, "Nathan, can I talk to you privately?"

Nathan came over to where Jasmine was and asked, "What do you want?" as Neil and Dorykid started to have an eating war in the background and Alice and Jonus just stood there completely silent.

Jasmine blushed and said, "Don't tell anyone this, but…" and stopped midway to kiss Nathan on the cheek. Then she looked down in embarrassment.

Nathan blushed, but didn't pay it much mind since he didn't feel it, you know, since he wore a mask all the time. He decided to lift up the mask and gave her a small peck with his lips then put the mask back down over his face.

He sighed and said, "Sorry, Jasmine, I'm not really interested. It's not that I don't like you. Heck, I was originally gonna do that the second I saw you. It's just that... you and Neil would make a much better couple! Yeah..."

Then he went back to watch the eating contest. Neil had easily triumphed over Dorykid who threw up from eating too much.

Jasmine took in these very words and walked up to Neil, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek saying, "It's time to go home now."

Neil agreed that now was the time for sleep. He also blushed after receiving the kiss.

Well, everyone was now off to sleep. Nathan and Jonus sat on the roof once again.

"Make sure to tell the others this," Jonus said, "I'm going off to protect other cities in Japan. I hope you all can manage without me."

"Man, you just have no time for your sister," Nathan said, "I'll tell her tomorrow morning. Well, good luck with that, anyway."

Eighth Arc: A Nice Trip to the Museum

Jasmine awoke the next morning and stretched. Then she walked downstairs for some breakfast.

Nathan was already up and saw Jasmine. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry, Jasmine, your brother took off. He's gone out to protect other cities. I hope you can manage without him."

"Okay," Jasmine said, taking it rather well, "Let's eat breakfast now!"

Nathan agreed and said, "I'll make breakfast if that's okay."

Then he whipped everyone up some scrambled eggs as Neil and Rosaline finally awoke. Rosaline was surprised when she woke up touching Neil's crotch, so she freaked and fell out of bed.

Neil just blinked and said, "You're not my type," as Rosaline shouted, "Wait, I didn't mean to do that! I would never touch a man's crotch on purpose!"

Neil glared and said, "Prove it," as Rosaline gulped and quickly whispered in his ear, "I'm a lesbian. I don't do guys."

Then she left as Neil stared with wide eyes and said, "That's why I'm supposed to protect Jasmine from her."

Then he made his way into the kitchen.

Jasmine noticed the two entering and said, "Good morning, Neil and Rosaline."

Neil and Rosaline both said good morning and ate the eggs in front of them. Neil beamed and asked, "Who made this magical little meal?"

Nathan beamed and said, "Guilty as charged."

Then Neil pulled Jasmine out of the kitchen and said, "Listen, Jasmine, I gotta warn you about Rosaline. I just found out that she's a lesbian and she's been crushing on you since she met you."

Jasmine just stared, wide-eyed and passed out due to the shock of what she had just heard. Never had she expected that Rosaline had been crushing on her even with all the hints she'd received.

Rosaline and Nathan ran over to her and shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED?" as Neil said, "I told her you were a lesbian."

Nathan stared at Rosaline who glanced back and said, "Don't look so surprised."

"It's not that," Nathan said, "It's just that you knew Jasmine was straight, right?"

Rosaline sighed and said, "I know but SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"You know," Neil said, "I heard that most lesbians in the world are cuter than her... okay, so she's a bad example because she really is the cutest in the universe. Anyway, please stop crushing on her, okay?"

Rosaline sighed and said, "Alright."

Then Neil shook Jasmine and said, "It's okay, she's not interested in you anymore."

Jasmine simply awoke after hearing that and said, "I must have been dreaming. Let's have pancakes."

Yep, denial was the solution to all of life's problems.

Neil ran into the kitchen excitedly. He always thought Jasmine Cakes were the best! Meanwhile Rosaline sighed and said, "It's best she doesn't know. I at least want us to still be friends."

Nathan laughed and said, "Yep, denial solves everything. Well, that's what I told myself when I said I didn't need help. Now I'm getting help from you people."

After breakfast, Nathan turned to everyone and said, "I wanna check out the museum. Wanna come?"

Neil couldn't believe he had been dragged into this. If there was anything he hated more than plays, it was museums. But he had to accept this.

Dorykid and Alice decided to stay home today, so they were out of the picture.

Anyway, the museum was boring to Neil, but everyone else seemed to like every single painting and sculpture. One sculpture in particular was of a titan. This one was quite impressive because it was painted to actually look just like a real person.

As the group passed it, the sculpture started to move. Then he started to destroy some of the artwork as Nathan gasped and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Then the statue pinned Nathan to the ground as a ring showed up and two bystanders admiring a painting turned their eyes away from it and jumped into the announcer's booth and said, "Welcome to yet another exciting match!"

Nathan groaned and tried to get up, but he was trapped on the ground.

"Come on, Nathan!" Neil shouted, "Get that thing off of you!"

Nathan's arms came out from underneath the statue as he grasped onto its arms and held it above his head. Then he threw it against the mat and elbowed it while it was still on the ground, bending its legs.

While everyone watched this, Jasmine thought she saw something move and decided to follow it.

Neil and Rosaline were busy watching the match when Jasmine left. Rosaline was the first to notice and said, "Neil, Jasmine left."

Neil freaked out and ran to find her, but ended up getting lost and shouting, "I HATE MUSEUMS!"

Meanwhile, Nathan was still bending the titan's leg when the statue flipped over, knocking him off its back and clutched onto him, delivering a suplex.

"This is bad," Yoshigai said, "It seems as if that statue has no feeling regardless of being alive. This may pose as a problem."

Jasmine continued to follow the strange figure as she ran into a statue, which she had to admit was handsome.

Nathan recovered only to be picked up as the statue tossed him into the air, grabbed onto his legs and piledrived him into the ground.

Meanwhile, Neil was looking for a way out of this maze as he heard something move. He turned around and saw a very realistic statue of a minotaur, but decided it was nothing. But, when he turned around, the statue came to life and pinned him to the ground.

Something tapped Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine was soon screaming when the person responsible had pinned her to the ground. Then she felt something touch her butt.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" she shouted, blushing mad.

Neil was soon tangling with this statue and soon was thrown into a model of a Roman coliseum. He just looked around and thought, 'This is too ironic.'

Then the minotaur pounced at him and elbowed him in the neck, putting him on the ground in a choke hold. Neil grabbed onto its hands and held it above his head throwing him onto the ground. Then he wrapped his arms around its arms and delivered an advanced technique that involved him slamming it behind his back.

As the minotaur recovered from the attack, Neil gasped as a bunch of lion statues emerged out of the model doors and started to attack Neil. Neil was not to be beaten by lions, so he picked one up by its paw, swung it at the other lion, completely breaking its face off thus killing it then threw the other lion statue into the minotaur statue, breaking the lion into pieces and putting a crack on the minotaur's chest.

Meanwhile, Nathan was having more problems as he was the one having his knees bent. He soon slipped out of it and delivered 2 fierce kicks to the titan's chest then threw him up into the air. Then, positioning his body so he was almost wresting underneath the titan, he fell towards the ground and shouted, "BIG BEN BASH!" thus slamming his body and the titan against the ground and creating small cracks.

Jasmine delivered a fierce kick to the pervert's face knocking him off of her as the man laughed and said, "I thought I was handsome. My name's Maverick. Nice to meet you, hottie."

Then he started to seduce her, but that ended when Jasmine delivered a fierce punch to his face shouting, "METEOR FIST!"

Nathan was breathing pretty heavily after that, but was shocked to see the statue still moving even with its cracks. The statue wrapped its arms around Nathan and started to squeeze tightly.

Back in the coliseum, Neil had finally gotten the disadvantage back as the minotaur threw him into the air and bunted his horns against Neil's back. Then he started to juggle Neil through the air with his horns, sending Neil in one direction and running into that spot just to send Neil flying the other way. Neil was trapped and had no idea how to land. A few more hits and he would lose.

"That hurt," Maverick groaned feeling his broken face, "I guess that's alright."

Then he grabbed onto Jasmine, touching her stomach lightly and asking, "How about a kiss before I kill you?"

"NO WAY!" Jasmine retorted shouting, "HEAD SHATTER!" and hit him hard in the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Return of the Evil Choujin

Eighth Arc: A Nice Visit to the Museum

As Neil soared through the air, he remembered how Nathan had beaten a similar attack and grabbed onto the minotaur's horns. Then he threw it into the air, grabbed onto its feet, turned it upside down and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!"

This attack was more than enough to finally shatter the statue to pieces.

Meanwhile, Nathan was having a few problems. He was now on his back and ready to give in when Rosaline shouted, "COME ON, NATHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Nathan then kicked the titan into the air, locked his legs around its head and shouted, "LONDON BRIDGE FALLING DOWN!" and dropped to the ground, crushing its head open with his legs. That finished the statue off for good.

"HIGH KICK!" Jasmine shouted delivering the move that ended the statue's life for good.

Then she remembered the others and ran off to look for them.

As Jasmine ran through the hall, a man wearing a cloak stood in a corner where anyone could see him, holding a strange remote.

There was another cloaked figure next to him, and as soon as they both saw Jasmine, they ran off dropping the remote behind them.

Jasmine picked up the small object out of curiosity wondering what it was. This was quite peculiar.

Nathan and Neil soon showed up in the area followed by Rosaline and shouted, "DON'T EVER WANDER OFF AGAIN!"

Then Nathan snatched the remote and asked, "What is this?

He then pressed the button and saw one of the statues come to life and he said, "Damn, this remote was made to pit us up against those statues! It seems that now that we have the remote, the statues won't attack us."

He then crushed it and asked, "Jasmine, did you see the owner of this remote?"

"I saw two figures, but they ran off," the girl replied letting down a sweat drop.

"Well, whoever they are, they're a threat to us now," Nathan said as the two cloaked figures witnessed the destruction of their remote and the first one removed his hood to reveal Skullman who looked at the other, Mongolo, and said, "That plan was a total bust. Let's try something else."

Then they fled the museum undetected.

Jasmine simply sighed and asked, "Is there anything else going on today?"

Neil and Nathan thought about this and shook their heads. Nothing was going on for a while now. The best they could do was sit at home.

And that's what they did. Today had been rough so they were more than happy to just sit at home.

As the whole group just sat around, Jasmine sighed out of boredom and asked, "Who wants to play a board game?"

"Sure," Nathan said, "We can play Go Fish! The rules are very simple!"

Neil found it quite ironic that a British man would be wanting to play a card game, but he didn't mind Go Fish.

After explaining the rules, the group handed out the cards and the game began with Nathan asking, "Neil, do you have any queens?"

Neil muttered and handed him the card as Nathan placed his two queens on the table and said, "I guessed correctly, and if your guess is correct you keep going on with your turn until your choice is wrong."

Then he asked, "Do you have any 8s, Rosaline?"

The girl grinned and said, "Go Fish."

Now it was Jasmine's turn as Nathan said, "Try to pay attention to the cards your opponent asks for. That is the card he has in his hand, and if you happen to have a similar card, you'll know who to ask for it."

Jasmine grinned upon hearing this and asked, "Nathan, you got any 8s?"

Nathan sighed and handed her the card as she placed her two 8s on the table.

"It's your turn again," he muttered angrily.

"Rosaline, do you have any queens?" Jazz asked, hoping she was right again.

Rosaline grinned and said, "Go Fish" as Jasmine had no choice but to draw a card.

Then it was Neil's turn as he asked, "Got any aces, Nathan?" as the man smiled and said, "Go Fish," as Neil angrily drew his card.

Then Rosaline asked, "You got any Jacks, Nathan?" as Nathan once again said, "Go Fish."

The whole game went on like this with Jasmine winning. The score looked like this:  
Neil- 3 points  
Rosaline- 5 points  
Nathan- 8 points  
Jasmine- 10 points

Jasmine was so happy with her win that she decided… to watch a movie!

Neil searched through Jasmine's movies. Never in his life had he seen DVDs in a person's home. He felt like he was in heaven.

"Who wants to watch One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure?" Neil asked as Nathan sighed and said, "That movie was a missing quite a bit. Does she have Omatsuri's Island?"

Neil searched and said, "Yes, and you have good tastes! This is my favorite One Piece movie!"

Luckily, Nathan knew how to work a DVD player, so he slid the disc in and it was at the menu and everyone just waited for the popcorn to be ready.

While watching the movie, Jasmine actually started to freak out. Try watching this movie. It's one of the scariest anime-related movies ever made.

Neil hugged Jasmine during the scary scenes like when Chopper was eaten by the giant plant monster and the scene where Luffy was pinned to a rock with arrows. All in all, the movie was quite enjoyable, but Jasmine was shaken, so Neil quickly took it out and put in Spirited Away, hoping it would make her feel better.

Jasmine really enjoyed this movie, so she hugged Neil and thanked him. During the movie, Jasmine let out a fake yawn and pretended to fall asleep on Neil's lap.

Neil smiled and patted her head. Then he rubbed her shoulder a bit to make her comfortable. He was very happy now.

It was at this moment that Jasmine actually was sleepy and drifted off to dream land.

Ninth Arc: The 6 Emperors

Soon, the movie was over and Neil and Jasmine had both taken a nap on the couch. Rosaline and Nathan smiled at the young couple and decided to leave them be. The two of them decided to go for a walk as Nathan said, "Sorry you and Jasmine weren't meant for each other."

Rosaline shook her head and said, "I knew it wasn't going to be that kind of relationship between us. I like being friends with her, anyway. Besides, she and Neil are so cute together. Who am I to ruin such a beautiful relationship?"

As they walked along, something strange happened. A man appeared in front of the two and said, "Give me the girl!"

Nathan gasped and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Mendel of the DMP," the man said, "I want that girl for myself."

Rosaline scowled and said, "If you want me, you gotta fight me first!"

Mendel sighed and said, "Okay, if you insist."

The match began as two certain people showed up out of the bushes and said, "It's time for another exciting match!"

Rosaline grabbed onto Mendel and slammed him to the mat as Mendel got up and delivered a choke slam before she could anything else. Then he punched her face repeatedly while she was on the ground as Nathan grimaced and shouted, "COME ON, ROSALINE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Rosaline grabbed her next fist and twisted Mendel's hand before he could deliver another blow then she knocked him into the air. She then leapt up after him, wrapped her vines around his body and spun him into the ground shouting, "PLANT DROP!"

Mendel got up after that, seemingly in perfect health. Then he rushed at her and stuck his finger in her heart shouting, "HEART STOPPER!"

This attack was more than enough to disable Rosaline. Then a chopper showed up and tied her up, dragging her off towards a mountain as Mendel laughed and said, "If you want her back, you'll have to defeat our strongest warriors!"

Nathan had no idea how to react, so he simply turned around and dashed towards home in order to tell of what happened.

Nathan ran into the mansion about to say something when he just remembered they were asleep. Nathan snickered and repositioned Neil's hand to it was grabbing onto Jasmine's… well… let's just leave it at that and skip to the part where he said, "Wake up! Rosaline's been kidnapped!"

As Jasmine woke up, she saw where Neil's hand was and slapped him.

Neil glared at Nathan and said, "I hate you right now," as Nathan laughed and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist! Anyway, Rosaline was just kidnapped by the DMP!"

Neil was both shocked and angry at the same time for 2 reasons, the second one soon to be revealed as he shouted, "ROSALINE'S IN TROUBLE AND YOU DECIDE TO PLAY A SICK JOKE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Nathan then realized he'd gone too far. He then laughed and rubbed the back of his neck and Neil said, "Jasmine, we'll kick his ass first then rescue Rosaline."

With that, the two grinned wickedly, cracking their knuckles and started to beat the living daylights out of Nathan.

Nathan ended up taking in quite a punishment then they were off towards the mountains to save Rosaline. Along the way, they met up with Dorykid who asked, "What's the rush for?" as Neil said, "Rosaline's been kidnapped!" and Dorykid had no choice but to join them.

And so, they ran to the mountains where Rosaline hung above a volcano. With that were 6 men dressed in cloaks.

Alice had come to support Dorykid as Mendel said, "Welcome to my death match! In this special match that we have legalized with the council, two of you will fight two of my men in a special arena that has been placed overtop of this volcano. If you win, we will free your friend, Rosaline, but if you lose, then we drop her into the lava pit. Remember, this is a death match meaning that you if you lose, you are dropped into the lava pit with her, and here is how the match works. It starts off as a tag team match between the two fighters. If the match is to last more than 5 minutes, then it changes and both fighters from each team fight in the same ring at the same time, meaning that you can't tag yourself out and get rest if you're exhausted."

Neil and Nathan nodded agreeing that they were the strongest ones there, but suddenly, a cage latched itself around Alice and took her up above the volcano as Mendel laughed and said, "This changes things! You brought a non-Choujin! That means we now have another hostage at stake! That means that there will be two matches instead of one to determine who lives and who dies! Also, my special Choujin choose their opponents, but luckily for you, since only 4 of them are going to fight, you get to choose who you fight."

Nathan thought about this and chose the fighter on the far right and the Choujin on the far left. They leapt onto the stage, placed over the center of the volcano, and removed their cloaks to reveal a large man made entirely out of metal and an African-American woman who wore traditional clothes of an ancient tribe.

"How fortunate for you," Mendel said, "You picked Ironfist and Lulu!"

Ironfist gazed upon the fighters before him to decide who he figured was stronger and said, "I choose Jasmine and Dorykid, two special Choujin in the databanks as two of the most worthy opponents I can hope to face."

That was it. Jasmine and Dorykid entered the ring. Dorykid sat out and said, "You can fight first, Jasmine."

Meanwhile, Lulu was the first fighter to go up on the enemy's side.

Dolce took over and angrily spat, "When am I gonna be recognized to the world?"

She then ran at her opponent and shouted, "HIGH KICK!"

Lulu easily grabbed onto the leg and held Jasmine's back against her neck and started to bend Jasmine's back.

"Man, that smarts," Neil said as Nathan nodded and said, "We gotta be careful, that's for sure. Lulu is from an ancient race of super humans. They trained themselves really well for combat and have honed cat-like reflexes.

Lulu continued to bend the girl's back as Dorykid just watched and shouted, "JASMINE, GET OUT OF THE HOLD!"

Jasmine heard this words and flipped her body around shouting, "METEOR FIST!" slamming her fist hard into Lulu's face.

Lulu felt a huge drawback after that. Jasmine was stronger than Lulu had first thought, so she immediately tagged Ironfist who took over. The robot look down at her and said, "Target acquired. Initiating battle sequence."

Then he held her above his head and leapt into the air clutching into her and then slammed against the mat shouting, "IRON WEIGHT!"

Since he was holding onto her legs with one hand and her neck with the other, this dealt some massive back damage as he threw Jasmine on the ground and then stomped his foot on her back in a continuous cycle.

Jasmine angrily struggled to get up, but she couldn't due to the heaviness of his shoe.

Dorykid stretched his arm out so he could tag her, but he couldn't reach. But Ironfist was a bit generous at the moment.

He looked over Dorykid as he held his foot on Jasmine's back then said, "Sensors indicate that this man has already defeated a heavy enemy. He may be more worthy than the girl."

Then he literally threw Jasmine onto the mat where Dorykid could reach her as the kid tagged her and took her place in the match and Jasmine rested on the sidelines.

Dorykid then cracked his knuckles and said, "You two have done well so far, but now you're going to deal with me."

(Of course, that doesn't say much. Dorykid has lost to about the same number of opponents that he's beaten)

Neil and Nathan then dressed up in traditional Japanese clothing, beating drums to a very good beat and sang, "Go get him, Dorykid! Kick him in the ass and make him cry! Such a man doesn't deserve to be called a Choujin! He deserves to lose!"

Nathan then bashed Neil over the head with his oversized drumstick and said, "Those lyrics sucked!"

Dorykid ran up to Ironfist and grabbed onto the robot's leg, forcing him to fall on his back while Dorykid performed the Spinning Toe Hold. Even though the robot had no toes, this attack still seemed to have some effect on him.

Dorykid continued his attack until the robot slammed his fists against the mat, shaking the ground and causing Dorykid to lose his grip. Then Ironfist knocked Dorykid to the ground and started to punch his face in a continuing cycle.

Dorykid grabbed the next incoming fist and held Ironfist over his head. Then he dropped the robot on his head and shouted, "BRAIN BUSTER!"

It was at this moment that Jasmine finally recovered from that last attack, but her ribs still hurt.

Ironfist felt his head and said, "Brainwaves... temporary malfunction! Lulu... take over... take over... AUGH!"

Then Lulu quickly tagged him and took his place. She realized that Dorykid might have been a much better opponent than she first thought.

Dorykid didn't need anything special to see that Jasmine was in no condition to continue, so he decided to just keep fighting until she was ready.

He turned to her and said, "Jasmine, try to ignore the pain as much as possible. You need to be able to fight soon! I can't handle two opponents at once, okay? Also, don't forget that in 3 minutes, we'll both have to fight them at the same time! You need to get better soon!"

Lulu nodded and said, "You catch on fast."

Then she ran up to him, locked his arms in place and looked like she was going to kiss him just as she kneed him hard in the gut. Then she picked him up and spun him into the air, clutching onto his body while it descended and drove his head into the mat.

Neil and Nathan both squirmed at the sight of this. Ironfist may have been the muscle and brain of the team, but Lulu was the strength and the skill. All in all, these two made a perfect pairing. It was as if they were set up just so they could be put together on the same team.

Lulu picked up Dorykid and threw him into one of the posts as he hit his head against the blunt end. Then she boosted herself off of the rope and kicked him hard in the gut. She ran up to the ropes for another attack only for Dorykid to grab onto her leg during the second trip and fiddled with his hands until she ended up shifting her face into the mat.

Dorykid then stood tall, but instead of continuing his attack, he ran up to Jasmine and asked, "Do you think you can take my place now? I think I expended most of what I had with that last attack."

Lulu simply got up and was slowly making her way towards Dorykid.

Jasmine almost immediately tagged Dorykid as she ran up to Lulu and shouted, "METEOR FIST!"

Lulu was getting very tired of being hit by this, and damn was it tough?

The woman then boosted herself off of the ropes, carrying the top rope in her hands and attaching it to the back of Jasmine's neck. Then she dragged the other one over and attached it to the Jasmine's midsection. Then she dragged the west rope to her side and attached the east rope to her legs and shouted, "ROPE BIND!" as the ropes reeled back in dealing massive damage to the four places and causing her to flip over with her back now on the mat.

Even though she was now in worse condition than ever, she still got up and delivered a high kick. Lulu took in the full blow and wiped a bit of blood off of her lip. Now she realized that Jasmine was a bigger threat than she'd first let on.

She walked up to Ironfist and tagged him as he once again entered the ring. Dorykid knew that there was no way that Jasmine could stand up to that robot after seeing her previous performance and said, "Tag me."

She tagged him and said, "He's all yours," and jumped to the sidelines.

Neil and Nathan were actually quite relieved. These two were starting to improve when they started working as a team, but how long would this last? There was only 1 minute before the merger, so they had to get a lot of damage in if they were to win.

Dorykid once again knocked Ironfist to the ground in the same way he had before, attempting another toe hold only to be kicked off in mere seconds this time as Ironfist threw him up into the air and shouted, "COMPRESSED MEGATON!" and slammed his body onto Dorykid just as the man had hit the ground. Now he had 4 tons of pure metal on top of him.

Neil and Nathan stood there in shock as everything fell silent. Had Dorykid been defeated? Well, this was really bad. Jasmine was their only hope now, and with only 20 seconds until the merger, this would not go well.

But, something happened, a miracle no doubt. Everyone watched as Dorykid's hand appeared from under the huge hunk of bolts and lifted it above his head. Then he leapt into the air, still holding onto the robot then sent him into the mat shouting, "HIGH VOLTAGE VEXOR!"

Well, things were finally starting to look up. As Ironfist recovered from the big blow to the head, he felt electricity coming from his brain and said, "Error! Brain in extreme damage! ERROR!"

He was even too broken up to tag Lulu, but that wasn't really all that much of an advantage. It had been five minutes meaning that the merger had officially begun and now both fighters from each team had to be in the ring.

Jasmine had no choice but to join the battle as did Lulu. Lulu entered the ring and whacked Ironfist over the head, and somehow, this brought his circuitry back online and he was ready to fight again. Meanwhile, Jasmine was still a bit shaken from the last portion of her battle. All in all, was this a good thing or a bad thing that Jasmine and Dorykid were now able to work together? They hardly knew a thing about each other's technique while Ironfist and Lulu were both natural partners and knew everything about each other's technique.

Dorykid gave Jasmine a thumb up and said, "Let's beat them together."

Jasmine nodded and said, "Attach your hands with mine and swing me around."

Dorykid grabbed onto her arms as she delivered her high kick to the duo. Sadly, the kick had done minimal damage to Ironfist while Lulu grabbed onto her leg and separated her from Dorykid, placing Jasmine's back onto her neck again, bending it some more. Dorykid went in to give Lulu a piece of his mind when Ironfist picked him up and the duo slammed Dorykid and Jasmine's bodies up against each other shouting, "HUMAN SANDWICH!"

"METEOR FIST!" Jasmine shouted, recovering from the attack and dealing another hard punch to Lulu.

Lulu braced herself for impact as Ironfist picked up Dorykid and put him in the way of the incoming Meteor Fist, so Dorykid took in the powerful blow instead, and this made him start to cough up blood as he lay on the ground and said, "You guys all suck!"

Neil and Nathan just watched and said, "They were better off without merging."

Jasmine did not mean to do it, but she went berserk.

"THOUSAND METEORITE!" she shouted in fury, coming up with a new attack and striking the duo everywhere.

Dorykid was rather impressed and the DMP duo was taking in a heavy beating. Sadly, Lulu had done something odd and suddenly, there was a barrier separating Dorykid and Jasmine.

To make things more interesting, their positions on the mat had changed, so now Ironfist was taking on Jasmine and Lulu was taking on Dorykid. It was as if Lulu had deliberately pit each of them against the opponent that each one couldn't stand up to. Jasmine had a lot of tough attacks, but they were all direct and couldn't deal heavy amounts of damage to a robot. Meanwhile, Dorykid's attacks were pretty slow and Lulu was really fast.

Dorykid was attempting to punch Lulu, but she was very quick. Eventually, Lulu came up with an idea that could defeat any man at any given time. She allowed his hands to latch onto her breasts as he stared and shouted, "SORRY!" and she kicked him in the face saying, "That's what you get for being a pervert."

Nathan noticed this and shouted, "DON'T LET THAT GET TO YOU! SHE LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

Dorykid's confidence returned when he heard that as he grabbed onto her and punched her uncontrollably then sent her into her own barrier with one really hard punch to the face.

Meanwhile, Ironfist had grabbed onto Jasmine and was squeezing her tightly, almost to the point where she had little room to breathe.

"METEOR SCARS!" Jasmine shouted, grabbing his face and leaving burning marks on it.

She was finally free as she shouted, "TORNADO KICK!" sending him into the air with a strong kick.

Ironfist was starting to fume at the head. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. He then decided that maybe he needed Lulu. Could it be that this robot actually had feelings... for Lulu?

Lulu was taking in a rather heavy beating, so he decided that he had no choice. He shattered the barrier with one swing of his fist and knocked Dorykid into a corner, coming to Lulu's aid.

Dorykid saw that Jasmine was about to attack and then ran up to her and said, "I got a much better attack than what you were about to use. My grandfather and Kinnikuman used this in tag team matches a lot!"

Then he and Jasmine joined hands, both of them going underneath the two fighters and sending each one into the air. Then Dorykid grabbed onto Ironfist's legs as Jasmine grabbed onto Lulu's arms, placing the two fighters together then slamming them into the ground at once and Dorykid shouted, "MUSCLE DOCKING!"

As they hit the ground and explosion erupted, and as soon as the smoke cleared, Ironfist and Jasmine were down for the count. Neil and Nathan cheered as Mendel grimaced and released Alice, but kept Rosaline in her prison.

"Is it over?" Jasmine asked, passing out and falling to the ground.

Mendel grinned when he saw that Jasmine had knocked herself out with that last attack and lowered a cage, capturing Jasmine and said, "Since she wasn't standing at the end of the match, she technically lost and is now my prisoner."

Dorykid and Neil gasped and spat, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE WON!" as Mendel laughed and said, "Oh, I forgot. The rule is that if one of your members loses before you win the match or at the same time, that person becomes our prisoner. Now I guess you have to fight all of our allies meaning that I'll pick the next ones."

Then Dorykid left the ring to be embraced by Alice, who was so happy that he'd won. Still, things were more complicated.

Meanwhile, Ironfist and Lulu just lay in the ring as Lulu asked, "Why did you break the barrier?" as Ironfist said, "Because meeting you allowed me to learn what love is."

Then Mendel, keeping his end of the bargain, opened up the ring and dropped the two lovers into the lava of the volcano and Lulu's flesh burned away in seconds as Ironfist decided not to live anymore and short circuited himself with a teardrop thus allowing his metal body to melt from the heat.

"Even though they were evil, that's just tragic," Neil said as Nathan nodded and said, "Nothing should be allowed to do that to true love."

As Jasmine awoke, she saw herself hanging over hot lava and started to scream.

Mendel laughed and said, "It's impossible to escape! Those bars are too strong, and if you got out of them, you'll fall into the lava! Besides, we're not going to fight over a volcano again. This time we're gonna fight over there, in the mountains to the West."

So everyone went West and found another ring set up, this time it was over a famous bottomless pit. Neil was even more scared. He gulped and said, "Well, I guess we have to."

Mendel then chose another two cloaked figures. The first one was a small otter man and the other was a vulture woman. (Unluckies from One Piece, anyone?)

"I am Mr. Salmon," the otter said as the vulture let out her majestic wings and said, "I am Ms. Bone!"

Then the vulture flew the otter into the ring as she stayed on the sidelines.

"These guys look easy," Neil said, and as Mendel was ready to pick them, two cloaked figures leapt into the scene out of nowhere and said, "Pick us!"

Mendel blinked and asked, "Why?"

The first cloaked figure said, "We traveled here so we could help these guys," and the other one asked, "Are you too chicken to face us?"

The otter felt offended by this, but not as much as the vulture. She was really angry, so Mendel waved his arms at them nervously and said, "Okay, okay, you two will fight the cloaked figures."

Then the two removed their cloaks to reveal a skeleton and a short demon. Neil and Dorykid gasped and shouted, "IT'S SKULLMAN AND MONGOLO!" as Nathan cocked his head to the side and said, "I'm sorry, I came in after the little demon. Who is he again?"

Skullman jumped into the ring as Mendel shouted, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Skullman glared at him and said, "We are here to prove that we are worthy of the DMP by beating two of your members! Besides, you guys were very harsh to us when you kicked us out, so how about this? We win and you have to take us back, and you can't kick us out no matter how many times we mess up!"

Mendel thought about this and said, "Alright, it's a deal, because if you lose, you'll die and we'll never have to see you again."


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Evil Choujin

Ninth Arc part 2: Tag Match of Doom

Neil had to admit that he was worried. Skullman was an idiot and he knew that Mongolo couldn't fight without his true form, and it was his fault that Mongolo couldn't use it anymore.

Neil simply glared at them and shouted, "IF YOU GUYS LOSE, I'M GONNA ASK PERMISSION TO BEAT YOU SILLY BEFORE MENDEL KILLS YOU!"

Mendel laughed and said, "I'll give you permission in advance."

But this was very serious. Rosaline was officially up for grabs, so if Mongolo and Skullman died, she'd die as well.

So the match began as Skullman charged at Mr. Salmon who easily ducked under the attack, grabbed onto Skullman's arm and slammed him against the mat, head first.

Skullman felt his head, fumed and said, "That won't happen again!"

The otter simply laughed, but was shocked when Skullman actually managed to sneak up behind him and kick him in the back. Mr. Salmon glared at Skullman and was ready for another attack when he stopped midway and Skullman wrapped his legs around Salmon's head, knocking him to the ground.

Ms. Bone just blinked and asked, "What happened?" as the otter threw Skullman off of him and said, "Something struck me in the back!"

All eyes turned to Mongolo, who just whistled and said, "Wasn't me."

The otter then got onto the ground and slid at Skullman shouting, "BELLY SLIDER!" as Skullman tagged Mongolo and stepped out of the ring.

As soon as that happened, Mr. Salmon realized that he had no target just in time for Mongolo to sit on him.

"I have to admit," Neil said, "those two aren't half bad the way they are."

"Are you scared, Rosaline?" Jasmine asked from her cage.

Rosaline just peered down and said, "Well, I was nervous when I heard that my life was in the hands of those two losers, but they're actually doing a good job. Maybe that otter just sucks at fighting."

Mr. Salmon had to admit that this was beyond humiliating. He had been beaten by 2 of the stupidest tricks in the book. He angrily got up and threw Mongolo off of his back. Mongolo may have been stout, but he didn't really weigh as much as one would expect.

Then he grabbed onto the demon, leapt into the air, flipping over and pointing himself towards the ground shouting, "AQUARIUM ACROBATICS!" and slammed Mongolo's head into the mat. Now it was serious. The otter was doing good now, and Mongolo was a really slow Choujin, too.

But he was not done for. The otter was so caught up in the idea of being in the spotlight again after all these years that he failed to notice a pair of hands clutch themselves around his waste as Mongolo got up and delivered a suplex.

Mr. Salmon gritted his teeth as he quickly tagged Ms. Bone and said, "Deal with them!"

The vulture swooped above the ring and shouted, "AERIAL DROP!" and flew down towards the ground, clawing Mongolo in the face. As Mongolo took in extreme pain, a strange gas expelled from his mouth and caused Ms. Bone to go insane and hit her head against the post.

Then Mongolo tagged Skullman who pulled out a rifle and cracked her over the head.

"You're still using that?" Neil asked as Skullman said, "Yes, but I wanna prove that I'm a man, so I no longer use bullets!"

Sadly, Ms. Bones wasn't nearly as easy as Mr. Salmon. She was weaker, yes, but she was more experienced than the otter. She quickly got up and lifted Skullman up by his shoulders, dragging him into the air and shouting, "3 STORIES!" as she dropped him towards the ground and he fell on his back, taking in extreme pain.

"You think you have this won?" Skullman asked with a maniacal cackle, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Then he held his hands together and shouted, "KINKOTSU ELEGY!" as his body started to increase in size.

Everyone gasped as he was now big enough for his head to actually reach the cages. He then knocked open Rosaline's cage and fished her out saying, "I believe this is our prize."

He was lucky to even be standing in the ring. Mongolo clutched onto his leg but Mr. Salmon wasn't so lucky. He got pushed out of the ring and was falling to his doom when Ms. Bone picked him up and started pecking at the skeleton's face. Then Skullman grimaced and flicked both of them into a wall, therefore defeating them for good as they simply descended to their doom. Ms. Bone was about to fly away, but Mendel had no choice but to zap her with the tazer since she'd lost.

Then Skullman set down Rosaline and returned to normal size as Neil said, "You did amazing! How did you do that?"

Skullman blushed and said, "Well, I took a bunch of training after I lost to you and developed the ability to do that."

Then he and Mongolo got in gangster wear, danced around and sang, "Call us for our services, they're absolutely free! You wouldn't find a better deal anywhere else!" as Nathan conked them both over the head.

Neil looked up and said, "Now we just have to rescue Jasmine."

Mendel walked over to the skeleton and said, "I've got to admit, that was quite impressive. You guys may fight dirty, but it seems to work for you two. Well... welcome back to the DMP."

Skullman and Mongolo did a happy dance as Skullman said, "Don't think we're friends now! We may have just helped you, but we are devoted to helping the DMP!"

Then they ran off as Mendel said, "The last match will take place over the most deadly of battle fields."

He then took the group to another open mountain, this time with spikes lined out below the field.

"This will result in quite a painful death," Mendel explained, "so you'd better win."

The two villains standing removed their cloaks to reveal a penguin wearing a fancy tuxedo and a living ice sculpture.

"Hello, gentlemen," the penguin greeted in a British tone, "My, aren't we lovely today, and what a fine day for a match. Oh, where are my manners? I am Penpen. This is my ally, Burg."

The ice sculpture waved and said, "Hello! I am Burg!" and left it at that.

Neil laughed as Nathan said, "Well, that penguin doesn't look like much. It's the sculpture I'm worried about."

So, the two entered the ring with Nathan going in first. Neil looked up Jasmine's cage and gave her a thumb up and a sparkling grin.

Jasmine smiled and gave Neil a small wave. She had confidence that he and Nathan could do this.

So the match began. Nathan charged at Penpen who easily dodged his attack.

Nathan grimaced as the penguin laughed and explained, "My short build makes it easier to dodge your impressive attacks. Soon, you'll be worn out. Don't you know how much energy we penguins have? Why, it is more than that contained in all the tea in England... oh, sorry, that was a stereotype against my own country!"

Nathan had to admit that this made perfect sense, so he came up with another plan. Penguins were quite stealthy to some extent, but they were also flabby and couldn't move very well.

And Nathan wasn't an idiot, either, so it was easy to figure this out. He ran at the penguin and sent a fierce kick at Penpen's face. Sadly, the penguin grabbed onto his foot and flipped him over on his side.

He let out a maniacal laugh and said, "I'm also stronger than my size would indicate, so don't take me too lightly."

Nathan had to admit that this guy had quite a few advantages. He could dodge most hand-based attacks while kicking just seemed useless. Sadly, Nathan didn't know many advanced leg attacks, but he did know something he could do.

He ran towards the penguin once again, sliding across the ground with his foot out. Sadly, the penguin saw this coming and jumped over the incoming leg, landing on Nathan's face and then slapped it with his webbed toes. Of course, Nathan wore a mask, so this didn't exactly do much.

Then he jumped off of Nathan and laughed while saying, "You are loads of fun, Nathan Mask. I wish I could do this all day."

Nathan got up as Neil just groaned and asked, "Do you wanna trade in? Some of my half-ancestors live in the Arctic!"

"Penguins live in the South Pole," Nathan remarked as he got up and said, "Besides, this little pest has angered the wrong guy."

Nathan then boosted himself off of the post and aimed a jump-kick at Penpen who easily dodged it and said, "You should make sure your opponent is actually unable to move before doing something so reckless."

But Nathan was not intending to hit him with that. Instead, he reached to where the penguin was standing and grabbed onto his flipper, thus throwing the penguin into the ropes and hitting him with a well-aimed kicked to the face when he returned.

"Now what was that about you keeping this up all day?" Nathan asked, cracking his knuckles.

Penpen felt blood tricking down his face and said, "Alright, I guess I have no other choice."

Then he transformed. His body became thin and tall and now he was muscular and his small flippers had become hands. Nathan just looked at this and let down a sweat drop.

Nathan had to admit that the penguin was a pretty big threat before, and now he was tough. He was the fighter that Nathan had been expecting

But Nathan felt that he would be easier to hit in this form and went in to grab him only for Penpen to easily dodge it and throw Nathan into the air. Then he slammed Nathan's head into the ground shouting, "ICE ROCK DRIVER!"

He laughed and said, "I am not as stupid as most muscle bound freaks."

Nathan had to admit that this was a problem. This penguin was too perfect of a fighter, and with his body all thin, he could move even better than before.

Neil gulped and said, "I'll take him," as Nathan nodded and tagged Neil. Neil was part wolf, so maybe it would be easier for him.

Neil rushed at Penpen and grabbed onto him in a second. Then he lifted the penguin into the air and was ready to do perform a suplex when Penpen grabbed onto his legs and put him into a very uncomfortable hold.

Jasmine just watched this and cried, "NEIL, YOU CAN DO IT! Please be my hero today!"

When Neil heard these words, he immediately struggled out of the hold and grabbed onto Penpen's head. Then he started to punch the penguin in the back of the head.

Penpen had to admit that this was quite unexpected, but not something he couldn't get around. He quickly grabbed onto Neil's hand and threw the boy into the ropes, then as Neil bounced back at the penguin, Penpen snatched him by his feet and flipped him over, slamming him into the mat.

Neil had to admit that this penguin was way too tough for his own good. Mendel just stood there grinning at the sight while the others stood there waiting for Neil to finally get the upper hand.

Not only was landing a blow on this guy a chore, but when they did, they ended up taking in damage following the successful attack.

Then Neil saw something that could have been a good sign. A block of ice had appeared in the penguin's mouth. Then the penguin reconstructed the ice into a blade and pointed it at Neil shouting, "WINTER OF DISCONTENT!" and as he rushed as Neil with the blade, Neil ducked under it, grabbed hold of it and threw Penpen into the post. Then he charged at the penguin with his claws cupped and shouted, "WOLF FANG!"

The claws dug into the penguin's flesh as he wailed in pain. Sadly, this hadn't defeated the penguin. Instead, Neil had angered it and saw the results as the penguin lifted Neil over his shoulder, leaping up into the air and aiming Neil's head towards the ground, still holding Neil over his shoulder and shouted, "ICE SMASHER!" thus slamming Neil's head against the top of the post.

Jasmine covered her eyes. She couldn't stand to see Neil lose like this.

Neil had just finished rubbing off the pain in the back of his head, but it was too late for him to do anything. Five minutes had passed, and this meant one thing: The merger had started.

Nathan leapt into the ring as Burg slowly climbed into the ring and stood tall.

"Alright, now that sculpture is working with that hulking menace," Nathan said, "You've seen what these people can do as a team, so we have to be careful."

Neil nodded. He understood the seriousness of this situation. An ice sculpture and a muscle bound penguin were not easy opponents.

Before anything could even start, Burg lifted up both Neil and Nathan and threw them into the air, reconstructing his head into a spike. Then Penpen leapt up after them and placed each one, back downwards, on top of one-another. Then he shouted, "ICY SHISHKABOB!" as both of them fell on top of the spike. The spike dug into Nathan's flesh since he was on the bottom and caused a huge bleeding spot. Neil, being on top, didn't take in any major damage, so Burg reconstructed his hands into a wall as Penpen descended from the air, slammed Neil's face against the wall and shouted, "ICY CAMOFLAGE!"

This caused Neil's face to start bleeding as both team mates were barely managing to stay up.

Neil and Nathan were breathing heavily as Neil said, "Both of them are incredibly strong and they do well as a team."

Nathan nodded and said, "Well, I got a little something that can beat them. A combo move. Let's try it."

With that, he threw Neil at Penpen as Neil clutched onto the penguin. Then Nathan boosted himself off of the ropes and on the other side of Penpen, locking his legs to the penguin. After that, they planted their hands on the ground and sent Penpen into the air, shouting, "GRAVITY PUMP!"

Then Neil threw Nathan up into the air at the airborne penguin as Nathan planted the penguin's back against the spike on his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" causing the penguin's back a lot of pain.

Of course, Burg wasn't going to just stand there. He attacked Neil right away as the boy grabbed onto the ice sculpture's fist and swung it upwards causing it to hit Penpen while the penguin was descending towards the ground and Neil and Nathan both shouted, "REVERSE PUNISHMENT!"

Penpen was sent flying out of the ring and into the wall far from it. It looked as if he was going to fall into the spikes, but instead he returned to his normal short form and shouted, "ULTIMATE COMBO TECHNIQUE! ICE SOUL!"

Then suddenly, Penpen was sent flying as if by magic into Burg's back. Now he was inside of Burg, and somehow, his presence had caused the sculpture to change into a much more threatening figure.

Neil and Nathan both stared in shock. Not only was Burg really threatening now, but Penpen seemed lifeless under all that ice. How could this have been? Penguins were supposed to be able to withstand ice. Then they remembered Penpen referring to this ability as a soul. Maybe Penpen had killed himself to make the sculpture stronger.

Well, it was showing. Neil and Nathan kicked Burg in the stomach but nothing happened. No cracks or even so much as a reaction to the hit. They were spellbound as Burg picked Neil up and slammed him against his knee. He was ready to stomp on Neil when Burg got in the way and caught the leg. Then he threw it upward as Burg fell on his back.

Sadly, he showed no sign of weakness, ever after that hard blow. But luckily, Neil had recovered just in time to receive another blow as Burg got up and kicked him into the rope. Then as he returned, Burg picked up Nathan and used him as a bat to hit Neil back into the rope. Neil came back as the giant sculpture grabbed Neil in his free hand and then threw both Choujin into the air.

He leapt up at them, grabbed onto their legs and placed them under his feet as he shouted, "7 TONS OF ICE!" and dropped on them, crushing them under the weight of his feet. How could they survive that?

Everyone stared in horror as Jasmine cried, "NO! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE SO HORRIBLY?"

Dorykid and Alice watched this with tears forming in their eyes. Rosaline just looked away and, well, it seemed over. It looked at if their lives had ended.

Suddenly, a set of hands emerged from underneath the towering terror's feet as Neil and Nathan lifted him up in the air. Then Neil smiled and said, "We clearly can't beat him, so let's do the one thing we can do."

Nathan nodded as both allies through him off the edge of the ring and into the spike pit below. Then they both struggled to stay up as the match officially ended and Dorykid and Rosaline helped the two get out of the ring.

With that, Jasmine cage was opened as Jasmine fell down towards them. Neil quickly regained consciousness and caught her as Mendel sighed and said, "Okay, I guess you guys win."

Then he took off as Neil held Jasmine in his arms.

Jasmine blushed when Neil caught her and said, "Thanks, you guys."

Neil smiled at Jasmine. He was so happy to see her safe. He then looked at everyone with a grin and they all knew what it meant and gave him a thumbs up.

Then he did something he'd been saving up for a long time, he pressed his lips against Jasmine's. Everyone had waited so long for him to do it.

He then removed them and said, "It's good to see you safe again."

Jasmine was blushing even more as her body became hotter and hotter than ever before.

So she returned the kiss and said, "Thank you, Neil."

Well, it had been one rough day and everyone just wanted to go back home. Everyone sat on the couch, and Dorykid and Alice decided to spend some time in the mansion with their friends before going home.

"This may sound like a stupid question," Jasmine asked, "but how is everyone now?"

Everyone just sighed as Nathan said, "I just want to sit on this couch until nightfall!"

Everyone agreed that today had been a very rough day.

"Alright," Jasmine replied with a smile, "who's hungry?"

Everyone raised his/her hand upon hearing the question. This had been a rough day for everyone.

Well, the time passed and everyone just slacked off. They had no intention of doing anything else.

Tenth Arc: A Prehistoric Nightmare

Dorykid and Alice went home fro the night as Neil, Nathan, Rosaline and Jasmine stayed at the mansion as usual. Neil read a newspaper and said, "Hey, guys, look at this. The press is going to reveal a new discovery tomorrow."

Jasmine listened intently for what it was and asked, "Rosaline, can you water the plants?"

Rosaline beamed with big sparkle eyes and said, "Of course! I love plants!"

She looked at Jasmine's plants and noticed that they were almost dead, so she used a bit of her plant magic to make them grow big and strong.

Meanwhile, Neil explained that a dinosaur egg had been discovered in the mountains last night and it was going to be revealed tomorrow.

Rosaline was now starting to have a little wrestling match with her magically conjured up plants, which had come to life. As usual, she was losing, miserably.

"Rosaline!" Jasmine shouted, "I said water the plants, not fight them!"

Rosaline eventually was thrown into a corner as she shouted, "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, YOU EVIL PIECES OF CRAP!"

Neil walked over to them and the plants purred around him and let him pet them.

Rosaline slapped her forehead and muttered, "Stupid homophobic plants."

Jasmine tried to get near them as one of them snapped at her. She backed away into a corner with tears in her eyes.

Neil whacked it over the head and spat, "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR OWNER!" as the plant started to cry and Neil gasped saying, "Oh, gee, I'm sorry! Look, just kiss and make up."

Then the plant snuggled up against Jasmine and developed a liking for her.

"Now will you treat Rosaline with respect?" he asked as the plants shook their heads and Neil said, "Good plants!"

"Thank you!" Jasmine said, then bringing Neil into another room asked, "Neil, can you explain that kiss you gave me yesterday?"

Neil blushed upon hearing that and said, "There's something I want you to know, Jasmine."

Then he grinned and said, "I've had a deep attraction to you since the day we met. I actually love you."

Jasmine's face lit up as she was about to confess that she had the same feelings, but passed out because of the heat that was flowing through her. She fell right into Neil.

Neil caught her as she fell forward and carried her back to her bed. He placed her under the covers and left to rejoin his friends in a rousing game of cards, now with the plants playing with them.

This was very frustrating. The plants had apparently beaten everyone, even Nathan, at every card game he could come up with.

While this happened, Jasmine woke up and saw somebody entering her room. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Is that you, Jonus?"

Jonus climbed in, wearing his usual hood and said, "Hi, Jasmine."

"It is you!" she said with a smile, "So, have you been taking proper care of yourself?"

Jonus nodded, gave his sister a big hug and asked, "Do you have any food? You always were the cook in the family."

"Sure," Jasmine said as she got out of bed and led Jonus downstairs.

Meanwhile, the others had just been crushed in a game of monopoly as Neil spat, "That was the shortest game of monopoly EVER! It took the plants 5 minutes to beat us!"

"And nobody ever wins in monopoly," Nathan said with a chill.

It was at that moment that Jasmine and Jonus entered the room.

Upon seeing a very familiar face, the friends smiled and said, "HI JONUS!"

Jonus waved hello as he sat down for some dinner.

Jasmine let out a wicked grin, crept up behind Neil and pounced on him. Neil fell on the ground with her on top of him as the others laughed. Then Neil and Jasmine got up as Neil smiled at the girl.

"So, how are you guys getting along with the plants?" Jasmine asked as Nathan gave the girl a cold glance and said, "Everything I ever believed in is a lie! The British aren't the best at card games! What else can go wrong in my world?"

Then Rosaline patted him on the beck and said, "There, there, it's alright. Cheer up."

"Well, you don't have to look at me like that and be all emo," Jasmine said with a few tears as Neil then smacked Nathan and said, "Apologize!" as Nathan rubbed his back and said, "Okay, I'm sorry for looking at you like that."

Jonus just sat there and asked, "Sister, when are you making dinner?"

Jasmine gave Nathan a hug and whipped up some dinner. After that was done, she walked up to take a shower, placing her clothes on the bed before going in.

Nathan decided that he needed a shower as well. He entered the bathroom and opened up the curtain when he saw Jasmine butt naked with her entire body wet. He just blinked and blushed underneath his mask.

Jasmine's eyes were closed while she washed away the shampoo, but then they opened up and she saw Nathan.

She blinked, started to blush and shouted, "GET OUTTA HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Nathan ran out in a panic and hid behind a chair and said, "Tell Jasmine I'm not here when she gets out of the shower."

Jonus just sighed and said, "Hide on the roof like you always do."

Nathan agreed that this was the best method, ran outside and jumped onto the roof.

Jasmine got out of the shower, put on her clothes and went looking for Nathan. She stormed into the kitchen and asked everyone if they had seen Nathan.

Everyone in the room whistled upon being asked the question. Nathan was actually on the roof with his hands clinging to his knees. He was also trembling. This was a message: Never insure a woman's wrath.

Jasmine shook with fury and spat, "NATHAN, IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL BUST YOUR ASS WIDE OPEN!"

Nathan sighed and jumped onto the balcony and into the room. Realizing that Jasmine wasn't there, he grinned and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Then he walked into the shower after taking his shorts off. He left his mask on because his family lived under a similar code to the Kinnikuman family code.

Jasmine went into her room when she realized somebody was taking a shower.

She walked up to the door and said, "Nathan, when you get out of there, you'd better be ready to run!"

Nathan came out of the shower, dried himself off and put his shorts back on. Then he glared at the doorknob and decided to accept his fate. But before he could reach the doorknob, he burst out into tears loud enough to wake the dead.

"Wow," Neil said, "That coming from a Mask. Pretty sad. His grandfather would have a field day if he saw this."

"Fine, I won't hurt you!" Jasmine said hearing the waterworks, and as Nathan opened the door looking very pathetic, she hugged him and said, "I'll kill you the next time you do that."

Nathan sighed and wiped the top of his mask, even though he knew it wouldn't get rid of this sweat. He then went back to his post on the roof.

And now everyone was ready to go see the Dinosaur Egg, so they packed up and set out to find the exhibit.

When they finally found the area, a man stood tall in front of the egg and said, "This is the greatest find of the century! Who knows what kind of beast is in here waiting to hatch?"

A Scientist walked up to the egg and said, "My god, it's actually alive! Those hot water bottles we covered it with are actually gonna do something."

Then everyone gasped with anticipation as the egg started to crack. Then it came open as not one, but 5 dinosaurs, not even all that big, stood there and grinned wickedly at the crowd of people.

They were standing on a ring that was inside the egg as one of them picked up a microphone and said, "WE'RE THE PREHISTORIC BROS OF THE DMP! WE HAVE COME TO TAKE DOWN THE SUPER HEROES WHO ARE CONSTANTLY GIVING US TROUBLE!"

Neil groaned and thought, 'I knew it!'

"Wait, how can adults just hatch out of an egg?" the Scientist asked as the leader, a T-Rex, said, "We planted ourselves in that egg knowing you'd be stupid enough to dig us up!"

Then another dinosaur, a Pterodactyl, flew up into the ring and said, "I will take on the flower girl!"

Rosaline knew that was her and jumped into the ring. The T-Rex laughed and explained, "This is a best out of 5 match! Whoever loses 3 fights loses the whole thing! It's team Dino verses team Supermen! We start this with a match between Glider and Rosaline!"

Just then, two familiar people jumped into an announcer's booth and shouted, "IT'S OUR JOB TO SAY THAT!"

Jasmine groaned and asked, "Where do those two keep coming from?"

The match began as Glider took off into the sky. Rosaline had no time to react as the Pterodactyl flew at her and winged her in the neck, knocking her to the ground. She got up only to receive another wing to the neck and be knocked down again.

Neil just grimaced and spat, "COME ON, ROSALINE!"

Nathan had to admit that maybe Rosaline was outmatched. Flyers had a huge advantage over ground movers. (Some of this is based off of Pokemon logic)

But as Glider went in for another strike, Rosaline released a series of vines and tied them around the pterodactyl's body. Then she slammed him against the mat and jumped on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. After about ten punches, the pterodactyl cut through the vines and clawed Rosaline in the chest. Then he carried her up into the sky and shouted, "5 STORIES!" and dropped her head-first into the ground.

Yoshigai just grimaced and said, "That must have hurt."

We take you back to Kinniku Planet as a scam to introduce another character. A spaceship landed on the planet as a black-haired girl wearing a white sleeveless top, a pair of jeans and sporting a wolf tail, came out and wondered where she was.

"Perfect, another Choujin is here," Terrykid said when he exited the doors to the base, "Well, come on. You missed a bit of training, but you can make up for that with the last 2 parts."

Then he turned to the girl and asked, "What's your name? That's very important."


	12. Chapter 12

Return of the Evil Choujin

Tenth Arc part 2: A Prehistoric Nightmare

The people watching couldn't handle seeing a Choujin lose like this. They all raised their arms in the air and shouted, "ROSALINE! ROSALINE! ROSALINE!" for about 20 seconds until Rosaline opened her eyes, rubbed her head and waved at the crowd, signaling that she was okay.

Neil and Dorykid then pulled out sparklers, dressed up as cheerleaders and sang, "GO, GO, ROSALINE! YOU CAN WIN THIS FIGHT! There isn't a dino who can stand up to you! Even though everything else can pretty much defeat you, at least you can beat a dinosaur... I think?"

Then Nathan pounded them over the head and said, "Dorykid, I'm ashamed of you."

Glider gasped and shouted, "I DROPPED HER FROM FIVE STORIES! THERE MUST BE A RULE AGAINST GETTING UP FROM THAT!"

But of course, there wasn't, so he simply swooped at the girl and winged her in the neck again. Even after getting up from that, not all was well.

Luckily, Rosaline had a plan. Glider came in for another blow just as an explosion erupted from his body.

Yoshigai clapped and said, "That's impressive! She planted one of her explosive seeds in him!"

Kazuo nodded and said, "Those explosive seeds are almost invisible, so she must have snuck it into his mouth while she was punching him the face."

Glider fell to the ground covered in ash from the explosion, but he was not through yet. He quickly stood up to receive a whip to the face as Rosaline's vine sent him into the post.

The audience started to cheer and whistle as Rosaline had performed quite a feat, but sadly, that last attack had expelled her energy as she fell to the ground and collapsed.

Yoshigai looked in the rulebook and said, "Well, since Glider was knocked unconscious first, he l..."

Yoshigai was cut off as Glider regained consciousness and Yoshigai hung his head and said, "Team Dino gets the first win!"

Neil's jaw dropped as Nathan just slapped his forehead repeatedly. Why couldn't Rosaline at least win that match? Well, at least the others could make up for it.

Then next one was an Achelosaurus who flexed his muscles and said, "My name is Clubtail! I challenge the man in the mask."

So Nathan leapt up into the ring and readied himself. He wasn't going to lose like Rosaline had.

The match began as Nathan ran at the Achelosaurus and wrapped his arms around the big lug. He tried to lift Clubtail into the air, but unfortunately, this thing was probably the heaviest thing that Nathan had ever faced.

He tried as hard as he could when Clubtail wrapped his arms around Nathan and delivered a power bomb to the Mask-wearer.

Nathan had an angry look in his eyes as he punched Clubtail in the face. Sadly, this had done hardly anything as the Achelosaurus picked him up and slammed Nathan's back against his shoulder causing Nathan to roll around in pain. This didn't look good at all.

Neil and Dorykid bit their fingernails as Nathan got up and said, "You are strong, but I can surpass you!"

"Big words for someone who's about to lose," Clubtail said as he kicked Nathan into the air. Then he jumped up at Nathan, grabbed onto him and shouted, "ANCIENT DROP!" and spun around while he and Nathan descended towards the ground.

Just as they were about to hit the surface, Nathan regained focus, got out of the hold and repositioned him and Clubtail, holding Clubtail's legs and arms out shouting, "BIG BEN BASH!" as he slammed against the ground, only Clubtail was the one to take in damage this time.

Yoshigai pulled out two sparklers and danced around shouting, "NATHAN MIGHT ACTUALLY WIN!"

But sadly, even Nathan knew that this attack wasn't enough. Clubtail was a very powerful adversary, and that attack seemed to have dealt minimal damage.

Nathan was ready to attack again, but that last move had taken a bit out of him. Clubtail took advanced of this and pinned Nathan to the ground. He grinned wickedly and whacked Nathan in the face with his tail shouting, "CLUB TAIL!"

Nathan just lay there while Clubtail beat him constantly.

"Can Nathan get out of this?" Yoshigai asked as Kazuo said, "Not many have. This is what gave Clubtail his name. If it weren't for Nathan's mask, he'd already be dead."

Nathan heard this and realized that maybe he could fight. He had his mask on, so he grabbed onto the dinosaur's tail after it returned and threw Clubtail over his head and into the post.

Clubtail got up and was ready to slam his body on top of Nathan's when Nathan did a handstand, clutched his leg around Clubtail's and shouted, "LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING!" crushing the Achelosaurus' head between his legs and knocking the dino unconscious giving team Supermen a victory.

Nathan limped out of the ring. He had to admit, that had taken a lot out of him, but he had won, and that was all that mattered right now.

The next to go up was a Triceratops who said, "I am Trihorn! I choose Dorykid as my opponent!"

Dorykid leapt up into the ring and got into a fighting stance as the crowd cheered.

"Come on, Dorykid!" Neil shouted, "This guy's got nothing on you!"

Trihorn looked at his opponent and said, "I know I'll have fun with you."

Then the match began as Dorykid slid along the ground passed Trihorn and used his open arm to trip the triceratops. Then he sat on the three-horn and started to bend his knee as Yoshigai said, "It's only 10 seconds into the match, and Dorykid already has the advantage."

Dorykid was doing well until Trihorn kicked him off of his leg and then slammed him into the post with his horns shouting, "TRI-BATTERING RAM!"

Jasmine had been in the bathroom for quite a while and finally returned to see Dorykid taking in a heavy beating. All she could do was cheer from the sidelines and give him the best of support.

Dorykid quickly recovered and grabbed onto the horns, kicking Trihorn away from him. Then he leapt onto his back and went back to his Texan roots as he grasped firmly onto the horns and started to ride Trihorn like a bucking bronco.

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" the dinosaur shouted in anger as Dorykid sent him running insanely into a post.

Jasmine just watched this and cheered uncontrollably with the audience. Dorykid was doing very well now.

Trihorn was so angry.

Kazuo just positioned his glasses and said, "It seems as if Dorykid is using his family's famous Texan techniques. Texans have been taught to deal with horned creatures, so he has a huge advantage against an opponent like Trihorn."

The triceratops just ran around, taking in multiple blows to the head by ramming himself into the posts. It was at that moment when he remembered something, so he scooped Dorykid up in his horns, stood on his two legs and leapt into the air. Then he flipped over with Dorykid still latched to his horns and shouted, "METEORITE!"

Then he hit the mat hard as Dorykid coughed up a lot of blood and fell unconscious on the cold ground.

"It seems as if the dinosaurs have received another point," Yoshigai said as the next dinosaur, a brontosaurus, leapt up onto the ring and said, "I am Hose Neck! I choose that girl as my opponent!"

Hose Neck looked at his opponent and said, "You will lose for sure, Girl. My neck is longer than yours!"

Then he latched onto Jasmine, wrapping his neck around hers and pulling hard.

Jasmine was now gagging and started to cough as she uttered, "T-TORNADO KICK!" sending a kick up at his chin.

Hose Neck dodged the kick easily and used his head as a weapon shouting, "PREHISTORIC WRECKING BALL!" slamming his head into Jasmine's chest and sending her into the post.

Yoshigai whistled and said, "That is the advantage to having a long neck. It makes for some great attack, and it works especially well for Hose Neck, for unlike most people, his neck isn't his weak point. In fact, the neck is the strongest part of his body, so even a blade can't cut through it."

Now Jasmine had to come up with some way to defeat him. His neck was hard as rock, so what was she to do?

Hose Man then lashed out his head again like a flail and started to whack Jasmine in the face using the side of his head. He kept whipping it back and forth causing lots of pain every time.

Jasmine took in a bit of pain until she grabbed onto his neck and said, "I wonder if choking you will work!"

Hose Neck sighed and said, "I find it quite soothing," as Neil grimaced and shouted, "COME ON, FORGET THE NECK! HE HAS OTHER BODY PARTS!"

Hose Neck let down a tear drop and thought, 'I forgot that I had other body parts'

Jasmine heard this and grabbed onto his legs shouting, "TORNADO!" creating heavy wind pressure with her arms and twisting the dinosaur's legs.

That was that.

Everyone just stared in awe, feeling rather gypped as Yoshigai grimaced and spat, "THAT'S IT? ALL THAT WORK AND IT TOOK ONE HIT TO DEFEAT HIM? GEEZ! I feel gypped. Who cares? Humans get another win!"

Then the T-Rex jumped into the ring and said, "Well, I guess it's between me and the wolf boy."

But before Neil could enter the ring, a man in a cloak jumped into the ring and said, "Allow me to take you on."

The T-Rex laughed and said, "Well, this should be easy since I'm not facing any undefeated fighters today! Anyway, you'd best remember the name Raptor, because that is the name of the man who will defeat you today!"

As Raptor lunged at the cloaked figure, he found himself held above his shoulder as he was slammed to the mat.

The dinosaur shook his head and said, "Okay, so you're more powerful than I first thought."

Then he went in with his jaw wide open only to be held up above the cloaked figure's head as the cloaked man took off into the sky, crossed Raptor's legs and slammed into the mat shouting, "KINNIKU BUSTER!"

This attack was more than enough to put Raptor out of commission, and right away, everyone knew who the mystery man was.

Neil just gasped and shouted, "MANDO! THAT'S MANDO UNDER THAT CLOAK!"

The man removed his cloak to reveal that he was, indeed, a Kinnikuman, but he wasn't Kinniku Mando. No one knew who he was.

Then he grimaced and said, "I am Kinniku Mentar. Unlike Mando, I am not a villain and I am traveling far and wide to find my younger brother and turn him back to the good side."

Then he ran away from the area as the crowd cheered, celebrating another DMP defeat.

Then Neil turned his gaze to the Scientist and spat, "Does this mean we don't get to see a real dinosaur?"

Suddenly, a cracking noise was heard as another egg, somewhere behind a bunch of trees, cracked open and a real baby dinosaur with big purple eyes came out from the forest.

He looked around and the first person he saw was Neil, so he ran up to the boy who stood there shocked out of his mind and licked his face with a big slimy tongue.

"SWEET!" Neil shouted, "I have a pet dinosaur! I'm gonna call you Fang!"

The Scientists agreed that Neil seemed like the right owner, so Neil and the others took him back home to the mansion and kept him in the back yard.

Now we take you back to Kinniku Planet. You don't think I forgot about the new character, did you?

She introduced herself as Kiya to Terrykid and was led to the training area. She did very well and soon enough, she was to take on one of the legends.

"I'm allowed to fight in my wolf form, right?" she asked as Terrykid nodded and said, "This is prepare you for a fight against an actual villain, so you must treat your opponent like one."

Then as Kiya entered the ring, a tough bulldozer-type person named Forcollosus appeared in the ring and said, "You'll be my opponent now!"

Kiya looked at the villain and narrowed her eyes. In a moment a large black wolf was standing in her place. Her icy gaze was kept on Forcollosus, waiting for his move.

Fork ran at Kiya and started to squeeze her tightly.

A loud growl ripped from Kiya's throat, and she chomped down on Fork's arm, making him release his grip. Her eyes flashed as she savagely raked her claws down his chest.

Fork laughed and said, "I'm a fork lift! It's gonna take more than your claws to defeat me!"

Even he had to admit that the claws had done some damage since he did have some human DNA in him. Still, he was not ready to give up as he lifted Kiya up, leapt into the air with her in his arms, then flipped her so her back faced the ground, planted his four lifters into her arms and legs and shouted, "FOUR PRONGED PIN!" as he slammed her back first into the ground.

The wolf managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

'I'm not going to let this monster beat me!' she thought.

Still, Fork's attack had hurt. Kiya's back was aching, but she forced herself to go on. She dodged the next attack. Her dark fur bristled as she leapt and knocked Fork to the ground. Kiya closed her sharp jaws around her opponent's throat, keeping a firm hold.

Fork had to admit that now this hurt. He slowly pried her off of his neck and then lifted her above his head. Then he grinned and slammed her back into his knee shouting, "THREE WAY IMPACT!"

After hitting her back with his knee once, he went in for another one.

Before Fork could knee her in the back again, she rolled to the side, leaping back to her paws. Kiya howled with rage. The howl shook the ground, causing Fork to fall down. She seized the chance and slammed into Fork, digging her claws deep into him. Before he could get up she lunged at his leg, sinking her razor-sharp teeth into his ankle.

Fork slammed his hand against the ground signaling that he had given up. Therefore Kiya had officially won.

Kiya was breathing heavily when the match was over. After a moment she shape shifted back into her human form. A girl stood in the black wolf's place. She asked Terrykid, "What do I do now?"

As if fate wanted her to know the answer right away, a stage appeared out of nowhere as Werewolf stood atop it and said, "Congratulations, you all finally passed the test! Anyway, we have recently discovered that DMP members are showing up in Hokkaido, currently unprotected. So, I am going to send Kiya, Chess and Canadakid to protect Hokkaido!"

He then announced the rest and everyone had to board a ship.

Eleventh Arc: The 6 Emperors

Now was a good time for everyone to be nice and lazy. Nathan had decided to quit playing card games for a while because no matter what game he tried, the plants had beaten him at it. Rosaline was now using the plants as practice opponents to prepare herself for future battles. Sadly, she found herself doing quite poorly against the plants and she couldn't was getting beaten every second.

Meanwhile, Neil was just sitting around. He was bored now.

Jasmine walked outside for some fresh air. Then out of nowhere, she started to cry.

Nathan noticed this and jumped off of the roof, running over to her. This was very odd, but then he realized the cause of this.

Nathan patted her back and said, "There, there, stop being so depressed. This is quite normal. Your parents are the only ones among all of our families that are dead. Still, are you happier now than you were before you were taken to Kinniku Planet?"

"I know… but…" sad to say that Jasmine couldn't stop herself.

Just then, a familiar hood walked by and noticed Jasmine crying and ran up to her.

"What's wrong with my sister?" he asked, removing his hood as Nathan sighed and said, "She's having serious emotional issues. I think she's homesick."

Jonus sighed and said, "Okay, you keep crying your heart out, Jasmine. It'll make you feel better."

Jonus turned to Nathan and said, "I forgot to mention that this happens to anyone from my planet who loses a family member of some sort. It only happens once, so after this, Jasmine might not cry from the loss of her family again."

Then he noticed something big poke its head out of the back yard and asked, "Is that a dinosaur?"

Neil walked outside and noticed that everything seemed to be in order.

"Hi, Jonus," Neil said, then asked, "Why is Jasmine's face all wet?"

Jonus explained the concept as Neil noticed that Jasmine was staring at the dinosaur in the back yard and asked, "What's wrong? You knew I was bringing Fang home with us."

"I want to hold Fang!" Jasmine cried in response to this. Nobody really had any comment whatsoever.

The dinosaur walked over and held his tiny arms out. Jasmine thanked him and gave him a hug, but she was still sad.

Neil laughed and said, "I've gotta say, it's impressive that a T-Rex can learn to use vegetables as a source of food so quickly."

Then Neil tossed a piece of salad into Fang's mouth as the dinosaur at it happily.

Neil petted the dinosaur and said, "You're a good boy, Fang!"

Then he, Nathan, Jonus and Fang sat next to Jasmine to give her comfort during this time. Homesickness was very powerful on her home planet, it seemed.

Jasmine was now happy, but now that her sadness was gone, she had fallen asleep on Neil's lap.

Neil blushed when she fell asleep on his lap, so he stroked her head and sat there while she slept. Jonus and Nathan both had to admit that this was very cute.

Jasmine was soon brought into her room, and shortly afterwards, she woke up to see Neil sleeping right next to her. She smiled because Neil looked cute to her when he was sleeping.

Nathan then poked his head in and whispered, "Oh, you're awake," as Fang poked his head in through the window and waved hello.

Since it was midnight, everyone was asleep, but currently, Jasmine couldn't.

While everyone slept silently, something strange happened. Someone broke into Dorykid's house and came out with Alice in his hands. Then he waved at the screen and ran off.

Everyone awoke from a good night's slumber. They were all well rested.

Just then, Dorykid knocked open the door and shouted, "ALICE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Dorykid then pulled out a note and read, "If you want your girlfriend back, bring everyone with you for a match in our own ring located in the spot in town that used to be empty."

Well, they all ran to a ring that had never existed in town before. Many audience members were here to see the match taking place as you-know-who sat in the announcer's booth saying, "It's time for another exciting series of matches to take place!"

Then 6 fighters appeared and said, "We are the 6 Okami! (6 Emperors) We are the toughest members of the DMP and we have been sent to deal with you 6 for good. You are all causing problems, so we kidnapped Dorykid's girlfriend."

"Where is she?" Dorykid asked as one man held up a pair of legs, another held up a pair of hands, a woman held up a pair of arms, another held up a pair of feet, a man held up a torso and the last one held up a head that looked just like Alice's.

"We really wanted a match," the man holding the head said, "so we took her apart. Each one of us you beat will earn you a part of her body. If you fail, then she will be nothing but split parts for the rest of her life."

"How could you do that?" Jasmine spat as everyone else just stared in horror.

Then one of them, a woman, jumped up onto the stage and said, "I challenge the brunette girl!"

Hold on," said one of them, "I want to be the first one to fight."

Then a man jumped up into the ring and said, "I want to face Neil."

Neil then entered the ring and said, "Alright, if you insist."

This man was a strange one. He was made entirely of shadow. His body was pitch black and he had white eyeballs with no pupils and a white mouth. He also wore a shirt, but it wasn't all that noticeable.

"I am Shadow," the Choujin said, "Let's finish this soon."

Jasmine had to admit that Shadow was quite cute in a mysterious way. All you could see were his eyes and mouth. It was creepy yet handsome.

Neil ran at the shadow man who simply disappeared into the ground. Neil looked around as a hand appeared from underneath him and pulled him under, soon sending him out after a bunch of punching noises were heard from within the hole.

"That attack is a deadly one to open up with," Kazuo said, "What Shadow did was pull Neil under and beat him up."

Neil shook off the pain and grabbed onto Shadow, slamming his head into the mat with a suplex.

Shadow got up after that and grabbed onto Neil's arms as he soared into the air and shouted, "BRINGING OF DARKNESS!" and flipped over, slamming Neil into the mat.

Neil got up from the attack, but he was quite scared now. He had no idea how he could deal with a man who could sink into the ground.

But he had no time to think as Shadow flew at him. Neil freaked out when he saw this and let out his foot, landing a kick to the evil Choujin's face. Shadow was left spellbound, so Neil took full advantage of this and ran at Shadow, claws out shouting, "WOLF FANG!" and clawed him in the gut.

Yoshigai cheered as the audience burst out into hollers of support. Neil had impressed everyone with that comeback.

Sadly, he still hadn't won. Shadow sunk into the ground while Neil was blowing kisses at his supporters and moved his shadow under Neil's feet.

Then he pointed his finger up out of the ground and shouted, "LOSS OF MANHOOD!" as he jabbed his finger up into the air pushing it against the area between Neil's crotch and butt.

This dealt extreme damage as Neil flew into the air. Then Shadow soared up after him, locked Neil's arms and legs in place and shouted, "LIGHTS OUT!" and descended towards the ground.

Neil cried out in pain, but somehow managed to get free from the painful hold. Then he dug his claws into Shadow's legs, kicked off his shoes and planted the claws on his feet into Shadow's back. Then he pulled upwards with his feet, thus putting Shadow in a backbreaking position and shouted, "RYOUSHI HANTO!" and slammed Shadow hard into the mat.

Everyone watched as it became clear that Shadow couldn't move. Neil then raised his hand in triumph to the many cheers that came his way, pulling out a bowl and singing, "The cow of the beef, see it says "Moo, moo, moo"! The cow of the rice is really so tender! The rice of the cow is really so tasty! Ah-ahhhh-ah-ah-oh-ahhhAh! Beef bowl!"

Jasmine just said, "Um… nice job," feeling a bit paranoid that Neil was blowing kisses to the female audience members.

Neil laughed in triumph as something appeared beside the opponent he had defeated. It was a torso. He picked it up and threw it at Dorykid.

"Take good care of your girlfriend's body," he said, "Don't worry, Dorykid. We'll get the rest of her back."

Then he gave Dorykid a thumb up and exited the ring.

The next one to go up was a woman. She had long purple hair and a face like that of a cat.

This made the random boys in the audience go crazy with cheers and whistles as she stood tall, purred, licked her hand and said, "I challenge the brunette. What's her name? I don't believe she's ever been mentioned in the record books."

"Her name's Jasmine," Yoshigai said, "Why isn't she in the record books? She's done quite a lot to earn a place in there."

Kazuo shrugged and said, "Hey, we don't control the record books."


	13. Chapter 13

Return of the Evil Choujin

Eleventh Arc part 2: The 6 Emperors

"My name is Kat," the girl said, then she lunged at Jasmine and pinned her to the ground before anyone could see what was going on.

Then she sunk her claws into Jasmine's shoulder, cutting open the portion of what she was wearing and making the outfit sag. Then she licked Jasmine's neck and said, "You are a beautiful one. If you're interested, I'm single and bi."

Then she flipped over, throwing Jasmine into the post.

Jasmine recovered and delivered a high kick to Kat, sending her into the air and said, "I'm sorry, but I like being straight."

Kat flew into the air, and when she descended towards the ground, she landed perfectly, rather impressively at that, doing some poses for the cheering crowd and licking her palm.

"Well, you know what they say about cats," Kazuo said, "They always land on their feet, and this is no exception. Kat is part feline, so it'll be hard to pin her on her back."

Jasmine just glared at the showoff, waiting for her to get serious.

Kat smiled wickedly at her opponent and pounced on Jasmine again, this time sinking her claws into the other shoulder, knocking this part of the outfit loose.

Dorykid just stared in horror and said, "Come on, Jasmine! Win! I want Alice back! Her body means nothing to me without her face!"

Neil just blinked at him, then turned to the ring and shouted, "COME ON! SURE, THIS FIGHT IS TURNING ME ON, BUT YOU HAVE TO WIN!"

Jonus raised his arms up and down and shouted, "COME ON, SIS!"

Before Jasmine could do anything, Kat clawed Jasmine across the chest and around her legs. This caused the rest of her outfit to come loose as it fell completely off and everyone, the audience and the announcers, were silent.

Kat then leapt off of her with the remains of Jasmine's clothes in her hand and rolled up the material into a ball of yarn, slipping a metal ball inside of it then shouted, "BIG BALL OF YARN!" hurling the object at the now butt-naked Jasmine.

"YOU WITCH!" Jasmine shouted, blushing uncontrollably as she shot her foot out and shouted, "TORNADO KICK!"

Jasmine's foot hit the incoming yarn ball, which had a piece of metal in it, so naturally, this started to bend Jasmine's leg.

Kat started to purr with excitement and said, "You won't win this match no matter what you do!"

She then picked up her ball of yarn and held it above her head clearly intending to smash Jasmine's face in with it.

Neil just gulped and shouted, "COME ON, GET UP AND KICK HER ASS! EVEN THOUGH I AM EXTREMELY TURNED ON RIGHT NOW, TREATING A FELLOW WOMAN LIKE THAT IS PRETTY UNFORGIVABLE!"

Jasmine grimaced and rolled to the side, avoiding the incoming ball of destruction. Then she delivered a fierce Meteor Fist to Kat's face and sent her reeling back.

Kat took in the full blow, but as she soared towards the post, she flipped over in midair and landed perfectly on her feet, giving the audience more poses and causing them to cheer some more.

Then she sighed and said, "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna keep your clothing."

Then she used her claws to knit the yarn into a neat shirt that covered up more than the last one.

"I'm a professional knitter part time," she said with a grin throwing Jasmine the new and improved outfit.

Jasmine scratched her head and said, "The more I fight her, the more confused I am about whether she's friend or foe, but I do want to help Dorykid, so I have to win. THOUSAND METEORITES!"

Kat freaked out as the attack hit her straight on. After all that, this was the attack that finally defeated her as the audience cheered and a pair of hands appeared beside her unconscious body.

Jasmine threw the arms to Dorykid and helped up Kat. She kinda felt sorry for her opponent for the first time.

"I'm really sorry," she said, "Can you forgive me?"

Kat stood up and felt her back.

She then smiled and said, "All is forgiven. Besides, I was evil. You had no choice, but now I'm reconsidering it. Seeing how good you good guys are at doing things, maybe I should join the supermen instead."

Then she leapt off into the distance ready to save the world.

With that, a big centaur road in onto the stage very majestically, receiving many cheers, and said, "I am King Centaur, grandson of Satancross! I challenge Nathan Mask!"

The boy gave the centaur a cold glare and jumped into the ring.

The centaur galloped at Nathan. Nathan grabbed onto King Centaur's legs only to feel a powerful kick to the face as the centaur had thrust his legs forward into Nathan's face then he grabbed onto Nathan with his hands and jumped up, throwing Nathan underneath him as he landed directly on the masked kid's chest.

"That's gotta hurt!" Yoshigai said, "Those are real hooves, you know."

Nathan angrily grabbed onto the centaur's legs that were used to pin him to the ground and got up, holding King Centaur over his head. Sadly, he had failed to realize that the centaur's back legs were still able to move along with his hands as King Centaur swung his body around and landed his back legs into Nathan's chest then threw Nathan into the air.

As he reached Nathan's height, he wrapped his front legs around Nathan and pointed him towards the ground, pushing on Nathan's legs with his back legs and shouted, "ARMOR CRACK!" slamming the Choujin hard into the mat.

Dorykid just stared as tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't let it end this way, he just couldn't. This was his girlfriend at stake, so he breathed hard and shouted, "NATHAN, STOP LETTING HIM KICK YOU AROUND!"

Nathan sighed. This was the kind of match Dorykid could beat, a fight against a horse, but this was his match. He tried to get up, but King Centaur kicked him into the post before he could get up completely.

Nathan saw his foe running at him again, this time sliding under his opponent just as Centaur leapt at him. He grabbed onto King's back legs and wrapped his legs around King's front legs, locking them in place. Then he shot the centaur into the air and leapt up at him, placing the centaur into an uncomfortable position and shouting, "BIG BEN BASH!" slamming into the mat and dealing heavy damage to his foe.

Nathan was breathing heavily after that. The attack had actually taken a bit out of him as King Centaur smacked his head a few times and turned to Nathan with a maniacal grin.

"You have done well," he said, "but you will still lose."

Then he ran at Nathan and kicked the man into the ropes, and as Nathan returned, he delivered another heavy kick. Nathan just continued to get knocked into the ropes and receive a heavy kick every time he returned to the ring.

Nathan realized he had to win and grabbed onto King's legs just as they were about to kick him again. Then he flipped onto the centaur's back and wrapped his arms around King's neck, pulling rather hard.

'I left to fight on my own because I thought I didn't need help,' he thought, 'but then I had to confess that I did need help. Still, I am determined to be stronger than my father and his father combined, so I have to be able to defeat ANYTHING that crosses my path!'

Then he placed the centaur's back against the spike on his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" and pushed the centaur's back against the spike, causing King to bleed as he rolled around.

The crowd cheered as Nathan jumped on top of his downed foe and punched him in the face repeatedly.

After receiving many punches, King Centaur grabbed onto Nathan's hand and threw Nathan into the air once more. Then he grinned wickedly and leapt up at the kid, wrapped his legs around Nathan's and pointing Nathan's head towards the ground shouting, "DEATH GALLOP!"

Nathan breathed heavily. Apparently, those kicks had done something. He passed out, still conscious but unable to move as a pair of legs appeared next to King Centaur.

Then as he descended towards the ground with Nathan, he let go of Nathan's legs and started to beat him repeatedly with kicks in the form of a gallop. Nathan was so fed up with this guy that he locked onto the next two kicks with his legs and flipped the centaur so now Nathan was on top of King and King's head was pointed towards the ground.

Then they collided with the mat and the centaur was down for the count.

"Well, it seems as if Nathan has finally won!" Yoshigai shouted excitedly as a young girl with a ponytail and a revealing outfit leapt up into the ring and said, "My name's Pritty. I choose that boy with the red hair."

Neil had already gone up once, so Jonus realized it was him and leapt up into the ring. Morrison took over as the match began with Pritty running up to him and landing a powerful kick to his chest.

Everyone stared as Jonus stood and took the kick. Surely, this was a joke. Jonus may have been younger than Jasmine, but by what the others had seen so far, he was a few years more experienced.

And this was shown as Jonus grabbed onto Pritty's leg and threw her into a post. Then he delivered some fierce punches to her chest and then threw her into the air. Then he placed his back against hers, grabbing onto her arms and legs from behind and shouted, "MUSCLE SPARK!"

Then they both fell onto the mat as Pritty had already lost the match. 

Jonus received many cheers for his easy victory as a pair of feet appeared next to Pritty's unconscious body. He picked it up and threw the feet at Dorykid and said, "There, we only need 2 more parts now."

Then a man with a pair of horns covered in fire said, "I am Flameking! Anyway, I choose Rosaline as my opponent!"

Rosaline jumped into the ring and said, "I'm going to win whether you like it or not!"

Rosaline and Flameking had started their match. Rosaline whipped out her plants at him and latched onto his arm as his hand caught flame and the flame burned off the vines and eventually traveled to Rosaline whose hand caught flame.

Then he grabbed onto her and let his hands catch flame again, this time burning her a lot since he was clutching onto her sides.

"This is such an unnatural pairing!" Neil spat, "There's no way plants can beat fire!"

Rosaline was still having problems. She had been slammed to the ground as Flameking started to leave burn marks on her back. Finally, it was the last straw as she grabbed onto his arm, screaming out in pain.

Then she threw him into the ground and said, "I guess it's a good thing I learned techniques that don't involve my plant powers. They may be weaker than my plant-based attacks, but at least I can fight you with them!"

Flameking got up to his feet and rubbed his head saying, "You are quite a smart girl, aren't you?"

Rosaline grimaced and thought, 'I have been losing time and time against since I came to this planet. I'm tired of it! Only one victory in my whole wrestling career doesn't cut it! I want to mean something!'

Then she ran at Flameking and started punching him in the chest. Flameking was taken aback as Rosaline then tripped him and locked her legs around his, squeezing quite hard and dealing lots of pain.

"Wow," Kazuo said in amazement, "Rosaline is doing very well. I didn't know she had it in her."

"It makes sense," Yoshigai said, "She used logic. She may not be the best fighter, but she is quite smart."

Rosaline was now bending the evil Choujin's legs as Flameking shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and set his whole body ablaze.

Then he glared at Rosaline with fire in his eyes and said, "I'm going to murder you!"

Then he sent a big flame at her shouting, "FIRE BEAM!"

Then as she was now covered in burned, he then threw his fist into the air as a tornado made of fire appeared and shouted, "FIRE TOWER!"

Then he leapt up at her, grabbed onto her arms and set them aflame as he slammed her hard into the mat.

"I knew she was gonna lose," Yoshigai said as the others just remained silent. It seemed as if Alice was never going to be back together.

Suddenly, everyone gasped in shock as Rosaline staggered to her feet covered in burns and clutching onto her arm.

"I won't lose," she said with tears in her eyes, then she grabbed onto Flameking's arms. Flameking was ready to respond, but suddenly, Rosaline's tears dropped on his arms and he screamed in pain as his arms solidified and became useless.

Then Rosaline realized that his fire powers were gone, created a series of vines on her arm that spiraled into a blade shape and shouted, "VINE SWORD!" and stabbed him in the chest with her new blade.

Flameking just gasped as he fell to the ground in defeat and released a pair of hands. Now there was only one left. 

Well, now to introduce a new character in another cheap way, FILLER EPISODE!

This had to be the most stupid thing he had ever done...or maybe it was at least one of them.

Sitting back in the shuttle that was heading towards the Kinniku Planet for the whole 'training' school. He didn't need it. His dad taught him all he needed to know about the sport and he knew that he could beat the snot out of the new guys and gals the Justice Choujin were turning out. He saw them on TV. He could do so much better then them. But, why did his dad force this on to him. He was a grown man for Pete's sakes! Then again his own father was still bigger then him. Mars was not a guy you wanted mad at you.

"Slagging idiots..." he mumbled as the shuttle started to go lower and lower as it started to land, "At least I can bash in some old feller's heads in..."

This boy was named Ares, see, and he was the son of the famous Mars. He had very long red hair that went down to his legs and had a green streak on the end. He also had piercing yellow eyes and fang-like teeth. He wore a white T-shirt and black shorts along with heavy black boots that resembled talons.

As he arrived, Terrykid came out to greet him and asked for his name. Then he introduced him to the training. Since the others before him had finally passed the test and were on Earth, he was the only one being trained.

After extensive training, Ares had to do the final test, defeating one of the second generation Choujin.

With that, a zombie jumped into the ring and said, "I am Bone Cold. I used to serve the evil Choujin. Let's see you defeat me."

"Oh please, like you're even a challenge," smirked Ares as he just started to crack his knuckles as he had been waiting for this match since he had gotten here. Too bad it couldn't be some of the old school Choujin, but he could handle this second stringer just fine.

"You think so..." respond Bone Cold as he just adjusted his blade on his wrist, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

"I never do..." smirked Ares as he just stretched his arms out, "Can we get this started now?"

Taking that as a sigh, Bone Cold just charged forward as Ares just stood there. What was the kid thinking? The older Choujin was surprised when as he was about to deliver a high kick towards the younger trainee's head, his leg was grabbed. How did he...?

"You see, I am faster then you think," smirked Ares as he just slammed Bone Cold into the mat.

The older Choujin didn't give the younger one enough time to make the next move as he twist his own legs with Ares and tripped the large fighter into the mat. Then grabbing a hold of him, Bone Cold jumped into the air and prepare for his 3-D Crush. As he had it all set up, he was shock to have Ares moving around and then reserved the move just has they slam into the mat.

"You forgot my old man taught me all he knew," smirked Ares as he climbed back on to his feet while Bone Cold just sneered towards him.

"It doesn't matter," sneered Bone Cold as they started again.

But it seemed that Ares was his father's son as it seemed whatever Bone Cold threw towards him, he countered or didn't feel it. Once in the air again, Ares set up a move his father was famous for in his younger day.

"Ultimate Scar Buster!" he cried out as his legs locked around the zombie's neck as they slam into the mat. Letting go, Ares just smirked as it seems that the older Choujin wouldn't be getting up. Looking towards Terrykid, he still had his smile on his face, "I pass, or did you want to give me a little more of a challenge?"

Rosaline left the stage clutching onto her burnt spots. Nathan held onto her and said, "That must have been rough."

Then the last one, a man with wind forming around his body climbed up into the ring and said, "I am known as Tempest. I hope that you can put up a good fight, Dorykid."

Dorykid angrily leapt into the ring, giving the others Alice's parts and said, "You're going to pay for what you did, you freaks!"

The match was now underway as Dorykid grabbed onto his opponent. Sadly, when he did, he found a strange force blow him into the ropes as he returned and an invisible blade cut into his chest.

He clutched onto the bleeding spot and asked, "What just happened?"

Tempest laughed and said, "You see this wind? It's my secret weapon. If you try to hit me, I make it do bad things to you, and if you don't attack me, you deal with worse pain. Either way, it's a no-win situation for you."

Dorykid just stood there as Tempest ran past him with his arm out and a tornado blew Dorykid into the sky. Then Tempest leapt up at him, grabbed onto his legs and shouted, "TWISTER DRIVER!" and drove him into the mat.

Dorykid just lay on the ground thinking, 'Who am I kidding? I can't hurt this guy no matter what I do.'

Then tears formed in his eyes mixed with anger as he thought, 'No, I must do it for Alice!'

Then he charged at Tempest and grabbed onto him. Pain surged through his body, but he ignored it as he went behind the man and shouted, "CATTLE BRANDING!" and pinned him to the ground. Then he started to twist Tempest's toe and was doing well until the wind had finally overtaken him and he just froze, unable to do anything else.

"Well, it seems that after all that, you still lost," Tempest said, "but you did hurt me. That takes a lot."

He was ready to deliver the final strike when a man wearing a cloak flew at Tempest with his head out and shouted, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!" and slammed his head against Tempest's chest thus knocking him out for good and a head appeared next to his body.

Dorykid froze as he just stood there. He didn't know who it was, but someone had saved him.

He didn't really have time to question it, so he picked up Alice's head and exited the ring. Then he placed all of her parts together until Alice was completed again.

"DORYKID!" she cried, hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes. Dorykid sighed. She had actually been through more than he had just now

Dorykid just smiled and shared a long kiss with Alice then said, "I have to thank all of you for your efforts. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten Alice back."

"Damn straight," Nathan said rather smugly, "You even needed help during your fight. Seriously, who saved you back there?"

"I don't know," Dorykid said, "I have no idea who would have the intention to help me."

All in all, everything was right again and everyone was just ready to return home.

Jasmine sighed and said, "I'm going for a walk, okay?" and headed off from the group as Neil followed her.

After a little while, Jasmine noticed Neil and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"I just want to spend more time with you," Neil said, "I mean, we haven't had a single peaceful moment to spend together. Usually, we're always fighting someone."

Neil took Jasmine to many great locations. He took her to an ice cream stand and treated her to something then took her to a nice movie. Then he took her to have dinner and finally, the two just sat on a bench and watched the sunset.

"Sunsets sure are beautiful," Jasmine said as Neil nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Well, the two arrived home from the long night and 24 hours passed.

(Okay, there will be no more arcs for a while now, so let's just introduce a new idea!)

Plot Development Time part 1

Neil woke up and turned on the TV.

A man appeared and said, "Good news, all citizens of Osaka! The DMP released a special announcement! They have given up on us and are tired of losing countless members, so they are going to focus more on the other cities. Well, that's that."

Jasmine awoke and said, "Good morning, Neil, how's it going?"

Neil smiled at Jasmine and said, "The DMP have given up on Osaka! They won't attack us anymore!"

Upon hearing this, Jasmine beamed and shouted, "WOOHOO! FREEDOM AT LAST! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

Nathan was told of the party and agreed to cover the materials. He and Fang went around town collecting stuff for the party.

Sad to say, though, Jonus had left again, and since there was no evil, he had no actual reason to return for a while.

Everyone was there to set up for the party and soon everything was ready.

"LET'S PARTY!" Neil shouted after everything was ready.

Yes, everything was perfect. The people all danced around and enjoyed themselves. Even the plants were dancing.

Rosaline was so caught up in the moment, she had finally come to a realization. She sighed and walked outside and sat on the front staircase.

Jasmine followed her outside and asked, "What's up, Rosaline?"

Rosaline just sat there and said, "I was just thinking about everyone here except Nathan has a soul mate. I don't have one, though. Most of the pretty girls I meet are straight. What should I do, Jasmine?"

Jasmine thought about this and said, "Well, I know a girl named Kat who's bi. Maybe you should ask her out."

Rosaline sighed and said, "You're right. That makes me feel better. Let's go back inside."

Neil and Nathan were busy teaching the plants how to dance when they saw the girls enter.

"We're teaching Henry and Rita how to dance," Neil said, "The others are better at it than them."

The party passed by and soon night had come and the others slept for another night.

Today was a nice, quiet day for once. No more DMP members would poison the city. But, what would the others do now? They were sent to Earth to protect it, and now they had no reason. Now they could be free to do whatever they wanted.

Nathan entered the room and smelled something enchanting. He knew that this could only mean one thing... breakfast.

"You all want pancakes?" Jasmine asked.

Nathan sat down and said, "Of course."

Neil entered after feeding Fang as Rosaline entered the room yawning.

She sat down and turned on the TV as the announcer said, "In today's news, everything is perfectly normal in Osaka for once. Nothing bad will ever happen here again. As such, the Kinniku League is coming here to personally thank the young heroes who saved our city, Neil, Nathan, Rosaline, Dorykid, Jonus, Kinniku Mentar and... that brunette chick that's always doing something."

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW MY NAME?" Jasmine spat, throwing the remove at a picture hanging over the TV.

"I guess we gotta head out in a couple of hours to get our thanks," Neil said, "This is exciting. We're all heroes!"

"What should I wear?" Rosaline asked and then decided on a very stylish dress.

Nathan laughed and patted Jasmine's back saying, "Don't let it get to you."

So, they all set out to meet the council. A big spaceship came from the sky as the legendary Choujin came out and announced, "We have come to congratulate the heroes who protected Osaka and made it safe! Now you are free to do whatever you feel. You all deserve it. Come on stage, all of you!"

The heroes all walked onto the stage and shook hands with the council as the speaker said, "These Choujin are shining examples of heroism and bravery. I am honored to be in your presence."

Then, one by one, each hero was called up.

"Neil, here, has really impressed us all," he said, "He hasn't lost a match yet. Same can be said for Nathan. Dorykid had been through some tough struggles and has dealt with failure quite a few times. Even had to be saved recently. And yet, his will to go on makes him a model for all Choujin. Rosaline has lost almost every match she has been in. Recently, she got her first victory, and we hope for more in the future. All in all, regardless to how much she has lost, her will to go on is still very strong and she is quite a powerful adversary in battle, therefore she deserves recognition. Jonus has displayed some of the greatest power I've ever seen. Heck, he's defeated most of his opponents in only a couple of blows. Kinniku Mentar couldn't be here today, but that's perfectly alright. We hope he one day finds his brother, Mando, and convinces him to join the good side."

Then he smiled at Jasmine and said, "Who can forget Jasmine? There's a girl we can admire. She's certainly proven herself very powerful and worthy of the honor of being up here, but why doesn't anyone know her name yet? We have not a clue. All in all, you all deserve to be on this stage.

Meanwhile, off somewhere in a forest, two cloaked figures met up with each other.

"So, you found me," the first one said as the other just glared and said, "I have been searching a long time for you. I'm going to teach you a little lesson."

Then the two removed their cloaks to reveal that each of them was wearing a mask with a spike at the top and big lips. Each one wore a different outfit, so you could tell each one apart.

"Alright, Mando, it's time to lose," the first figure said as the other, Mando, said, "Not in your life, Mentar."

Mando had slammed Mentar to the mat. Mentar grinned and said, "It's going to take more than that to defeat a member of the Kinnikuman Family!"

Then he held Mando over his head and slammed him against the mat, then sat on Mando, stretching his legs.

Mando continued to stretch Mentar's legs as Mentar grinned and said, "You mention nobody being able to defeat a Kinnikuman easily. Well, you forgot one thing."

Then the kanji for "Kinniku" appeared on Mando's forehead as he reversed the hold and started to stretch Mentar's arms saying, "I'm a Kinnikuman as well!"

Jasmine was taking a walk through the forest when she heard some noise and went to see who it was.

Mando was still giving Mentar a serious punishment as Mentar cried out in fury and kanji for "Kinniku" appeared on his forehead.

Then he threw Mando into the head and grabbed onto his legs shouting, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" but as he descended towards the ground, Mando grinned and reversed it, placing his feet against Mentar's arms and shouting, "KINNIKU DRIVER!" thus slamming him into the mat.


	14. Chapter 14

Return of the Evil Choujin

Some Plot Development part 2

Jasmine ran through the woods until she saw it. Mando and Mentar were in the middle of a match, so she closed her mouth and hid behind a bush as not to be seen.

Mando grinned wickedly as Mentar coughed up a lot of blood and the mark left his forehead.

But, he was not going to lose.

Mentar grinned and said, "You should know why we are all called the muscle men. It is because of our hidden muscles."

As he said that, his biceps started to expand in size and eventually tore his shirt into pieces. Mando was aware of this and did the exact same thing.

Then the two ran at one-another and Mentar was the one to make the first move. First, he hooked Mando on the neck with his extended arm, thus knocking him to the ground and then he bounced off the ropes and shouted, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!" slamming his head into Mando's back.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Mando asked as Mentar said, "Every other member of the Kinnikuman Family has been a hero since the downfall of Kinnikuman Phoenix. Kinnikuman, your grandfather, was a superhero, so was his son, Mantarou!"

"So?" Mando remarked, "Just because he was a hero doesn't mean I have to be!"

Then he grabbed hold of Mentar's arm and started to twist it very hard.

It was at this moment that Jasmine fled the area. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Mentar lose as much as it was the fact that she was angry. Brothers shouldn't have had to fight like this. Why were they fighting?

Mando continued to twist his arm, then he threw Mentar into the air and leapt up at him, clutching onto his body shouting, "MUSCLE SPARK!" then slammed Mentar's stomach against the surface.

That was that. Mentar had been defeated.

"Well, you are stronger than me," Mentar said as Mando nodded and said, "Yes, but you are still the biggest threat to me."

Then he picked up Mentar, reached his arms around the Choujin's head and snapped his neck. That was that. Mentar's life had ended and Mando was still able to bring chaos upon the world.

"I abandoned all morals when I joined the DMP," Mando said with a grin, "I don't believe in brotherly love."

As Jasmine ran through the woods, tears formed in her eyes. It wasn't long before she froze upon meeting another pack of wolves with hungry eyes.

The wolves were ready to strike. Jasmine had to accept now that her knight in shining armor wouldn't come to save her anymore, so she had to fight.

With that, one of the wolves pounced at her. Jasmine angrily threw her flaming fist at it and knocked it back shouting, "WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS?"

The wolves backed up upon seeing this and ran off into the distance.

Then a mysterious man appeared behind Jasmine and said, "Good job."

Jasmine turned around with her temper high. Clearly, she had the intention of fighting this guy who'd just shown up.

The man grinned, removing his hood to reveal the face of a wolf man and said, "It's me, Werewolf."

Jasmine's eyes widened as she fell to her knees and quickly apologized. She was still very mad at everything right now. (Just a personal question: How annoying is Jasmine in your eyes? Seriously, Jazz went all-out with her character)

Werewolf sat by her side and patted her back asking, "Why are you all alone? Why, you're just lucky that it's still only the middle of the day. Also, why do you look so depressed?"

Sadly, Jasmine was silent. She just didn't want to talk right now.

Werewolf looked at her, a worried expression on his face. Suddenly, he heard footsteps as Neil was running through the woods.

He breathed hard and said, "I found you, Jasmine."

Then he noticed who was with her and asked, "Why are you here, Dad?"

Werewolf grinned and said, "I've come to check up on you guys. Jasmine here just defeated a pack of wolves. Sadly, she's very depressed."

Neil had no idea how to solve this, but he had an idea, so he ran up to the girl and pressed his lips up against hers.

All Jasmine could do was blush. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Neil."

Neil smiled and said, "Let's go home," as werewolf smiled, watching the two run off together.

(Aw)

Well, the group was now sitting at home and resting.

Meanwhile, Werewolf was running through the forest. His real reason for being there was to stop a horrible fight from taking place, but when he arrived and found Mentar's dead body lying on the ground, he knew he was too late.

"I can't believe it," Werewolf sniffed, "Who would be so heartless as to kill his own brother? I need to stop that boy from going any further. He may not work for the DMP, but he now works on his own, and that makes him more dangerous."

Then he boarded his ship and soared back to the Kinniku League Headquarters.

Well, today was certainly a lazy day. Nothing was troubling the city anymore, so now all the Choujin could do was take a well-deserved rest.

Meanwhile...

"This is horrible," Terrykid said as Mantarou slammed his hands angrily against the table and spat, "HOW DARE MY SON DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!"

Werewolf just sighed, shook his head and said, "I can't believe anyone would murder his own brother."

Kevin sighed and said, "We have to do something about him. The Choujin Crown is coming up. What if he decides to enter?"

"Don't worry," Seadog Man said, "We'll send someone to find him and bring him to justice."

"No," Gazelleman said, "Our only hope is that one of the new generation Choujin beat him."

Back in Osaka, Jasmine had decided to take a shower. Just as she was about to enter, she thought she saw someone in her room. She must have been going delusional from all the pressure put on her lately.

After a nice relaxing shower, she came out and saw a mysterious figure again that disappeared in an instant.

She looked around with a look of worry as a woman appeared behind her and said, "Hello."

Jasmine turned around, both freaked out and angry asking, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The woman took off her hood to reveal a very enchanting woman and said, "My name is Zelda. What is your name? I've admired your battle style for some time."

Jasmine told the woman her name and looked at her suspiciously. She thought that maybe this Zelda was a DMP member, but prayed to God that she wasn't.

Zelda smiled at Jasmine and said, "You are very beautiful. You know, you almost look like I did when I was your age. It must just be irony, though. There isn't much of another explanation for it."

Then she kissed Jasmine on the cheek and said, "Take care," and exited out the window.

Neil entered Jasmine's room and said, "Hey, Nathan baked everyone a cake. Wanna have some?"

Well, everyone enjoyed the cake while Zelda watched through the window on Fang's head.

"Let's keep this our little secret," she told the little dinosaur who just blinked in confusion and started to drool at the sight of the cake.

Jasmine decided to sleep under the stars tonight, so she gave everyone a good word and climbed onto the roof.

Zelda saw her come outside and quickly leapt into a tree and watched her.

Jasmine lay back, looking up at the night sky. Then she turned a rather annoyed gaze towards a certain tree and said, "I know you're here."

Upon hearing that, Zelda fled from the tree and started to make a run for it as Jasmine leapt off of the roof and ran after the woman.

Zelda tried to get away and ended up running into a man wearing a cloak. She saw through the disguise and said, "I finally found you, Kinniku Mando."

Then she growled as he pulled off his disguise and she said, "You killed my future husband. You're going to pay!"

"What did you see in my brother, anyway?" Mando asked, "He was weak!"

"Being good doesn't make you weak!" the woman retorted, "It makes you human, which you stopped being when you joined the DMP."

Then a ring appeared as she put him in a tight leg lock and said, "Say you're sorry, now!"

Jasmine just arrived at this moment and gasped when she saw Mando. What was he doing here and what did he have to do with that woman?

Mando grinned wickedly and asked, "Now why would I do that? You're not even fighting me at full power. Come on, use your spirit."

"If you insist," she said with a maniacal grin and suddenly she lost all emotion and threw Mando into the ropes and landed a flaming punch to his face shouting, "COMET PUNCH!"

"This is what I want to see," the man said as he the Kinniku kanji appeared on his head and he grabbed onto her, putting her into a tight hold.

Upon seeing that Comet Punch, Jasmine just stared in shock and asked, "Who are you, Miss Zelda?"

Zelda was ready to answer when Mando lifted her over his head, jumped high into the air and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!"

As he landed on the ground, Zelda coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Normally I'd kill you for being interested in my brother," Mando said, "but you were hardly a threat."

So he put his disguise back on and left as Zelda said, "I was told that I wouldn't be able to defeat a new generation Choujin, but I didn't listen."

Then she turned to Jasmine, who clearly wanted answers and said, "Jasmine, I'm your mother."

Jasmine just froze, unable to respond. Dolce started to push her to say something.

"Why did you leave?" were the first words that left her mouth.

Zelda sighed and said, "I didn't leave. I just didn't know where you were after the accident. Then when I found you, I felt that you didn't need me around to run your life. Your father was the only family member who died in the accident, and after that, I met Kinniku Mentar. I wanted to be his soul mate, then Mando killed him."

Upon hearing this, Jasmine muttered, "Good night," and fainted.

Zelda noticed her pass out and carried her back home, tucking her into bed. Then she stowed away into the night and said, "Goodbye, daughter."

As morning arrived, Jasmine awoke to see Neil sitting next to her.

"Who was the woman who brought you home last night?" Neil asked as Jasmine fibbed, "She's an old friend."

Neil believed her and decided to check the old mail box. Upon opening it up, he found a letter and his eyes widened.

He ran into the house shouting excitedly, "Guys, this is an invite to the upcoming Choujin Crown! The Kinniku League has recommended us to partake in the ultimate Choujin tournament!"

Jasmine heard this, but she didn't seem all that interested.

"Do we have to?" she groaned.

"Yep, we are the first to be admitted," Neil said, "Except for Rosaline. She hasn't won enough matches to be accepted."

"That is so typical," Rosaline said rolling her eyes, "I figured they wouldn't take real talent."

"Just kidding," Neil said, "You got recognized by the council. Of course you're in there."

"Damn straight!" Rosaline spat, "I'd better be on that list!"

"Yes, but it doesn't take place for a few days," Neil said, "so we don't have to rush into it or anything."

Neil had to admit that he didn't have a long list of attacks. His father had shown him many of his legendary moves when he was little, and so far, Neil had succeeded in using one of them. Wolf Fang and Full Moon Drop were his own creations, but that attack he'd used before with both sets of claws was something his father had invented.

Meanwhile, Nathan was busy building up some muscle. He already considered himself the perfect Choujin.

Dorykid had gotten the news and Alice was helping him train.

Jonus had received a similar letter and was preparing like all the others.

Jasmine, what was she doing? Simply put, she was training too. She was doing all she could to learn a few of her family moves for the upcoming tournament.

Nathan was training with Fang as his opponent. Surprisingly, the baby dinosaur was a very powerful opponent, but Nathan eventually beat him.

Rosaline was busy fighting the plants for practice, being beaten every time but wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Then something happened as the plants backed off in a fetal position and Rosaline thought, 'Did I just use what I think I used?'

Meanwhile, Neil was building his muscles by lifting the trees. They were quite hard to lift, but he managed to do it... until one fell on him and had to heave it off.

Soon, everyone was tired from all the training and returned home. Jasmine sat down on the couch next to Nathan and asked, "Who's going to be fighting for the Crown do you supposed?"

Nathan remembered hearing about the Choujin Crown from Nathan and said, "All Choujin who are good enough participate in this event. It starts with an elimination round with 64 Choujin and in the end, only 32 make it to the actual tournament to be watched by many. Also, every Choujin participates here in Osaka, meaning our friends from Kinniku Planet that we haven't seen in a while will have to travel here for the event. It's mostly going to be superheroes, but sometimes super villains are allowed if they're good enough. I have a feeling Mando and Mentar are going to be in it."

Jasmine wanted to mention to them that Mentar was already dead, but couldn't find the right words. Such a thing was just too shocking to say.

We now take you to Ares who had received an invite to the Choujin Crown in the mail. Enclosed was a message indicating that it would be a while before it started, but he'd have to move to Osaka to take part in it prior to the starting date.

Sushiman had received the same letter and was training in the mountains to get ready for the event.

Hold on, what of Culedhel? We haven't seen him in a while. Well, during all this time, he had been living in a big house with Jaeger Jr., Seadog Kid and Savageman. There was also Culedhel's new girlfriend, Jessica. (You'll thank me for skipping all of his arcs later. I swear, they are ridiculously stupid)

"I'm going to check the mail," Seadog Kid said as Culedhel stared and retorted, "WE HAVE A MAIL BOX?"

Seadog Kid opened up the mail to find enclosed a letter.

He ran inside and shouted, "We've been recommended to partake in the Choujin Crown! The Kinniku League says we're all good enough to compete in the ultimate wrestling tournament in Osaka! It starts in more than a week, so we have lots of time to train here before going to Osaka."

"I'm gonna go off the forest to train," Culedhel said as Savageman stated, "I'm going to my village."

"Well, I'll probably," Jaeger froze when he saw the TV and said, "Oh, I haven't seen this episode of Death Note yet! I'll train later!"

The other 3 decided to stall training for Death Note.

Well, all 4 of them went off to train afterwards. Soon, Culedhel's fox ears had change from the bright orange to a red color. He also had a brilliant headband over his right eye, even more threatening black clothing and, for some reason, his skin was like coal now. He also had a wolf's tail to accompany his fox one and a pair of blades coming out of his wrists.

Jaeger Jr. decided to wear and army outfit like his grandparents had. He wore a helmet with goggles around the rim, a pair of black gloves and a green vest over a blue shirt. He also wore pants to match the vest and a pair of tough, black boots. He'd also grown a beard.

Meanwhile, Savageman had finally fulfilled his life long dream and transformed into a beast. He now had bright brown fur, a green skin on his body like what you often see Africans wearing in anime, green bear-skin boots and white hair on his head. Heck, he looked like a skinny bear. Can you imagine what that looks like?

Seadog Kid still looked like his old self. He was saddened by this.

Then the quartet took a plane to Osaka, ready to fight in the tournament. They arrived the next day.

Dorykid was walking down the street when he saw a familiar face.

'Seadog Kid?' he thought, then he smiled and thought, 'Must be here for the tournament. But who are those people with him.'

Then he walked up to the walrus and said, "Hi, Seadog Kid! It's Dorykid from Kinniku Planet! Who are those guys?"

Seadog Kid introduced them as Dorykid's jaw dropped and he remarked, "I've never seen Culedhel, but Savageman used to be a human with hair over his eyes! Now he looks like a cheetah! And Jaeger Jr. is wearing army clothes instead of his bicycle gear."

"I'm the one who defeated you," Culedhel said showing off his flaming fist.

Dorykid just blinked and said, "We've never met before."

Culedhel blinked and said, "Sorry, I faced a guy who looked like you on Kinniku Planet."

"Anyway, so you guys are in the tournament," Dorykid said with a grin as Seadog Kid nodded and said, "All 4 of us have been accepted."

Jessica hugged Culedhel and said, "I know that my big strong boyfriend will win the tournament!"

Dorykid just smiled and said, "I look forward to fighting you. You look like a very tough person."

Dorykid smiled and said, "Hey, you guys need a place to stay. Might I make a recommendation?"

Seadog Kid's eyes widened when Dorykid showed them the mansion. It was actually big enough to fit all 4 of them with all the people already living there.

"This is where my comrades are staying," Dorykid said, "The owner's not home right now, but I'm sure she won't mind the company."

Then Seadog Kid sat down as the plants growled at Savageman.

"That's right," Dorykid said, "Rosaline brought the houseplants to life. Be careful, they play a mean game of cards. Come on, guys, examine Savageman before you start growling."

Then one of the plants looked him over, figured he was on the level and shook his hand with its leaf."

Dorykid then looked at the window when he heard a loud foot step outside then said, "Oh yeah, we have a baby dinosaur in the back named Fang.

As if the living plants weren't enough, Culedhel was shocked to see a big scaly beast roaming around the back yard. Was he in heaven?

Having received the message about the tournament, Ares was more than thrilled to head towards Osaka. Packing up with what he could carry… which was pretty much everything he had. Once it was all done and he cleaned up a bit, he started out. This would be good training. Just walking and carrying everything.

Sushiman joined his partner and asked, "So, you headed to Osaka? From here, it should take a day to get there."

Ares just looked next to him in surprise for a second to see Sushiman walking next to him. Well, he should be getting to that by now in the short time that he knew his fellow Choujin.

"Yeah, I figure it would be a good way to get started in training, ya know," he said, adjusting his stuff, "Ya got the invited as well, Fishy?"

Sushiman nodded and smiled while he said, "I can't believe it's already happening. My grandfather partook in the Choujin Crown. I wanna make him proud by making it as far as possible. Hey, maybe we'll get to finish our match from the other day, too."

We better," smirked Ares as he nodded his head in agreement with Sushiman, "My dad never took part in it, so I'll be the first in the family...I hope for a challenge... maybe face Mask..."

Sushiman and Ares entered the plane as Sushiman sat next to an old lady who offered him a piece of candy. He felt very uneasy.

Ares, on the other hand, sat between two beautiful young women.

Sitting there, it took everything Ares had just from grinning like a mad man with these two ladies on either side of him. But, he just played his cool with them.

"So, where are ya heading ladies?" he asked as he cast a smile to both of them.

The two girls just blushed and said, "I can't believe that the avenger of those orphans is interested in our lives."

Then one of them said, "Well, we're headed to Osaka to watch the Choujin Crown in a few days. Are you going to be in it?"

Ares just smiled as he nodded his head towards the question, "Ya, I'm going to be in," he respond as he just looked between the two of them his smile still on his face, " Me and Sushiman are both going. I hope I can count on both of ya support if ya going to be watching."

Sushiman waved at the women as they smiled with excitement. They couldn't believe that Sushiman was on the plane as well.

So, one of the girls traded places with the old lady and said, "Tell me all there is to know about you, stud."

Well, there you go. Ares did his good deed of the day. At least Sushiman would have some better company. Well, at least in his own mind the nice young lady was way better then the old granny.

The old lady smiled at Ares and the other girl and asked, "Would you two like a piece of candy?"

Sushiman sighed and said, "I'm glad you came along. That lady was starting to creep me out."

"Ah... no thanks," responded Ares as he tried to be friendly towards the older woman before turning to the other young lady on his other side, "So, I don't think we have been introduced yet... Name's Ares... what's yers?"

"My name's Lisa," the girl said with a smile as the old lady turned to thin air and asked, "Would you like a piece of candy?"

Not paying any attention to the old lady, Ares just focused on his attention towards Lisa, "Lisa...nice name," he said, "What do ya do for a living? I mean, ya already know what I do...so..."

Lisa smiled and said, "I'm a therapist, so if you ever feel under the weather, just see me."

"I think I may take ya up on that one day..." smiled Ares, "Bet ya pretty busy though with work and social. A pretty girl like ya must have tons of fellas after ya. How did ya manage to find time to see me and the other Choujin go for the crown?"

"I'm taking a vacation," she said, "Also, yeah, I do have boys after me, but I've turned lots of them down. Hey, maybe I can give you a therapy session while you wait to get to Osaka. You look like something's bothering you."

"I suppose if ya want to," respond Ares as he just shrug his shoulders, "But I don't really have anything bothering me."

He really didn't think anything bothering him, was there? He wasn't sure. But what was the harm in just letting her go with it.

"So, did anything happen yesterday that may have effected you?" she asked.

Thinking back, Ares just couldn't help but frown as he remember the fight with Skullman and his little friend, "Nothing...just a fight with some jerks..." he responded, trying to remain calm.

Sitting back in his seat, Ares just wonder if he should tell her the truth. Nothing wrong with it, was there? Bah. He now had an image to up hold. How would others see him if he couldn't crush a loser like Skullman. No, he wasn't going to say a thing. Nothing at all.

"So...how are Fishy and yer doing back there?" asked Ares as he tried to turn around for a look, but couldn't so well.

Sushiman and the girl next to him, Alexis, had gotten to know each other very well and were really hitting it off.

Well, seems that Sushiman was having some luck. Couldn't say the same for him now. Ares didn't know why. He was just having some trouble coming up with sort of conversation now. What to talk about now?

"I better ya get a lot of...interesting people in yer line of work, huh?"

Lisa just smiled and said, "One time, I got a skeleton. He told me about how he had some kind of problem and couldn't get over it the other day, about how he and his partner are failures at what they do."

Ares just cheered up a bit at that news. There was only one skeleton that he knew of with a partner. So, they thought they were losers too huh...that made him feel a bit better about himself, "Ya don't say..." he responded, feeling a little bit better right now.

Lisa then sighed and said, "He had serious issues, I swear, most moody patient I ever had. He talked about how he got little respect from his other allies, how he has always been a bit of a weakling. He even sang a 3 minute song about his melancholy. Man, he was weird."

Well, it was night time now. Neil and Jasmine were just heading home with the others ready to go to bed. They had no idea that they had guests over.


	15. Chapter 15

Return of the Evil Choujin

More Plot Development part 3

Neil and Jasmine headed into the mansion and gasped when they saw 4 people sitting by the TV with Dorykid saluting them for their return.

"Hey, Seadog Kid!" Neil exclaimed running up to the walrus, "Haven't seen you since Kinniku Planet? Who are your friends?"

Seadog Kid laughed and said, "Well, these are Culedhel, Savageman and Jaeger Jr."

Neil just blinked and said, "Okay, Jaeger Jr. I recognize, but how did Savageman turn into a beast?"

Before he could answer, Jasmine asked if anyone was hungry. Seadog Kid reassured them that they'd eaten enough Karubi Don from the pantry.

"We're perfectly fine," Seadog Kid said, "Dorykid gave us each 4 bowls of Karubi Don!"

Then Dorykid turned to Jasmine and asked, "Is it okay if they live with us? They came here for the Choujin Crown."

Nathan, upon hearing this said, "Kay, everyone off the couch."

Everyone got off the couch as Nathan pulled it out and said, "There is room for 4 of you. I'll decide the placement. In this order from right to left, it will be Seadog Kid, Culedhel, Jessica and Jaeger Jr. Savageman will sleep outside with Fang in the oversized doghouse that Neil used to live in."

"We'd better go off to sleep," Neil said as they stretched, yawned and went upstairs and the others were left to sleep on the couch-bed.

Meanwhile, 2 certain people were on the plane. While Ares and Sushiman had first class seats, these guys were in the second class.

"Well, this plan had better work," the first one said as the other replied, "Trust me, it will work."

Soon enough, Ares was just softly sleeping away in his chair as he just waited for the plane to land in the airport. He was just thankful he had enough room here.

24 hours passed and the whole house awoke. Neil and the others had breakfast as Neil said, "Now is when we go for a hike."

"Do I have to?" Jasmine remarked sheepishly as Dorykid said, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Then it was on their way to the mountains.

Neil, Nathan, Rosaline, Dorykid and Jasmine were now in the mountains as Dorykid said, "We'll stop for lunch here."

As Dorykid set out their lunch, he heard a loud noise and decided to check it out. Nathan and Rosaline decided to join him as Neil and Jasmine just stayed there.

Suddenly, a big towering beast known as a bear showed up and started to eat the food.

Suddenly, the bear noticed Jasmine and picked her up. Neil gasped at the sight of this as it looked like the bear wanted to eat Jasmine. Weren't bears supposed to be peaceful creatures?

"You can eat my lunch..." Neil said coldly, "but NEVER, under any circumstances, eat my GIRL!"

Then he leapt at the bear and kicked it hard in the face. The bear didn't even flinch as it simply knocked Neil a few inches back.

Jasmine noticed that Neil couldn't defeat the bear and shouted, "LET GO OF ME!" delivering a high kick to its chin.

The bear lifted its chin in retaliation to the kick, but it refused to let go. It was now furious as it opened its jaws and raised Jasmine towards its mouth and Neil got up from the last hit and slid at it, reaching his arm out, hitting its leg and tripping it.

Jasmine fell out of the bear's grip both her forehead and Neil's forehead collided with each other and both fell to the ground.

Neil grinned, rubbing the back of his neck as the bear got back up and roared angrily at the two. Neil grimaced and said, "Stand back, Jasmine. This is going to get ugly!"

So he wrapped his arms around the beast and was ready to lift it up. Well, this was bad. Who would have guessed that this average bear would be Neil's biggest threat?

The bear ended up being too heavy as it gave Neil a bear hug, creating cuts in his back then threw him into a tree. Where were the others? Well, they were still looking for the source of that sound earlier, which was indeed this very bear.

Neil had to admit that this was good. Sure, he was in pain and Jasmine was in danger, but now he had a real opponent to train his skills with.

So he ran at the bear and grabbed onto its arm, twisting it. The bear yelled out in pain and sent Neil flying into another tree.

Neil got up, wiped the blood that had appeared on his face and then he rushed at the beast with his claws out. Then he wrapped his hands around the bear's arms , locking them in place and stuck his foot claws into the bear's backside. Then he stretched the bear's body back, applying more pressure to the claws and shouted, "MANDABLE STRETCH!"

The bear's back snapped and the bear passed out. Neil breathed a sigh of relief. He had mastered another one of his father's legendary techniques.

Then the others returned as Rosaline said, "We couldn't find where the sound came from."

Then they all noticed the bear lying unconscious on the ground and the missing food as Nathan sighed, "I guess we missed out on the fun."

"Well, time to go back," Dorykid said carrying his broken picnic basket back to the mansion.

When they entered, they noticed that there was now bowls and stuff everywhere.

"JONUS!" Neil spat, "You were supposed to keep those 5 in line! And you, plants, what were you doing?"

The plants were actually trembling in terror as Jonus said, "They're impossible."

Jasmine slapped his forehead and said, "I'll wash the dishes," feeling rather annoyed right now.

Nathan walked up to Culedhel, who was doing something in the living room and asked, "Culedhel, you seem to be the most interesting one in the group? Who was your father and what kind of race do you come from? I have never seen records of any fox-like Choujin before."

"Well, my race was wiped out long ago," Culedhel said, "I'm the last of my kind. I don't know much about my race."

Nathan nodded and said, "You are a very interesting person. I actually hope to face you in the Choujin Crown. It would be a pleasure to face such an interesting Choujin."

Then he saw Savageman and Fang having a weight-lifting contest and Seadog Kid along with Jaeger Jr. losing to the plants at a game of cards.

"Oh, so you wanna lose," Culedhel boasted in response to this.

"Don't count on it," Nathan said, "I want to prove myself better than my father ever was, and if it means defeating you, I'll do it."

"Sure you will," Culedhel said, "Keep living your fantasies."

Upon hearing that remark, Nathan had no choice but to improve, so he went into the back and faced Fang in more training matches, winning every time. He was more than determined to defeat anyone.

Jasmine entered the room and said, "Hello, everyone."

The only people in the house right now were Jessica and Culedhel.

Neil was busy training to use his father's skills and Nathan was having practice matches with Fang. Savageman had become jealous, so now Nathan was owning him in practice matches. Rosaline was busy combating the flowers, so she didn't really count right now. Dorykid and Alice were, of course, back at their place. Jonus... where was Jonus?

Meanwhile, Seadog Kid was at the beach. This was also where Jonus was. Seadog Kid was praying to the ocean and saying, "Great God of the sea, Poseidon, give me the power to at least make it past the elimination round of the tournament. I want to at least look good out there, so I really need this."

Jonus, on the other hand, was swimming laps through the beach to build up his muscles. They needed a bit of work.

Neil was busy training on a wooden practice dummy he'd sculpted out of a tree. After a while, he went inside and said, "Oh, hey Jasmine."

Upon seeing the boy, Jasmine embraced him and said, "Hi Neil."

Neil enjoyed the hug and said, "Hey, they're showing a special match today to get people pumped up for the tournament in the arena. It's going to be between two Choujin from the previous generation."

Neil and Jasmine both went to the stadium where two opponents entered the ring.

"This special match is a tag team match between the teams Mantarou/Terrykid and Jaeger/Kevin Mask," Yoshigai announced as the four Choujin entered the ring and the match began.

The match began with Terrykid and Jaeger going at it as Jaeger pinned Terry to the ground and started to twist his leg. Terrykid kicked him off, put him on his belly and started to twist his toe as Yoshigai shouted, "That's the Spinning Toe Hold! Jaeger's gonna have trouble with this."

Jaeger eventually got Terrykid off of him and tagged in Kevin as the masked man entered the ring.

"Let me fight him!" Mantarou exclaimed, "I wanna face him!"

Terrykid smiled and tagged in Mantarou as the two hit each other with a blow to the neck, but Kevin ended up being the one to pin Mantarou to the ground. Just as he was about to break Mantarou's back, Mantarou let out a puff of gas and caused Kevin to gag.

His wife, Reiko, just slapped her forehead and asked, "Why must he do that so much?" as Mantarou laughed and said, "Your mask should have protected you from that!"

Kevin then regained focus and put Mantarou on the spike on his mask shouting, "TOWER BRIDGE!" and making Mantarou's back bleed.

"I don't like using my father's moves, but I must to defeat you," he said as Mantarou grinned and said, "I beat you once, I can beat you again."

With that, Mantarou flipped over as the mark of Kinniku appeared on his forehead and he sent Kevin flying into the post.

Kevin grimaced and said, "I will not be defeated by someone who farted on me to get an advantage!"

"You're just jealous because I produce gas and you don't," Mantarou remarked then spanked his bottom at Kevin singing, "Karubi Don is made up of tender cow. Karubi is really such little treasure. Did I forget to mention this is without ribs? Ah-ahhh-ah-ah-ah-ahhhAh! Beef Bowl!"

Then the two started to have a pointless brawl while Kevin shouted, "You're still a disgrace to Choujin everywhere!" as Mantarou retorted, "I'm still technically undefeated!"

The match passed by as Mantarou's team ended up victorious, but mainly because Terrykid and Jaeger had thrown both of them out of the ring for disgraceful behavior and Terry ended up beating Jaeger.

In the end, it was all a messed up experience. Neil and Jasmine were both left with no comments as they left the area to do something else.

Yoshigai just smiled and laughed and said, "Well, that was certainly interesting. Anyway, that's it for our special match. You can all do whatever now."

The 4 went backstage as Mantarou and Kevin hung their heads in shame.

"We acted like babies," Mantarou said as Kevin replied, "I'd expect that from you, but why did I do it?"

"So did you guys find any information?" Werewolf asked after meeting up with them.

Terrykid grimaced and said, "Well, it seems as if Mando is going to be in the Choujin Crown. Let's hope somebody can defeat him. We can't let him become the champion."

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Neil were walking around the park. Soon they sat a bench and watched some ducks pass by.

While these two enjoyed themselves, two cloaked figures were looming around the city.

"Alright, one of the Choujin who came here has to be a good fit for us," the first one said, "I mean, look at this, at least 24 of the participants are already here."

Then the cloaked figure saw one specific Choujin that stood out above the rest and fired a beam out of some kind of laser at it. It didn't seem to do anything to the Choujin, though. I wonder what that laser was meant to do, then.

Then the cloaked figure noticed Neil and Jasmine and fired his laser at both of them. It was harmless, so why did he use it?

Neil and Jasmine decided to get ice cream after that. Neil ordered his favorite flavor, cookie dough while Jasmine got plain vanilla. She never had ice cream on her home planet so she didn't want anything fancy.

Neil laughed and said, "Well, when first trying ice cream, vanilla is a good flavor to start with. Then you can move onto the other flavors. I remember a time when I used to enjoy ice cream 3 times a week, back when I lived with my mom."

Then he remembered his dear sweet mother all the way back in Canada and let down a light tear.

Jasmine noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Neil nodded and said, "Even though I spent most of my life in the Rocky Mountains with my legal mother, a wolf named Maria, I always visited my biological mother in Banff every now and again. She used to give me the proper dinner of a growing boy and she served me ice cream for dessert. It wasn't always ice cream, though. Sometimes it was pie or crumble. Of course, I like living in Japan better than Canada, but still, my father is the only parent I can see now."

Suddenly, a familiar figure stepped up behind the two and said, "Hi you two! Do I have good news for you?" then Neil turned around with his eyes widened and asked, "What is it, dad?"

Werewolf smiled and said, "Hey, Neil, I have some good news. I sent your mother a memo about the upcoming Choujin Crown and she's coming here to Osaka to see you fight."

Neil beamed at the sound of this, a tear of joy in his eye. He had missed his mother so much.

"Which one is it?" Neil asked as Werewolf said, "They're both coming. The council has decided to ignore the no pets rule just for your legal mother."

"Well, Neil, you must be happy," Jasmine said.

Neil just turned to Jasmine and hugged her real hard, breaking out into tears and shouting, "OF COURSE I'M HAPPY! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER!"

Neil smiled as Werewolf took his leave.

"This is great," the boy said, "Now I'll have all my parents cheering me on during the Choujin Crown."

Well, the two decided to go off and train for the Crown now. This was a big event and they had to do a good job.

While Jasmine trained, she started to think.

"Why am I fighting?" she asked herself, "I don't want the Crown. I should just quit."

"Don't quit," a woman said from behind Jasmine, then resting her hands on Jasmine's shoulders said, "Your father trained you and your brother to be champions. Also, Mando is in this thing. I want you to defeat him and stop his evil rampage. I know you can do it."

Then she walked off and said, "Goodbye, daughter."

Neil was busy honing his skills to be the best.

He ran up to the boulder and shouted, "WOLF FANG!" jamming his claws into the stone surface. Sadly, he didn't even manage to lodge his claws into it as he sighed.

Well, Neil decided to go home and fell asleep. Jasmine walked all the way back and passed out on the couch.

Seadog Kid and Jonus finally came back from the beach after focusing their energy. Well, Seadog Kid did that while Jonus chased around some random bikini babes, but who's counting all the times he becomes less responsible?

So he sat down on the couch next to his sister and pushed her barely awake face down into the cushion and said, "Hi, oh wonderful sister of mine who I will surely beat in the Choujin Crown!" with a big devious grin on his face.

Jasmine opened her eye and said, "Yeah right. I don't even care about you. I just care about that cloaked guy."

Seadog Kid just pulled out a big fish from the fridge and started munching on it.

Jonus blinked and asked, "Cloaked guy? What cloaked guy?"

Nathan overheard this and said, "I think she's talking about Kinniku Mando, Mantarou's son who decided to be evil instead of good."

"I'm so tired," Jasmine said falling back asleep as Seadog Kid asked, "Why is everyone so tired now? I've been training all day and I'm fresh as a daisy."

"You slept all day," Jonus said as Seadog Kid remarked, "I was meditating."

Well, everyone woke up at around the same time as Jasmine said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Seadog Kid had just come out of the shower when she'd entered the room and said, "It's all yours."

Jasmine enjoyed a nice relaxing shower when she noticed the towel was missing.

It was at that moment that Neil was ready for his shower. He had trained hard yesterday, so he opened the bathroom door to find Jasmine butt naked in front of him.

Jasmine just stared, blushing uncontrollably. Sure, she had made Nathan's life a living hell when he did it, but she couldn't harm Neil.

Neil said, "Sorry," and was about to close the door when Seadog Kid came in and threw the towel into the bathroom saying, "I'm done with it now. Damn, fur is hard to dry out."

Neil then socked Seadog Kid in the face as the walrus said, "I am ashamed of myself," and Neil went in to have his shower.

Neil finished his shower and dried himself off, putting on his usual clothes and came out fresh as a daisy.

"I see you put on the same clothes," Jasmine said, "That's a dirty habit."

"No, I didn't," Neil said with a grin, "Wanna know my secret? I have more than 15 pairs that look exactly the same. Mom knitted them for me."

Jasmine then decided to go for a walk. She walked along and saw kids playing and admired how bright the sun was. Finally, she went to the beach and forgot all of her troubles.

While Jasmine remained at the beach, the two figures from yesterday were still at it, shooting certain Choujin with their harmless laser. What it did nobody knew.

One of the Choujin who had moved to Osaka sat down next to Jasmine and said, "Hi there, miss. I am Jacks. What's your name?"

"My name's Jasmine," the girl said, rather surprised.

Jacks heard this and said, "Jasmine... Jasmine... I have always been fond of that name. It's so beautiful, like the sun and the birds in the sky."

Then he smiled and looked over at Jasmine's beauty. He examined her and said, "Wow, looking at you reminds me of my daughter. She died long ago. I prefer not to talk about how it happened though since I'm the soul survivor in my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jasmine said, giving Jacks a nice hug.

Jacks laughed and said, "It's alright. I've always taught myself not to mourn over stuff all the time. I hope you're attending the Choujin Crown, Jasmine. I'm one of the Choujin in that tournament. So far, I'm the oldest one to be accepted in the Choujin Crown. I am 40. You could say I'm the first second generation Choujin to be accepted."

Then he smiled and thought, 'I can't tell a soul the real reason I'm in the Choujin Crown.'

Jasmine blinked and remarked, "Why do you want me to join it so badly?"

"What?" he remarked, "Attending doesn't mean join. It means being there. Anyway, I told you, I'm in this thing because the council wants me to partake in it. I basically have to, not that I don't want to. I certainly do want to, that's for sure. Besides, why would you join the Choujin Crown? You're not a Choujin, are you?"

"Actually, I am," Jasmine said, wondering why Jacks would pop up such a question.

"You are?" Jacks remarked, "Well, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

Jasmine decided to take a walk now.

Jacks smiled at her and asked, "May I join you? I have no idea why, but you seem to be the kind of person I want to get to know. I mean, I just started talking to you randomly and yet I feel we have something in common with each other, but I just don't know what it is. You missing any family members?"

While these two walked along, the cloaked figure, from behind a bush, shot Jacks with his harmless laser. Seriously, now, we gotta know what that thing does.

"Well, I thought I was missing my brother and mother, but I reunited with them not too long ago," Jasmine said, "My father, on the other hand, is dead."

"Well, you're lucky to still have 2 family members," Jacks said with a sigh, "I lost all 3 of mine. Pretty ironic. It seems as if we both started with the same number of family members."

Truly, this was a great day to be enjoyed. Jacks then turned and noticed two Choujin in combat.

"Those two must be training with each other for the Crown," he said watching the two go at it.

"They look very strong," Jasmine said as Jacks grinned in a rather out-of-character fashion and said, "I could beat them."

Well, Jacks left off on his own while Jasmine returned to the mansion. She told her friends about Jacks. Neil was jealous until Jasmine explained that Jacks was 40.

And so, the couple decided to go and see the dog show. Yes, they were very bored.

While the two went out, Culedhel turned to Nathan and asked, "Hey, you wanna be beaten in a practice match?"

Nathan turned to the boy and said, "Sure, I wanna see what you got."

Nathan smiled under his mask and ran at Culedhel, wrapping his legs around the fox's head and slamming him to the mat.

Culedhel got out of the hold as his finger tips lit up a cool flame and slammed his fingers into Nathan's gut, relaxing the muscles. Then he got Nathan in the neck.

Nathan recovered from the attack, rubbing his neck, then he delivered two kicks to the fox's chest and threw him into the post.

Then Culedhel got up and shouted, "DEATH PUNCH!"

The attack missed, but it vibrated the ground and made Nathan fly backwards. Then he delivered a huge blow to Nathan as flames burnt his back.

Then he asked, "Are you okay?"

Nathan got up, reattached his bones and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, but let's save our match for the tournament. I wanna own you in an official match."

While Neil and Jasmine watched the dog show, the two shared a nice romantic moment that ended abruptly when a dog broke its leg and Neil ran over. What could he say? He was part canine and understood a dog's pain.

Jasmine also loved dogs, so she went over and picked him up, carrying him home.

"Awesome," Neil said with a sigh, "We got another pet. The owner said she didn't want him anymore and that his name is Fernando."

"Okay, but I'm calling him Fred," Jasmine replied.

Suddenly, the dog cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but I prefer the name Fernando. It really suits me."

Neil just stared as the dog looked back and forth suspiciously and said, "Er... I mean... uh... woof?"

The two blinked, completely spellbound by this dog talking to them as Jasmine shouted, "OH MY GOD, HE TALKS! THAT'S SO CUTE! I GOT A GREAT PET!"

Then she hugged Fernando tightly between her breasts.

Fernando enjoyed the sensation as they walked home. Then as soon as they entered, Fernando ran to the couch and lay down next to whoever else sat there.

Jasmine found this adorable and stroke his back lightly.

Fernando started to pant and said, "I desire a biscuit."

Jasmine nodded and brought him a series of dog biscuits. The dog licked Jasmine's face and fell asleep on the couch.

Seadog Kid just sat there blinking and said, "Hey, we have a dog now."

Jasmine picked up the dog as Fernando yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

Jasmine awoke later and saw no one in the house. She was very angry until Neil entered the kitchen… but she was still angry, so she stormed upstairs back into her room.

"What's her problem?" Neil asked as the dog ran downstairs and said, "My word, she kicked me out of the room. What on Earth did you do?"

Jasmine angrily opened up a window and leapt out of it, running away from the house. (I'm serious, this is what the real Jasmine had happen. Seriously, she makes no sense sometimes)

As Jasmine ran away from the house, she accidentally ran into someone.

The man rubbed his head and asked, "Whoa, what's the hurry?"

Then he smiled and said, "Oh, it's you, Jasmine. Fancy running into you twice in one day."

"Hi Jacks," she said in a hurry to get away from him.

Jacks stopped her and asked, "Jasmine, what is going on with you? You look stressed out."

"I have to get somewhere important," Jasmine said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Jacks smiled and threw her into a ring that had appeared out of nowhere, leaping into it and said, "How about this, girl? I'll challenge you to a match. If I beat you, you'll tell me the truth. But, in all honesty, this is more of a scam to get some training in, but I wanna see proof that you really are a Choujin."


	16. Chapter 16

Return of the Evil Choujin

More Plot Development part 4

Jasmine was shocked to find herself being forced into a match, but she really had no choice now. For some reason, she didn't want to state her reasons for running away from the mansion.

So she put up her dukes while Dolce took over. Jacks was in for a rough match.

Jacks rushed at the girl and leapt at her with his feet out, locking them around her neck and slamming her to the mat.

Jasmine groaned and shouted, "OUTBURST!" releasing a flame from her body that stunned and burned Jacks.

Jacks felt a hot surge of flame and couldn't move as he smiled and thought, 'I only know two people who can use that move, and they're both dead.'

Jasmine ran at Jacks and delivered a High Kick to his face. This dealt some rough damage, but at least the Choujin was able to move again.

Jacks grinned as he recovered the blow and said, "That's not a bad attempt at a high kick, but I can do better."

Then he ran at Jasmine and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" landing a powerful blow to Jasmine's chin, sending her flying into the air.

Then he leapt up at her, using his legs to flip her upside down and shouted, "METEOR DRIVER!" and descended towards the ground at high speeds, his legs around hers, driving her head into the mat.

Jasmine shouted, "TORNADO TWIST!" creating a tornado around both of them as the two were sent into the air.

Jacks laughed, resisting the tornado and asked, "Why would that work on me? I practically invented this attack."

With that, he wrapped his legs around her body and jumped into the air with his legs still wrapped around her. Then he repositioned himself in the air so his legs were wrapped around hers and her head was pointed towards the ground.

Then finally he finished with, "METEOR DRIVER!" and hit her with the exact same attack from before.

He laughed as Jasmine clearly couldn't get up from that and said, "You did mighty impressive. You even know most of the moves that I grew up learning about. You are powerful, but I wasn't just boasting when I said I could've beaten both those Choujin earlier. Now you must fulfill your end of the bargain."

He was shocked to see Jasmine get back up, but soon enough, she fell to the ground and became her normal self again.

Jacks laughed at the sight of this and said, "Well, you did an amazing job back there, Jasmine. But even you gotta know when you've reached your limit. I know when I've reached my limit. Everyone has a limit. Just learn to accept it."

Then he whistled, trying to remember why they were fighting and said, "Oh, yeah, why were you so stressed out when you ran into me? You have to tell me, now."

Jacks saw Jasmine's face and needed no answer. He understood.

"So you just needed alone time," Jacks said, "Well, the way I see it, at least you have people who care about you. I, on the other hand, have no one. You should be grateful for that."

Suddenly, Neil ran up to the area and saw Jasmine and asked, "What in god's name did you do?"

"I stopped her from running away from what's important," Jacks said, "The name's Jacks. If I were you, I'd treat Jasmine with the best of respect."

Then Neil picked up Jasmine and said, "You gave me a big scare," and walked her back to the mansion.

Jasmine embraced Neil and was ready to say something when she lost consciousness and collapsed in his arms.

Neil placed Jasmine back in her bed as Fernando lay by her side.

Well, a lot had happened during this time. The day passed by, and eventually Jasmine awoke and told everyone that she remembered hearing of a comet that was going to land. Well, everyone was eager to get out of the house and check it out.

Just about everyone was here. Sushiman and Ares were here, Neil and the gang had arrived and even Culedhel's team was here. Everyone in Osaka had come to see the comet.

As they went to see the comet, everyone gazed as the comet fell towards Earth and started to burn up in the atmosphere. Soon the rock had disintegrated and formed into... a being?

Well, this strange silver being fell on Earth and upon landing, rubbed his head and groaned, "Why do they always break up in the atmosphere? Anyway, worry not, people! I come from galaxies away for the Choujin Crown! You will all have to prepare yourself because you have never seen anything so powerful in the ring before! I'll see all you lovely people at the Choujin Crown! I am Plasmaman!"

Everyone looked up again to see another comet fall this time. It did burn up in the atmosphere, but this was normal for comets, and it was a real one this time.

Jasmine was quite disappointed by the dud, but the other one brightened up her night. This was much more beautiful.

Then she noticed that the invader from space was walking towards her.

Plasmaman walked up to Jasmine and said, "Hello, little girl! I have officially decided that you are the one I will accept in my obviously huge fan club, so you can come to my award ceremony when I win the crown!"

Jasmine was deeply offended by this as she shouted, "I'M NOT A FAN OF YOURS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN THE CROWN STARTS!"

Plasmaman was so egotistical that he walked off and said, "You, random girl, you will be the president of my obvious fan club!"

Sushiman walked up to the spaceman and said, "Hello, I am Sushiman. Who are you?"

The silver man turned to him and said, "I am Plasmaman, the strongest being in all existence! You'd better watch out for me in the Choujin Crown!"

Following down after Sushiman, Area just walked behind his team mate to look towards the silver man that was there. He just snorted at the comment, "Yeah right," he smirked, "Ya wouldn't last one second."

Neil just glared at the silver freak show and said, "Alright, give us a demonstration of your power."

With that, Plasmaman cleared his throat, signaled everyone to back off and shouted, "BIG DESTRUCTION RAY!" and sent the biggest beam you could ever see into a mountain, blowing a huge hole in it.

Neil simply trembled and said, "This guy's a monster."

Looking towards Neil, not really knowing him, he just glared towards him. Did he really have to ask that?

"Smart move," he growled a bit, not really taken back from the blast.

Apparently, a hole in the mountain was a bigger deal than anyone could imagine.

"Hey, I care about the safety of others," Plasmaman said as he whispered, "Repair beam," and shot a blast at the hole filling it with rocks again.

Then he bowed to the cheering group of fan boys and fan girls and said, "Oh, please, stop, I know I'm magnificent!"

Neil had to admit that he was just as impressed as the others, but Jasmine thought this man was a weirdo.

Jaeger Jr. ran up to Plasmaman with a pen and paper shouting, "PLASMAMAN, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" as Culedhel smacked him over the head and spat, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Ares just rolled his eyes towards the whole scene in front of him, "Man, what a weakling..." he sighed out, "Only some weakling shows off like that..."

Plasmaman laughed triumphantly and said, "You are all just jealous. Anyway, everybody good has to have a fan club, and there's a reason I was picked for the Choujin Crown. So just watch out. Anyway, here's for my adoring fans."

With that, he conjured up a bunch of bowls of Karubi Don and handed them to everyone, including Jr., who got together and sang, "THE BEEF OF THE COW, SEE IT SAYS MOO, MOO, MOO! THE COW OF THE RICE IS REALLY SO TENDER! THE RICE OF THE COW IS REALLY SO TASTY! AH-AHHH-AH-AH-O-AHHHAH! BEEF BOWL!"

And so, the other Choujin walked back home as Neil said, "What a jerk. He just shows up out of nowhere and steals our spotlight. The worst thing is that his Karubi Don is better than all the bowls my mom sent me. I bet that's all he knows how to do, though."

Jasmine was off somewhere else, though. Apparently, Plasmaman had made her very depressed, so she was off in the woods by herself.

Plasmaman laughed and said, "Okay, you can all stop crowding around me, now. I need to get my beauty sleep. I'm sleeping in a dangerous environment where anything could probably kill me in my sleep, but they won't because I'm too strong for them!"

And so he ran up into the deepest part of the woods and, as soon as everyone was gone from his site, he set up a tent so he had protection from the dangerous forest creatures.

Jasmine was still walking angrily through the woods when she saw the showoff that had made her so angry. She was quite worried that he was sleeping in the middle of the forest, though, so she approached him with a caring look.

Plasmaman saw her approaching and was wide-eyed.

"Crap, what are you..." he froze in the middle of this and uttered, "Doing in the middle of a dangerous forest, young lady? I can defend myself against wolves. This tent is in case someone else is in trouble and needs a shelter... same with that wolf repellent I'm holding."

Then he ran back into his tent and spat, "GO AWAY!"

At that moment, a woman crept up behind Jasmine and said, "Go back home to your friends. You'll lose brain cells talking to this guy."

Jasmine felt very offended by Plasmaman's words, but was shocked to see her mother standing behind her. Zelda encouraged her to come home, but Jasmine insisted that she couldn't stand to see someone without friends.

Plasmaman poked his head out and said, "Okay, I'm sorry, girl. I'm just worked up, is all. I'm trying to keep up a good image. I don't want people to see me using protection against wild animals. I can't fight in my sleep, you know. Still, I'm going to win the crown. You don't deserve me, anyway. I understand why you won't be my fan. It's because you're going to be competing against me. Well, sorry for trying to force you."

Then he bit his lip and said, "PLASMAMAN RULES ALL!" and sunk back into the tent as Zelda led Jasmine home.

"Okay, bye freak," Jasmine said going home with her mother by her side.

She fell asleep with Fernando and all her friends by her side… well, those who mattered. Nathan was on the roof while Culedhel's team was on the couch downstairs.

Arc 12: The Choujin Crown Begins

Well, finally, it was the day of the Choujin Crown and everyone was ready for this day of days. Everyone in the whole city had woken up and had a nice hardy breakfast. The Choujin Crown started in only 2 hours, so they had to be ready extra early.

Those who hadn't arrive in Osaka yet had just arrived and were ready to take part. Among the new coming Choujin were tourists from across the globe, ready to watch their favorite Choujin partake in the event. Most of them came from other countries. There were Russian, French, Spanish, British, American, Canadian, Chinese, Korean and many other nationalities that had come for the event. Mind you, not all countries came together for this. Osaka wasn't that big. Those that didn't come were at home watching the wrestling channel with subtitles in their language so they could enjoy the matches from home.

After 2 hours, all Choujin were assembled by the Osaka stadium. The bleachers were jam packed to the bone. Some had even been allowed to watch the match from atop the official blimp that flew over the stadium. There was also a lounge where the matches could be viewed on a big screen TV. This was clearly an important event.

Finally, there was a special room for all 64 Choujin. This room had 8 rings, clearly where the elimination round was taking place. That's right, the tournament had an elimination round to lower the Choujin Count from 64 to 32, and the 32 winners would be in the actual tournament, able to fight in front of an audience.

Neil didn't recognize most of the people, but he did know a few.

"Oh my god!" Neil shouted, "I knew Ezira would be here!"

Just then, a professional from the Kinniku League appeared on a big stand and said, "Welcome, Choujin, to the Choujin Crown! You all did well to earn your place here, and you are clearly itching to fight each other in front of an audience of thousands! But, there is one catch. You have to survive the elimination round. It's where two people at a time face each other in one of the 8 rings lined up for you for use. The winner of his/her match is the one who gets a chance to prove him/herself in front of others. The losers won't be allowed to fight in front of public eyes. All in all, the 32 who move on must survive, and the last one standing by the end of the tournament wins the Choujin Crown! The reason there are 8 rings in this room is because 8 matches take place at once, meaning that 16 of you will be fighting at a time. You must all go immediately to your rings and start your matches."

Then he pulled out the lineup and said, "In the first ring are Jasmine and Plasmaman. The second ring has Sunbeam and Kinniku Mando. The Tower and Hexagon will fight in the third ring and Gazellekid vs. Jaeger Jr. takes place in the 4th ring. Chaos Woman and Sparkler, you advance to the 5th ring while Timestop and an anonymous challenger will fight in the 6th ring. The seventh ring will have Dorykid and Rocky while the 8th ring should have Seadog Kid and another anonymous challenger."

And so, the Choujin leapt into the rings as Plasmaman showed off his muscles and said, "You'd better be ready, little girl. You saw what I can do yesterday, but don't worry, I'm a man of honor, so I'll let you strike first."

"What a gentlemen," Jasmine said, then shouted, "HIGH KICK!" delivering a powerful kick to the man's face.

Surprisingly, Plasmaman fell to the ground after that one hit and couldn't get up as the man stood tall and said, "Jasmine wins and advances to the first round of the tournament!"

Jasmine stared, spellbound that it was already over and shrugged as she exited the ring.

Plasmaman got up from the aftershock of the kick and sighed.

"I gotta confess something," he said to Jasmine, "I'm a fraud. Every opponent I defeated to get into the Choujin Crown... was a worm! On my home planet, worms are big and classify as opponents, so because I'd single-handedly defeated 1000 of them, I was allowed in the tournament. In reality, I'm weak. That beam is the only good attack I know, and I can't legally use that in matches because it causes fatalities."

Jasmine hugged him and said, "I'll forgive you as long as you stop showing off. You feel better now?"

Plasmaman nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm actually glad that I don't have to fight in front of all those people. I'd lose all my fans. If anyone asks why I'm not in the next match, we'll both stick to the same story. I was about to deliver the finishing blow but decided to let you win. I don't want people knowing my dark secret."

"Fine," Jasmine remarked, "but if people call me a loser, I'm gonna do worse than tell them your secret."

Gazellekid ran at Jr. and leapt at him with his foot out. Jr. grabbed onto his foot, threw him into the air, leapt up at him and grabbed onto his foot, sending him back into the mat. Then he fell down at Gazellekid with his hand aflame and sent a flaming cut into his opponent's chest, delivering massive damage.

Gazellekid took in the full blow, but immediately got up and shouted, "ANTLER FIST!" striking Jr. in the face with horns attached to a wristband.

Jr. felt his face and grimaced shouting, "THIS MUST BE ILLEGAL!" sending rapid kicks at Gazellekid.

"It's true that weapons are illegal," the man said, "but not articles of clothing. Technically, that wrist guard is a legal article of clothing to wear in a match, so the antlers are legal."

Gazellekid easily blocked the incoming kicks and flipped Jr. onto his back getting ready to strike him in the face while he was down.

Jr. got up seconds later and kicked his opponent back. Then he delivered a flying axe kick to the deer's neck.

Gazelleman could not get up, so he passed out as the man said, "Jaeger Jr. Advances to the first round of the tournament."

Hexagon grabbed onto a big building that apparently passed off as his opponent and slammed it to the mat. Tower simply laughed and said, "You'd better have something really good in store because that was lame!" and picked Hexagon high into the air and dropped him from a 3-story height shouting, "THREE STORIES!"

Hexagon got up shakily and boosted himself off of the ropes, sending a kick to Tower's side shouting, "99 STRIPES!"

As the Tower took in the first hit, Hexagon boosted himself off of the ropes for a second trip and delivered another kick to the Tower's side. This went on for another 10 kicks until Tower grabbed onto Hexagon and threw him into the post.

Hexagon got up just as Tower was about to strike him and leapt up at Tower's head, hooking his neck and slamming his back to the mat. Then he grabbed onto Tower's legs and started bending them.

Hexagon rose the Tower above his head and slammed it against the mat, creating a crack in it as the man said, "Hexagon advances."

Timestop had taken in a fierce blow and said, "You are in for some trouble now. Clock strikes one! Wait, that's not good!"

Then Timestop's body forced him to deliver a simple punch to the cloaked figure's face. Her cloak was tightly tied to her, so it didn't come off so easily.

The woman grabbed onto Timestop's wrist and twisted it as the clock laughed and said, "Clock strikes two!" delivering a suplex as if his body made him do it.

Timestop had taken in a thrashing after that as he grimaced and shouted, "CLOCK STRIKES 3!"

With that, he wrapped his legs around the woman's neck and slammed her to the mat.

Timestop grinned wickedly as he shouted, "CLOCK STRIKES FOUR!" delivering a fierce spin kick to the cloaked woman's face.

'It seems as if his attacks are determined by his hour hand,' the woman thought, 'His body forces him to use an attack every time it changes.'

The cloaked woman delivered another punch to Timestop's face as he smiled and shouted, "CLOCK STRIKES FIVE! NOW YOU MUST DEAL WITH MY FIRST SIGNATURE MOVE!"

With that, he grabbed onto the cloaked woman and soared up into the air, aiming her head towards the ground shouting, "CLOCK CLEANER!" and slamming her head into the mat. It was at this moment that the cloak finally fell off to reveal someone familiar.

"Who is that beauty?" Neil asked in amazement as Nathan said, "She looks kinda like... Jasmine?"

"This is odd," Rosaline said, "but it's also hot! Still, I have a girlfriend now."

Jasmine looked up and asked, "What's my mom doing here?"

The woman got up, rubbing her head and said, "Well, now that my daughter knows I'm in the tournament, I can't hold back anymore."

So she charged up a flame in her fist and shouted, "COMET FIST!" completely frying Timestop's circuitry and defeating him for good.

"Zelda advances to the first round of the tournament," the man said, suddenly looking rather shocked after saying her name.

While everyone was at the stadium, Fernando finally got up from his sleep and jumped out the window, sprinting towards the stadium.

Dorykid was faced by a little kid with stone for clothing. He ran at Dorykid who picked him up and slammed his head against the mat.

Dorykid was giving Rocky a heavy beating as the kid soon punched Dorykid in the face and said, "I came here to give my people a good reputation! You will never defeat me!"

But as he was about to deliver another blow, Dorykid sent the kid flying into the air and grabbed onto his leg shouting, "HIGH VOLTAGE VEXOR!" slamming him into the mat as the man said, "Dorykid advances to the first round of the tournament."

Seadog Kid eyed his foe and said, "I don't know who you are, but I entered this tournament with the hope of facing Culedhel, so you won't win!"

At that very moment, he hurled himself at the cloaked figure and locked his legs around the figure's neck, slamming him to the ground and removing the cloak to reveal a skeleton.

Seadog Kid just blinked and asked, "Who are you?" as the skeleton growled. Neil just gasped and shouted, "IT'S SKULLMAN! Well, he's a pushover, so this should be easy."

Seadog Kid had Skullman pinned to the ground and was pulling on his neck as he said, "You can't do a thing now."

"That's what you think," Skullman said.

He noticed Ares watching over his match and scowled. Then he got out of the hold and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" sending Seadog Kid into the air.

Neil gasped and shouted, "THAT'S JASMINE'S MOVE!"

Then Skullman jumped up at the walrus, placed his hands in a certain position on the seadog's legs and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" sending him head-first into the mat and Neil just stood there shouting, "THAT'S MY MOVE! HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?"

Skullman laughed at the pathetic corpse and said, "It's all thanks to a special laser I invented. I'm so smart. I have shot a few of the Choujin who came here prior to the start of the tournament. Jasmine might remember seeing a red flash for a short time. That was this little baby. See, any Choujin I shoot with it has to share one of his/her powers with me, so by shooting both Jasmine and Neil, I was able to copy one attack from each of them. I was hoping for Meteor Fist, but High Kick seems to do wonders."

"That must be illegal," Neil said as the man shook his head and said, "No, he didn't use it during his match, so this slides very well."

Watching the match, Ares found it all interesting really. Copying moves heh? Why do that when each move can be improved on? Dad always did that and he was like one of the best in the league.

"Come on! He just a weakling who can't come up with anything on his own! Crush him!" he shouted.

"Well, I did invent the laser," he said giving everyone the raspberry and slapping his behind at the booing crowd.

But he stopped when Seadog Kid got up and said, "Exactly what that guy over there who I've never met said! You are a cheater!"

"Of course I am!" the skeleton laughed, "I've been cheating in all my matches, but I cheat in a way that makes what I do legal, and I'm not ashamed of it. Hate me all you want. It doesn't matter. I'm a member of the DMP! You're supposed to hate me!"

Then he sidekick, Mongolo came out of nowhere and said, "Exactly right!" as the two locked arms and sang, "Call us for our services, they're absolutely free! You wouldn't find a better deal anywhere else!"

Seadog Kid growled and slammed the skeleton to the mat shouting, "ICE ROCK DRIVER!"

Skeleton coughed up blood, but got up moments later and shouted, "HIGH KICK!"

As he sent the walrus into the air, he soared up after him, this time planting his leg against the back of his neck and shouted, "CATTLE BRANDING!"

This finished off the walrus for good. He turned to the man and asked, "Anything I do after the match is legal, right?"

The man nodded as he blasted Seadog Kid with the laser and copied his muscles.

Skullman laughed and waved at the booing Choujin as Mando and Sunbeam were still glaring at each other.

"Nice to see the distractions out of the way," Sunbeam said as he ran at Mando. Mando simply ripped the sun symbol off of his chest and threw it against the ground, delivering a simple punch that turned Sunbeam into sand.

"Mando has already won," the man said, "That is the shortest match in history."

Upon seeing this, Culedhel angrily threw a bunch of Shuriken stars at the laser, completely destroying it, much to the skeleton's dismay. It didn't matter, though. He was really strong now.


	17. Chapter 17

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 12 part 2: The Choujin Crown Begins

The man stood up on stage again and said, "Alright, the first division is finished. Now we move onto Chess and Canadakid in ring 1. The second ring has Savageman vs. Dratwood. In the third ring are Rogueman and Tankman. 4th ring has Rocketman taking on Trainman. In ring 5 are Sasshi and Sushiman and Kiya faces Soundwave in the 6th ring. In the seventh ring are Robot and Iron Fist and Rosaline and Fire King fight in the 8th ring."

Seeing the next match ups coming up, Ares wished he could stay around to see Sushiman kick butt, but he had to go and get ready for his match. He was in the next group after this and he plan to make his way to the very top.

Canadakid ran at Chess and delivered and immediate leg lock. As he held onto Chess' leg, the chess piece rolled over, kicking him off and held the Choujin over his head. Then he places Canadakid's back against his shoulders and started to bend the Canadian's back.

Rosaline ran at the Fire King and sent a wide stream of vines at him. The Choujin just laughed as his body lit flame and the vines burned up, some of the heat traveling into Rose's arm.

She stared and asked, "What are you?" as King Fire laughed and said, "My body emits flames whenever it touches plants. Your plant-based attacks won't work."

Rosaline didn't want to go down this way. She had no desire to lose, so she grabbed onto the fire man's body and delivered a suplex. Then as he lay on the ground, she started to bend his leg.

Sushiman ran at his foe and delivered a lariat. Then he sent a series of kicks to his chest. Sadly, after all of that, Sasshi grinned and laughed maniacally saying, "If that's the best you've got, you have another thing coming!"

Then he grabbed an incoming kick and flipped Sushiman onto his back. Then he grabbed onto Sushiman's legs and threw the Choujin into the air, leaping up after him and putting him in a very uncomfortable position shouting, "MEGA PILEDRIVER!" driving his opponent into the mat.

Savageman eyed his opponent and transformed. He changed into a fusion of a bear, a tiger and a rhino and ran at his foe.

Now, Dratwood's name had a reason behind it, but not because he was made of wood. He wasn't. It was because he had lived a horrible life in a forest filled with danger his whole life. This man had more hair than Savageman and had dealt with horrid dangers that would kill most people.

As Savageman was about to strike, Dratwood picked his up by his hind legs and flipped him over shouting, "WRATH OF THE FOREST!"

Therefore, he slammed Savageman's head into the mat. Wow, just one attack, and it already seemed as that Savageman wasn't moving.

The man just let down a sweat drop and said, "Savageman has been disable... by a flip? Dratwood advances to the first round."

The room just remained silent. This made very little sense. And Dratwood didn't say a thing as he just left the ring feeling rather proud of himself.

Canadakid was in a deep state of peril. Chess was a very tough opponent, so he simply grinned and squeezed his legs out of the hold, clutching onto Chess' arm and bending it a bit. Then he jumped off and shouted, "LUMBERJACK STRIKE!" and delivered a chop with the strength of an axe to Chess' chest.

While Rosaline continued to bend King Fire's legs, the fireman flipped over and kicked her off. Then he clutched onto her body as his hands turned into flames and shouted, "FLAME DRIVER!" flipped her into the mat and burning her face. Amazingly, Rosaline could not get up from this and King Flame advanced to the first round of the tournament.

Kiya finally started her match and ran at the big sound system in front of her. Then she transformed into a wolf and clutched onto Soundwave's shoulders, sending an electric surge through his circuitry.

Jasmine ran up to Rosaline and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rosaline sighed and said, "I'm fine, but I can't help thinking that pairing was unfair. How do you expect plants to beat fire?"

Sushiman had gotten up from his fall and was now bending Sasshi's arm. Sasshi threw him into the rope as Sushiman returned with a kick shouting, "DRAGON KICK!"

This dealt quite a lot of damage, but Sasshi was still going. He simply picked Sushiman up over his head and threw the Choujin into the post. Then he leapt at Sushiman and delivered a kick to the chest.

Chess felt the bleeding spot on him after Canadakid had dealt some damage and said, "You're really going all out to win this."

"This is about more than winning," Canadakid said, "I am fighting with all the pride of Canada! Chess, you are my friend, but I must do my best to defeat you! Even if I fail, I'll be happy knowing I did my best!"

Then suddenly, a log appeared out of nowhere as the whole ring filled up with water. Then he rammed the log while riding on it into Chess' chest and shouted, "LOG DRIVER'S POWER!"

Soundwave attempted to blast Kiya with a wide range of sound, and it worked quite well due to her wolf form's super senses. Then he picked her up and lifted her into the air and was ready to strike when Kiya got free from his grasp and pulled his arm off, revealing his electrical wires.

Sushiman shook the pain from the kick off and ran at Sasshi who sidestepped the incoming kick and pinned Sushiman to the ground. Sushiman grimaced while his arms and legs were being bent.

He couldn't handle losing anymore, so he got his legs free and flipped them over onto Sasshi's back. Then he delivered a small kick that got Sasshi to release his grip on the hands so Sushiman was able to pull upward on his chin and shout, "CAMEL CLUTCH!" breaking Sasshi's back and finally advancing.

Chess recovered from the log he had received to the gut and shouted, "CHESS PIECE CHANGE!" pressing a chess piece on his shoulder and shouted, "FORM OF BISHOP!"

Then he ran at Canadakid with blinding speed, sent him high into the air and shouted, "BISHOP DROP!" aiming Canadakid's body diagonally towards the ground and slamming his head into the top of the post. That was it. Canadakid had been defeated.

Kiya was surprised when Soundwave started to shock her with his wires and said, "Hey, I might as well take advantage of my weakness."

Kiya snarled and leapt into the air, then she lunged at him with her claws out shouting, "WOLF BARREL!" and slashed him hard across the chest, finishing him off for good.

The man stood tall on the stage again and said, "That's it for the second division. Now, Minotauros and Culedhel will fight in the first ring. The second ring will have Nathan vs. Vacuumman. Ezira and Charming Peach Man are in the third ring while Destroyer and Jacks will fight in the forth. Raj and some guy named Lord Flash will fight in the fifth ring and Jeepman and Ares fight in the sixth ring. Robin and Felicia will fight in the seventh ring while Mr. Satan and Noland face off in the eighth ring."

Nathan was already at it as he delivered a fierce kick to the vacuum's face. Then he held it above his head and slammed it hand-first into the mat.

Dorykid simply laughed and said, "That's our Nathan, always making impressions."

Ezira rung her arms around Peach Man's neck and started to pull as the Choujin grinned and threw her over his shoulder and into the pole. Then he ran up to her and started to pummel her face.

Neil just watched and said, "Come on, Ezira. You're better than this."

Raj was already starting to beat the crap out of 'Lord Flash' as he delivered various punches to the man's face.

Vacuumman took in random knee kicks to the chest and couldn't get up.

It looked as if Nathan was going to win until the a smile came across the vacuum's hose and he said, "Try and defeat the power of super suction! HOUSE CLEANING!"

At that moment, a big gust of wind came into his opened maw as Nathan found himself being pulled in. As soon as his head came into the vacuum's mouth, he pried himself out and leapt back.

Sadly, the wind current going into Vacuumman's mouth was very strong and he found himself being pulled in the swirling vortex that led to a very dirty place. Then after a few more seconds, poof, he was in the vacuum's belly, but just as the man was about to announce Vacuumman's victory, a hand came out of his mouth as Nathan pried himself out.

Ezira didn't like being pushed around by a guy with a very stupid name, so she grabbed his fists as he was about to deliver another punch and threw him against the mat. Then he delivered an aerial knee kick to the gut and started to bend his knee.

Raj was still beating up Lord Flash when soon enough, his face fell off? Everyone stared as his face was now black and had beady red eyes in the middle of it.

The man sighed and removed his outer layer to reveal the body of Warsman, the fighting computer.

Neil groaned and said, "This was supposed to be a tournament for third generation Choujin! What are all these second and first generations doing here?"

Ares just realized that his match was going on, so he quickly leapt into the ring.

Jeepman laughed at his opponent and said, "You have no idea what you're in for! I'm going to send you on a ride you'll never forget!"

Then he grabbed onto Ares and transformed into a full-fledged jeep, crushing Ares under his weight.

Vacuumeman stared in shock as Nathan sent him into the air, placed Vacuumeman against his spike and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" cutting a hole in the vacuum's back thus ending him for good. Therefore, he was to advance to the first round of the tournament.

Ezira seemed to be winning until Peach Man got out of the hold and held her above his head shouting, "ULTIMATE FINISHER!" leaping up into the air and as he descended, slammed her head hard into the mat.

Raj was scared out of his mind when he saw his opponent. Warsman was a legend and he was very dangerous. His eyes glowed as he grabbed onto Raj's back and delivered his Palo Special. This involved grabbing onto Raj's wrists and back and pushed his arms forward, completely dislocating his shoulder.

Raj found himself unable to attack as he sighed, "I give up."

Ares just chuckled as he moved his arms around Jeepman and force the other Choujin off of him, "Ya joking right? Ya nothing,"

Getting from under him, Ares just started to weakly spin Jeepman as fast as he could, gaining speed with each turn, "Had enough?"

Everyone started to gasp when they all heard a large farting sound.

They all turned to the source, even those still fighting, and saw exhaust gas coming out of Jeepman's motor.

The cyborg started to laugh as he exhaust fumes traveled into Ares' nose. Then he held onto Ares and kneed him hard in the gut.

Ezira had recovered upon hearing that fart and shouted, "SEA MAIDEN!" delivering a devastating blow to Peach Man's chest and finishing him off for good.

Ares just hissed as he tried to hold in the gack that he was holding in. That was just playing dirty. Standing strong, Ares just dug his talons into the mat, "Hawk Tail Shovel!" he cried out, kicking the stones towards Jeepman.

Jeepman saw the incoming rocks and shouted, "GIANT WINDOW WIPERS!" and used a pair of huge window wipers to knock the stones out of the way.

Then he shouted, "HIT THE HIGHWAY!" and transformed into his jeep form again, zooming directly into Ares and ramming him into the ropes. He held his own, continuing to put pressure on his wheels hoping that the ropes would snap and Ares would lose by ring out. It was happening. The ropes had started to give way.

Hold on, I almost forgot about Jacks. Destroyer laughed and said, "You may as well give up. They don't call me Destroyer for nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Jacks remarked with a smug look, "Try proving it."

Destroyer then ran towards Jacks and planted his fingers into the man's chest. Jacks simply grinned and said, "What a simple technique," and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" delivering a powerful blow to Destroyer's chin. Then he leapt up at Destroyer and shouted, "METEOR DROP!" sending him hard into the mat.

He hoped this was it, but sadly, Destroyer had gotten up from that as he breathed heavily and said, "I'm not an easy opponent."

"Think ya can win by that...think again..." hissed out Ares as he moved his hands free and lower his mask down on to his face, "MASK OF MADNESS!"

It seemed at that moment, he grew much larger in size as his once red hair turned yellow. Growling, he dug his hands into the hood of Jeepman and picked him up again. Spinning around with more easy, he picked up enough speed and sent Jeepman flying out of the ring, "See ya!!"

Jeepman slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure this out. He was done for.

Destroyer grabbed onto Jacks and said, "That finger technique was just for show. The real highlight is about to begin."

Then he leapt into the air with Jacks in his arms, his head transforming into a cannonball. Then he placed Jacks against the cannonball, flipped his body so his head was facing the ground and shouted, "POWER OF THE BATTLE SHIP!"

As he and Jacks hit the mat, Destroyer's cannonball head exploded, dealing massive damage to Jacks. Jacks was now covered in smoke and barely able to move as Destroyer's normal head took the place of the dead cannonball.

Destroyer was shocked to see Jacks still standing as the man wiped some smoke off his face and said, "You aren't going to win, Destroyer, just give it up!"

Then he jumped off of the ropes spinning his legs around and shouted, "DRILL CYCLONE!" planting his feet into Destroyer's chest like a drill and defeating him for good.

To make a long story short, Minotauros lost because Culedhel took away his horns and he felt naked, so he fled the ring crying. Yeah, it was very sad.

Once again, the man stood up in front of everyone and said, "Well, luckily, this is the final division. After this, the true tournament begins. In the first ring, we have Jonus and Anna. In the second ring, we have Mr. S and Noland. Along with that is Neil and Andrew in ring number 3. Ring 4 has Vultureman and Tendon. Bisonman and X will fight in the fifth ring while Fernando and Venus combat in the sixth ring. Hippoman and Arachno fight in the seventh ring while the Brickwall and Sneakerman face off in the eighth ring."

Neil heard who was in the sixth ring and said, "You don't supposed he meant our little Fernando, do you, Jazzy? Naw, Fernando's not a Choujin."

Ironically, it was at this moment that the little puppy ran into the fight area and into the sixth ring. Neil stared as Fernando stood in front of Venus, who was a giant next to him. Did I mention that Venus is short for Venus Fly Trap? Yeah, this made little sense.

Neil had no choice but to go into his ring as he faced the android before him. This would be tough.

Jonus took his position and said, "Wish me the best of luck, sis," and looked at Anna, who was only 13. This was gonna be tough.

X entered the ring in front of Buffaloman's grandson and thought, 'I have to win no matter what. The reputation of the reploids rests in my hands.'

Venus looked down at his opponent and laughed saying, "This is completely unfair! I outclass this runt by far! Come on, where's my real opponent!"

The puppy growled and said, "Well, that was rather rude. I might as well come clean. I am, indeed, a Choujin. Why else would I be able to talk? Explain that. Sadly, I did not grow in size like the others and have been used as a pet. Personally, I've enjoyed it, but it makes enemies look down on me."

Neil just blinked, turned to Jasmine and asked, "You do know your little puppy is fighting a giant carnivorous plant, right?"

Jasmine screamed when Neil reminded her and shouted, "BE CAREFUL, PUPPY!"

Venus simply laughed and said, "Talkative or not, you're a runt! Just give up now!"

Fernando growled even worse than before and ran up to Venus, lifting it up with his two stubby little paws and threw Venus on the ground, putting a crack in his pot.

"OH NO!" Venus shouted in horror, "If my flower pot breaks, I'll die! You are, indeed, a threat!"

Then with that, Venus picked up Fernando and stuffed the little pup into his mouth. Luckily, he wasn't able to swallow as Fernando pried his mouth open.

Then he leapt out and ran at the plant shouting, "PUPPY POWER!" and slammed his paw into the flower pot, breaking it into little pieces and causing Venus to lose all moisture.

Fernando jumped out of the ring and into his owner's arms as Neil just stared wide-eyed. He could not believe that Jasmine saw nothing wrong with a puppy being a Choujin. This was just bizarre.

Dorykid, Rosaline, Nathan and Jonus were also staring at Fernando. No way was this puppy just a talking dog. Then again, talking dogs were unnatural too.

Finally, everybody stopped watching and puppy and began their matches.

Jonus ran at Anna with a look of seriousness in his eyes, but stopped midway.

'If I do anything drastic, I could be hated for child abuse,' so he walked up to Anna and smacked her lightly across the face.

Upon being struck, tears started to form as Anna started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Jonus shouted as the Choujin watching this started to boo him. Others even prolonged their matches to turn their attention towards this.

As Neil shook his head at the sight, Andrew crept up behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Neil had no time to react as he was slammed against the mat.

X and Bisonman ignored the crying girl as X grabbed onto his opponent. Sadly, Bisonman let out a wicked grin and grasped onto X's shoulders, causing massive pain.

Anna grinned wickedly and grabbed onto Jonus' arm, sinking a pair of fangs into it.

Jonus cried out in pain as his arm was soon disabled. He stared as Anna licked the blood on her teeth and gave him a menacing stare.

Now people had stopped booing and were frightened. Had this girl come out of a horror movie?

Jonus couldn't move his right hand, but he could move his left, so he charged up his fist and shouted, "METEOR FIST!" landing a powerful flaming blow to the girl's chest and sending her into the post.

Neil got up from the blow and kicked Andrew into the ropes. Then he lifted Andrew above his head and slammed him into the mat. Andrew paid it no mind as he grabbed onto Neil's arm and started to twist it.

Bisonman held X over his shoulder and squeezed hard, bending the reploid's back. Then he jumped into the air and shouted, "HURRICANE HEAT!" throwing the reploid under him, turning his body around and spinning his horns into X's descending body, sending him hard into the mat.

Jonus had finally regained feeling in his right arm as he clutched onto his left hand.

"I'm sorry, sister," he said, "I've never been able to pull off the meteor fist without hurting myself. I'm a disgrace to the family. Everyone else on our home planet could do it flawlessly, even little kids, but I never figured it out."

"Too bad for you," Anna said with a wicked smile and sunk her teeth into his other arm, disabling it, "I'd feel bad for you, but you hit me, remember?"

Jonus screamed in pain as the feeling in his right arm left him again. He was a sitting duck now.

"JONUS!" Jasmine shouted in anger, "YOU'RE NO PUSHOVER! COME ON AND SHOW IT!"

Neil freed himself from Andrew's grip and threw him into the air. Then he leapt up at him grabbed onto his legs and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" finishing off Andrew for good.

X recovered from Bisonman's attack as the buffalo human ran at him and shouted, "HURRICANE MIXER!" sending him into the air with his horns.

Jonus tried so desperately to move his arms but couldn't. They were locked and he had nothing to do.

Anna leapt at him and delivered a kick to his forehead, slamming him against the mat. She went in for another strike as he grimaced and locked his legs around the incoming foot and used his legs to send her into the air.

Then he leapt up at her, as if his body was making him do all this, wrapped his legs around hers and shouted, "METEOR DROP!" slamming her hard into the mat and finishing her off.

X was sent in the air by Bisonman's attack and as he was descended, Bisonman prepared himself to strike again as X regained focus, transformed his hand into a cannon and shouted, "X BUSTER!" firing a powerful beam at the Choujin's head knocking him to the ground.

X's eyes widened as he started to overheat from his own attack. Apparently, those horns had done more harm than he could ever imagine.

Bisonman rose to his feet, feeling the aching spot on his forehead. Receiving a blow to the head was one thing, but a blaster to the head was another. He turned to X and elbowed the reploid in the chest as X fell to the ground.

He changed his cannon back into a hand and grabbed onto Bisonman's incoming foot just as he was about to be stomped on, flipping the Choujin over. Then he changed his hand back into a cannon and fiddled with the settings on it.

"Let's see you deal with some extra firepower," he said and shouted, "AFTERBURNER!" firing a stream of fire into Bisonman's chest.

Then he altered the settings some more and released a wind bomb that sent Bisonman into the air.

Then he leapt up at Bisonman, clutched onto his legs and shouted, "MAVERICK DESTROYER!" slamming Bisonman into the ground and winning the match.

The man stood on stage yet again and announced, "The first round of the tournament will begin with these Choujin! All of you are to come out of the basement and enter the ring. Only two of you fight at a time, but the other participants are free to watch from the audience with front row seats."

Sushiman grinned and said, "Hey, Ares, Lisa might be in the audience. You'd better make a good impression. Warsman is supposed to be really good."

Turning around Sushiman, Ares just smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah...I know..." he said as he knew about Warsman, heard all about him. But if Lisa was going to be here, then he had to beat the metal freak in. Beside, he wanted to face Mask in this tournament.

"Why do ya think he's even in it? He is first generation!" asked Ares as he started to go towards his seat.

"I know what you're getting at," Sushiman said, "This tournament was supposed to be for third generation Choujin. Now we've seen a couple of second generation Choujin and one first. I wonder if the council did this to test us."

As everyone climbed up the stairs where their front row seats were, the audience cheered as they finally got to stop waiting around and see some matches.

The other Choujin took their seats as Yoshigai announced, "It's about time we get to announce these matches! Before us are the 32 Choujin who passed the elimination round! The first match is between Jasmine and Kinniku Mando."

Upon hearing the name 'Kinniku', those who weren't living in Osaka were shocked. They were also excited to see a Kinnikuman in the ring. Sad to say, they had no idea that Mando was evil. To them, any member of the Kinnikuman family had to be a good guy. If only they knew.

Well, Mando stood tall as Jasmine entered the ring.

"Why did you kill your brother?" was the first thing Jasmine asked, "Are you going to kill me too?"

Mando grinned and said, "I gave up my morals when I joined the dark side. I have no idea what brotherly love is. To me, it's a myth. Also, I won't kill you. I killed Mentar because he was a real threat to me. You mean just as much to me as your mother did, and I spared her life."

Then the match began as Mando ran up to her and picked her up, placing her back against his neck and bending it.

Jasmine grimaced and shouted, "OUTBURST!" sending a solar flare at him.

Then she smiled and said, "Personally, I think you look like a nice person."

Mando took in the flare and grimaced. Clearly, Jasmine was not the joke Sunbeam was to him. Even though she looked frail and weak, she was one of the toughest out there.

Mando had no desire to lose, so he slammed her to the mat and started to bend her legs.

While Neil shouted, "Jasmine, get out of that!" all the other audience members actually started to cheer. They had no idea who Jasmine was. To them, she was another Choujin to beat. But Mando was the son of Mantarou, and everyone knew Mantarou as a good person. Sadly, hardly anyone knew a thing about the real Mando.

Jasmine got up and shouted, "METEOR STRIKE!" hitting him hard, but she felt sad and alone when the audience started cheering for Mando to get up.

Nathan angrily turned to the cheering crowd but said nothing. Who were they to believe that Mando was evil? This just angered him so much that the audience was so ignorant.

Mando slammed into the ropes but stopped himself from bouncing off of them. He then glared at the girl and said, "You are strong. In fact, you are strong enough for me to use my greatest power against you."

Then the Kinniku kanji appeared on his forehead and he sent her into the air, grabbing onto her legs and shouting, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" slamming into the mat and causing Jasmine to cough up blood.

"That's that, I guess," Yoshigai said, "Jasmine just lost the match. Mando advances to the next round!"

The audience started to cheer as Mando turned to them and shouted, "Shut up! Stop cheering for me! You all worship me like I'm a hero! Let me tell you something! I am a villain! I am nothing like my father! Stop supporting me!"

Ares was just a little shock by the news, "Whoa… an evil Kinniku...well, it was bound to happen one of these days," sighed Area as he lean back to watch the next match.

The audience could not believe what they were hearing as Mando exited the ring.

Jasmine got up, feeling a lot of pain but left the ring trying to ignore her pain. She just wanted to go off somewhere and rest.

Kazuo pulled out the lineup and said, "The next match is between Hexagon and Jaeger Jr."

Hexagon entered the ring awaiting his opponent.


	18. Chapter 18

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 12 part 3: The Choujin Crown Begins

Jaeger Jr. looked at his opponent with a wicked grin. This Hexagon didn't look like much to him, so he smirked.

The Choujin with the six-sided star on his face glared at Jr. and ran at him, sending a kick at his chest.

"You're pretty good," Jr. said, feeling the spot that had been kicked, "but not good enough," then he sent out a series of punches at his opponent.

As Hexagon took in the blows, he started to think.

'This would be easier if only I could have been born with my grandfather's greatest asset,' he thought as he continued to take in many blows, 'Why was I cursed like this? Well, I refuse to let him beat me!'

With that, he slammed Jr. to the ground and leapt into the air, landing his feet on the Choujin's chest.

Jr. got the man off of his chest and kicked him into the air. Then he leapt up at him and threw him towards the mat below.

As Pentagon fell to the ground, he sighed in regret. He wanted to at least look good in this match, but he hadn't done much so far.

Suddenly, he felt a deep pain in his back as two big objects came out of it. What was this? It was a pair of wings similar to what his grandfather used.

With that, he flipped his body around and flapped his wings, softening his landing and looking rather graceful too.

Then he jumped off of the ropes and flipped over, sending a kick at Jr. shouting, "NUCLEAR BOMB!"

This was one of the most powerful kicks in the world, so it was able to blow Jr. back.

Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "Those are similar to the wings Pentagon had. It seems Hexagon learned a new attack with them."

"That's not the only new attack you'll see in this match," Jr. said as he raised his hand and shouted, "PHEONIX BLASTER!"

Flames surrounded his hand as he positioned it like a gun and pretended to pull an invisible trigger. That being done, a phoenix burst out and trapped Hexagon in a fiery dome.

"In that dome it will continue to get hotter and hotter," Jr. said with a smirk, "It burns my hand but also does the same to your entire body."

Hexagon started to lose his focus from all the heat. He just couldn't lose this way.

So he flapped his wings, creating a gust of wind that blew out the fire.

Everyone cheered when this happened as Yoshigai said, "It would seem as if Hexagon got out of that one."

"But he doesn't look willing to go on," Kazuo said as Hexagon lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Everyone just stared as Yoshigai rang the bell and made it official. Jaeger Jr. had won the match.

Hexagon got up and shook his hand saying, "You were a very good opponent. I hope to see you win the next round, too."

"Well, that's that for now," Yoshigai shouted with excitement, "Our next match is between Chaos Woman and Zelda! Zelda is Jasmine's mother, so this should be interesting!"

It was at this moment that Neil and Jasmine had come back into the area to watch this match.

Well, the match had already begun and Chaos Woman had already managed to put Zelda in a tight hold. She held on rather tightly as Zelda attempted to respond. Was this match already over?

Neil was rather shocked when he saw Zelda was losing. The woman groaned as Chaos Woman tightened her grip on the veteran.

"That hold must be very tough," Yoshigai said as Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "It is. That is a very special kind of hold that has been known to send some of the strongest to hospitals."

Zelda let out a cry in pain and remembered why she was here. She wanted to insure that somebody could defeat Mando, and since her daughter failed, she felt that it was her duty to win at all cost.

So she delivered a hard kick to Chaos Woman's chest and punched her hard in the face shouting, "COMET FIST!"

This dealt extreme damage and Chaos Woman flew into the post. Then Zelda threw herself at the woman, delivering rapid kicks and shouting, "METEOR STREAM!" landing deadly kicks to her stomach.

The audience was cheering very loud as Yoshigai and Kazuo did a little dance.

Jasmine blinked and asked, "So who won?"

Neil sighed and said, "No one yet, but it looks like your mom is gonna win."

Zelda continued to kick Chaos Woman countless times in the chest as the woman grabbed onto two incoming kicks and pinned Zelda to the ground. Then he pulled on her arms, placed her legs against Zelda's back and said, "You never had a chance from the start. CHAOS BREAKER!"

With that, Zelda's back made a snapping noise and she passed out.

Yoshigai just blinked and said, "It would seem that Zelda lost her match. Chaos Woman advances to the next round!"

The audience cheered as the Choujin just cringed.

Neil and Jasmine carried the woman out of the ring. They couldn't believe that she had lost. Her skill was so much better than Jasmine's, but then again, not much was known about Chaos Woman.

Yoshigai held out a piece of paper and said, "The next match is between Dorykid and Skullman!"

With that, Dorykid entered the ring to many cheers. Lots of audience members remembered his family name, so this was a great moment.

Skullman also entered the ring waving to everyone and showing off his muscles. Surprisingly, the whole audience burst out into cheers.

"Thank you, thank you!" Skullman shouted, blowing kisses as Dorykid grimaced and thought, 'If they knew his muscles were copied, they wouldn't support him so much.'

"I hope Dorykid beats that wannabe," Neil said, "He doesn't deserve to be fighting in front of people."

All the other Choujin agreed, but the audience members believed that this was just jealousy.

The match began as Skullman wrapped his arms around Dorykid's neck and started to squeeze it. Dorykid growled and kicked him in the shin causing the skeleton to drop his guard while Dorykid delivered a hard punch to his face.

"This is a good start for the Dorykid," Yoshigai said, "He took in the first blow, but he's already managed to deal more damage."

The crowd, of course, cheered as Dorykid ran up to Skullman and slammed his elbow into the skeleton's face.

Neil then dressed up in a ceremonial outfit while he and Nathan sang, "He will always rise up to win! His power is always absolute! Dorykid is number 1! GO FIGHT!"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh as she said, "You have good friends. I can actually see one of them defeating Mando in this tournament."

The audience continued to cheer as Dorykid continued to punch Skullman in the face and shout, "You're nothing but a fraud! You don't deserve to win!"

Skullman heard this and grabbed one of his fists. Then he twisted it. While Dorykid felt the pain in his wrist, Skullman lifted him up, carried him into the air and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" slamming into the mat and dealing heavy damage to Dorykid.

He struggled to get up as the audience gasped.

"How did he do that?" Kazuo asked, "Only a Kinnikuman can use that technique!"

Then Skullman put Dorykid in an uncomfortable hold and whispered, "Mando let me copy one of his moves."

Dorykid had to admit that it seemed helpless now.

Suddenly, Dorykid looked up when he heard a voice call out to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and uttered, "Dad... is that you?"

Sure enough, Terrykid stood right there by the ring as Yoshigai's eyes widened as he shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S TERRY THE KID! HE'S A LEGEND!"

"He's also Dorykid's father," Kazuo said, "I wonder why he's here."

"I came to wish you the best of luck," Terrykid said, "but if seems you need some motivation. Son, we, the Terry Family, have overcome worse than this. This man is a cheater and a hack. I want you to deal with him like you would any other villain."

Dorykid nodded and said, "I'll do it for you," and grabbed onto Skullman, knocking the skeleton to the ground and twisting his toe.

While the crowd cheered, Jasmine was just excited to see Terrykid here. Yes, she's very strange, but she's not my character. She's the real Jasmine's.

Skullman was very annoyed now. He quickly kicked Dorykid off of him and got up shouting, "MEGA GRAPPLE!" grabbing onto Dorykid's arms really hard.

"That's it?" Skullman asked, "What was that supposed to do."

Dorykid quickly flung him off, but he had no feeling in his arms after that.

Skullman laughed and started to dance around saying, "That did do something! I disabled his arms!"

Dorykid couldn't move his arms as Terrykid grimaced and said, "Dorykid, your grandfather was in a similar situation once! You don't need your hands!"

Dorykid knew what his father meant, so he lunged at Skullman and wrapped his legs around the skeleton's head. Then he started to tighten his hold as the crowd cheered.

But as Dorykid continued his attack, Skullman grabbed onto his feet and lifted them off of his head. Then he threw Dorykid into the air, leapt up at him, placed him upside down and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat and finishing him off for good.

Yoshigai groaned as the rest of the audience stared in shock. Terrykid sighed and shook his head as Kazuo said, "Skullman still ended up winning after all that. He advances to the next round."

Dorykid started to cry as he said, "I let you down, dad," and Terrykid pulled him out of the ring and said, "Don't cry, son. You did the best you could. I'm proud of you either way."

"Heh, seems that the kid couldn't take it," smirked Ares as he continue to sit there and watch. He was a little mad that Dorykid couldn't win again Skullman. Watching on, he wondered who would come on top in this match.

Yoshigai pulled out the lineup again and said, "Our next match is between Chess and Dratwood."

The king and the hairy man who grew up in the woods entered the stage as Kazuo said, "Chess is the son of the great Checkmate, one of the top Choujin from the second generation. Then again, nobody knows much of Dratwood except that he grew up in the woods."

The match began as Dratwood started to run at Chess.

Dratwood grabbed onto Chess and shouted, "WRATH OF THE FOREST!" flipping him into the mat like he had done to Savageman. Only for some reason, Chess was still standing after that. Sure, the flip had dealt a lot, but he was still able to get up.

Dratwood just stared in shock as Kazuo said, "Clearly, Dratwood didn't expect him to survive. Well, an anonymous source has given us info on his past. See, he has trained his whole life to fight monsters, not humans, so I guess attacks that would quickly dispose of monsters do less damage to humans."

Chess grinned wickedly and slammed Dratwood to the ground, bending his knee. When Dratwood kicked him off, Chess responded with a quick blow to the head and started to bend Dratwood's knee.

The crowd cheered as Dratwood put on an angry look.

He remembered a time 2 years prior to the tournament when an evil shadowy figure looked down on him and said, "You will always be weak! Never will you ever defeat anything, you fool!"

Dratwood remembered this being was the first creature he had ever defeated. He couldn't lose.

Dratwood angrily grabbed hold of Chess' chin and held the Choujin above his head. Then he slammed him hard against the mat and threw him into the air, planting the two small horns against his head shouting, "FOREST'S MIGHT!" and slamming him hard into the mat.

Chess got up from the attack and thought, 'It's time to use something more advanced.'

Then he pressed a button on his shoulder and shouted, "CHESS PIECE TRANSFORM! QUEEN!"

Everyone marveled at the transformation until it was complete. Soon, they were all staring, blood dripping from their noses. Chess was now pink and long violet hair. He also had green, sparkling eyes and a pink outfit.

Then the whole audience burst out laughing as Chess turned to them and said, in a woman's voice, "Humph! I think I'm a very pretty girl!"

Then he felt his boobs and said, "They're more firm than anyone else's!"

Looking towards Chess' transformations, Ares had to restrain from dropping his jaw right there and just wanting to... Shaking his head, he just had to remember that Chess was a guy. He was a guy! Besides, Lisa was right behind him and he didn't want to blow this off already with her.

"Well...that was interesting..." he coughed out.

With that, he ran up to Dratwood and held his head up between her boobs, causing the boy to lose consciousness. Then she flew up into the air, still holding him in the same position and shouted, "SUPER SMEXY DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat.

"See that?" Chess said, winking at the crowd, "My sex change not only makes me more flexible, but I can use my boobs to lull my opponents into a false sense of security."

With that, Yoshigai stopped staring and said, "Um... Chess has won the match!"

Then Chess transformed back into a man as the entire audience just shrugged and cheered for his victory.

Well, it went on and everyone cheered loud when Rocketman defeated Tankman with his Satellite Drop attack.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Sushiman and Kiya."

The crowd cheered when Sushiman entered the ring. They all remembered Ramenman, so this was sure to be a treat.

The people also cheered for Kiya, even though not much was known about her. To them, she was another rookie who had come to fight for the Crown. All in all, this was sure to be a good match.

"Come on, Fishy! Ya can do it!" shouted Ares as he stood on his feet and called out towards his friend.

Sushiman was ready to fight when Kiya transformed into a wolf. Everyone stared in shock as she snarled and said, "Come on, tough guy! Let's see you defeat me now!"

So she pounced at him and pinned him to the ground sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Sushiman screamed in horror as everyone stared at this. How could someone related to Ramenman have this many problems at the start of a match?

Sushiman then grimaced and lifted Kiya above his head and said, "Alright, you had your fun! Now you're going to get it!"

When he threw her to the mat, he was shocked to find himself being dragged down with her. She saw him on top of her and wrapped her arms around him, digging her claws into his back. Why had he been thrown with her? What was the secret?

Standing up to his feet, Ares didn't like how things were going for Sushiman. He shouldn't be having that much trouble with this girl. What was the problem?

"Ya can figure her out! She is just a mutt!" he called out for support.

Everyone was rather concerned with this. Sushiman shouldn't have had this problem with her.

Sushiman couldn't put his finger on it, but then he saw it. A piece of his outfit was trapped in her fangs from when she bit into his shoulder.

He did the only thing that he could do in this situation. He ripped his shirt off of his body. The claws were still in his back, but Kiya let go when the shirt covered her face.

Then Sushiman flipped her over, sat on top of her and started to bend her knees.

Yoshigai jumped up and down happily saying, "That was an amazing turn of events! Just by destroying his shirt, Sushiman was able to get the upper hand! Let's see if it lasts!"

Sushiman was dealing heavy damage, but Kiya was not going to lose. She turned her hands around and dug her claws into Sushiman's arms. Sushiman then lost his grip as she shouted, "WOLF BARREL!" and flipped in the air, flying at Sushiman with her claws out.

But just as the attack was about to hit, Sushiman sidestepped it and grabbed onto her legs, throwing her up into the air, grabbing onto her arms, flipping her upside down and shouted, "GREAT WALL DROP!" slamming her hard into the mat.

Yoshigai looked at his list and said, "It would seem that Sushiman has won! The next match is between Ironfist and Fire King!"

The match raged on and in the end, everyone cheered when King Fire reigned supreme.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Culedhel and Nathan Mask!"

Everyone, mostly fan girls, cheered when Nathan entered the ring. Everyone knew that the Mask family was very powerful.

Culedhel received cheers as well, and one girl commented on his ears and how cute they were, but all in all, people saw potential in this newcomer.

"Hey, who's that guy over there?" Jasmine asked, rather hyper about meeting the red-head in the seat in front of a certain girl.

Neil walked over to Ares' seat with Jasmine and said, "Hi, my name's Neil and this is Jasmine. Who are you?"

"Names Ares..." he responded towards the question as he looked between the two newcomers that came towards his seat. His focus was more on the match that would be starting. He had to be ready if Mask won this...he better...

"This is great," Culedhel said, sharpening his claws, "we get to finish our match from before."

Nathan latched onto Culedhel's arm and started to twist it while the audience cheered. Then Nathan held Culedhel up and slammed the Choujin's head against his shoulder.

Culedhel got up from the attack, turned his hands into swords and ran at Nathan, slashing his vital organs.

Yoshigai saw this and said, "Wow, if used properly, that could kill his opponent. Of course, if he did that, we'd have to disqualify him, but still, even not being used to kill an opponent, that's still a very powerful attack."

Nathan had to admit, this was very impressive. Extreme amounts of pain were already coursing through his veins. What was he to do now?

Well, he had no time to think, so he grabbed onto one of the incoming swords and slammed it against the mat, breaking the blade in half. Then he placed the fox's back against the spike on his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" snapped Culedhel's back against the spike and causing blood to pour out. Everyone knew this attack well and couldn't help but cheer.

Culedhel got up from the attack with determination in his eyes. He lunged at Nathan and slashed him hard across the chest.

Everyone stared in shock as Nathan fell to the ground. Culedhel laughed and said, "You did well," as Nathan just glared.

'No,' he thought, 'Not like this.'

Then he got up with fire in his eyes and soon, it was as if his body was glowing. It seemed as if that last slash had done nothing. He ran up to Culedhel, shot the fox up into the air, grabbed onto his legs with his arms and grabbed onto Culedhel's arms with his legs and shouted, "NATHAN SPECIAL!" slamming him hard into the mat and defeating him for good.

Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "NATHAN WINS! NATHAN WINS!"

The audience was cheering heavily as Nathan finally passed out from the attacks he'd taken in.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Ezira and Jacks."

The crowd had no idea who either of these people was, but they cheered anyway. Most of the cheers were directed towards Ezira, though. Hey, hot Elvin women are hard not to show support for.

Jacks just smiled and said, "Let's see you take on my incredible skill," as the girl frowned and thought, 'Boasting about his power so quickly. That's just so typical of a male.'

The match started as Ezira hits Jacks hard across the chest and elbowed him in the face, sending him into the ground.

The audience cheered as Yoshigai said, "Ezira seems to contain quite some power over this man. Well, Elvin people are considerably strong."

Ezira found this praise quite distracting, so she did all she could to ignore it and started to bend Jacks' legs.

Jacks smirked at this and wrapped his legs around her head, slamming her head into the mat. Then he delivered a fierce kick and shouted, "TORNADO KICK!" sending her flying into the air and wrapped his legs around her once more, driving into the Earth while shouting, "METEOR DRIVER!"

Now the crowd was cheering for Jacks. He was very powerful.

While Culedhel sat and watched this, he sniffed a little. He was ashamed of himself for losing.

"I never even got to try my new move," he complained, "Well, I was drugged before the fight started, so that might have been it."

Ezira had to admit that she was impressed and angry at the same time. Jacks was becoming a nuisance. She needed to try harder.

So she got up and decided to use an attack that her mother had used in her battles over the past. This was a dangerous attack, but if done right, it would defeat her opponent without dealing her any harm.

So she wrapped one of her arms around his right leg and her other arm around his left. Then she did the same with her legs only wrapping them around the opposite parts.

Then he clutched onto the parts hard and shouted, "FUNCTION DESTROYER!"

Jacks felt deep pain surge within him and fell to the ground. His legs and arms had been disabled, but sadly, the attack took its toll on Ezira as she fell to the ground.

Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "Whoever gets up first is the winner."

Everyone was shocked to hear a disgusting noise coming from Jacks' body as he rose to his feet and said, "Sorry, but I can reconnect my bones."

It was official. The bell rang as everyone cheered for Jacks.

Yoshigai pulled out the schedule and said, "The next match is between Ares and Warsman!"

Warsman leapt into the ring as Lisa patted her boyfriend on the back and said, "Go get them, big boy."

Looking back towards Lisa, Ares just flashed her a wide grin, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I will,' he responded as he leapt from his seat and entered inside the ring.

Grinning towards Warsman, he started to crack his knuckles a bit, "Ready to lose, old timer?"

Warsman just glared at him and said, "You're going to lose."

The crowd cheered now. They all knew Warsman very well and Scarface was one of the most famous Choujin of all.

Warsman ran at his foe with a serious look in his eyes.

Ares had his own serious look on his face as he charged forward and launched a series of punches towards Warsman. He was not going to lose, he was not.

Warsman grabbed onto his fists and threw him into the pole. Then he punched Ares in the gut a few times and threw him backwards on his back. Then he started to bend Ares' legs.

Ares let out a cry as his legs started to bend. Growling, he reached out and grabbed a hold of both of Warsman's arms and started to twist them and kicked his talons into the older Choujin's side.

Upon feeling his side, which had taken in some pretty serious damage, heat started to come out of the computer's body. But he simply ignore it and rung his arm around Ares' neck. Then he whipped out his famous bear claws and started to scratch the Choujin's face.

The crowd gasped as Yoshigai shouted, "Those are the bear claws that Warsman used to defeat most of his enemies! He gave them up, but still uses them a bit! He's very deadly with them!"

Ares let out a cry as he pushed Warsman away from him. He felt the blood from his face on his hand. Man, what did he look like now?

"Ya going to pay for that," hissed out Ares as he finally lowered his hands, the mark right across his face, starting at the top of the left side of his face and ending at the chin on the right side, "Hawk Tail Talons!'" he cried out.

Warsman took in the full blow, but everyone was silent when Warsman started to overheat and a wicked smile crossed his face.

Everyone knew what this meant. Warsman was now in his murderous stage. He ran at Ares with his wicked smile on and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him into the rope. As Ares returned, the fighting computer delivered another kick and then flew at him, spinning rapidly with his bear claws out, drilling Ares in the chest.

Ares just hissed out as he grabbed a hold of the claws that were pointed towards his chest. He couldn't lose, never! With all his might he just pushed back and launched Warsman right into the ropes, "Ya messed with the wrong guy" he snarled out as he lowered the Mask of Madness on and started to deliver another set of kicks and punches towards Warsman.

Upon seeing that his opponent was still able to fight back, he delivered a strange kind of attack that locked Ares in place. Then he jumped onto the post, released his claws and jumped high into the air, spinning down towards his opponent while his body started to glow.

"It can't be!" Yoshigai shouted, "It's the Warsman Drill! He could murder his opponent with that!"

Ares felt so helpless when he wasn't able to move his body. Seeing Warsman coming towards him, Ares just struggled even more so to move. Finally, he was able to move seconds before impact. Moving out of the way, Ares was breathing so hard as his heart was beating in his chest.

Knowing he didn't have much more time, Ares just figured this would be his one chance. He ran forward and threw Warsman into the air. Following after, he set up for his main attack, "Ultimate Scar Buster!"

Warsman fell to the ground in defeat as everyone cheered and Lisa shouted, "GREAT JOB, ARES!" and blew him a kiss without realizing what she was doing.

He had won?

Ares just couldn't believe for a second as he was the one standing there and Warsman was on the ground. He did it! He beat one of the most powerful Choujin in the league. Hearing Lisa cheering for him over all the others, he couldn't help but feel more proud. Leaning over the ropes, he just reached up and grabbed the kiss she blew towards him, then gave her a wink.

Warsman lay on the ground and said, "Good job, Ares. I joined this tournament undercover so I could stop Mando from doing evil things, but now I see hope in you. Maybe you could be the one to stop Mando and convince him to join the good side."

Then he shorted out as Neil leapt out of the audience dressed up as a nurse and said in a cracked feminine voice, "Don't worry. He'll be in perfect condition soon. I just need to examine him," then carried him out of the ring and winked at Ares.

The crowd just stared, but started cheering for Ares again as Neil left the area.

Listening to Warsman, Ares just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if I can turn him, but I'll try as hard as I can to wipe the mat with his sorry head," said Ares as he moved out of the ring, shaking his head towards Neil and the uniform he was wear.

Making his way to his seat, he was feeling a little dizzy, but he just couldn't help but reach up and touch his face, "Hope that doesn't scar..." he mumbled, leaning back in his seat.

The tournament went on as Felicia defeated Yoko with her Cat Claws attack and finally it was Jonus vs. Noland.

An old man entered the ring along with Jasmine's brother who held up a serious battle stance. People cheered at how serious Jonus was.

Then Jonus completely ruined it by waving childishly at the crowd and shouted, "HEY, JASMINE, I'M IN THE FIRST ROUND OF THE CHOUJIN CROWN! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME, BIG SISTER?"

Noland let down a sweat drop and sighed, 'Youth is wasted on the young.'

Neil returned with his regular clothes on just in time for the match to start. But just as Jonus was about to do something, Noland pulled out a walking stick.

Neil stared and spat, "Hey, he brought an inanimate object into the ring! That's gotta be illegal!"

"Actually, he needs that walking stick," Yoshigai said, "so as long as he doesn't use it as a weapon, it is perfectly legal."

"This should be easy, then," Jonus said with a grin, "You only got one arm to fight me with."

Noland laughed and thought, 'There's a reason I made it to the first round, you foolish kid.'

Then he slammed his cane against the ground as a strange energy erupted from it and coursed through the mat, striking Jonus and sending him into the post.

Neil gasped and shouted, "Okay, he used it as a weapon!"

Noland laughed and said, "No, I didn't."

Everyone stared in confusion as Kazuo explained, "See, Noland has the ability to release energy from his body, so that attack did not come from the cane, it came from his body. Mind you, he used the cane to increase its power so it dealt more damage, but he did not use the cane to unleash the attack, so using it as a power up is perfectly legal."

Jonus got up from the attack and ran at the old man. Sadly, Noland pointed his cane at the incoming kid, thrust it forward and released an energy shockwave that sent pain coursing through Jonus' body.

The crowd had no idea whether to cheer or boo Noland. Clearly, he was cheating, but since he hadn't hit Jonus with his cane, he couldn't be disqualified.

"Listen, kid, I entered this tournament to save people from the evil Choujin who entered," he said, "You best give up! Who's going to beat them? You?"

"Of course I will," Jonus grunted, ignoring the pain, "BECAUSE NO OLD MAN WITH CHEATING POWERS WILL STOP ME! METEOR FIST!"

Then he sent a powerful flaming punch into the old man's chest as Noland fell to the ground in defeat. Jonus felt his hand burning from the attack, but he had won, so it was alright.

The audience cheered as Neil dressed up as a cheerleader and sang, "THE COW OF THE RICE, SEE IT SAYS "MOO, MOO, MOO"! THE COW OF THE RICE IS REALLY SO TENDER! THE RICE OF THE COW IS REALLY SO TASTY! AH-AHHH-AH-AH-OH-AHHHAH! BEEF BOWL!"

Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! AFTER TWO POWERFUL BLOWS, JONUS DEFEATED NOLAND IN ONE HIT! WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE OUTCOME!"

Suddenly, Noland got up and said, "Gee, my heart stopped. I'm ready to fight again."

Everyone stared and spat, "YOU CAN STILL MOVE?"

"Oh, yes," the man said, "It'll take more than a punch to take me out."

"Even so, you were unable to get up before we announced Jonus the winner, so you still lose," Yoshigai said as Noland sighed, "I'll admit, that punch was very impressive. Maybe you can do a better job than I thought. Well, good luck in future matches."

Then he walked out of the ring as Jonus went back to the bleachers and hugged his sister.

Then Yoshigai announced Neil fighting Tendon as the two entered the ring. Neil looked back and forth with a look of worry and thought, 'My parents were supposed to be here. I see dad getting popcorn, but that's it.'

Then he heard a woman shout, "HI, SON!" as he looked up and beamed when he saw his human mother and his wolf mother sitting together in the audience waving at him.

"This is incredible!" Yoshigai shouted, "Neil's whole family has come to support him, even his brothers and sisters!"

Neil soon noticed 20 or more wolves lined as they all howled into the sky. Neil gave his family the thumbs up and joined them in the howling.

"Neil is expressing his tribal code," Kazuo said, "Wolves do this to show love for their family."

"Are you done?" Neil's opponent asked rudely as Neil turned to face Tendon.

He lost his serious expression and covered his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of his foe.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Neil started to drool and said, "You're... a giant deep fried shrimp! Now I see why they called you Tendon! You look delicious!"

Then he pulled out his Karubi Don and sang, "A good alternative is a bowl of Tendon! It's amazing flavor will leave you spellbound! Deep fried foods are best, but this one's at the top! Ah-Ahhhh-Ah-Ah-Oh-AhhhhAh! SHRIMP BOWL!"

"Hold on!" the shrimp remarked, "I'm still alive! The batter is for protection! Now can we get serious here?"

"Fine," Neil said, "I don't like my food live, anyway."

Even after Neil had become serious, the audience was laughing at this. A deep fried shrimp for an opponent. How absurd! Nathan and Dorykid were both hugging each other to stop themselves from laughing, but it was impossible. Alice and Lisa were both chuckling while Jessica noticed Culedhel laughing and followed his lead.

Seadog Kid was drooling at the mouth while Savageman and Jaeger Jr. were getting a long for a change... in the sense that they both found this equally amusing.

Even Sushiman couldn't control himself while the whole area burst out with laughter.

Tendon grimaced and stamped his foot hard against the ground to show he meant business. When everyone saw a crack appear in the ground, they immediately stopped laughing and bit their lips.

"That's better," the shrimp said as Yoshigai signaled the start of the match.

Neil ran up to the shrimp and wrapped his arms around him. Luckily, to his pleasant surprise, Tendon's batter wasn't oily like he believed it would be, so he delivered a suplex. Sadly, the attack did nothing. Tendon bonked on the batter on his head and said, "This batter is very tough. You can't get through it."


	19. Chapter 19

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 12 part 4: The Choujin Crown Begins

Neil slammed his fist against the mat and thought, 'There's no way I could have an invincible enemy! No, he has to have a weakness! That batter can't be all that protective!"

Then Neil remembered something that could work.

He cupped his hands together and shouted, "WOLF FANG FINISHER!" as his claws started to glow and he slammed them hard into the batter, creating a huge explosion.

Yoshigai fell back in his chair and shouted, "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! There's an attack we haven't seen in a while. Surely, that can penetrate Tendon's mighty defense!"

The smoke cleared to reveal that Tendon was still standing tall and proud as Neil's claws were now stuck in the batter and couldn't get out.

"I told you I was invincible with this batter," Tendon said, lifting Neil above his head, "Nothing will save you!"

Then he released Neil's claws from the batter and shouted, "SHRIMP BUSTER!" slamming Neil's head hard into the mat.

'There's gotta be a way to get rid of that batter... but what?' Neil thought then he realized that there was only one way out of this.

He latched onto the shrimp, digging his claws into the batter and took a big bite out of one section.

"OH NO!" the shrimp shouted as Neil swallowed and said, "Tasty!"

Then he started to sink his teeth into more batter while he sang, "One of the greatest of deep frying is the batter that follows. It tastes so great and enriches its flavor and it may melt in your mouth."

The audience cheered when the batter around Tendon's head had been eaten. Then Neil flipped over the shrimp and slammed his head against the ground.

"That was a brilliant strategy!" Yoshigai shouted, "Neil used his gut to get the advantage on his opponent! He may win this yet!"

Tendon recovered from the attack only to have Neil devour the rest of his batter in one gulp. He clutched onto his parts, feeling very naughty right now as Neil rammed his claws into the shrimp's face thus defeating him for good.

Neil left the ring while the audience was roaring with cheers and Yoshigai announced, "The next match is between X and Fernando."

The audience was shocked when they saw the fighters. One was a reploid; that got cheers, but a little puppy? What was that doing in the ring?

Sitting for the past few matches, Ares thought he was doing well since his match with Warsman. But, it seemed that it wasn't good enough. Shaking his head, he better get his face checked out. Getting out of his seat, he made his way towards the first aid station to get it looked at. He only hoped it wouldn't scar...would it?

The match started as Fernando ran at X and sunk his teeth into the reploid's leg, causing it to spark. X quickly picked up the dog and threw him against the post, sending a hard kick to his gut.

Upon seeing this, the crowd started to boo and hiss the reploid. X just stared in shock as everyone around him seemed to hate him.

"Hold on," he said, "It's not my fault this tournament allowed a puppy in the tournament! I have to face him!"

Sadly, the crowd refused to listen. The PETA members also got involved and started to throwing blood at him for animal cruelty.

Eventually, some kind of master program had taken over X, completely erasing all feelings of hatred towards the treatment he was being given while he started to bend Fernando's leg.

"How horrible!" Yoshigai shouted, then gasped when he saw Kazuo in a PETA outfit saying, "I couldn't agree more."

Jasmine stared in shock as her puppy was taking in horrible treatment.

"COME ON!" she shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT, BOY!"

Fernando saw his beloved master and used his front paws to lift X above his head and threw him against the wall. Then he thrust his paw out and shouted, "PUPPY POWER!" slamming his paw hard into X's chest, defeating the reploid for good.

After Sneakerman won his match, Yoshigai pulled out the paper and said, "That ends the first round of the Choujin Crown! We will start round 2 tomorrow. But it will not take place here. You will be competing in a special ring set up in the mountains. That means you will be fighting outside. All of you shall go home for now and head to the mountains tomorrow for round two."

Neil sighed and asked, "Say, where did Plasmaman go? He disappeared after the first round began."

Off about 10 miles away from the area, a silver man was boarding a spaceship.

"I don't belong on Earth," he sniffed, "I'll return one day when I'm actually good."

With that, he took off and no one saw him leave.

Having his face covered in a few bandages, Ares just sighed as he went to try and find Lisa or Sushiman. They had to party tonight. They both made it to the next round.

"Fishy, where are ya?" he growled.

Sushiman saw Ares and said, "Hey, come on. We're celebrating our victory at our hotel room. I didn't really want to, but Lisa's making me."

"If she wasn't going to, I would have made ya party with me," smirked Ares as he just wrapped his arm around his friend, "Ya need to loosen up, Fishy. We made it to the next round."

Ares arrived in the hotel room as Lisa said, "Hi guys!" and the party started. Lisa had also invited a lot of her girlfriends, and Sushiman had to admit, this had gotten him moving from his spot on the couch.

Well, all that's left of us in the Crown is Fernando, Jonus, myself and Nathan," Neil said, "It's too bad you lost, Jasmine. I was hoping to see Mando lose."

"Well, one of us is going to have to beat him," Nathan said, "He's just taking this evil thing too far."

"I also have to fight Jonus," Neil groaned, "Jasmine, will you forgive me if I win?"

"Well, if you hurt him too much, I'll never want to see you again," she replied.

Culedhel came home later that night and found Nathan.

He sat next to his opponent and said, "Nathan, the only reason I lost was because I'd been drugged. I want a rematch with you."

Nathan shrugged and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Well, a day had passed and everyone had assembled by the ring at the mountains. Sadly, Neil's family was late again. Chances were they wouldn't arrive until Neil's match started, so he didn't worry too much.

Yoshigai and Kazuo entered the announcer's booth as Kazuo said, "Welcome to the second round of the Choujin Crown. Today's match is between Jaeger Jr. and Mando!"

Mando entered the ring and eagerly awaited his opponent.

"Okay, I'm gonna end this quick," Jr. said, pointing out his finger and shouting, "PHEONIX PISTOL!" and surrounded Mando with the same fiery dome from earlier.

Mando already saw that Jr. was a threat. He sat down in the dome, as if the fire didn't burn at all. He had to think of a way out of this.

But, he hardly took his opponent seriously. A fire dome? If his opponent had to trap him in place to beat him, he considered this person sad.

But, he saw something horrifying. One of the flames surrounding him touched his mask and created a small hole. He couldn't let his mask burn completely off otherwise he'd have to commit Seppuku.

So he focused all his energy and shouted, "MUSCLE EXPLOSION!" releasing a powerful wave of energy that destroyed the dome and sent Jr. against the ropes. The audience members sitting in the bleachers were blown back against their seats while those standing around were almost knocked off of the mountain.

The Mando pointed at the hole on the side of his mask and said, "You will pay for this," and threw Jr. in the air, activating the power of the Kinnikuman and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" slamming hard against the mat and causing Jr. extreme pain.

Everyone thought it was over until Jr. got up as if nothing had happened to him.

"Well, you seem to be fond of your mask," he said as he rushed at his foe shouting, "RED RAIN OF BERLIN!" then slashed at Mando's face with a burning chop.

Then he shouted, "PHEONIX PISTOL!" but unlike before, it hit Mando dead in the face.

Clearly, he was intending to burn the mask clean off.

Mando grunted when this happened and ran at Jr. He sent Jr. into the air, placed him in a very uncomfortable position and shouted, "MUSCLE SPARK!" sending him down hard into the mat.

Yoshigai gulped and uttered," Um... uh... Jaeger Jr. has lost! Kinniku Mando wins!"

The crowd just stared in disappointment. It seemed as if nothing could beat a Kinnikuman.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "Well, the next match is between Chaos Woman and Skullman."

As Skullman entered the ring with his stolen biceps, he flexed them and received many cheers from the crowd as he blew them kisses.

Chaos Woman also received a lot of cheers when she entered the ring.

The match began as Chaos Woman put Skullman in a leg lock.

Chaos Woman grinned wickedly as the bone that made up Skullman's leg started to crack.

The skeleton got her off of him and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" sending a powerful kick to her chin. Then he leapt up at her, flipped her over and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" slamming her head hard into the mat.

Chaos Woman got up with fury in her eyes.

"I've seen all these attacks you use," she said, "I've figured you out. You stole every move you have, didn't you?"

Skullman was shocked to see that someone figured it out on her own and stood there as she hit him hard, shattering him into tiny pieces.

"Well, since Skullman's bones have officially been broken, he has lost the match," Yoshigai announced as the crowd cheered for Chaos Woman.

"The next match is between Chess and Rocketman," Yoshigai said as the chess piece fusion and the human rocket ship entered the ring.

The bell signaling the start of the match dinged as Chess put his opponent in a head lock. After dealing a bit of damage to the neck, he let go and delivered two fierce kicks to the man's chest. Finally, he picked Rocketman up above his head and delivered a brain buster.

The crowd cheered as Canadakid whistled and Kiya applauded her friend.

Chess waved at the cheering crowd as Rocketman got up, grabbed hold of him and soared into the sky.

"He's going to perform his strongest attack!" Kazuo exclaimed, "This is going to be deadly!"

But as Rocketman descended towards the ground with Chess in his arms, the chess piece laughed and reversed it, sending the rocket's head into the ground.

"I have no idea who to root for," Jasmine said.

"Well, we do know him from Kinniku Planet," Neil said as Kiya said, "Hi, I'm Kiya. Nice to meet you. Chess is my friend."

Neil shook hands with her just as Chess was slammed hard against the mat with the same attack that was attempted earlier.

"That was a 4000 foot drop!" Yoshigai shouted, "He'd better be able to get up after that!"

Surprisingly, Chess regained consciousness and transformed into his queen form. Once again, the men in the area got nose bleeds as Chess winked at the crowd.

"What a slut," Lisa said as Nathan sighed, "This guy has issues."

Then he placed Rocketman's head between his new pair of boobs and flew into the air shouting, "SUPER SMEXY DROP!" slamming the rocket hard into the mat and finally winning the match.

Yoshigai pulled out a piece of paper and said, "The next match is between Sushiman and Fire King."

"This should be good," Neil said, "Sushiman is Ares' partner."

The match began with Sushiman hooking Fire King in the neck. Then he started to bend the man's leg.

While Sushiman bent the fire man's legs, flames started to emit, but Sushiman saw it coming leapt off of him against the ropes and shouted, "DRAGON KICK!" taking down his foe in one strike while the audience threw cans at Fire King.

"Hey, wanna have that rematch now?" Culedhel asked Nathan.

Nathan was about to accept when Yoshigai pulled out his paper and said, "Nathan and Jacks are fighting in the next match! Whoever doesn't show up in 1 minute will be disqualified."

Nathan shrugged and entered the ring along with Jacks. The crowd cheered equally for both of them. Jacks had proven himself in his last match and Nathan had really made a name for himself in the last one.

The match started as Nathan ran at Jacks. But as he was about to strike, Jacks sent him into the ropes with a strong kick.

As Nathan returned from the kick, Jacks shouted, "HURRICANE KICK!" sending a storm-like kick at Nathan's chest.

"Wow, Nathan's taking in a serious punishment," Yoshigai said, "I'm still curious as to how Jacks knows all these attacks? So far, I know 3 people who could pull off these kinds of attacks, and only 1 of them is still in the Crown."

Nathan got up, breathing heavily and said, "You truly are experienced, but let's see you deal with this!"

Then he kicked Jacks hard in the gut and lifted him above his head, slamming the man hard into the mat. The crowd cheered as Jacks rubbed his head and attempted to get up just to receive a quick elbow to the back of the head as Nathan started to bend his knees.

Jacks laughed when Nathan had targeted his legs. He grinned and said, "You're doing good so far, but can you defeat this?"

Then he summoned up a huge storm from his legs and shouted, "FOOT CYCLONE!" sending Nathan high into the air, then he leapt up, locked his legs around Nathan and shouted, "METEOR DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat.

"Wow, what a comeback!" Yoshigai shouted, "Jacks is certainly proving himself today!"

Looking on to the match, Ares just knew Nathan had to win this match. He wanted to face Mask in the next round.

Nathan started to tense up again. He couldn't believe that he was losing so easily to this guy. He had to win at all costs. He needed to prove himself the superior Mask.

He got up from the attack to received many cheers as he elbowed Jacks in the face and sent him up into the air. Then he wrapped his hands around Jacks' legs and his legs around the man's arms, sending him hard into the mat shouting, "NATHAN SPECIAL!"

It was official. Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "NATHAN IS THE WINNER!"

Yoshigai called up Ares and Felicia for the next match as a young beautiful girl with dog ears and claws entered the ring.

Jacks made his way into the audience and said, "Well, I guess I never got to face Mando and defeat him. I hope you can do it, Nathan."

"Who knows?" Nathan remarked, "I may not get to face him. I have to defeat 2 worthy opponents to make it possible."

Then Jacks sighed, "I wish my 3 family members could have been alive to partake in this so they could face Mando. If only I could remember their names."

Suddenly, Zelda returned from the hospital after finally recovering from all the damage dealt by Chaos Woman.

"I came to see your match," she said to Jonus who hugged her.

"Mom, why are you here?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

"She's your mother?" Jacks replied sweetly.

Zelda heard a voice and turned her gaze to the man. She gasped and asked, "Jacks, is that you?"

"Excuse me," the man replied, "have we met?"

Zelda ran up to him and remarked, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME?" beating him lightly against the chest, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR OWN WIFE?"

"My wife?" the man remarked, "Does that mean you're my deceased family?"

"YES!" Zelda shouted through tears, "How can you not remember your own family? None of us forgot!"

"It's been a long time since I supposedly lost you guys," he said, rubbing his head, "Well, now I really feel at peace."

"I have a dad?" Jasmine asked, sparkle eyed, "YAY! But hold on, why didn't you ever try to look for us?"

"Are you kidding?" Jacks remarked, "I thought you were all dead."

"Say, my son's in the next round," Jacks said as Zelda nodded and said, "You do your best."

Neil blinked and thought, 'typical'

Getting into the ring, Ares just smirked a bit towards Felicia in front of him. He never really fought a girl before, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down, "Ready to go, mutt," he said, cracking his knuckles.

The match finally began as Felicia delivered a clothesline and started pulling on Ares' arm.

Grabbing on to the arm that was holding his own, Ares flung Felicia into the ropes and preformed a Double axe handle towards her mid-section.

Felicia grimaced and pierced his wrist with her claws.

"There's a reason I won my past matches," she said, breaking a bit of bone under his wrist, temporarily disabling it while saying, "And you should never call a lady a mutt!"

Then she sunk her sharp fangs into his neck.

Ares yelled out as the fangs were inside his neck. Reaching up with his good arm, he ripped her off and then jabbed his elbow into her.

Felicia ran at him and attempted to strike him.

Seeing her coming at him, he jumped at her and wrapped his legs around her neck. In place, he clamp down on it.

Felicia couldn't get out of this. She had no way to get out, but she was not the kind to give up. Canines had nerves of steel. They could handle this kind of pressure.

She clamped her claws hard into his ankle and pierced through the flesh, disabling his ankles and getting out of the hold. Then she shouted, "HUNTING PURSUIT!" and leapt off of the pole hard onto his chest.

Seeing her coming towards him, Ares just rolled to the side of the ring. Grabbing the rope, he lifted himself back up on to his feet. His ankles were hurting, but he could last longer.

"Hawk Tail Shovel!" he struggled to called out as he dug into the ring and launched some of the floor towards Felicia.

Amazingly, the blast had knocked her out for good as Yoshigai shouted, "ARES WON! HE ADVANCES!"

Everyone cheered when Ares left the ring and Lisa gave him a big hug when he returned to his seat.

"Now Jonus and Neil will fight," Kazuo said as everyone cheered for both of them.

"Well, it looks like we'll finally have a real fight with each other," he said with a grin as Neil said, "I'm prepared for you this time."

Zelda and Jacks held hands saying, "We're going to see our little Jonus win a match together."

The match started as Jonus and Neil ran at each other. The two of them locked arms and started pushing each other back. None of them moved until Jonus' hands caught flame and he sent Neil into the rope, followed by a hard kick to the gut.

Jasmine just watched this, no idea who to root for. It was her best friend vs. her brother, a hard choice, so she said nothing.

Neil got up from the kick and said, "Okay, so you're very tough. Sure, you've pulled off a few miracles before, but you are not going to win this fight."

Jonus lunged at Neil who pushed him back and landed a punch to his chest. Then he elbowed Jonus in the neck and punched him again and just kept up the routine for quite a while until Jonus grabbed onto his arm.

He grinned wickedly and said, "Tornado toss," summoning up a twister that shot Neil up into the air.

Then he locked Neil's arms and legs in place shouting, "ASTROID FIELD!" sending a dozen sharp pains into the parts being clutched and allowed Neil to fall to the ground.

"Is this already over?" Yoshigai asked as Neil opened his eyes and struggled to his feet.

Neil glared at his foe and said, "Jonus, I respect you very much, and you being Jasmine's brother, I am honored to be your friend. Still, I intend to win this match. You may have your parents watching, but I have about 35 family members here cheering me on."

This was true. The wolves howled into the sky while Neil's human mother waved at him.

Zelda and Jacks had to admit, this was a strange family.

Neil then ran up to Jonus and dug his claws into the back of Jonus' neck. Then he pushed back Jonus' chin shouting, "HORROR FILM REINACMENT!"

While Jonus tried to rub off the extreme pain in his neck, Neil ran at him with his claws out shouting, "WOLF FANG!" digging his claws into the boy's chest causing it to bleed.

Jonus fell to the ground as the audience cheered. Zelda and Jacks just sighed, but they knew Neil was a good person, so they decided not to make a huge fuss out of it.

Neil pulled out his bowl of Karubi Don and sang, "The beef of the cow, see it says "Moo, moo, moo"! The cow of the rice is really so tender! The rice of the cow is really so tasty! Ah-ahhh-ah-ah-oh-ahhhAh! Beef Bowl!"

He stopped celebrating when Jonus got up and said, "We're not done yet."

The crowd was now silent with anticipation. Who was going to win? It seemed like anyone's game now.

Jonus ran at Neil with his fist out and shouted, "METEOR FIST!" sending a flaming punch at him.

Sadly, he missed as Neil grabbed onto his arm and said, "I'm well aware that your fist burns up when you attempt that move. I'm going to have to beat you now."

Then he wrapped his legs around Jonus' back and placed his hands firmly on Jonus' shoulders, planting the claws on all 4 parts into his flesh and shouted, "MANDABLE STRETCH!" and bent the boy's back.

He wouldn't move, so Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "JONUS LOST! NEIL WON THE MATCH!"

And the audience cheered for Neil's victory while Zelda and Jacks just smiled along and accepted it.

Jasmine was very happy to see Neil win, but she refused to say a thing. She didn't want to upset her family by giving Neil support.


	20. Chapter 20

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 13 part 2: Choujin Crown Second Round

Yoshigai pulled out the schedule again and said, "Now for the final match of the second round, Fernando vs. Sneakerman!"

Fernando leapt out of Jasmine's arms and into the ring as a blue man with long flowing hair and a suit that resembled a shoe design entered as well.

"Good luck, Fernando," was all Jasmine could say.

Fernando rushed at Sneakerman and slammed his paw into the man's chest. He was shocked when the attack did nothing at all.

"Surprised?" the man asked in a menacing tone, "My clothes are made out of a shoe design. They can handle all kinds of kicks of any sort."

Fernando saw this and picked up the man by his foot. Then he slammed Sneakerman's head into the mat.

Sadly, the Choujin was still moving as he slammed his foot into Fernando's back.

Neil gazed in shock and said, "Jasmine, I know this is hard for a girl like you to admit, but Fernando can't stand up to this guy. He's got too many advantages over the dog."

Then he held out a towel and said, "If you want him to come out of that ring in one piece, I'd recommend throwing in the towel right now."

"You're right," Jasmine said, "but I'll ask him first. FERNANDO, DO YOU WANT TO QUIT?"

Fernando shook his head as another blow to his back was dealt, but with the tears in his eyes, it was obvious he had no desire to continue.

Jasmine saw this and threw the towel into the ring. Fernando felt a sharp blow to his pride after seeing it, but it meant so much that his master cared.

As the towel landed in the ring, Yoshigai dinged the bell and said, "Fernando's owner threw the towel, and therefore he has officially forfeited the match."

"Your master is smart," Sneakerman said, "If she hadn't thrown that in, people would have to start suing me for animal abuse, so be happy."

Fernando sighed and said, "I didn't want to continue, anyway."

Then he shook a paw with his opponent and left the ring as Yoshigai said, "Now we will all rest up until the quarterfinals start tomorrow!"

Jasmine scooped Fernando into her arms and said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Fernando sighed with relief and said, "Well, I should have told you from the start that I was a Choujin. You probably never expected to have to worry about me like this."

Then Neil decided everyone should go home to rest up for the night. Tomorrow was a big day. Quarter finals were coming up.

Well, that was that. Everyone had returned home, and Zelda and Jacks had flown off to Kinniku Planet to rejoin the Kinniku League. It would be quite a while until we saw them on Earth again. Neil just lay on the couch, resting up for the big day coming up. Sure, this wasn't a huge event like a final match, but it was something to look forward to.

He turned to Fernando, who lay next to him on the couch and said, "Don't worry. I'll defeat Sneakerman tomorrow. I feel it was unfair having you fight an opponent who's immune to most of your attacks. I'll be sure to defeat him tomorrow."

Nathan was out back preparing hard for his match tomorrow. He saw what Ares was capable of. No way was he going to lose.

Meanwhile, Sushiman was putting up a vigorous workout for his match tomorrow. He had no desire to lose either.

Arc 14: Quarterfinals

Well, the night passed by and it was time for the next round of the tournament. Everyone came to where the announcers had instructed them to go as Yoshigai stood tall in front of everyone and announced, "Welcome to the third round! This one is quite interesting for the Choujin will be fighting atop a plane and the audience will be sitting in one of the 10 planes lined up here to see the match, and where the participants are fighting is one of those 10 planes. Be careful not to fall though, for we will actually be flying around Osaka during these matches."

Neil had to admit that he was scared now.

Soon enough, everyone who mattered boarded the planes and took off to the skies for the quarterfinals.

Yoshigai stood up in the announcer's booth shortly after the plane took off into the sky and said, "Attention, passengers, we are now circling over Osaka with the start of the Choujin Crown quarterfinals! We will begin with our first round between Mando and Chaos Woman!"

The crowd cheered when Chaos woman entered the ring with determination. They were very confident in her abilities.

"Say…" Culedhel asked quickly before the match began, "is it legal to throw your opponents out of the ring?"

Yoshigai nodded and said, "Ring outs are just a way to defeat opponents. If you throw your opponent out of the ring, he/she will be saved by our personal rescue jet."

The match started as Chaos Woman ran at Mando with fire in her eyes. Mando rolled his own around and stopped her incoming attack, flipping her onto the mat.

The woman was not giving up so easily, though, as she grabbed onto his legs and tripped him. Then she got up on top of him and started to punch his face.

After taking in a few blows, Mando grabbed an incoming fist and started to bend it.

"It could be anyone's game by the looks of it," Yoshigai said, "Both of them have been doing well so far, but it looks as if Mando could win again.

Culedhel started to pump his fist in the air and shouted, "RIP HIS MASK OFF!"

"I don't believe in causing the death of others," the woman said, "but I'll still defeat you. No villain deserves to reign victorious!"

Then she picked him up and threw him into the air. Then she sent him hard into the ground shouting, "CHAOS DRIVER!"

The plane started to rock when this happened, but nothing bad had happened.

Suddenly, the plane had reached the end of Osaka and had to turn around, so it turned, tilting the ring.

Chaos Woman lost her balance, but hanged off of the rope for support. Sadly, Mando had not only survived that last attack, he was able to stand on the tilted ring.

He was just about ready to send her falling to her doom when the plane resumed to going straight and Chaos Woman boosted herself back into the ring, kicking Mando hard in the face and knocking him down into the mat.

The Kinnikuman sighed and said, "Alright, you gave me no choice."

Then it happened. The Kanji for Kinniku appeared on his forehead and the crowd started to get restless.

Mando immediately ran at the girl and delivered a flying kick to her face. Then he sat on her and started to bend her legs.

As the crowd started to get very restless, Chaos Woman attempted to stop him and he threw her into the air and clutched onto her body. He wrapped his legs around her waist and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Then he pulled back with a wicked grin.

"Congratulations," the man said with a grin as the plane started to pass by them, "You are the first victim of my new attack. KINNIKU THUNDER!"

Then he cracked her back hard and sent her flying back into the ring as he grabbed onto the plane's tail and flew himself back into the ring, planting his legs hard into her back. It was official. Chaos Woman had lost.

"Wow, can't anyone beat that guy?" Jasmine asked with worry.

Yoshigai pulled out his piece of paper again and said, "The next match is between Chess and Sushiman!"

The Chess Piece entered the ring followed by the martial artist. This was going to be interesting for sure.

The match started as Sushiman ran at Chess, his arm out. Chess knew what the young man was going to do, so he flipped over to avoid the incoming neck assault and did a handstand, kicking Sushiman in the chin.

Kiya started to cheer and said, "Good job, Chess," as Sushiman rubbed his chin and ran at Chess again.

This time, he threw his legs forward, but not into Chess' stomach. Instead, he sailed passed his opponent, grabbed onto his chin and pulled him down on his backside. Then he sat on Chess and started to bend his legs.

Jasmine, actually knowing Sushiman, cheered him on at this time. While this happened, Culedhel sighed, "My money's on Mando winning the whole tournament all together."

"NO!" Jasmine retorted, "Neil will win the Choujin Crown!"

Then the two glared at one another but decided this was pointless. That was quite a stride for Jasmine.

Chess felt the pain flow through him, but he was not that easy to give up. He rolled over as Sushiman jumped off of him.

Then he grabbed onto Sushiman, held him over his head and shouted, "ROYAL TREATMENT!" putting Sushiman in a position that most would consider comfortable, but actually ended up being a huge disadvantage as Sushiman took in extreme damage from the blow.

"You think something like is going to defeat me?" he asked, getting up from the attack, "Well, think again!"

He then ran at Chess with his arm out, knocked him into the air, grabbed onto his arms and shouted, "GREAT WALL DROP!" slamming his head hard into the mat.

Chess got up from the attack rubbing his skull as Kazuo said, "Well, this is an interesting match. Neither of them is letting up."

Chess sighed and said, "I knew you'd be a threat, but this is ridiculous."

Then he pressed the bishop on his shoulder and transformed into his Bishop Form. This was one the audience hadn't seen yet, so this was good for them to witness.

"Interesting that he chose his second strongest form this time," Yoshigai said as Kazuo explained, "Well, I figure this is quite smart. See, those two are fighting on a plane in which speed and stealth are required to maintain balance during a match. As such, Chess has turned himself into his fastest form to keep up."

Chess ran at Sushiman at blinding speed and kicked him hard in the face. Then he hooked Sushiman in the neck, sending him onto his back.

Sushiman got up from this and sent a few kicks at Chess, missing with every shot. Luckily, he managed to land on kick to the chess piece's side and knocked him to the ground as the crowd cheered.

Chess got up to his feet and grabbed onto his opponent. Then he threw Sushiman into the air and grabbed onto him. The plane was still moving, but since the bishop form moves diagonally, he couldn't end up going off of the plane or anything like that.

He soared diagonally towards the ground shouting, "BISHOP DROP!"

But as Sushiman was about to be slammed hard into the mat, he freed his arms and stopped himself from hitting the mat. Then he flipped his legs over and was now on top of Chess.

Then he reached his arms around Chess' neck and shouted, "CAMEL CLUTCH!" breaking the boy's back and winning the match.

Yoshigai pulled out a piece of paper and said, "The next match is between Nathan and Ares!"

Before the two could enter the ring, the plane swerved around to change its coarse yet again.

Neil groaned and thought, 'I can't wait until this round's over.'

Finally his turn, Ares just headed out to get ready. He was going to win this and continue on to the finals. But this was the match he wanted. If his dad was right then Mask was going to be tough. But again that was what he wanted.

The match started as Nathan glared at his foe with fire in his eyes.

All he could say was, "Go ahead, make the first move."

"Ah, aren't ya nice guy," smirked Ares as he just started to circle around Nathan, "I hope ya actually worth the time I wasted." 

With that said, he charged forward, trying to tackle Nathan into the ropes.

As Ares advanced toward him, Nathan held out his arms and clutched onto him, sending him backwards and slamming Ares' head into the mat. Then he picked up the Choujin, kicked him hard in the gut and threw him into the pole.

The crowd started to cheer as Neil and Dorykid dressed up in ballerina outfits singing, "Go, go, Nathan! You can win the fight! Pardon us while we go off and have a tasty bite!"

Jonus thumped them both over the head and said, "Nathan would have done it if he was here. Now get into proper attire. People are staring at us."

Growling as he crashed into the pole, Ares got himself steady and charged back into action, "Hawk Tail Talons!" he roared out, launching a series of kicks.

Nathan took in the kicks at full force as Yoshigai said, "Look at him taking in that punishment. Ares is certainly determined, because it seems as if those last few blows meant nothing."

Nathan took in another series of kicks when he got angry and grabbed onto Ares' feet, swinging him into the ropes. Then as Ares bounced off of the ropes, Nathan ducked down, allowing Ares to fly over him, then leapt backwards, grabbing onto the airborne Choujin.

Finally, he ended the move by turning his body towards the ground, slamming the back of Ares' head hard into the mat while the crowd cheered.

"That was a stellar comeback," Kazuo said in amazement, "I really thought Nathan was gonna lose for a second."

"Oh, yea think ya are so smart," hissed out Ares, "I'll show ya..."

With that, Ares jabbed both of his knees into Nathan's chest before a couple punches to throw him off. Pushing Nathan off, Ares just grabbed a hold of both of Nathan's arms behind his back. Then he wrapped his arm around Nathan's head and started to twist it to the side.

Nathan was once again feeling a lot of pain from this, but he had to win in order to prove himself. He wasn't going to lose to a Scarface or anyone in that matter.

Nathan detached his bones as everyone cringed at the sound of it. Then he slipped out, reattached the bones and kicked Ares in the stomach. After that, he held Ares over his head and started to bend Ares' back against the spike on his mask shouting, "TOWER BRIDGE!"

No, he couldn't let this happen! There was no way he was going to lose the likes of a Mask, nor actually to anyone. He could get out of this! He knew this move enough to get out of it.

Fighting the pain, he jabbed his elbow into Mask's neck over and over again until he let him go. Standing again, he wiped his hair out of his face, "How do ya like that, Squealer..."

Nathan clutched onto the back of his neck and grimaced, his eyes glowing briefly. Then he ran at Ares, ready to perform another attack.

Ares growled in his own way as he ran on to meet on with Nathan, grabbing a hold of the Mask's arms and twisting them together, tighter and tighter.

Nathan tried to get out, but couldn't.

Suddenly, something happened. The plane started to rock as seatbelts fastened to the audience members.

"Attention, passengers!" Yoshigai shouted in fear, "We're entering turbulence!"

Ares couldn't hold on anymore as Nathan kicked him towards the ropes. Just as he was about to hit them, the plane went downwards and Ares was sent flying over the ropes towards the tail of the plane.

Ares let out a cry as he saw himself about to go over the edge of the plane. Not yet he wasn't. Before he did, he dug his talons into the airplane and started to climb his way back into the ring, "Ya aren't getting rid of me that easily," he hissed out, "I came too far..."

The plane was still vibrating as Nathan grabbed a hold of Ares and threw him into the pole. He was ready to finish off his opponent when the vibrating ceased and he lost balance and fell on his back.

"Lying on the job, Mask," hissed out Ares as he walked over, keeping himself steady on the rocking plane. Seeing Mask there, he just started to kick him a couple times before throwing him into the pole.

The crowd cheered while Neil, Dorykid and Jonus bit their finger nails.

Sushiman clapped and shouted, "Alright, Ares, finish him off!"

No...this didn't seem right some how...

Hissing Ares just tossed Nathan into the air and set up for his finishing move, "Ultimate Scar Buster!"

As the two descended towards the ground, Nathan's eyes narrowed and he somehow got out of the hold to everyone's surprise.

"He got out of the Ultimate Scar Buster!" Yoshigai shouted in amazement as the audience stared in awe.

Then Nathan placed him in an uncomfortable position, slammed hard into the mat and shouted, "BIG BEN BASH!"

Everyone was silent. Ares could not get up, so Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "NATHAN MASK HAS WON THE MATCH!"

The crowd cheered for the masked man as Neil and Dorykid did a little dance together.

Ares struggled to his feet as he glared towards Nathan. No! No! NO! He wasn't through yet. This was not fair. He was still willing to go on. No! Besides, how could he have gotten out of the Ultimate Scar Buster? It was the prefect move.

"No!" hissed out Ares.

Nathan looked at his opponent and said, "You put up a great match. You are one of the best opponents I've ever faced. It was an honor to fight you."

Yoshigai held out his piece of paper and said, "Well, the last match of the day is between Neil and Sneakerman."

As Nathan exited the ring, Neil and Sneakerman entered. They noticed Ares still sitting there as Yoshigai asked, "Will Ares leave the fight area now?"

With a snarl on his face, Ares just got up and left the ring with fury at the whole thing.

Sushiman noticed the look in Ares' eyes as he turned to Lisa and whispered, "Say something."

Lisa hugged the boy and said, "Don't let a little loss get to you. You did great out there. Don't let one loss get to you. You're still a champion to me."

The match began as Neil sped towards Sneakerman at blinding speed much to the crowd's surprise.

"What a start!" Yoshigai shouted, "Sneakerman cannot seem to react!"

"Wow, Neil's really pumped today," Dorykid said as Alice nodded in agreement.

"Ya don't understand! I may not like losing, but I don't like losing to the likes of that British Nancy Boy like Mask," responded Ares as he just look at Lisa. He hated himself for this. How could he face his family after such a loss? After he worked himself to get this far?

"Just leave me alone..."

"You need some help," Lisa said, "I'll give you some therapy after this."

The crowd was cheering as Sneakerman had no time to react when Neil lashed out his claws and dug them into the Choujin's chest.

His friends and family cheered, but the cheers died when Neil's claws got stuck in Sneakerman's chest. He tried his hardest to pry them out as the man grinned wickedly and said, "Let me help you," prying the claws out and holding Neil over his head.

"You should realize how helpless it is," he said, "Direct attacks are useless against a shoe's material."

Then he slammed Neil's back against his knee as Neil rolled around in pain and the crowd sighed in disappointment.

"I don't need any therapy!" shouted Ares as he didn't turned to look towards Lisa, "I need to slam Mask into the ground until he lost all feeling in his body for a year, no ten years!"

Neil realized what this meant, so he did something much better... he dug his claws into Sneakerman's back.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dorykid spat, "His back has shoe parts on it too!"

The crowd started to wonder what Neil was thinking, but then they saw it when Neil slammed his forehead into Sneakerman's forehead.

"That's a brilliant strategy!" Yoshigai shouted, "With his claws locked onto Sneakerman, Sneakerman cannot escape the onslaught of head butts!"

Everyone cheered as Neil dealt blow after blow to the man's head.

Lisa placed her hands on Ares' shoulders and said, "Please, don't be like this, Ares. You were so sweet when I met you. I know it's normal for wrestlers to act all tough and like heroes before matches begin, but everybody loses at some point. You're not always going to win. You have to just put it behind you. There are others in the world suffering more than you do. It's just one loss."

"I know it is, against anyone else, it would have been ok. If I lost against Warsman, I wouldn't care so much. But he was a Mask! That's the problem. Our fathers have history, way back. This is just deeper then that whole losing."

"Oh, so it's personal," Lisa said, "Well, that I really don't feel I should get involved with. So, what is the connection between your father and Nathan's father?"

Neil continued to deal various blows as Sneakerman became annoyed and tucked his body into his shoe soul. Everyone knew what he was going to do from watching Choujin like Maxman and Sneagator, his father and grandfather, from past matches.

They all watched in amazement as Sneakerman took into the sky and Neil had nothing to attack. All he could do was hold onto the shoe part. He couldn't get free as Sneakerman thrust the bottom of his shoe form forward, kicking Neil square in the crotch and down head-first towards the pole. Neil felt that he could prevent heavy damage until Sneakerman shouted, "PUMP THUMPER!" and pounded Neil hard in the gut, sending him into the pole.

Sighing, Ares just ran his fingers through his hair as he just glanced down towards Lisa's question, "Did ya hear about that Generation X tournament back when the second generation were at their peak?" he asked.

"No, never have," the girl replied.

Neil was shaky after that attack as Kazuo said, "Pump Thumper was Maxman's strongest technique as well. If Neil doesn't come up with something, he could lose this match."

Luckily, Neil was not the kind to fall to the power of a shoe. He glared with fury in his eyes. He was determined to avenge Fernando, but not for the dog's sake. This was for Jasmine.

He ran at Sneakerman and threw him into the air. Then, flipping him upside down, he slammed his head into the mat shouting, "FULL MOON DROP!"

That was it. Sneakerman had finally been defeated as Fernando grinned and shouted, "Good show, Neil, good show!"

The crowd cheered as Neil jumped up and down, waving at the crowd then sang, "The beef of the cow, see it says 'Moo, moo, moo'. The cow of the rice is really so tender. The rice of the cow is really so tasty! Ah-ahhh-ah-ah-oh-ahhhAh! Beef Bowl!"

Rubbing his face, Ares just knew that this was going to be a little harder now, "All right... It took place some time after Sunshine blew up the DMP base the first time. McMadd wanted to get Mantarou, Terry the Kid, Seadog Man and Gazelleman and replace them with a group of four new Hercules Factory graduates, Jaeger, Hydrozoa, Road Rage and Scarface."

"In the first round, Terry, Gazelleman and Seadog were wiped out from the tournament, leaving Mantarou to win. He did...he beat both Hydrozoa and Road Rage and was in the finals against Scarface, who would had won the whole thing if it hadn't been for Kevin Mask appearing."

Lisa gasped in shock and said, "So Nathan's father made your father lose?"

"In a way..." respond Ares, "Ya see, Scarface was in disguise the whole tournament. First he looked like an old man from one of those old detective movies, but that was destroyed by Terrykid to reveal his true self. Seeing that face, Mask knew the truth."

"Ya see, Scarface was not my pop's real name. It was Mars. And the only reason that he and Mask knew each other was from training and it wasn't at the Hercules Factor..."

Lisa was quite shocked by all of this. This was so much information. It astounded her to know all this now. This was some strange stuff.

"Hold on," she said, "So let me get this straight. Kevin didn't exactly defeat him but rather exposed him and that made him lose?"

"Yeah...because Pop would have been able to beat Mantarou..." replied Ares as he shifted between his feet, "It also didn't help that Mask told Muscle where Dad's weak spot was...a weak spot that was cause when he saved Mask's behind from falling into his death in a pool of lava."

Soon enough, the plane had landed and everyone had gotten off to return to their homes. Tomorrow was the start of the semifinals, so everyone had to rest up.

Sushiman said, "Alright, I'll leave you two alone to continue your private chat."

Lisa thought hard about that whole weakness bit and asked, "What was that weakness? Surely, it can't be a burn since he likely didn't touch the lava."

"Nah, they were forced to walk across a large spike log. Dad got one of them driven deep into his back. Left a large wound there. His only weak spot... of course Mom always said he had more than one..."

At that, Ares just shivered a bit.

"Well, do you wanna stay in my hotel room tonight?" Lisa asked, not really aware of what she was asking.

Ares just slowly nodded his head. He couldn't stand to see Sushiman until tomorrow. He was glad that his friend was going on, but he wanted to as well. They should have faced each other in the finals.


	21. Chapter 21

Return of the Evil Choujin

Filler: More on Ares

Lisa took him into her room and sat him down, cooking him some dinner. She smiled and wondered why she was so eager to have him in her hotel room.

Sitting there in the room, Ares just stayed silent for almost the whole time before looking up at Lisa, "Thanks for...yer know listening," he said, "I rarely find someone to talk too."

Lisa chuckled and said, "Well, you're my friend, and I should support you. Anyway, I made some meatballs for dinner."

Ares just smiled a bit, "Smells good... hadn't had a good home cooked meal for awhile. Mom was the only one that could do it. Anyone else tried… it ended with a trip from the fire department."

Then Lisa said, "Well, this hotel room only has one small bed, so you'll have to share that with me. Don't get any ideas."

Ares turned as red as his hair as he shook his head and said, "Ah...I'll just sleep on the floor. Toss me a blanket and I'm good."

Lisa actually wanted Ares to sleep with her, so she said, "The only blanket we have is on the bed. Speaking of which, we have about 2 hours until we should go to sleep."

"Oh...well, then what do ya want to do for the rest of the while," respond Ares. He was still a little thrown over from her suggestion about sharing the bed. He just didn't want to...crush her.

"Well, we can just talk," Lisa said, "So, tell me a bit about your history. Why are you so obsessed with winning? There's gotta be a reason, like a humiliation or something."

"Nah, I just want to prove I am the best," responded Ares as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Losing doesn't prove that, winning does. My old man taught me everything he knew, all sorts of moves and how to improve on new moves I see... I just don't like when I lose even after all that."

Well, that was that. The two talked more and more until nightfall came. Oh, and Neil got his pants ripped off by Fernando while talking to Jasmine and she slapped him. It was a good night.

When the next morning came, Lisa awoke to see Ares snuggling right up to her, a giggle and blush on her face. She hated to do fiendish things, but she was very playful right now, so she moved his hand, which was resting on her belly, and placed it palm downwards on her breast. She actually liked the feeling. Ares may have been tough, but his skin was surprisingly soft.

Shifting a bit in his sleep, Ares just let out a yawn as he finally started to wake up. The semi-finals were today and he would have to hurry up if he wanted to wish Sushiman good luck. He would need it again Mando from what he saw.

While he was hard to wake up normal, he felt something soft against his hand. Still out of it, he thought it was his pillow and just softly grabbed it. It was with that he realized it wasn't his pillow. Staring wide eyed, he noticed Lisa there, lying with him and he was holding on her...

"Ack!" he cried out and rolled out of the bed, "Ouch..."

Lisa laughed and said, "Sorry, I was just joking around with you, Ares. Yeah, I put your hand there."

Arc 16: Semifinals

Everyone awoke nice and early and assembled in front of 2 platforms.

"Now the Choujin will be fighting in these two rings," Yoshigai said, "The platforms will rise every minute, so if you get a ring out, you may not be able to get back into the ring in time. Anyway, Neil and Nathan will fight in the left ring while Mando and Sushiman fight in the right one."

Then the fighters entered their designated arenas.

The match started as Neil and Nathan just looked at one another.

"You are truly a great fighter," Nathan said, "but this will be your first loss in your entire career."

Neil grinned and said, "Just try and make those words true," and the two ran at one-another.

Sushiman sprinted towards Mando with fire in his eyes and delivered a hook line to the Kinnikuman's neck. Then he threw Mando into the air and leapt up at him off of the ropes. He placed his hands against Mando's wrists and wrapped his feet around Mando's ankles.

It looked good for Neil so far. He managed to throw Nathan on his back and started to bend the boy's leg until Nathan kicked Neil off of him and delivered a suplex.

Sushiman started to spin his body around like a wheel. The crowd was familiar with this attack. Yoshigai gasped and shouted, "Ramenman used that move against Buffaloman many years back! This is a very powerful attack!"

Neil recovered, rubbing his head and grabbed onto Nathan. He was ready to attack when Nathan reversed with a grapple of his own and lifted Neil upside down, slamming Neil's head hard against his knee as the crowd started to cringe.

Just as Neil got up and was ready to attack, the minute had passed and the ring started to rise. Neil could barely balance himself with the movement of the ring, but Nathan was in full control.

He picked up Neil and threw him diagonally into the air. Since the ring had moved, Neil's head ran into the pole when it stopped moving.

While Sushiman continued to spin around with his opponent, the ring below them started to rise. Soon enough, the ring ran into both of them and sad to say, Sushiman was the one on the ground right under Mando when it happened, and the ring dealing damage to his back didn't help.

Mando grinned wickedly and landed a hard kick to Sushiman's gut just as the ring finally stopped rising.

Mando started to bend the Choujin's legs.

Neil rubbed his head from the attack as Nathan walked up to him and landed a powerful kick to his chest. Then he lifted Neil over his head and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" planting Neil's back into the spike atop his mask.

Nathan grimaced under his mask when Neil took in major pain.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, "You've hardly done a thing to me. I thought you were better than this."

Neil grunted upon hearing these words. Nathan was right. Neil had pulled through some of the worst predicaments possible over the past, so he had to be able to get out of this. Nathan's eyes widened when Neil tucked his wolf tail under the man's armpit and started to tickle it.

Eventually, Nathan let go, laughing from the pressure as the crowd cheered and Neil slammed him hard against the pole. Then he threw the boy into the air, grabbed onto his legs and shouted, "FULL MOON REVERSE DROP!" slamming hard into the mat and dealing heavy damage.

Sushiman was not going to let himself lose, so he used his legs to propel Mando into the air. As Mando descended towards the ground, Sushiman got on his back and used his feet to catch the Kinnikuman in the air and start juggling him around with his feet. Then he locked his legs around Mando and slammed him hard against the surface while the crowd cheered even louder.

"Go Fishy go!!" shouted Ares as he stood up from his seat. He was just thankful he was able to catch the start of the match, even after the whole thing with Lisa. He just cheered along, nice and loud with the crowd as he watched Sushiman taking Mando down.

Mando got up and rubbed his head.

"So, you do have the skills of your grandfather," Mando said, cracking the muscles in his neck back into place, "Well, this should be good. Oh, I want you to know something."

"What is it?" Sushiman asked as Mando grinned wickedly and said, "Your grandfather didn't die from old age. He was the first to discover that I was evil, and I didn't want people to know it at the time, so I killed him after completely owning him, and all at the age of 10. Of course, my parents still thought I was good until now."

Sushiman angrily bit his lip and shouted, "DRAGON KICK!" landing a fierce kick to the boy's chest.

Then he pinned Mando to the ground and started to pull on his chin shouting, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now there's the challenge I've been expecting!" Mando shouted as the Kinniku Kanji appeared on his forehead.

As he knocked Sushiman off of him, the ring started to rise again.

"Perfect, now we're 4 stories off of the ground," Mando said, "This is too perfect."

Then he delivered some kind of strange blow that left Sushiman disabled as he propelled himself off of the ropes and shouted, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!" slamming his head hard into the man's gut and sending him flying out of the ring and descending towards the ground.

If somebody didn't save him, he'd be in the hospital for a long time. Sadly, nobody knew what to do and just stood there.

"Fishy!" cried out Ares as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to see if he could save his friend. He couldn't understand what could have gone wrong. Everything looked fine from where he was standing. No, Sushiman had to be alright.

Mando laughed as Ares, Jasmine and Jonus ran into the area at once, catching Sushiman upon his descent.

Sushiman looked up and said, "Ares, if the winner of that other match doesn't defeat Mando, I want you to kick his ass if you ever see him after this tournament. That bastard killed my grandfather."

Surprisingly, he was able to move still, but since he had been knocked out of the ring for more than 10 seconds, he'd lost. 

"We may as well take him to a hospital," Jasmine said while Ares rested his arm on Sushiman's shoulder and said, "I'll get him for yer sake."

"I'm okay," Sushiman said, "I didn't hit the ground, so I didn't take in massive damage."

Neil and Nathan watched the conclusion as Neil said, "Poor guy," then noticing his opponent was still up smacked Nathan to the ground.

Nathan got up and said, "You had your little moment, but I have sworn to outdo my father, so I will not lose to anyone who isn't a Kinnikuman!"

Then he threw Neil into the air, and as Neil descended, crushed the boy's head between his legs shouting, "LONDON BRIDGE FALLING DOWN!"

Neil fell to the ground, rubbing his face and said, "Okay, now I need to get more serious."

Neil grabbed onto Nathan and threw Nathan over his head only for the Mask to reverse it and slam Neil's head against the mat.

Neil continued to take in a beating as fire entered his eyes. He was tired of this match. He just wanted to face Mando after all the disgraceful things that man had done, so he threw Nathan into the air.

Then he leapt up at him and locked the claws of his feet into the side of Nathan's mask, creating a set of small holes. Then he flipped Nathan upside down, heading towards the ground and shouted, "HALF MOON DRIVER!" slamming the man's head into the mat and defeating him for good.

The crowd cheered when Yoshigai dinged the bell and announced Neil's win.

"Alright, the final match between Neil and Kinniku Mando will take place tomorrow at noon," Yoshigai announced, "They will fight in the same arena where the first match took place! We'll also have a few special guests there to watch the match, so be there, everyone!"

"Good luck tomorrow, Neil!" Jasmine shouted, happily giving the boy a kiss.

Well, the first thing Neil did when he went home that night was train his heart out. Mando almost seemed invincible, but Neil had to win at all cost.

He did various exercises and requested that no one bother him. Even so, everyone agreed to help him train by giving him extra weights, facing him in practice matches and so on.

Neil almost managed to beat Dorykid, Nathan and Rosaline all together in a practice match, but lost when Nathan delivered a small kick to his shin. Well, he was fighting three opponents at once. It was hard.

Well, the day passed by and soon everyone could do nothing but rest. After a good number of hours, it was morning and everyone awoke to a bright day. They all looked outside and saw Neil having a practice match with Fang.

Jasmine looked out at him and asked, "Are you ready, Neil?"

Neil didn't hear her or anyone. He was too focused on this whole thing. Neil felt that he was ready, but now was not a time to be ignorant. He'd almost lost to Jonus and Nathan, and if he had so much trouble beating them, then what was he to Mando? He needed to be stronger than Mando now.

And luckily for him, Mando was not training for his match. Instead, he just slept in the ring where he was to fight, just waiting for noon to come. He hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

Arc 17: Final Match

Waking up for the finals, Ares actually spent the night in his own hotel room. Ready, he walked out to meet up with Sushiman and Lisa to head out to the match.

And so, the 4 hours of morning passed and it was noon.

Everyone had gathered around to watch the final match between these two fighters. Who would have guessed that a hero and a villain would go head to head in the final match?

"Well, we are here to witness an event that should astound you all!" Yoshigai announced as the crowd cheered.

"The final match between Neil and Mando is underway! With us are many of the past generation legends, Kinniku Mantarou, Kevin Mask, Werewolf, Checkmate, Terrykid and Jaeger!"

The crowd cheered as the 6 legends waved to the crowd. They were also offered to state their own thoughts on the matter.

"Well, I'm worried that Neil might not win," Mantarou said, "I hope he does because my son deserves to be punished for what he's done. Still, every time the Choujin Crown comes up, the winner is always a member of the Kinnikuman Family, so naturally, I'm worried."

Werewolf beat his chest proudly and said, "Well, my son has made great strides. He was second-last in the Hercules Factor, and yet look at him! He's undefeated! I think he can do it!"

"Well, I haven't seen much from Neil," Terrykid said, "Heck, he was a wimp when he faced Mantarou, but now look at him. I have confidence in his abilities."

"He defeated my son," Kevin said, "That takes some skill."

And so, the two fighters entered the ring as Neil was met with many cheers and his family howled into the sky.

"YOU CAN DO IT, NEIL!" Jasmine shouted, "I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Then a bunch of audience members sighed and thought, 'When is that girl gonna stop acting so air headed?'

Sitting back in his seat, Ares just sat there to watch. In case Neil lost this match, he would have to be ready to jump in. There was no way he could allow Mando to walk away standing. Not after all he had done.

Neil smiled and waved at the crowd, but he was not going to be boastful about this. Even though he was excited to be in this match, he was determined to win and he did not wish to lose to this horrible man. And he deserved a victory. He had trained long and hard for this while Mando had done nothing to prepare himself.

The match began as Neil ran at Mando with blinding speed and struck the boy in the face. Then he punched Mando 4 times in the gut and slammed the boy over his shoulder.

The crowd cheered as Kazuo said, "Neil's off to a great start. He's really going passed his limits."

"You see this?" Neil asked, bending the boy's legs, "This is the result of hours of hard work and training. You didn't bother to train, and that's why you're going to lose."

Then he threw Mando into the pole and delivered a powerful flying kick to his chest.

The crowd burst out into rapid cheers and roars of support when Neil continued to give Mando a serious beating. First, he kicked Mando in the leg, then threw him into the ropes. Then he elbowed the man hard in the face and threw him up in the air.

Everybody knew what Neil was going to do.

Neil flipped the boy over and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!"

But as he descended towards the ground, Mando was fully awake and flipped his body around, grabbing onto Neil's head and flipping the boy over shouting, "KINNIKU DRIVER!" driving Neil's head hard into the mat.

Jasmine gasped and Nathan and Dorykid's eyes widened. Alice was worried for her friend, Culedhel and his friends cringed and Jonus held onto his sister.

Neil recovered as the crowd fell silent.

"What happened just now?" Yoshigai asked as Kazuo said, "Well, Kinnikuman don't lose easily. Neil started well, but it's easy to get an early lead on someone."

Mando laughed and said, "You're not as weak as I first expected you'd be," then lifted Neil above his head said, "That training may have helped you, but you are no threat to me!"

Then he slammed Neil hard into his knee and threw him into the pole. Then he sent a flying kick to Neil's chest and delivered a German Suplex.

Neil got up from the attack with fire in his eyes while the audience started to cheer.

"I trained for hours on end to prepare for you!" he growled, "You are not going to win! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE IT!"

But as he grasped onto Mando's shoulders, the man grinned and flipped Neil over his shoulder and onto the mat.

But Neil was not going to lose, so he wrapped his legs around Mando's leg and tripped him. Then he leapt high into the air and shouted, "Time to use another of my father's techniques! MANDABLE DRILL!"

Then he descended hard towards the ground, spinning around and struck Mando in the back hard with his claws, blood gushing from Mando's mouth.

The crowd cheered in amazement as Werewolf let down a tear and cried, "I'm so proud of him!"

Mando groaned as he climbed to his feet. He saw Neil for what he was now.

"I didn't think it could be possible," he said, coughing up more blood, "but you are actually... a THREAT!"

Then the Kanji for Kinniku appeared on his forehead.

"This is bad," Yoshigai said, "That mark always means easy victory for the Kinnikuman."

This was shown as Mando ran at Neil, fire burning within him. He clutched onto the boy, threw him high into the air and leapt up at him. Then he split Neil's legs apart from each other, placed Neil's neck against his shoulder and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" slamming him hard into the mat.

Nathan just started to tremble at the might of this while Dorykid bit his lip.

Neil had taken in one of the most powerful of Kinnikuman attacks. But everyone cheered when they saw that he was still able to stand, and rather well after taking in all that.

"That training did more than just make me stronger," he said, "It boosted my vitality."

Then he threw Mando up into the air, holding his claws up and said, "Time for the last of my father's moves that I haven't used yet. This is his strongest technique!"

The crowd cheered upon hearing this. Everyone knew what Neil was going to do, especially his mother and his brothers, who howled into the sky.

Neil leapt up at Mando with his claws up and shouted, "SOLAR ECLIPSE!" as his body lit up and his claws planted themselves hard into Mando's back.

Mando coughed up more blood than the average man should and fell to the ground. Neil waved in triumph at the crowd as everyone cheered for the hero who stood before them.

Then Neil did a few poses for the random cameras and sang, "The beef of the cow, see it says 'Moo, moo, moo'! The cow of the rice is really so tender! The rice of the cow is really so tasty! Ah-ahhh-ah-ah-oh-ahhAh! Beef Bowl!"

Neil started to tremble when he heard the sound of hands pushing against the mat. No. How could this happen?

He slowly made his way around and faced his opponent to see that Mando was still standing, but now his muscles were even bigger.

He screamed in terror at the sight of this, hugging against the pole and sucking his thumb like a baby while the audience just stared in horror.

"There's no way," Yoshigai said, "He took in one of the most deadly attacks known to man and he's still standing?"

"Here's a hint of advice," Mando said, "Make your claws as strong as your father's and maybe that would be able to defeat me."

Then he threw Neil into the air, leapt up after him, wrapped his arms around the boy's chin and his legs around his torso. Then he pulled up on both ends shouting, "KINNIKU PUNISHER!" and sent Neil flying down into the mat.

Everyone stared in silence as Neil had completely blanked out.

Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "It appears as if Neil lost."

Yoshigai let down a long array of tears and cried, "HOW COULD HE LOSE AFTER ALL OF THAT!"

Then he dinged the bell and shouted, "MANDO WON! HE WILL NOW RECIEVED HIS TROPHY! PARDON ME! I NEED SOME ALCOHOL TO IGNORE THIS!"

Then while he chugged down the sake, Mando picked up Neil by his neck and said, "If killing my opponent wasn't illegal in tournaments, I'd murder you right now! Be warned! If I EVER see you again, you die!"

Standing up, Ares just hissed towards Ares. No! No! This should never happen. Walking up to the ring, Ares just stood out of it and glare, "You drop the dog boy down, ya SOB!" he growled out.

"YEAH! Jasmine shouted in anger, "HOW COULD NEIL LOSE? YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

The crowd started to spit at the awful kid as he raised his arms, dropped Neil hard into the mat and Yoshigai had no choice but to hand him the trophy.

Nathan and Dorykid threw stuff at him while Fernando spat on his nose. Well, the spit actually missed and got Neil in the face, but that's just how life works.

The audience continued to boo Mando as he smiled and waved at his 'adoring fans' and left the ring.

He'd never felt more alive in all his life.

Ares just glanced over towards Neil. His friends would take care of him. But he had something else to do. With a determined look on his face, Ares just took off going after Mando. Since Neil failed, he would have to do the job. Besides, he promised Sushiman that he would.

"NEIL!" Jasmine cried, running up to the boy, picking him up and sobbing, "Please tell me you're okay."

Neil slowly opened his eyes and said, "Don't worry. You remember what he said about the rules. He couldn't legally kill me back there."

Then he spaced out and started to sing, "Daisy, daisy, give me your answer too... I'm half crazy over my love of you..."

Jasmine wept when he started to space out, but said, "I'll take you home and feed you something."

Mando had already vanished before Ares could find him. Sushiman had followed Ares and said, "That man is really taking this thing far. I just wish somebody would knock some sense into him!"

Ares just growled as he turned around to Sushiman. "Yeah, and I'm going to be the one to do it. Sorry I couldn't find him to get him for ya," he sighed.

"I wish I could have defeated him, though," Sushiman cursed, "He killed my grandfather."

Neil awoke a few hours later in Jasmine's bed while his friends were all there and kindly congratulate him on his recovery. They all shared a touching group hug as Neil let down a tear of joy. He was happy to have such great friends that stuck out for him.

We now take you back to the Kinniku League Headquarters.

"This is just awful," Mantarou sobbed, slamming his fist against the table, "How could my son be such a horrible person?"

"I know there must be someone out there who can stop him," Kevin said, "We just need to wait."

"Man, aren't ya goons lost?" smirked a familiar voice as a huge red ass walked into the room with the League.

Neil sat up in his bed and said, "It's amazing. I don't feel a thing anymore. Thanks for sticking by me, guys."

"I had nothing better to do," Culedhel said, then turning to Nathan asked, "So… about our rematch?"

Nathan turned to Culedhel and said, "We may as well have that match now."

Then he walked outside and said, "You get the first strike again."

Back on Kinniku Planet, everyone in the room was shocked to see Mars standing there... and a girl with him.

"Mars, why are you here?" Terrykid asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Return of the Evil Choujin

Character Development Time: More About Ares Because He Matters

But before we can move onto the stuff with Mars and the Kinniku League, let's see how Nathan and Culedhel are doing.

Culedhel ran at the mask with his sharpened claws, stabbing him in the gut and delivering a powerful karate chop to his neck.

Nathan rubbed his neck, but he was not ready to give up, so he ran at his opponent. He held Culedhel over his shoulder and started to bend his back against it. Then he placed the fox on the spike on the top of his mask and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!"

"This is something I set up for the no weapons rule," Culedhel said with a smirk as he got out of the hold, ran around in the circle and shouted, "SHADOW SHURIKEN!" throwing random ninja stars out of his body.

When they hit Nathan, the masked boy looked alright, but the shuriken had dealt internal damage, but he was not going to let up so easily. He slammed Culedhel into the ropes, threw him up into the air and shouted, "BIG BEN BASH!" slamming him hard into the mat.

Culedhel got up rather quickly and ran at Nathan once again. He once again jabbed his blade into Nathan's body, but this time, he turned it into a mace with the spikes coming out of every direction and creating various holes in the boy's skin.

"Sorry," he said compassionately to his opponent, "Did I kill you?"

Nathan lay on the ground and said, "I'm okay, but you are certainly formidable without the drugs. You still have a city to save, though, so leave me be. I'll recover soon."

"What do ya think?" smirked Mars as he walked into the room as he just glance towards Terrykid, "I watch TV ya know. I saw da kid dat Muscle Head spawned. Dat one piece of work ya have dere."

The shorter green haired girl just rolled her eyes towards the much older man. Why did he have to drag her along? Leaning back, she rested her arms over his purple tank top and she wore a pair of baggy cargo pants.

Mantarou just frowned and said, "I don't want an evil son. I want a son who's both good and strong at the same time."

Jaeger just smiled at his old friend and asked, "Say, do you suppose your son could defeat him? I see potential in him."

"Of course, ya goons," smirked Mars with a smug look as he walked over and took a seat down, "So can da rest of dis new league. I saw dat on da news. Figure ya could use my help."

"Dad..." the young girl moaned out, shaking her head.

Walking over to a restaurant, Ares just lead Lisa and Sushiman inside, "Here, ya want something?"

Lisa smiled and nodded saying, "Soon we have to go back home so you can continue to fight evil Choujin."

"Then we have ourselves a good bye party before heading home," smirked Ares as the waiter came over to take their order.

The board members looked at one-another. Could they trust Mars? He was a bit arrogant, but then again, he was also incredibly strong.

Kevin sighed and asked, "What can you do to help?"

Mars just smirked, "Glad ya asked. I suggest we give them a couple days rest den we bring dem back for some 're-training'. Only, I say we amp it up."

The young girl just sighed as she wondered what her father was trying to do. Why was she here anyway?

Terrykid sighed and asked, "Well, what do you guys think?"

At least 10 of the 30 legends sitting their shook their heads, 10 agreed to it and 10 were unsure. It was a standoff now.

"I guess, I'll stay around for awhile den," smirked Mars as he just looked at the stand still he created. He might as well do something now with his free time.

"Dad, why am I even here?" the young girl cried out as she finally had enough of her father's games.

"What? I thought ya like it here?" questioned Mars towards his daughter's puzzlement.

"Dad...think about it here..." she sighed out.

Mars took a second before it dawn on him. Ok, sure they train girls here as well now since his time, but there was still hormone driven boys around here. He wouldn't let them near his little girl.

"When da earliest shuttle?" he asked, standing back up.

After a nice dinner and getting their stuff together, Ares was just thankful for the plane ride home now.

"Well, that was fun, huh Fishy?" he asked, looking towards his friend.

The shuttle sent Mars back to Earth as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do not want to deal with some of those guys again," Terry said, "Still, his idea wasn't bad. I actually supported it. Maybe we can just hope."

Then they sent Mars an instant message telling him to live where Ares was living and train him.

It was at this moment that Sushiman and Ares had boarded their plane. Ares and Lisa sat together while Sushiman ended up with the annoying old lady again.

"I swear Dad! I will kill you!"

"What! He was looking at ya funny," growled Mars as he looked at the message he got, trying to find the address.

Seating on the plane, Ares just couldn't help but have a cold shrive go down his neck.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?" he mumbled before turning to Lisa, "Hey, I never got ya address. Mind if I write it down so I can visit ya sometime sweetheart?"

Lisa nodded and wrote down her address and the two exchanged theirs and now both had each other's address.

Sushiman sighed as the old lady was replaced by a kid who hit him every time he turned down the candy offer.

At that moment, Culedhel had boarded a plane back to where he was protecting.

As Nathan got up, Neil ran outside to check up on him and said, "Man, you lost pretty easily back there."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," Nathan said, "Just savor the moment. We want Culedhel to feel special about his honest victory over me."

Neil smiled and said, "You're taking this too well. What happened back there?"

"I am not obliged to say," Nathan said, "Just shut up and leave it at that."

Nathan grimaced at Neil and said, "Stop it," as Neil smiled and said, "You let him win, didn't you?"

"I'm not listening!" he shouted, covering his ears as Neil laughed and said, "You can't cover your ears. Your mask makes it impossible to touch your face."

Nathan sighed and playfully jabbed at Neil's shoulder with his spike.

Back on the plane, Lisa remembered something and said, "That's right, I have a client when I get back. I need to give that poor man Yoshi some therapy, something about his brother becoming and announcer and him not."

Soon enough, the plane landed the next morning as the passengers had just woken up and exited the plane.

"Well, I'm going back to my house to train," Sushiman said as Lisa said, "It was nice being with you, Ares."

"See ya, Fishy," responded Ares as he waved goodbye to his friend before turning his attention to Lisa, "Same to ya, sweetheart. Hope I can see ya again, ok?"

"Neil, are you okay?" Jasmine asked in a worried voice. Neil had been out for a long time after his match.

But seconds later, Neil was finally up and about again. He stretched and hugged Jasmine saying, "I've never been happier to move in my life!"

Then the entire group agreed to go to the beach to celebrate the recovery. They deserved a good break.

Rosaline had made some new female friends and was playing Volleyball with them. For once, she wasn't going for a relationship with a random girl for she already had one.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Dorykid were both enjoying the babes they were picking up. They sure were famous after the Choujin Crown.

Neil was swimming with Jasmine, and somewhere during all that, he'd accidentally pulled her bikini bottoms off and received a smack to the face, handing it back weakly.

Jonus was also enjoying the girls that hoarded around him like sheep. Life was good.

Neil continued to chase after Jasmine playfully, eventually wrapping his arms around her in a soft hug.

When the two came in, Neil lay down and allowed the sun to dry him off as Rosaline walked over and said, "You sure are frisky today, Neil."

"Yeah," Neil said, "I almost died. Mando would have killed me had it not been for the tournament rules. I figured at that moment that I should enjoy myself more, and why not? We have no more evil to fight in Osaka."

Yep, life was going very well for these guys.

Let's go away from them for a second to take you to Kinniku Planet.

"Do you really think Mars should be training Ares?" Terrykid asked as Kevin nodded and said, "Sure, he'd probably make Ares more arrogant, but he's partly like that already, anyhow. Besides, who better than the owner of his abilities to teach him fighting? Also, I think we can all agree that we do not have the attention span to train Ares."

The group nodded as Kevin sighed and thought, 'I hope he can do it.'

Coming home, Ares just smiled as he looked at the place. He was just glace to be home. Now, he was going to get a good nap and then maybe head to the bar. Of course, that just ended when he open his door.

"Hey!"

"Dad!" shouted Ares when he saw his father sitting there in his living room.

"Last time I checked I was," smirked Mars as he stood up and greeted his son, who actually was a little smaller than himself.

"Wh-h-h-ha...who...how," stuttered Ares as his father brought him inside, tossing his bag to the side.

"Saw ya on da TV. Nice job, but we have to improve on it," stated Mars.

"Uh?" question Ares towards his father.

"We are going out training," he said with a smirk.

"What?! But I… Just finished," stuttered Ares.

"I know, pretty good timing, lets move," responded Mars as he started to drag Ares away.

"But Dad..." responded Ares trying to stop his dad from taking him away.

"Don't worry, Minnie will take care of everything," Mars said.

"Minnie!"

A green haired girl poked her head out and just smiled and waved towards her older brother.

"Now, we have to work. If ya going to take Mando down, ya need to get better," said Mars, "We should be gone for awhile."

"H-H-H-H-Hold on a sec," responded Ares as he ran over to Minnie and dug out Lisa's address, "Here, go here and tell Lisa I am going to be gone for awhile."

"Lisa eh?" smirked his little sister.

"No..." frowned Ares before his father grabbed him and dragged him out of the house.

Lisa was doing her hair when she heard a knocking on her door.

She opened it and said, "Oh, hi, who are you?"

Looking towards the girl in front of her, Minnie just smiled away as she waved.

"Hello, is a Lisa here? I kind of have a message for her," she asked.

"I'm Lisa," she said, rather surprised, "Are you a client here for therapy? I'm free to work outside the office if you want."

"Nah, just here to tell you something," laughed Minnie as he pushed her head out of her face, "Ares can't see ya."

"Oh," Lisa replied weakly, "I expected that would happen. Wait, how do you know Ares and why can't he see me?"

"You mean Ares didn't tell you about me?" smirked Minnie as her golden eyes just flashed towards the older woman, "I'm his little sister. Dad took him away for some training. You must be something special if he wanted you to know that?"

Lisa blushed and said, "Well, I'm not his GIRLFRIEND if that's what you're implying."

Then she looked back and forth and said, "Hey, nice to meet you. Say, you wanna come in? I'll make you some food."

Minnie shrugged and walked inside.

"So, what is your father like?" Lisa asked, handing her some dinner, "I heard he's very strong."

"He's normal...for a Choujin. When he's not training, he is eating," sighed Minnie as she twirled her fork around in her hand, "He always has to be right, but only with me and Ares. Never with Mom. A bit of a thick head...but I find he is a little over protective of me when it comes to boys..."

"Well, that's normal for fathers," Lisa said, "I wasn't allowed to date until I was 16... that wasn't very long ago since Ares and I are close in age. How old are you?"

"17, and I still ain't 'allowed' to date," responded Minnie as she made air quotes around the word allow, "And my dad ain't no normal dad, I mean, he can drop kick a normal man about half mile, smash heads into floors just for talking to me...or looking."

"So...how old are you? I can't have my big brother breaking the law, you know."

"Well, I'm 18..." Lisa said, blushing and stuttering, "Not like it means much. I only recently got my own place to stay. Sadly, my parents died a weak after that. The only good thing is that I got more than 100,000,000,000 yen in inheritance. Still, I work for a living. I'm not a spoiled brat."

Then Lisa smiled as Minnie was about to leave and said, "It was nice meeting you. You're a lot easier to talk to than Ares."

Now we go off to Ares' training.

"Dad..."

Yeah..."

"HOW IS CARRYING YOU ON MY BACK UP THIS MOUNTAIN SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?!?!"

"Don't talk back to me," responded Mars as he whacked his son on the head, "Now...ya go back down and up again twenty times with me."

Ares just groaned as he wondered how long he was going to keep this up. And this was just the start of things too. He just knew that his dad was going to go all out on him for this.

While Minnie walked off, a villain Choujin was walking around and spotted her.

He walked towards her, spiked up his Mohawk and said, "Hey, there, sweet thing. What's your name?"

Hearing the voice, Minnie just glanced around to just spy the guy behind her as she just continued to walk away.

"None of your business, so scram," she hissed out.

The man laughed and said, "Oh, kitty has claws!"

At that moment a bunch of people walked by the area and saw this.

A man tapped this guy on the shoulder and asked, "What are you doing to that innocent girl, young man?"

"Stay outta my way!" the man shouting, striking him hard in the face.

"I am Joe Blood, the greatest evil Choujin you could ever meet!" he shouted, "I get what I want, and anyone who dares to interfere gets it! So, girl, you can either date me or die, what do you choose?"

Minnie just sneered as she looked towards the taller male.

"I choose this!" she growled as she launched a powerful kick right for the man's weak point.

Blood knelt on the ground, holding onto the point she'd kicked and said, "Alright, you gave me no choice."

He then brought up a ring and said, "Alright, now we fight. You lose, you have to date me!"

Joe charged at the girl and head butted her in the chest. He drooled and said, "Ah, such firm jooblies. You will be a nice mate for me!"

Then he lifted her up and threw her over his head, slamming her hard into the mat. Then he started to deliver elbow jabs to her gut while she was on the ground.

He had felt her up! No one dared do that to her. Growling, Minnie just grabbed a hold of the elbow that was jabbing her before twisting it around and jabbing it into Joe's back. Then, she forced his face into the ground and jabbed her own knee into his back.

"Don't do that..." she hissed out.

Joe felt the pain in his back and said, "Sorry, you're right. That was quite indecent of me, even though my attack involves me having to jab my head into your chest."

Then he thought for a moment and said, "Oh, I almost forgot what we were doing!"

Then he tripped her and got behind her. Just as she got up, Joe wrapped his hands around her waste and planted his knee on her ass and pulled. This dealt some major pain.

Ack, you perv!" roared out Minnie as she whipped her heel towards his jewels again, and again... and again as she hard as she could.

Joe knelt on the ground clutching onto his crotch and said, "Alright, I can see you're not to be taken lightly."

Then he climbed to his feet and shouted, "MOHAWK CUTTER!" and turned his Mohawk into a blade, charging as his opponent.

"You betcha," sneered Minnie as she as she jumped up into the air and flipped over Joe before jabbing her foot into his back and delivering a hard kick to his behind.

Joe got up, wondering how he could be losing to a girl. He didn't recognize anything about her. He assumed that maybe she was related to a Choujin, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Well, he decided to do the only thing he could do now.

He pulled off his Mohawk and shouted, "MOHAWK BUZZSAW!" hurling it at the girl and putting a deep cut in her shoulder, and just as the saw return to his head, he slammed the girl to the mat and started bending her legs.

Letting out a cry as she just struggle free from his hold. Man, was her leg and shoulder in pain now? Glaring, Minnie ran forward at him. She flipped over Joe again. Then grabbing both of his forearms, she pulled them back, then crossing them while jabbing her knees into his neck, "Buffalo Branding!"

Joe was now lying on the ground completely wiped out from this. He couldn't move a bone in his body.

Seeing that she had won, Minnie just walked over and jabbed her foot into his chest threatening, "If you try any of that stuff again with me or any other girl, I will neuter you...got that?"

Joe somehow managed to struggle to his feet and now had no visible eyelids.

"You may have beaten me, but I always get what I want," he said as he blindly ran at her when suddenly, a man swooped out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground.

"Baron?" he yelped out in horror while the man grinned and said, "You violated many of our codes in that fight. Women find that behavior unacceptable and could quit the DMP if you kept that up. I can't allow it!"

Then he completely disabled Joe and said, "Don't worry, girl, he won't bother you ever again."

"Yeah, and who do you think you are, coming into my business..." sneered Minnie as she looked at the older man in front of her that took down Joe. She could have done that.

"Tell Ares the DMP punisher said hi," he said with a grin, "And you did a good job taking this guy down. I've been after him for some time."

A puzzled look came over Minnie's face towards this man's statement.

"Of course duh, I ain't some weak girl... but what is Ares doing with someone from the DMP..." she said, adding the last part in a low tone of voice.

"Well, I'm sure Ares hates me," he said with a sly grin, "but as for me, I may be in the DMP, but I keep law and order in matches. Only if Ares breaks the law of a hero will I go after him. We're not friends, but he did unintentionally help me put away the one who destroyed the town orphanage."

Minnie frowned as she walked off.

'Then how come he not after Mando then...' she thought to herself.

Over with Ares

"Dad...I have been standing on this for six hours, can I get off now?" asked Ares as he was standing on a twenty feet tall wooden pole, being on one foot. He also had two large water buckets, one in each hand that he had to balance.

Sitting there, Mars just smirked, "In about...ten more hours, extra one for each time you fall off."

Ares just couldn't help but moan.

Baron continued to scout around town when he saw someone.

"Mando," he grinned wickedly, "You just had to enter the one city where the rules apply. That's bad for you. Once Ares faces you, you're mine."

Being bored out of her skull, Minnie started to head home for the night.

Meanwhile, Sushiman was taking a walk downtown, giving random autographs to the fans. He was bored out of his mind right now.

Then he walked passed Minnie who was heading towards Ares' house. He stopped right there and sat on the bench next to him.

Getting to her brother's place, Minnie just looked to see someone sitting there in front of it. Not recognizing Sushiman in the dark, she frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What you doing here? Get lost!" she demanded, not really in the mood for this right now.

"Who are you and why are you at my buddy's home?" he asked, "Also, you do realize you're talking to Sushiman, right?"

"I'm house sitting for him while he is away," said Minnie was she looked at him, "Oh... right, the guy that lost to that Mando jerk, whatever."

While Mars and Ares trained, a man watched them from afar. He grinned wickedly and said, "Now to take down the only member of Team Sushi I haven't dealt with."

He also noticed Mars and bit his lip. Well, this had to be done, so he leapt down in front of Ares and said, "I challenge you to a match, Ares!"

Looking up from their training, Ares and Mars both formed a frown on their faces at the intruder.

"Are you that eager to die..." hissed out Ares as he stood forward.

Mando brought up a ring and said, "Come on, Ares, let's see where your short little training session has gotten you."

"More than you ever had," hissed out Ares as he just started to crack his fingers and knuckles, trying to get them warmed up for the fight. This could be it...

Mando signaled the start of the match as he slammed his elbow into Ares' face. Then he leaned down, picked Ares up by his hind legs and flipped him over on his back.

Finally, he sat on the boy and started to bend his knees.

Ares just growled as the pain ran up his legs. Reaching back, he pulled Mando off of him and then jumped into the air to deliver an elbow jaw to this stomach.

Mando responded quickly by kicking Ares in the chest then delivered a suplex.

Feeling the force of the attack, Ares just groaned a bit as he stood up. That was a little bit of a pain. Glaring towards Mando, Ares grabbed a hold of his arms and started to twist them before jabbing his knees into his foe's neck from behind shouting, "Buffalo Branding!"

Mando took in the full blow and said, "Alright, so you are worth this."

Then the sign of Kinniku Appeared on his forehead and he ran at his opponent.

Seeing Mando coming at him, Ares just knew there was only one thing he could do to match this power. Growling he lowered his Mask of Madness to get his own power boost. Then he charged forward and launched a punch towards Mando.

Mando took in a very powerful blow but continued to come at Ares.

Seeing Mando still coming, Ares just aimed a strong kick towards his foe's chest.

Mando took in the blow, but this time, he grabbed the foot and flipped Ares over, bending the leg he had used for the kick.

Hissing in pain, Ares took his free foot and aimed the talons towards Mando's side as hard as he could.

Mando took in extreme pain, but there was no way he was going to lose.

With that, he held Ares above his head and threw him into the air. Then he placed him in an uncomfortable position and shouted, "MUSCLE SPARK!" sending him hard into the mat and breaking half the bones in his body.

Watching Ares crashing on the mat, Mars felt so weak at seeing his boy just letting out a scream as his bones broke in his body, "Ares, get up!" cried out Mars as he ran to the ring's side, holding on to the ropes, "Ares..."

Mando laughed and said, "You're good, but not worth killing."

And as he walked away, a certain someone jumped into the ring and sent Mando into the pole.

"Hey, Ares," said the man, "You miss me?"

Then he ran at Mando and locked his arms in place saying, "I've been waiting for the moment when I could capture you! You have broken the ultimate law! Even villains aren't allowed to kill their own brothers! Thanks for weakening him, Ares!"

But, something strange happened. He wasn't able to disable Mando at all.

Instead, the Choujin threw Baron into the air, propelled himself off of the ropes and shouted, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!" slamming his head hard into the punisher's back.

"Now to make sure there's never law and order among Choujin again!" Mando spat as he picked up his downed opponent and snapped his neck.

Then he laughed and said, "If you were a threat, I would have done that to you," then stole off into the night.

Seeing the Baron, Ares was just lying there, thinking that everything was going to be ok. But that didn't seem to be the case as he watched Mando break the older man's neck. He wanted to help, but he couldn't move. He didn't have the strength to say anything right now.

"Ares!" cried out Mars as he jumped into the ring and ran over towards his son and grabbed his boy in his arms, "I'm sorry..."

Going out cold Ares just didn't say anything. Holding his boy, Mars just started to run to the closest hospital to get him some help.

Sushiman and Minnie had heard the news and rushed to the hospital to check up on Ares. He was disabled and was to stay in the hospital for 5 days until he got better. All he was able to do was mutter to Minnie that she was to help Sushiman protect the city, and she had no choice but to agree.


	23. Chapter 23

Return of the Evil Choujin

More development: The Adventures of Sushiman and Minnie

Well, the night passed by as Sushiman awoke from a long sleep, doing a few stretches.

He sighed and said, "Well, I guess now is a good time to start looking for evil Choujin."

At that very moment, the nurse turned on the TV as the announcer appeared on the screen and said, "And so, old man Jenkins will never be able to eat soup again. In an unrelated story, a group of kids are being held prisoner by an evil group. The leader had this to say."

At that moment, a blue man appeared on the screen and said, "Attention citizens. My elite group of evil Choujin and I are here for one purpose. We want control of this city and to do that, we intend to defeat the good Choujin protecting this city. If you don't come here, we'll kill these kids, and with Baron out of the way, we can get away with it."

Sleeping against Ares for support, Minnie perked up at the sound of the television. Rubbing her eyes, she just stared at it towards the blue man on the screen. Great... just great.

"Well come on, we have to take care of this," she responded as she grabbed a hold of the Mask of Madness that was on the nightstand next to the bed.

The two rushed off to the top of the tallest tower in the city where a blue man was standing there with a grin on his face.

"So you actually came," he said with a sly grin, bringing up a ring.

"Before you get to me, you'll have to deal with my allies," he said as a small boy with a stinger on his rear said, "I am known as the Killer Bee! Who dares challenge me?"

Sushiman grimaced and asked, "You wanna take on this first one?"

"Sure, why not," said Minnie with shrug of her shoulders, "I could use a warm up," and with that she entered inside the ring.

Killer Bee looked at his opponent and grinned wickedly. Sure, he was small, but he was still a bit judgmental when it came to Choujin. In his mind, thin girls were the last thing to worry about.

The match started as Killer flew at his opponent, punching her hard in the face. Then he threw over to the rope and propelled himself quickly back to her, with his stinger out just as she was getting up.

"LOOK OUT!" Sushiman shouted as the stinger pierced right into the girl's back.

The bee laughed and said, "You just fell victim to my stinger attack."

Then he removed his rear end from the stinger and said, "As long as my stinger remains in your back, you'll continue to lose energy every time you attack. Also, you can't take it out unless you beat me."

Minnie just smirked, trying to hide the pain she was in as she struggled with the stinger in her back, "You think you have to attack to win huh? That's where you are wrong..."

With that, she plucked of piece of her hair ad held in front of her.

"Web Hair!" she hissed out as the hair started to grow and weave itself over the ring, creating a spider wed design.

"See this? It's my answer to a bug zapper. Touch it...you try..." she hissed out.

The bee gasped at the sight of this. He knew that with this feature in effect, he couldn't fly without being caught in the web.

Well, webs can't only affect bugs. They work on anything that isn't a spider.

With that, he ran at Minnie and threw her up towards the web.

Like any good web, there are a few good holes. Being thrown into the air, Minnie tried her best to go through them. Only she got a mild shock through them. High above the ring now, she pulled two more hairs, "Threading Needle," she called out as she threw them towards Killer Bee, both becoming sharp as needles and just as deadly.

Sadly, Minnie failed to remember that the stinger affected her every time she attacked, so while Killer Bee took in these sharp blows, pain filled Minnie's body as she descended to the top of the web.

Minnie let out a cry as she felt the pain of the stinger, bad idea! Bad idea! Seeing herself falling to the web, she knew she couldn't touch.

"Disable!" she cried out as the web disappeared. With that, she landed safely on the mat.

Bee saw that now he was free to do whatever he wanted, so he flew over to her and picked her up. Flapping his wings, he brought her high above the ring and shouted, "3 STORY DROP!" slamming her hard into the mat.

Struggling to get back on to her feet, Minnie just snarled as the stinger was starting to get on her nerves. Again, she reached for a piece of her hair, a nice long one.

"Medusa's Hair!" she called out as she dropped the hair on the ground and had it transformed into a large snake, almost the same size as her. This had to work. She was running down on defensive moves.

"I wouldn't attack...this is my protector. You make a move towards me, it's not afraid to eat you."

Killer Bee just stood there, looking scared as could be.

He turned to his boss and said, "Sorry, I quit," then he flew out of the ring and the stinger pried itself out of Minnie's back.

Sushiman just blinked and said, "That was mildly disappointing," as the blue man slapped his forehead and said, "Fine, he was just a warm up anyway. Now you have to deal with my next one."

With that, a giant turtle climbed into the ring and said, "I am known as Shell King. Since you're here, you may as well face me as well."

"Ah really? I guess if you are in the mood to get your face slammed in," responded Minnie in a sugar sweet tone of voice before running towards Shell King and delivering a kick to the side of his head.

The turtle felt the blow, but he didn't seem to care much.

He rubbed the side of his head with his hand, shrugged and hid his body within his shell, spinning uncontrollably at Minnie and slamming hard into her, sending her into the rope.

As she bounced off of it, her head was now lodged inside the shell as Shell King placed her hand around her head and brought it out of his shell, spinning around more, slamming her body countless times against the mat.

Minnie held back into the screams from the pain she was getting from the attack. Struggling to get out of way, Minnie jumped up and sat herself on top of Shell King, holding tight.

"Oooo," she moaned out, trying to hold on tight as she could, then moving Shell King to smash himself into the pole.

Soon enough, the shell slammed into the pole and shattered into a million pieces.

Minnie let out a cry as she was throw off, but quickly recovered to make her next move.

The blue man growled as Shell King attempted to pick up the girl.

Minnie laughed as she flipped up and started to do a hand stand on Shell King's head.

"Miss me!" she giggled before flipping off and giving her foe a double kick to the head with both feet.

The turtle stepped back from the force, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed onto her legs and shouted, "GIANT CARAPACE!" and placed her underneath him as he descended towards the ground.

Whoa, this wouldn't end well for her if she allowed this to happen. Moving herself quickly, Minnie set up buffalo branding move allowing Shell King to take the full force of the landing.

Shell King landed hard on the mat and was unconscious now.

Minnie danced around celebrating her two victories, feeling very proud of herself.

As she danced the dance of life, the blue man cringed and said, "Okay, so you defeated those two! Well, you still got me left!"

Then he leapt into the ring as Sushiman said, "I'll take him, Minnie."

"All right," responded Minnie as she got out of the ring.

"You can get him... TUNAMAN!" she called out as she couldn't remember his name.

Sushiman rolled his eyes and said, 'Neither of them calls me by name.'

The blue man just grinned and said, "I am known as Parco. I won't be so easy."

The match began as Sushiman charged at Parco. Parco simply did a back flip and landed a sharp blow to the man's chin.

Sushiman felt his chin and attempted to grab Parco only to have his arms and legs twisted in an instant.

Sushiman threw him off only to have his head slammed into the pole seconds later.

"Okay, that's annoying," the man grunted as he turned around and smacked Parco hard in the face. Amazingly, this had knocked the Choujin to the ground.

Sushiman was ready to strike when Parco sent him into the air again and did something odd. He leapt up at Sushiman and started to dance around with him in the air. That apparently dealt a whole bunch of damage and sent him hard into the mat.

Minnie just stood there and watched with a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about?" she cried out.

Sushiman got up and said, "You are a disgrace!" leaping off of the rope sand shouted, "DRAGON KICK!" finishing the man off for good.

"All right! Way to go!" cheered out Minnie.

"Well, that problem's taken care of," Sushiman said as the hostages were free and the two returned to the hospital.

Sushiman sighed and said, "Say, Minnie, we haven't had lunch. How bout I take you to a nice restaurant? I'll pay. I think we both deserve a meal."

Sushiman smiled and took the girl to a restaurant where he ordered a simple lunch special. Then he kindly paid the man and started eating. He had to admit, something was coming over him. Minnie was around his age of 18 and she was tough. He wondered something right now... but he couldn't put his mind on it.

Minnie just smiled away as she started to eat away at the three lunch specials she had ordered. She was starving after her fight and just needed a chance to get back her energy.

"Yum!" she responded with a forkful of the food.

Sushiman smiled after eating the food and asked, "You know, we still have a long day ahead of us. You wanna do something fun? I mean, you're finally away from your father. You can do the things he doesn't allow you to do in your spare time."

"I'm sure if he saw you in battle, he'd change his attitude," Sushiman said, "but I've heard that Mars can be a bit arrogant. Well, you can still have fun all you like. We got 4 more days before Ares is able to move again. That means you can also fight all you like."

Meanwhile, the Kinniku League had sent Mars another message. They had apparently heard of Minnie's 2 victories already, and sent Mars a message telling him to leave his children be after Ares returned and allow his daughter stay with Ares in the city, and this was a direct order coming from them. Mind you, knowing that Mars might worry, they didn't explain their reasons or say anything about letting her protect the city.

Mars got the message and just blew up at it. There was no way he was allowing his baby girl to stay there. After Ares was better, she was coming home. Keiko tried to calm him, but he was on a roll. In response to the message, he wrote that she wasn't staying there, with every swear word and threat he could think of and if they wanted her so badly, it would be over his cold dead body.

Meanwhile, a certain duo was roaming around the city.

"Who'd have thought losing one match would lose me all those powers?" the first one groaned with tears running down his face.

The second one sighed and said, "Well, you still made it far, right?"

"I don't care!" the first one remarked, "I need a drink."

Kevin had received the letter and sighed, smacking his forehead. He had totally expected this.

"So, who wants to read it out?" he asked as Gazelleman said, "Oh, pick me! I've been wanting an excuse to say this stuff for years!"

"You can say it, Checkmate," he said as Checkmate shook his head and Gazelleman pointed at himself again.

"Fine, nobody reads it!" he retorted chucking it into the trash, "Anyway, Mars refused rather politely. I knew he would. I just hope those kids of his have some way to convince him."

As the duo exited the restaurant, Sushiman wondered what he could do to pass the time. For some reason, wandering around the city just didn't interest him today.

Minnie remembered that there was an amusement park opening up only for this day, so she forced Sushiman to go while Sushiman wondered if it would be fun.

Well, it did end up being enjoyable. For the next 5 hours, Sushiman finally learned what it meant to enjoy himself. He went on the rollercoaster AFTER eating 5 corndogs, he had to spend 10 minutes in the bathroom stalls after that. Then he went on the Farris Wheel. Long story short... it's obvious what he thought of it.

He found the bumper cars more boring than he could have imagined, but everything else brightened up his mood.

In the end, he sat down on a bench and said, "Thank you, Minnie. Say, it's about time we have dinner. I'll take you to my place and I'll make you something suitable."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I better check up on Ares," smiled Minnie as she just started to balance on the back of her heels, "If he is getting better, then he would be trying to escape soon." 

Meanwhile, a certain duo was still sulking around the city. Life was going poorly for them.

Then they passed by the hospital and glanced at the window as the first one whispered, "Look, Mongolo, Ares is in a hospital. Our biggest threat is out of the picture. Maybe we can take care of Sushiman together."

Sushiman nodded and followed Minnie after buying 10 cups of Ramen from a Ramen stand.

But as the two were about 10 minutes away from the hospital, two cloaked figures appeared in front of them.

Sushiman knew who they were, frowned and asked, "Have you two come here for forgiveness?"

Skullman and Mongolo revealed themselves with a look of disappointment. They didn't want to be found out.

"No, we noticed that Ares was in the hospital for a few days," Skullman explained, "We came to take you down before he gets his health back."

"Come on, I can take you both in my sleep," Sushiman said as Skullman laughed and remarked, "Who said I was going to fight you?"

Then a big man wearing a cloak appeared and took it off to reveal a very muscular man. Skullman laughed and said, "Max here is our new buddy! You have to deal with him!"

Max nodded as Mongolo explained, "Also, if you manage to beat him, you have to face us afterwards."

Sushiman had to admit that this was a threat to him. Max looked like a decent fighter, and if he had to fight those two afterwards, he may not stand a chance even though they were weak.

"Now, that sounds a little unfair, don't you think?" questioned Minnie as she started to put on the cute little girl act. If she ever saw this, she was sure she was going to be sick, "Why don't I face your big bad boy?"

"I got an idea," Sushiman said, "You take care of Dumb and Dumber over there. It seems I have no choice in terms of this guy."

"Well, this should be easy," Skullman said, "Frail little girls aren't supposed to be a challenge."

Then two rings were brought up as Sushiman ran at Max. Max simply held his fist out and punched Sushiman hard in the face. Amazingly, this simple punch had done a lot of damage for one blow.

'Why did this guy join them?' he thought, 'He's way too powerful to be hanging around those two.'

"Oh dear, me verse you two, that doesn't seem that fair does it," said Minnie as she just faked a gasp. This was going to be fun on her side of the field as she glanced over towards Skullman and Mongolo.

Max continued to come at Sushiman and slammed him in the gut.

Sushiman clutched onto his opponent only to be lifted up and slammed against the mat.

Skullman and Mongolo both turned to one-another, nodded in unison and said, "Time to deal with our ultimate combination!"

Something strange happened after that. For some odd reason, both of them combined together to form a convincing Choujin. He had devil horns, bone armor and a big muscular pink flesh underneath. He actually looked threatening now.

"Ok...that was not part of the plan," mumbled Minnie as she took a fighting stance before removing a couple pieces of hair then throwing towards the creature, "Treading Needle!"

Sushiman tried to get up only to be slammed to the ground in mere seconds. Max seemed unstoppable.

Skullman... wait... what is his new name? Well, the duo took in the attack at full force, but they managed to recover quickly, lifting her up and delivering a power bomb.

"You can't defeat the power of Mongoloman!" Mongolo shouted underneath as Skullman retorted, "No, we're Skongoloman! Mongolman was already taken, and Mongoloman sounds too similar!"

"Fine," the demon retorted, crossing their arms at the same time.

Getting up from the attack, Minnie just shook her head. So, they might share one body, but it seemed that they had two different minds inside it. Maybe she could use this towards her advantage.

"I don't know why you are listening to Bone Boy, clearly you are the strongest of the pair and should be able to choice a far better name," stated Minnie as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, she'd be right," Mongolo said, "cept Neil robbed me of my power. That's why I hang out with Skullman. We were both beaten by Neil and seek revenge."

"We've done many things to improve and defeat the Choujin one day," Skullman said, "This wasn't our proudest accomplishment, but it works better than our normal skills."

Then the two sent a flying kick to the girl's chest.

Meanwhile, Sushiman had flipped Max onto his back and was ready to deliver another blow when the towering hunk of man meat grabbed his leg and started to bend it.

Seeing the kick, Minnie just flipped over them and then sent a couple more of her Threading Needles at their neck area before sending a kick to their head.

Skongoloman felt his head and grimaced. He decided to do something serious. The two sent a big uppercut to the girl's chin. As she flew into the air, they leapt up at her, placed her back against Skongoloman's head and shouted, "HEAD BACK SMASHER!" slamming hard into the mat and dealing major damage to the girl's back.

Sushiman was now kicking Max in the gut only to be placed on the ground and to have his legs bent again. Max seemed unstoppable.

Minnie let out a cry as she was sent crashing down on to the mat. Now, her back was killing her. Struggling her way, Minnie just hissed a bit before glaring towards Skongoloman.

"You don't know who you are dealing with, do you?" she hissed out.

Skongoloman froze as the two voices recognized the hissing type of speech.

Skullman thought about this and asked, "Are you, by chance, related to Ares?"

"Yeah," smirked Minnie as she just started to stretch out, "He's my old brother so you know who I'm the daughter of." She then drew out a familiar yellow mask and shouted, "Mask of Madness!"

Placing it on, she seemed to grow a bit more, especially in certain areas. Frowning, she dashed forward and delivered several kicks to Skongoloman and a few punches as well.

The duo was taking in a lot of heavy beatings, but was still holding up.

Sushiman was just about ready to give up when he twisted one of Max's legs and it came right off.

Wanting to end this, Minnie just tossed the two losers' combine form and set up for her family's move.

"Ultimate Scar Buster!" she cried out.

As soon as the attack hit, the two separated and were knocked unconscious.

Sushiman grimaced at the sight of the circuitry running through the robot's leg. Sparks flew out as the grimace thickened.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted, lifting the robot over his head, "I knew there was no way a real Choujin would ever team up with these has-beens!"

Then he leapt into the air, flipped Max upside down and shouted, "GREAT WALL DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat and causing his head to explode. Finally, it was over.

Minnie just smiled as she was glad that was able to defeat them. She still hadn't removed the mask as she was looking at her chest.

"Well... Dad and Ares weren't kidding when their bodies get large with this thing..." she mumbled to herself.

Sushiman looked at Minnie and gave her the thumbs up. Then the two headed to the hospital to watch over Ares. Lisa was there to comfort him, apparently.

"So, how is he?" Minnie asked upon seeing her.

Lisa sighed and said, "Well, he kept trying to get up for about an hour. Every time he tried, his muscles would snap, so the doctors tucked him in extra tight so he couldn't try to get out. I'd kill that Mando guy if I was a Choujin."

"It's not impossible," Sushiman said, "Nobody's born a Choujin. In fact, a first generation, Geronimo, was once a mortal, and then he trained himself hard and became a Choujin. His story is quite famous. Still, it would take a lot of training for you, so you're best not trying. Mando would be too tough for someone like you to handle."

Soon enough, everyone had fallen asleep. The night passed by as the doctor came in and examined the patient. He was delighted as could be by the results.

"This is a miracle!" he shouted as the 3 sleeping by his side awoke with a startled look.

"Huh? What?" said Minnie as she looked up to see what the doctor was talking about and saw Ares sitting up in his bed, with only a few bandages on his face.

"Ares!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug.

"Morning Minnie-ouch!" cried out Ares.

"I don't care if you're injured, you know better," she said with a frown as she sat on the bed.

"You are one lucky boy," the doctor said, "It seems that his body was working at full capacity last night to repair itself. Now you should be able to fight in 5 hours!"

"That means Minnie has no choice but to go back home," Sushiman said.

Hm... let's go back to the previous night.

That night, Kevin came up with a plan to get Minnie to stay with Ares. He called up the one person who could overpower and convince Mars to do anything and keep him at her mercy.

"Yes, Mrs. Scarface, good to talk to you again," Kevin said, "Anyway, your husband isn't following through with the idea you had of letting Minnie and Ares fight evil together. We'd like you to head over to where he is and persuade him."

Then he sent the coordinates to her and now we go back to present time, which is about 12 hours after that message was sent.

"But...I don't want to go..." sighed out Minnie as she hung her head. She was having fun. Ok, being hit on and the pain were a small downside, but hey, she could live with it.

"Ah, ya can still visit, sis," pointed out Ares, that was before shouting came from the halls.

"Mars, you are being unreasonable right now!"

"Am not! She not stayin'!"

"She is a grown woman now! She is not your baby girl anymore!"

"Anyone what to take a bet who that is..." sighed out Minnie as she buried her face into her hands.

Sushiman was quite curious at this. The shouting lasted a while until the sound of a fight breaking out sounded.

"This is great," the doctor said, "They're fighting in a hospital, the best place to get injured. I have my work cut out for me and it feels good!"

Soon, the sound of bones breaking sounded as well while Sushiman cringed. No way, had Mars injured his own wife?

The question was answered as a voice came out shouting, "NO, I KEEP TELLING YOU NOT TO HIT ME IN MY SECRET WEAK SPOTS!"

"Yup...Mom and Dad," sighed out Ares as both Minnie and himself had this look of despair on their faces at the argument their parents were having. The only thing they ever argued was over them, what they could do with their lives.

As if things couldn't get any worst, Mars was standing there in the doorway shouting at the woman, half his size with short bright green hair, "Ya don't understand, Keiko!"

"I understand perfectly! She could get hurt, injured...she would be with large hormone driven men! But it is her choice!" shouted back Keiko.

"No, I ain't lettin' dem near my baby girl!" responded Mars, which had Minnie moaning again.

"Hello? You were one of them once, remember? It was because of those matches that Reiko and Tamaki dragged me too!" counted Keiko before she saw that she was in the room. Then her attention went from her husband and towards her son.

"Ares are you ok, sweetie?" asked the concerned mother as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Fine..." responded Ares as he was starting to turn red at the attention he was getting from his mother in front of his friends.

Sushiman smiled and said, "Hey, I've heard of you. Keiko... you're friends with Mantarou's wife, correct? I'm the grandson of Ramenman. Nice to meet a friend of the Kinnikuman family."

"Oh, you are Sushiman! I heard many good things about all you nice young boys from Reiko. I just feel so sorry for her with Mando," she sighed, "But you just look just like Ramenman. Bet you are just as strong too."

She would have continue had it not been for Mars hovering over the young man.

"Ya been with my baby girl dis whole time," he hissed out as he grabbed Sushiman and held him up towards his face, anger clearly written on it, "Stay away from her..."

"Mars!"

"Daddy!"

"I'm not getting involved in this..." moaned out Ares as he tried to hide himself under his covers.

"Hey, I never did anything," Sushiman said, "All I did was get sick off when Minnie forced me to have a good time for once in my life and I... er... trained... by myself... yeah."

Being in protective father mode, Mars took what Sushiman had said as one thing, "Good time...Ya had a 'good time' with my baby girl! How dare such a dirty Choujin like ya touch my girl like that!"

"Mars! Drop him!"

"Daddy, he just a friend! I didn't do anything with him!"

Just as Mars was about to do something, the doctor wrapped his arms around Mars' neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Who in god's name are you?" Sushiman asked as the doctor said, "I am Wayne, the doctor Choujin! Since I am a doctor, I don't just know how to heal patients! I know how to take them apart!"

With that, he picked Mars up, slammed his head into the ground and shouted, "CONCUSSION!"

Then he kicked him square in the back shouting, "STRETCHER PULVERIZER!"

Finally, he flipped the man into a hospital bed shouting, "SPINE BUSTER!"

Then he wrapped up his patient and said, "Alright, Keiko, I recommend taking him home and giving him plenty of rest. He'll be out way too long for me to tolerate his presence. That's about a day in my hospital. This guy pisses me off. Take him out of my sight."

Keiko just sighed as she dragged her husband away, "Yes, doctor, sorry about this," she respond and left.

"That was so embarrassing," moaned out Minnie, watching her parents leave.

"Well, I guess this means you can stay here," Sushiman said, "No more interference from your parents."

The doctor then smiled and said, "Alright, with Ares fully healed soon enough, you can now take him back to his house."

Lisa smiled, nodded and said, "Alright, let's go home."

And so, the 4 went back home. Ares still had a few hours to heal up, but he'd be ready to fight again soon. Sushiman told of what he and Minnie had accomplished today and how amazing Minnie was in combat.

"Aw, my little sis is now grown up," smiled Ares as he just ruffled Minnie's hair up some.

Rolling her eyes, she just adjusted her hair back.

"No big," she responded with a struggle, "After dealing with you most of my life, those guys were weaklings."

Meanwhile, the Kinniku League had sent a message to Keiko. They had given her instructions as to how she could keep Mars from going back for his daughter. Keiko knew every weakness that Mars possessed, and as such, the Kinniku League gave her full permission to exploit those weaknesses as long as they could stop Mars from taking control. Some of these weaknesses included his secret weak spots that very few knew about.

Anyway...

Sushiman started to relax and said, "Hey, Ares, you'll be able to fight again around lunchtime. You wanna go somewhere special in celebration?"


	24. Chapter 24

Return of the Evil Choujin

Disclaimer: This is the longest chapter to date

More on Ares, Minnie and Sushiman

Entering inside the restaurant, Ares just let out a whistle at the sight of these and said, "Whoa, sure is fancy here."

"Yeah, this had to cost an arm and a leg," sighed out Minnie as she placed her arms behind her head.

As everyone enjoyed their meal, two certain figures sat across from them, hidden behind menus.

Ares was just happily eating away at his food. Minnie on the other hand, just couldn't help but feel like they were being watch. Shaking it off, she just ate away.

One of the two looked at the menu and said, "Those guys are across from us, and Ares is able to move. Also, this rib dish sounds superb. Let's order it."

Finishing up his meal, Ares just felt better with a good meal in his stomach. He couldn't stand the food that the doctors gave him.

"Man, that was good..." he sighed.

As the trio left the restaurant, a huge robot stood before them and said, "Hello, I was sent to take down Minnie and Sushiman. Hold on... new target... Ares... TERMINATE! TERMINATE!"

Then a ring appeared as the robot slammed Ares into the pole, cracked the Choujin against his knee and kicked him into the ropes.

"Oh come on now! I just got out here!" moaned out Ares as he held himself against the ropes before launching a series of kicks towards the robot and asking, "Who sent ya?"

The robot took in the blows but refused to answer. Instead he stood there as if inviting Ares to use something more powerful on him.

Not getting an answer, Ares just continued on with this battle.

"Hawk Tail Talon!" he cried out as he started to aim his talon feet towards the robot's chest.

"Go Ares!" cried out Minnie.

Amazingly, the attack had actually dealt quite a lot of damage and now the robot was wide open for a finisher.

Sushiman raised his fist in the air. Ares was doing great for just getting out of the hospital.

Ares just smirked as he ran forward and launched the robot into the air saying, "Now, let's see how ya like my new finisher."

"New finisher… when did you have time for that?" cried out Minnie, as she felt Ares was having a stupid moment.

He didn't respond as he pointed the robot and his own head down toward the mat before wrapping the robot's legs and arms within his own. They were going to a straight line into the mat.

"Kamikaze!" he cried out before impact, took a tighter hold and jabbed the robot's head into the mat.

That was that. The robot had been taken apart and Sushiman ran up to Ares shouting, "That was amazing! You are in very good shape after just coming out of the hospital!"

Ares just smirked as he just jab the air a couple times.

"Just like the Phoenix, Fishy," he responded," I burn but now reborn and better then ever."

"You are so corny," sighed Minnie, rolling her eyes towards him.

"Alright, we give up," moaned two certain has-beens as they crawled out of the restaurant.

Skullman sighed and said, "Alright, you win. We can't beat you no matter what we try! We're just going to leave you alone now!"

Mongolo sniffed and asked, "You really mean it?"

"Yes," Skullman said through tears, "I've been thinking, and maybe the good side is better than the bad side. I mean, being evil isn't doing much for us. Heck, it was when we fought as good guys that we actually succeeded at something."

"Yes, and we got out fusion technique," Mongolo said, "Yeah, let's be heroes."

Then the two danced together and sang, "Call us for our services, they're absolutely free! You wouldn't find a better deal anywhere else!"

Then the two marched off to tell the world of their transformation.

Ares and Minnie just stare at watching the two of them leave.

"They are doomed..." sighed out Ares.

"Ah, just give them a chance... maybe they can do good," chuckled Minnie as she had a hard time believing it herself.

But now wasn't the time. It was party time! Grabbing Sushiman's arm, she looked up towards him and asked, "What's next on the list?"

"Let's go watch a movie or something," Sushiman suggested.

As the three headed towards the theater, Sushiman sighed and said, "Your sister is a genius. I never understood the concept of fun up until now."

Ares nodded his head in agreement with Sushiman as Minnie ran off to get some snacks for the film.

"Yeah she can force people into things like that..." he said, "But ya better not be having ideas about her... are ya?"

Sushiman sighed and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I doubt I would. I mean, sure you're family's powerful and respectable, but being a boring person most of my life, I couldn't imagine having feelings for a member of your family."

"Ok... just making sure," responded Ares as Minnie came back over with the snacks.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

So, they decided to watch the new movie out right now, Karakuri Jo no Meka Kyohei.

Sushiman had to admit, the only movies he'd ever watched were kung fu, so this was a nice change. It was about people who sailed the seas and landed on an island run by mechanics who attacked them with giant mechs. And after all this adventuring, they found out that the island was a turtle shell and the turtle's eggs were the treasure they'd spent the whole movie looking for.

He was amazed at the creativity of it all.

Minnie was just happily watching the movie with glee. Ares on the other hand was just softly snoozing away in his seat. He was just a little tired after his match just after getting out of the hospital.

After about an hour and a half, the movie was over and Sushiman decided to treat everyone to Ramen.

"You are so rude, sleeping like that," said Minnie as she jabbed her brother in his side as they ate.

"What? I was just tired ok..." he mumbled, making not much of a protest.

Sushiman laughed as the TV screen came on a voice came out saying, "We have quite a fascinating story to tell. Apparently, ex-villains Skullman and Mongolo just saved a kid from a burning building, also beating up the one who caused the fire. We are truly indebted to these villains who have become new heroes."

"Whoa, they really did change over a new leaf," commented Minnie as she watched the TV screen before looking over at Ares, who was sleeping again, "Ares!"

Waking up from his sleep, Ares just let out a yawn as he stood up, "Sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought. I'm heading back to get some shut eye."

"Fine..." sighed Minnie.

Well, it was 3:00, and there was nothing to do until midnight. Then Minnie suggested something odd, the zoo. Sushiman had to admit, Minnie was cute. She was 17 but she kinda reminded him of a much younger girl. Perhaps youth could also be wasted on the young adults.

Sushiman decided to go along with it. As they walked along, he just looked at the animals and smiled. Truthfully, the only thing he ever liked about the zoo was the catfish because they looked so much like him. One time at the age of 5, he actually dove into one of those exhibits hoping to find a long lost brother.

Walking along, Minnie just smiled as she looked at all the animals. Every one of them just looked so cute to her. Even the snakes and lizards.

"Oh, isn't that boa the cutest!" she commented with a smile.

After a while, Sushiman saw a bird out of a cage. It was delivering a letter.

He opened up the envelope and said, "Wow, this is amazing. Apparently, this is a letter indicating that anyone who passed the elimination round of the Choujin Crown has been accepted in the upcoming tag team tournament in Tokyo. They can choose anyone as a team mate and participate. Well, Minnie, do you wanna be in the tournament? Ares can be your partner. Oh, and everyone has received the message already."

It was true. At this moment, Culedhel and his pals had seen the letter and the same letter was just being sent to Jasmine's mansion.

Looking over Sushiman's shoulder to read the letter, Minnie just had this thinking look on her face and asked, "I don't know... what about you? Don't you need a partner?"

"Well," he said, "I got someone in mind, someone quite unexpected, actually."

He wondered if this person would be interested at all. It just seemed weird asking the one who almost beat him once for assistance.

Speaking of Culedhel a couple of paragraphs back, the boy had, indeed, received the letter. Course, this was long after he'd gotten training from the man responsible for his drugged up state during his match with Nathan and discovering that his fox DNA could be transformed into a real fox with super powers.

"So which loser is going to be my partner?" he asked, reading over the letter.

He looked over his friends and said, "Alright, I'll take Savageman so he can be in the tournament and Jr. can have Seadog Kid."

"Savageman, let's get some training in before the tournament starts," Culedhel said, "I wonder if Mando will be there. I wouldn't mind taking him down."

"Why do I get stuck with the biggest loser here?" Jr. wined, "Savageman was against his element and Seadog Kid wasn't!"

Culedhel just gave him the thumbs up and said, "Exactly!"

As soon as Mando received the same letter, he grinned and thought, 'They're just luring me out into the open.'

He decided to go along with their plan, but as such, he decided not to go with anyone, just enter by himself. It was a very risky move, but he was overconfident. He just had to make sure a certain someone didn't enter, so he headed off towards a place where he knew he'd be going again, Osaka.

Let's go back to where our story is currently focusing around.

Buying herself and Sushiman some ice cream, Minnie was just in a happy mood.

"This is going to rock. If I enter in the tournament with Ares, Daddy will just have to see the kind of fighter I am. He will just have to let me stay here," she said with glee.

Sushiman went back to his house and said, "I'll see you later," waving goodbye to the girl as she headed towards Ares' house.

Upon entering, Lisa was there taking care of him.

Minnie just looked at seeing Lisa there and asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Well, the door was unlocked," she said, "I'll just be going now."

Then she took her leave.

"No wait a second," responded Minnie as she dashed after Lisa. She felt a little bad for the way that she reacted.

Lisa realized that she had nothing to do today, so she stopped midway and sat on a bench in which Minnie caught up to her and got her attention.

"Hey...sorry for my reaction back at the house," said Minnie, rubbing the back of her head, "You know, I bet Ares would like it if ya there with him. He seems to taken a liking to you."

"That's alright," the girl said, "Ares looked exhausted. What happened?"

"He fought some giant robot thing right after he was well enough to fight again. Then... he just became tired," stated Minnie, "Strange really..."

"Well, at least he's still able to move," Lisa said, "So, you wanna hang out? I may as well get to know my friend's sister."

Minnie could not have been happier. For a long time she'd wanted to have a girl's night out, and this was a good time to do that.

And so, they went to a nightclub where they danced for a few hours.

Minnie was just having a great time. She never would have gotten to do this back home without Mars finding out about it. The hours seemed to fly by and it helped with the boys that she danced quite of few times with.

Soon enough, the two were done with dancing as Lisa took her shopping afterwards.

"Man, this is sure is fun," giggled Minnie as she looked through a couple dresses, "I need some new clothes. I only brought a few outfits with me since I thought I was only staying awhile."

And after purchasing many clothes, the two went out to a salon to get their hair done. Minnie didn't like it, but accepted it and soon enough their hair was nice and shiny.

Finally, Lisa had one last plan. She offered to let Minnie meet her long-time friends. Minnie was a bit hesitant, but she was also interested, so she went along with it.

"Is this really a good idea?" she asked.

"Don't worry," she said, "My friends like me the most, so they'll never harm you if I tell them not to. I give them free therapy, they make me the head of the group."

And so, she walked up to a group of 2 girls and one boy. The boy wore a simple sweater with a peace symbol on it and had nice boy hair. Not what you'd expect from a guy just hanging around the streets late at night.

The tallest girl wore a revealing top, but balanced it out with long pants and a pair of decent-sized shoes. She also had a ponytail and actually looked rather nice for someone with a revealing top.

The shorter girl, who was just a bit shorter than Lisa, had a normal everyday T-shirt and the skirt girls usually wore in public schools. She looked very shy, actually.

"Hey, guys," Lisa said as they hugged their friend and said, "We haven't seen you in days."

"So who's the kid?" the taller girl asked as Lisa laughed and said, "Well, this is Minnie, the younger sister of Ares."

The tall girl whistled and said, "Wow, trying to get your man with his little sis. You are just going all-out with this guy."

"Molly," Lisa remarked, "I don't like him that way."

The blush made her true feelings obvious.

"I think someone has to talk about their truth feelings," sang out Minnie with a smirk on her face at the blush on Lisa's face, "You know, it not healthy to have them all bottled up. Besides, you wouldn't want some other girl shaking up with him, huh?"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," Lisa said as the tall girl, Molly, laughed and said, "My name's Molly, but you heard her say that already. The other two haven't said something yet."

The nice-looking boy waved and said, "Hello, I am Josh. My, what an enchanting young girl, alas, I belong to Madam Molly."

"Stop, Josh," Molly said with a laugh, "You're embarrassing me."

"My name's Kara," the shy girl said, "It's nice to have another girl in the group."

"Sorry," Lisa said, "She's very shy around strangers. Come on, she's a girl. You remember the talk, right? You can only act like that around suspicious men. I didn't give you 10 hours of free therapy about it for nothing."

Molly nodded and asked, "So, when are we going to meet your dream boy?"

Lisa blushed again and said, "Well, you can come to his house if Minnie will allow it."

"Of course, you can come over," responded Minnie with a smile, "Ares should be awake by now anyway. He has been sleeping all day. Beside, he should meet his girlfriend's friends anyway."

She added the last part with a giggle.

And so, the group walked to Ares' house. Kara was a bit shy when she stood in front of the structure, but she went in knowing the others were with her. Maybe if she didn't wear the miniskirt, facing men wouldn't be such a big problem.

And there lay Ares. Lisa playfully walked up to him and patted his cheek saying, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Molly's eyes twinkled as she whispered, "She's so lucky. He's gorgeous!"

"Yes, quite a handsome specimen indeed," said Josh while Kara just nodded nervously.

Ares just moaned as he looked up to see the small group of people around him. Like any normal person, he just freak out a bit.

"What the?" he stuttered out, pushing the blankets back to see that he only had his boxers on while staring around.

"Lisa... what..." he started to asked only to see Minnie giggling in the back ground. That just caused him to narrow his sights on his little sister, "Minnie..."

"Heehee, you should see the look on your face, bro," she managed to say through the giggles.

Lisa smiled and said, "Ares, my friends wanted to meet you. Don't blame your sister."

Then she introduced the whole gang.

Molly shook his hand affectionately and shouted, "Lisa has told me so much about you! Is it true you made it to the quarterfinals of the Choujin Crown?"

Josh just waved and said, "Charmed to meet you."

Kara just blushed, not knowing what to say or how to act.

After a few seconds, she let out a soft, "Hello..." and hid behind a nearby chair.

"Yeah, that was me," responded Ares as he quickly placed on a shirt, "nice to meet all of you."

Spying Kara, Minnie just walked over to the shy girl and poked her. Ares was too busy with the others to notice her much.

"You ok?" Minnie asked.

"Nothing's wrong," the girl said, "I'm just shy around boys. Josh is an exception because I know him well, but your brother is a stranger to me. He's also a wrestler, and that makes me feel insecure."

"I guess that is understandable..." commented Minnie in thought of what Kara had said.

"I guess we will have to get you over that huh?" she said with a cheer as she grabbed a hold of her and started to push her way to the group.

Kara slowly inched towards Ares and uttered, "Hi..." then remembering that Ares might be Lisa's boyfriend, she gulped, put on a more enthusiastic look and said, "I'm Kara. It's nice to meet you."

Looking down, Ares just nodded his head towards Kara.

"Nice to meet ya," he responded as he didn't noticed her at first, "So, what bring ya all here for?"

Minnie just giggled as she just patted Kara on the shoulder, "See, no big deal, huh?"

"Speaking of which," Lisa said, "isn't there something you needed to tell Ares, Minnie?"

"Oh, that's right," giggled Minnie as she ran over to Ares and tackled him from behind.

"Guess what?! There is a tag team tournament in a month and you and I are going to enter. Plus Lisa wants to ge-"

"Minnie!" shouted Ares as he grabbed a hold of his sister and covered her mouth with his hand, his own face turning red.

Lisa blushed and said, "I keep saying that it's not like that. Anyway, we're going to attend the tournament, Ares."

"Hey, I'd love to watch one of those," Molly said, "Haven't seen a good wrestling match in a while. It's boring when it's just mortals all the time."

"Indeed," Josh said, "Seeing some action in a bout like this is something worthwhile."

Kara didn't know how to respond. She was always scared of people who could pull off impossible moves and break people's bones, but she really had no choice. Her friends were going to make her come no matter what, and in a way, she wanted to see one of these matches for herself.

Ares just nodded his head in agreement while holding Minnie's head in her hand. He loved her, but she had such a big mouth sometimes.

"Well, this should be good, tag teams usually are," informed Ares while Minnie just looked pissed off.

Lisa thought for a moment and said, "Well, we'd better head back."

Molly pouted and left saying, "Bye, Ares," while the others just waved to him and that was that.

Ares just waved goodbye while the group left the house. When they finally left, Ares let go of Minnie, who just fell down on the ground, "Ouch...what was with that?"

"Ya know what? How can ya talk like that in front of Lisa like that?!" demand Ares as he just stood his ground.

"Oh come on! You need to make a move already," sighed Minnie as she strolled towards the kitchen and started to look for something to eat, "She's crazy for you, you are crazy for her. Just ask her out already and get it over with."

Ares stood there with his mouth open towards his sister's tone that she gave him. She never talked to him like that. Of course, he hadn't been around here for while lately.

"Wha- How would ya know?"

"Duh, it is all over your face," laughed Minnie as she grabbed a TV dinner out and popped it into the microwave, "Some 'God of War', too scared to ask a girl out on a date."

Ares just growled towards Minnie before just struggling her off before heading off to bed again. He was so tired...

Arc 18: A Rematch for the Ages

Nathan received a peculiar letter and told everyone of the message kept within it. It was an invite to the upcoming tag team tournament in Tokyo that was to be held in a month.

"Wow, we've all been accepted," Neil said, "except Rosaline, but she's gonna be in it anyway since one of us is gonna have to team up with her."

"So, who's going to be with whom?" Jonus asked as Neil said, "This one's a gimme! I'm entering this tournament with Jasmine as my partner."

"But I want to fight with my sister," Jonus said as Neil sighed and asked, "Jasmine, which of us would you like to be partnered up with?"

Jasmine sighed and said, "I want Neil. Sorry, Jonus."

Nathan sighed and said, "I guess I could go with Jonus."

"Alright," Jonus said, lowering his head, "I guess you end up getting Neil, Jasmine."

"What about me?" Rosaline asked as Fernando yawned and said, "Well, you're not my partner. I'm with Dorykid."

Rosaline pouted and said, "Alright, I guess I can deal with that."

Ironically, there was more to this letter. There was another letter underneath.

"This letter has been enclosed specifically to Neil," the boy read aloud, "We want to award Neil the trophy he so rightfully deserved in the last tournament until some fluke allowed the wrong person to win, so we are to see him at the stadium where the last tournament took place. Come alone."

He shrugged and said, "Well, I did totally deserve that. This should be quick. You guys find something to do."

Nathan glanced at the others and asked, "So, who's up for following him to make sure this isn't a trap?"

And so, the group followed behind the boy as he soon ended up at the entrance to the arena.

He was surprised to see that it was deserted until a figure appeared from atop one of the poles and said, "Hey, I warned you."

Then the man leapt in front of Neil as the boy started to tremble and backed away towards a post in the ring.

"I said that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you," he stated as Neil gulped and cried, "I DON'T WANNA FACE YOU AGAIN!"

Then the man grinned wickedly and said, "You've got no choice," as he ran at Neil, locked his legs around his head and started to squeeze.

Neil didn't wish to die at the hands of this awful man, so he pried Mando off of him and threw him into a corner saying, "Alright, you want a real match? I'll give you one!"

As the others entered the arena, they were shocked to find Neil face-to-face with none other than Mando.

"I knew it was a trap!" Nathan spat as Dorykid said, "He wanted to get Neil out into the open so he could kill him."

Neil ran at Mando and wrapped his arms around the Choujin only to be lifted up into the air and slammed on his head into the mat. Then Mando started to bend his knees.

He grinned and said, "Last time was the closest I've ever come to losing. Never again will I ever be near losing!"

Jasmine just glared and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! LEAVE NEIL ALONE!"

It was very evident that Jasmine was pissed off. Mando had basically annoyed the crap out of everyone, so this didn't help things.

Neil kicked him off only for the man to latch onto the ropes and boost himself off, landing a big kick to Neil's chest. Neil shook it off and received a blow to the gut then punched Mando in the face.

Caught aback by the fact that Neil had finally managed to hit him, he just stood there when Neil propelled himself off of the rope and landed a flying leg kick to the man's face.

Everyone tried to hold the enraged Jasmine back, but she couldn't stop herself from flying into the ring and delivering a powerful kick to the man's cheek.

Mando grimaced and placed the girl against his shoulder, leapt up into the air and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" dealing some rather serious damage and throwing her out of the ring.

Neil had to admit this sight made him mad. He grimaced and ran at Mando, performing a Tiger Scissors technique and punching him in the face.

Fernando, who had gone with them, licked his owner's face as her eyes started to open. Sure, the attack had dealt some good damage, but it was just one attack.

"Damn…" Jasmine groaned, shaking off the pain, "At least I kicked him a good one!"

Eventually, something strange happened. People walked by and heard sounds coming from the arena. Soon enough, every bleacher was filled up and a certain duo had shown up with a news crew.

"Wow, who would have guessed such an event would occur?" Kazuo asked, "It seems that Mando has forced Neil into a rematch! It looks good for Neil now, but let's see if he can finally win against this horrible person!"

Neil noticed a series of cheers as Mando grunted. Soon, that grunt became a grin.

"Well, everyone showed up to watch you die," he said, "At least this way, the news can spread quicker."

Then he wrapped his arms around Neil and held him over his head delivering a brain buster. While Neil rubbed off the pain, Mando clutched onto his arm and started to twist it.

Soon enough, it seemed as if everyone in the world was tuned to this station.

Culedhel's movie had just ended as Seadog Kid turned to the wrestling channel and Neil's match had shown up onscreen.

Sushiman was having lunch at the local Ramen shop when the TV screen came on to show Neil facing off against Mando.

Same thing was going on at Ares' house. He'd turned on the TV and the image just came up.

As for Minnie, well, she was hanging out at Lisa's place when she had turned to the wrestling channel to witness this taking place.

Her friends were also at their own respective homes viewing the match.

For those who weren't at home, big TV screens were coming on just to broadcast this very match.

Neil smiled and said, "I want the world to see me the good way," and lifted Mando off of him, leaping up into the air.

He then flipped Mando over and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" descending towards the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, Mando grinned wickedly and flipped Neil over putting him in the same position he'd put Jasmine in and delivered his legendary Kinniku Buster.

Culedhel watched this and figured that Neil needed some help, so his new fox friend, Patrick, transformed into a giant kitsune and flew the group all the way to Osaka.

Neil recovered from the attack slowly and grunted.

"I have to say," Mando said while laughing, "I'm unimpressed. You were so good when you first fought me. What happened?"

Neil let down tears and thought, 'I can't lose this time. This man is too horrible to be allowed to exist. He's done so many horrible things. I can't allow him to win!'

Then he angrily turned to Mando, who was still laughing, and spat, "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU PISS ME OFF! SERIOUSLY, JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!"

The audience gasped at the sound of this as Mando grinned wickedly.

Neil flashed his claws and said, "Okay, maybe you were right in the last match. My claws are inferior to my father's, but they are still strong enough to do something!"

Then he threw his claws at the boy's chest shouting, "MANDABLE CLAW!" slicing his mid-section. It didn't necessarily open up any skin, but it dealt amazing pain as Neil threw Mando into the air once again.

Flipping him over, he descended towards the ground shouting, "FULL MOON DROP!"

"He's trying it again!" Yoshigai shouted, "Can it work this time?"

Mando smiled knowing he could get out of this, but he was shocked to see what Neil had done. Unlike all the other times, he had performed the final part of the attack before he had collided with the mat. He had already twisted Mando's legs together ahead of time, so Mando couldn't reverse it like before.

If he tried, the pain would be even worse and he'd still hit the ground, so he just closed his eyes and accepted his brief punishment.

The crowd had burst out into a series of cheers and claps for the hero. Neil grinned and waved at the crowd. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have fans.

Even so, he knew this would not defeat his opponent. Mando slowly rose to his feet and glared at the boy saying, "Well, that was impressive."

The crowd acted as if this was unexpected, but Neil had expected him to get up from that. He hadn't exactly taken in a lot of damage, so of course that one finishing move wouldn't defeat him.

But things now got complicated. Neil's last effort had been enough to get the symbol for Kinniku to appear on Mando's forehead. Everyone knew what this meant.

Culedhel had just arrived at this moment and asked, "Hey, Neil, you wanna tag out and let me take over?"

(Now for the best reason to start respecting Nathan. Watch as he insults the most annoying characters in the series)

Nathan slapped his forehead and said, "Wow, you and Jasmine are both clueless as can be about every match. Don't you get it? This is Neil's match. Do you realize how disgraceful it would be to just take over? Besides, if Neil leaves the ring, it'll be like giving up since this is not a tag match. This is just like how Jasmine believed that she could legally help Neil during a tournament or the fact that Ares had to snap at you for getting involved with matters that didn't concern you."

Neil laughed and said, "Come on, guys, stop worrying about me so much! I forced his power out! I'm doing good, the way I see it! And Nathan, you don't have to be so harsh!"

"But I'm telling it as it is!" he remarked as Neil laughed and replied, "You are so rash, you know that?"

Nathan had to admit that maybe he was being a bit hard, but he did mean what he said. It always seemed as if those two didn't pay attention to anything. It was like everything had to be explained to them twice.

Mando laughed and said, "You don't seem to know what this symbol represents. It means that I am unstoppable now. Just let me kill you and get it over with."

At Lisa's house, Minnie was just jumping on her seat.

"Come on, Neil! Smash his skull in!" she cheered out.

Ares on the other hand was just sluggish watching the TV. He was trying to stay awake... but why couldn't he? Something was wrong with this.

Soon enough, many were praying for Neil's victory. Molly and Josh were really getting into this. Kara, on the other hand, had no clue who to route for. She'd never seen any of these Choujin before, but since everyone was hoping for Neil's victory, she supported him.

Lisa glared at the screen and said, "Come on, kid."

But all that luck from earlier had left Neil's side for the time being as Mando locked his legs around Neil's neck. After dealing a bit of damage, he hurled Neil into the air and held him upside down.

"KINNIKU DRIVER!" he shouted, driving Neil's head hard into the mat.

The audience gasped as Neil lay there. Yoshigai was just about to announce Neil's loss when the boy got up, rubbing his head.

Mando was taken aback as Neil charged at him shouting, "WOLF FANG MIRACLE FINISHER!" forcing his glowing claws into the man's gut.

Then he wrapped his hands around Mando and shouted, "MANDABLE STRETCH!" forcing his claws into the boy's back.

Mando faltered after this in extreme pain and said, "Alright, so you got some fight left in you."

Yes, it certainly was looking good, but only for the time being. Mando had no desire to lose, so he kicked Neil in the face and sent him up into the air. Then he propelled himself off of the rope, slamming his head into Neil's back and shouted, "MUSCLE MILLENIUM!"

The crowd just stared in silence. Had Neil finally been defeated?

The silence turned into massive cheers as Neil rose to the ground and said, "I'm not finished yet. There is still one move that can defeat you!"

Then he ran at Mando and hurled the Choujin into the air shouting, "SOLAR ECLIPSE!" delivering the exact same attack he had used in the tournament.

The crowd was surprised to see that the attack had dealt more damage than it had during the Crown. Had Neil actually won?

Surprisingly, the crowd's eyes widened when Mando rose up from the ground. He grunted, taking deep breaths and glaring at his opponent.

"Why must I keep telling you this?" he asked through deep breaths, "You can never defeat me! You are just an idiot who tries too hard!"

With that, he ran at Neil, threw the boy into the air and shouted, "KINNIKU SPALDA!" placing Neil under his feet and delivered a blow like a guillotine.

Neil just lay on the ground as Yoshigai sadly rang the bell and moaned, "After all that, Neil still lost."

Mando walked up to the body that was still barely conscious and said, "This is the part where I snap your neck."

"No!" Minnie shouted, looking at the screen with tears running down her eyes.

Everyone watched in terror. Legally, since Neil had lost, he had to be killed. It was all agreed on. Dorykid and Alice held hands and looked away with tears in their eyes.

Nathan just moped knowing that he couldn't face Neil ever again. Culedhel just wished he had faced Neil in a fight before this had happened.

Seadog Kid tried eating a big fish to ignore his troubles, but it didn't work. Jr. took his hat off and saluted the 'dying soldier' while Savageman couldn't react.

Lisa just let down a row of tears and bit her lip. Molly just stared at the screen wide-eyed. Josh had made crumpets to enjoy the fight, but dropped them when he saw this. Kara just cried the hardest she ever had. Was this was wrestling was truly about? She knew it involved people being hurt, but not killed. Fatalities were uncommon in wrestling matches.

Jonus just bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks and Rosaline hid her head behind her hands.

Meanwhile, the adults had seen the performance. All they could do was shake their heads. This was just a sign. Maybe there was no hope.

Skullman and Mongolo had also seen this and were weeping. They had actually wanted to face Neil again one last time with their new combined form.

Ares just groaned at the fact that Neil had lost.

But the one who was most torn right now was Jasmine. She just gazed upon this scene, tears swelling within her eyes.

But as Mando was ready to strike, Neil grabbed onto his mask and said, "I'm not going to accept death without more of a fight! MANDABLE CLAW!"

And as he pulled down, he heard the sound of something... tearing? He gulped, thinking that he had ripped off Mando's face, but instead of holding something made of a soft material. It didn't even look like a natural face.

Then he looked up and saw an incredible sight.

Apparently, all the silence had turned into rapid fan girl cheers and boys hanging their heads in shame. Neil had removed Mando's mask and the boy's face was beautiful. He had sparkling green eyes, rich blond hair that went down to his waste and thin lips that said 'Come to me'.

Everyone just stared in shock at this sight as Mando knelt down onto the ground and cried quietly, "Don't look at me..."

Everyone stared as Neil said, "Oh my god, I didn't mean for this to happen! Here, I'll fix it!"

Mando grimaced and said, "You can't do that! As soon as it comes off, I have to kill myself! There's no exception! You got out of the deal!"

"But how will you do that?" Neil asked as Mando leapt up into the audience and snatched a sword away from one of the audience members.

Then he held up the blade and everyone's eyes widened when he jabbed it straight through his heart.

As soon as he removed it, he fell to the ground, blood dripping everywhere. It was over. Kinniku Mando was dead.


	25. Chapter 25

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 18 part 2: A Rematch for the Ages

The whole audience stared at this sight. Even though he was a bad guy, that was not the best way to go down. Nobody had actually wanted him to die.

Nathan just stared at this sight and lowered his head. Neil had really been given no other choice.

Dorykid just bit his lip and held onto Alice. Alice tried to hold in her tears.

Jonus just bit his lip and tried to stop himself from getting emotional over a bad guy's death.

Jasmine had to admit that she had no idea how to feel. Sure, Mando was evil, but was this really what he deserved?

Seadog Kid just tried to ignore this with a big fish but it didn't help. Jr. and Savageman were busy setting up a ritual for this.

Molly had to admit that even though Mando was a big jerk, she felt sorry for him. Josh just stared at the screen for a whole minute, unable to move, just wondering if what he'd seen was an illusion.

And as if the other stuff before hand hadn't affected Kara before, now she was breaking out into tears. She hadn't allowed herself to cry in a long time, and when her parents came into the room to calm her down, they saw the screen and couldn't help but gaze upon this horrid sight.

Suddenly, a ship docked in the area as a familiar man came out. Everyone was surprised to see Kinniku Mantarou exiting the ship.

"Thank you, Neil," he said, wrapping his arms around his son's corpse, "you gave him the punishment he deserved."

"No, I didn't," Neil remarked, "I caused his death! How in God's name did he deserve that?"

Mantarou just cried and said, "Because that was the only way to stop him! After seeing how a fair fight goes against him, it's obvious that your method was the only way to take care of him! But now I have no one! No more children in my family!"

Then another ship pulled up as a beautiful young woman came out and said, "Mantarou, is it true that our son's are dead?"

"Yes, Reiko," Mantarou cried, hugging his wife, "Say, what's with the gut?"

"I'm pregnant again," Reiko said with a look of both happiness and worry, "The doctor said we're having a beautiful baby girl."

"That's wonderful," Mantarou said, "but we still can't bring back our sons."

"That's where you're wrong," said a deep voice.

Everyone gasped in shock as 7 heads floated around the ring. Could it be? The Kinnikuman Gods? They hadn't appeared in a long time.

"Why are you here?" Mantarou asked as the main head gazed down upon him and said, "Your son, Mando, could have done great things. That is why we have decided to give him a second chance. We will return him to you as a newborn baby and he will grow up with a good soul. If you don't want that, we can bring back Mentar at the same age he was when he died."

Mantarou thought about this, looked over at his wife and said, "I'll have my little Mando back. I want him to be good at all cost."

And so, a magic power surrounded the area and a handsome little baby rested in the Choujin's arms wrapped in a blanket.

"You're back on Earth," Mantarou sniffed, "our little Mando."

Then he pulled out a new mask, placed it around his son's face, held him up over his head and announced, "THIS BOY WILL GROW UP TO BE A HERO!"

The crowd was cheering for this new upside.

"Well, since he's a kid, he'll at least be able to make friends with his new sister," Mantarou said, "Also, his sister will teach him to be kind to others and enjoy tea parties."

"LIKE HELL!" Reiko remarked, "We're naming our daughter Rinko and she will grow up with be a hero Choujin! For once, a girl will be a wrestler in this family! You'd better start stitching up a mask that actually looks appealing to the public eyes rather than that pig face the boys get!"

"Yes, dear," Mantarou said, smiling weakly. Then that was it. The two waved goodbye to the heroes and took off.

Minnie just sighed as she started to get up.

"Man, I wish Dad would back down so easily against mom like that..." sighed out Minnie, "Anyway, better get going. I think Ares is still asleep right now..."

Molly was just gleaming with big happy puppy eyes at the whole scene. Sure, Mando's death was a brutal sight, but the results were heartwarming.

Josh just laughed with joy at this wonderful scene. He didn't really expect this.

Kara had to admit that after seeing Mando's death, she was afraid to ever see a wrestling match again, even on the TV, but after seeing that cute and touching moment, she knew that she had to see a match up close with her friends, and her parents naturally approved. They let her do anything, anyway. She wasn't their little girl anymore. She was only 5 days away from becoming 18.

Getting back home, Minnie just sighed as she deleted the 54 messages on the answering machine of her father telling her to come home right now before her mom came on the line and forced him off. Man, she didn't know with those two... That was before she turned her attention towards Ares, who was sleeping in the chair in front of the TV.

"Ares... wake up..." whispered Minnie as she started to poke her older brother away, only to have him stir a bit in his sleep.

Sushiman and Lisa met up with each other in the middle of the streets and both told each other of the miracle that had just taken place at the same time. Lisa jinxed him and Sushiman had to pay her 1000 yen for her to say his name.

Then the two walked into the house and said, "Hi, Ares, guess what..."

Seeing the TV still on the wrestling channel, which, don't forget, was replaced by a program about lesbians making out when matches weren't taking place, they figured that Ares had already seen the miracle.

Arc 19: Tag Team Tournament Begins

Well, the month passed by quickly. There was only 1 day until the tournament started, so everyone was packing up for the flight to Tokyo.

"Hurry up with your bags!" Neil shouted as Rosaline sighed, "I can't believe we're not staying here for my birthday."

"Happy birthday," Dorykid said upon hearing that, "ironic that it's a week after Neil's."

Yes, not much had happened within a month, but now was the time, so everyone got packed up and boarded the plane.

Sushiman ran into Ares' house using a spare key Lisa had been given by Ares. In other words, Lisa was the one who opened the door.

Sushiman kicked the bedside and spat, "Come on, we gotta get a move-on! The tournament's tomorrow!"

And so, everyone had boarded a plane. As heroes, they were all given first class seats to fly off to Tokyo.

Neil, Jasmine and Rosaline sat together while Nathan, Dorykid and Alice were together. Jonus sat between 2 fan girls who asked him to sign their knockers.

Seeing her own brother signing melons, Jasmine laughed and said, "I think my brother has become a ladies man… or a pervert!"

"Yeah, he sure is popular with the ladies," Neil said, "Well, it makes sense. He gets his good looks from your family."

Jasmine nodded and asked about smarts as Neil said, "Uh… I'm not answering that question."

It was at that moment that the overhead came on and the voice came out saying, "Attention, passengers, we have just arrived in Tokyo. In just 18 hours, the tag team wrestling tournament will be taking place."

And so, the group unboarded the plane. Along the way they met up with Kiya, the girl they had met in the last tournament.

"Hey, you're that wolf girl who almost beat Sushiman," Neil said as Kiya smiled and said, "Well, good to see you guys again even though I never really got much of a chance to talk to you."

Chess and Canadakid broke up the moment to tell the girl about something cool they'd found, so she followed them.

Neil shrugged and went off to find a hotel for the night. This tournament was going to be great.

Back on Kinniku Planet...

"So what are we going to do?" Jaeger asked as Kevin said, "Well, with Mando out of the tournament, it's gonna be hard to fill that spot with his name on it. Wait, I know of a team that might be good enough for this tournament. Let's allow them to join. These two I feel have trained long enough. I will call up Rosencotsu and Guildensta." (Based off of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from Hamlet)

And so, the group got a nice array of hotel rooms. As a way of preparing, each one was in a room with his/her partner.

Neil/Jasmine  
Dorykid/Fernando  
Jonus/Nathan  
And Rosaline slept outside in the shack.

Alice, on the other hand, had gotten a much nicer hotel.

It was at this moment that the plane from Ares' city had arrived. The group exited the plane and Molly bought everyone a hotel room. Josh and Molly were in the same room with Kara sleeping on a cot in the same room. Ares and Lisa were given a bed to share while Minnie and Sushiman had a bunk bed in the same room.

Sushiman ended up getting the lower bunk.

Neil and Jasmine switched off the light and hit it in for the night as did everyone else except Rosaline who was fighting a wolf in her shack. It ended up being her second victory.

Once again, Ares took to sleeping on the floor while he allowed Lisa to have the bed. Minnie was happily sleeping away as she laid spread out on her bed, snoring away.

And so, morning came in Tokyo. Lisa had kinda intentionally rolled off the bed in the middle of the night and was now sleeping on top of Ares, his face right between her boobs.

Meanwhile, Sushiman had woken up and climbed to the bottom, waking Minnie up. Then he stepped outside, met up with his partner and took off towards the fight area.

Culedhel and Jessica awoke as well. Culedhel knocked on Savageman's door as the boy woke up and joined his partner. Meanwhile, Seadog Kid and Jr. woke up a few minutes later and met up with their friends outside of the hotel.

Kiya awoke and knocked on Canadakid's door as the boy rubbed his eyes and walked off with her to Chess' house, waking him up as well.

Ezira and X had gotten up extra early to practice while Hexagon and Gazellekid got up hours later to get to the fight area.

Neil had also awoke and waited a while for Jasmine, then they headed off with their friends toward the fight area.

It was at this moment that a shuttle pulled up and many gathered to greet the two heroes that emerged, Rosencotsu and Guildensta. Not much was known about them except that they had spent a lot of their lives training, so people had high hopes for these two.

And so, as usual, many had shown up to watch the tournament from all across the globe. Neil's family was there, heck just about everyone had shown up. Yoshigai stood tall in the announcer's booth with Kazuo just showing up at the last minute.

He pulled out his microphone and announced, "Welcome all to the new tag team tournament! We will see many fighters battle it out in teams! Many you will have seen in the last Choujin Crown because each team captain is one of the Choujin who made it to the first round of the Choujin Crown. Meanwhile, some will have teammates that you've never seen and to make the number of matches divisible by 8, we've added a few that either weren't in the last tournament or were in the elimination round only."

Yoshigai pulled out a piece of paper as the audience became impatient and said, "Now each match starts off as tag team match, but after the first 2 minutes, a merger takes place and team mates may fight together. Anyway, the first match is between Team Spear and Team Warhead!"

With that, Rosencotsu and Guildensta entered the ring receiving many cheers. Then Rocketman and Tankman entered the ring receiving similar treatment. The crowd remembered these two from the last tournament, so they were naturally eager to see a winner.

Neil sat down to watch the match and looked around. After a while, he saw something odd and asked, "Say, Jasmine, did you see Rosaline go somewhere? She doesn't seem to be with us."

The match began as Rosencotsu ran at Tankman. Tankman simply picked him up and held him up to his gun barrel firing a blast directly at his chest.

The crowd started to cheer for Tankman as the weapon started to bend Rosencotsu's legs.

Minnie was really getting into the match along with her friends, but Ares was fast asleep. This had been going on for a while. If he wasn't eating or fighting, he was sleeping.

Tankman bended the boy's leg saying, "Wow, this from all your training. I'm sorry, but this is disappointing."

Rosencotsu held out his hand and uttered, "Tag me," as Guildensta nodded, tagged his partner and entered the ring, kicking Tankman hard in the chest and sending him on his back.

The crowd started to cheer for Team Spear upon seeing this, but Tankman saw through this whole act of theirs. Had he not switched places, Tankman wouldn't have been hit in the first place.

But it seemed as if Guildensta was stronger as he delivered many rapid kicks at his opponent's face. Then he slammed Tankman to the ground and started to bend his chin.

Tankman had to admit that maybe Guildensta was the power of the team. That was until he attempted to escape the hold and found himself doing it quite easily.

Yoshigai stared and shouted, "Tankman got out of that hold so easily!" as Tankman held his foe above his head, tossing him into the air and sending a barrage of missiles out of his gun barrel directly at his opponent.

Guildensta lay on the ground, smoking after that last attack, but he was not going to give up, so he ran passed Tankman and tagged his partner as Rosencotsu flipped into the ring and landed a blow to Tankman's chest.

Well, while the match progressed, Rosaline was still nowhere in sight. It didn't matter because now Rosencotsu had received some cheers from the audience.

Tankman was rather annoyed when the man started to bend his arm. It certainly hurt more and he couldn't get out of the hold after. After it seemed that his bone was just ready to snap, he felt the hold weaken and got out of it, hurling Rosencotsu into the air and firing a large nuclear warhead at him.

He grinned and thought, 'I've figured it out. Every time one of them enters a ring, he gains a temporary power boost, but after about 10 seconds, all that power goes away. These guys aren't all that strong after all.'

Sadly, before he could deliver the finishing blow, the bell dinged and Yoshigai announced, "It is time for the merger!"

Rocketman grinned and said, "Finally, I can be in this!"

Upon hearing the word merger, Guildensta joined his partner and said, "Let's take these two down together!"

Then they propelled themselves off of the rope, sent a huge double fly kick towards them and shouted, "FRIENDSHIP FEET!" landing the blows dead on their chests, knocking them to the ground.

Then Rosencotsu shouted, "We won, my good friend!" as the two started to dance and sang, "Well, we did it! We defeated our foes! By the look of their faces they won't get up soon!"

But it was at this moment that Rocketman and Tankman both got to their feet, grinned wickedly at the duo. Then Tankman expanded the size of his gun barrel and placed Rocketman inside of it.

"ROCKET LAUNCHER!" he shouted as Rocketman flew out of the barrel and into the duo, taking them out as Kazuo announced them the winners.

Kazuo pulled out a piece of paper and said, "The next match is between Team America and Team Wild Monsters!"

With that, Rosencotsu and Guildensta got up and said, "We just need to try harder," and exited the ring.

Then Hexagon and Gazellekid entered the ring to receive many cheers. Culedhel and Savageman followed and each team took a battle stance.

Yoshigai was just about to ring the bell when someone handed him a piece of paper and he said, "Hold on, we'll start the match once I'm done signing my kid's report card."

Everyone did a face fault as Yoshigai spent 5 minutes putting down a signature, then he shouted, "LET GET READY TO RUMBLE!" and dinged the starting bell.

Culedhel grinned and formed an axe in his hand, throwing one to Savageman and showing it off to the crowd. (Oh, here's a quick warning. Neither of them actually use the axes. I dunno why, but the real Culedhel added those in and I decided not to edit that scene out)

Gazellekid was scared at the sight of this and spat, "Hey is that legal?"

Yoshigai consulted the book and said, "Well, he didn't enter the match with it, so even though it's technically a weapon, he made it with his body, and therefore it is legal."

Hexagon rolled his eyes and said, "I would have accepted it even if it was illegal."

And so, he sent Gazellekid out to face Culedhel for the start of the match.

"You're a chicken!" Culedhel shouted as he began to run around Gazellekid, slashing him with his sword.

Gazellekid felt a bleeding spot on his chest as a result of that slash and thought, 'Okay, maybe Culedhel's right. I need to start showing some back bone.'

And so, he ran at his opponent, grabbed onto him and kicked him 5 times in the knees. Then he clocked Culedhel a good one over the head and threw him on his back then delivered a flip kick to the fox's head.

Finally, he pulled out his wrist guard and shouted, "ANTLER FIST!" sending his antlers at Culedhel's face, but seconds before that happened, he found his antlers caught right up against Culedhel's blade.

"You won't defeat me so easily," Culedhel said as he kneed Gazellekid in the chest then shouted, "WHITE FLASH SLASH!" slashing Gazellekid hundreds of times and jumping backwards.

Gazellekid clutched onto his bleeding chest and thought, 'Damn, that almost killed me.'

Then he quickly popped a small pill into his mouth. It was meant to repair skin over a period of time, and with these wounds, another attack would easily kill Gazellekid... along with getting Culedhel disqualified, but still, that wasn't fun. Also, he had slipped it in very quickly. As such, even Culedhel hadn't noticed it either.

Seeing as the pill wouldn't work fast enough, he ran over to Hexagon and tagged him as Hexagon said, "You actually did a fairly decent job. I'll give you that," then faced Culedhel as Savageman held his arm out, eager to take on this replacement.

As Savageman was tagged in, he transformed into the same destructive beast from the Choujin Crown and bit down on Hexagon's shoulder.

Hexagon forced Savageman's mouth open and kicked him into the rope. Then he ran at him, elbowing Savageman in the gut, punching him in the face and throwing the Choujin over his head.

Upon hitting the ground, Savageman returned to his human form and gave Hexagon and Flying Axe Kick. Then he leapt into the air, became his beast form again and body slammed his opponent.

"Wow, it's been very interesting so far," Yoshigai said, "It looks like Team Wild Animals could win, though. They've been showing a lot more force in this match."

But Hexagon was not through. He delivered a kick to Savageman's chin then propelled himself off of the ropes shouting, "STARS AND STRIPES!" delivering a kick to Savageman's head forming stars while soaring to the other side in a stripe formation.

Then he did the same thing on the other side of the rope and kept it up for some time.

After a while, this was becoming annoying. It was time for one of Savageman's oldest moves.

He held his hand up to the side of his face and shouted, "URARARARARARARARA!" sending out a massive shockwave that sent Hexagon flying into a wall outside of the ring.

Before Yoshigai could start the count down, Hexagon recovered and flew back into the ring, shouting, "NUCLEAR BOMB!" and landing a kick to Savageman's chest.

Sadly, it was at this moment that Kazuo said, "The merger has now begun!" and Gazellekid had no choice but to join his partner in the ring.

Culedhel grinned wickedly and joined his partner in the ring. Savageman held Culedhel by his legs and spun him around, throwing him at Hexagon. During this time, Culedhel transformed his hand into a drill and started to spin, so when he hit Hexagon, it did massive damage.

Hexagon clutched onto the spot that was bleeding and moaned, "Gazellekid, we're going to need a new plan of action."

"You can't mean..." Gazellekid started as Hexagon nodded.

With that, he picked up Gazellekid and swooped towards Culedhel, tossing Gazellekid at him. Gazellekid held out his antlers shouting, "FLYING ANTLER FIST!" and the crowd was quite surprised when the antlers literally dug into Culedhel's flesh.

Then Hexagon shouting, "NUCLEAR BOMB!" delivering another powerful kick to Savageman's gut.

Culedhel was ready to finish Gazellekid for good, so he held up a flaming fist and shouted, "DEATH PUNCH!" landing a very powerful blow to Gazellekid's back.

Savageman grabbed a hold of Hexagon's legs and shouted, "TAMAHAWK CHOP!" slamming his fist hard into the legs.

Gazellekid fell to the ground in defeat after taking in that. Hexagon was still standing, but he saw no hope after his partner had been defeated so he just sighed and threw in the towel.

"That's it!" Yoshigai announced, "Team Wild Animals advances to the next round!"

With that, the crowd cheered.

Gazellekid smiled and said, "You guys sure are good," as Hexagon refused to speak. He never spoke to anyone unless they were allies.

Yoshigai pulled out a piece of paper and announced, "The next match is between Team Ageless and Team Mask."

Team Ageless consisted of Ezira and X while Team Mask was Nathan and Jonus.

Then each team entered the ring as Jonus said, "I don't wear a mask," as Nathan remarked, "True, but I'm the team captain, so we're named after me."

"But Ezira and X share a common theme," Jonus said, "They can both live up to more than 200 years."

"Don't make me strike you," Nathan retorted as the starting bell sounded.

And the match began with Jonus wanting the first go at X. X charged at Jonus who simply high kicked him hard in the face.

As X flew up into the air, he aimed his blaster downward and shouted, "X BUSTER!" sending a blast at Jonus who simply jumped over it and shouted, "HEAD SMASHER!" delivering a hard kick to the reploid's skull and sending him down into the mat.


	26. Chapter 26

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 19 part 2: Tag Team Tournament

X got up rubbing his skull and Ezira smacked her forehead. She should have been the first one up.

The crowd's cheering for Jonus seemed to anger X, though, as he ran at Jonus and put him in a leg lock. Then he threw Jonus into the air and blasted him 3 times before he descended towards the ground.

Jonus struggled to his feet and said, "Okay, Nathan, I think you should take over."

"Aw, but you were doing so good," Nathan said with a grin under his mask as he tagged Jonus out and took over.

Then he ran at X and hooked him in the neck. X fell to the ground as Ezira grimaced and said, "Tag me! I should be the one taking him on!"

X nodded and tagged Ezira in, pouting at the fact that he seemed unneeded. Perhaps he wasn't ready to fight in teams just yet.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Ezira who simply held him over her head and slammed him into the ground. Then she wrapped her legs around his neck and started to choke him between her legs.

"How can Nathan get out of this?" Yoshigai asked as Jonus bit his lip and Neil and Dorykid started doing a support dance for their friend

Nathan held up his hands and separated her legs away from his body and flipped over onto her back, propelling her up into the air and catching her during her descent.

Everyone knew what was coming as he placed her back against the spike on the top of his mask shouting, "TOWER BRIDGE!"

Blood dripped out of Ezira's back as her eyes widened. X started to freak out as the audience cheered for Nathan.

"Nathan managed to get the upper hand for now," Kazuo said, "but as we've seen he may not win with that attack."

And sure enough, Ezira got out of the hold and shouted, "SEA MAIDEN!" slamming him hard in the chest as Nathan slowly recovered from that last attack, Ezira tagged in X who slid at Nathan and tripped him, jumping on his back and bending the masked boy's legs.

Just then, Yoshigai announced the start of the merger. Jonus rushed in and kicked X off of Nathan as Ezira and X looked at one-another, nodding. X then placed a special chip in his X Buster, firing a buzz saw at the group while Ezira rode on it.

Then Ezira leapt off and shouted, "FLYING KAMIKAZE!" slamming her shoulders into Jonus' neck. Then the cutter went into Nathan's gut as he knelt down on his knees.

He grinned, got up and said, "Now, Jonus!" then the two ran at their opponents.

Jonus shouted, "METEOR FIST!" landing a flaming punch to X's chest, burning his hand in the process.

Then Nathan got on Ezira's back and shouted, "OLAP!" bending it very hard.

Sadly, Ezira got out of it and X recovered from that last attack.

But Jonus and Nathan weren't going to lose. Jonus remembered a grappling move he'd used on Neil the first time they met and decided to use that.

Before he could slam Ezira's head into the mat, Nathan grabbed onto X and slid him underneath Ezira so her head landed on X's skull and that was that. Team Mask had won.

Yoshigai pulled out his list again and said, "The next match is between Team Strange and Team Food!"

Tendon and Arachno were up against Sushiman and his new partner, a beautiful young girl in a Kimono named Karia.

The crowd cheered more for Sushiman and his new partner who turned to him and hissed, "Why'd you call us Team Food? That name is so stupid!"

"Shut up," Sushiman remarked as he noticed Ares in the audience and waved to his partner.

The match started with Tendon going up against Sushiman. Neil remembered Tendon being quite a challenge, so Sushiman had his work cut out for him.

Sushiman ran at Tendon who asked, "What can you do? My batter makes me impenetrable to all attacks!"

"So?" Sushiman remarked as he sent out a series of karate chops at the batter.

"Wow, what an interesting starting technique," Yoshigai said as Kazuo suggested, "Maybe he's trying to get rid of the batter."

Surprisingly, this was working. Tendon's eyes widened as all his batter came clean off and fell to the ground.

He clutched onto his crotch and ran back to Arachno, tagging her and saying, "Alright, you stall him until the merger starts!"

"We may not even have to make it to the merger," Arachno said as she crawled into the ring.

Karia watched with a smile. She was impressed that Sushiman had already taken care of one threat.

Sushiman ran at Arachno only to find himself frozen on the spot. He tried to move his legs, but they were against something sticky.

He looked down and noticed a web under his feet as Arachno laughed and said, "You have fallen victim to my Spider's Web Attack. What are you going to do?"

"What indeed," Yoshigai said, "Humans can't move in a spider's web, so he's a sitting duck."

Then Arachno created an entire dome around the ring made out of web and even covered the ropes with webbing. The only part that had no web was the part where Karia was standing. That way Sushiman at least had a way to tag her in if he wanted to.

Arachno kicked herself off of the wall of the dome and aimed a kick at Sushiman. Sushiman attempted to stop her only to receive a kick to the face. Then he fell flat on his bottom, therefore he could no longer stand on the web. It was only a matter of time until he was trapped.

Arachno dealt another blow, and he was lucky not to fall forward into the web this time.

Karia laughed and said, "Come on, Sushiman, tag me!"

"Not yet," Sushiman said as he freed his arms from the web and used a series of karate chops to destroy the web around him. Sadly, even though he was free, Arachno still managed to hit him and knock him into the ropes.

He sighed and tagged Karia who leapt into the fight. She aimed a fast kick towards Arachno only to miss completely, so now she was stuck right up against the dome. She flipped her body around, but this was a mistake. Now Karia's body had been wrapped in silk.

Sushiman groaned. He knew this would happen since she couldn't even defeat him.

Arachno grinned wickedly and said, "Well, even though it is against the rules to kill opponents, I can't help but feel the need to devour you right now. Human girls are just so tender."

Even Tendon was freaked out when he heard his partner saying this. But he breathed a sigh of relief seconds later. He could tell that Arachno wouldn't eat Karia since it was against the rules.

"Well, all I really gotta do is spin all this thread around your whole body and you'll be disabled for the rest of the match," the spider hissed.

Sushiman had to admit that he was worried for his partner. Sure, he didn't really like Karia, heck, he kinda hated her, but seeing this made him squirm.

But before Arachno could do anything, Karia shouted, "DAGGERS OF THE OCCULT!" and her fingers became small daggers and cut her free from the web.

Arachno backed off as Karia sent out energy slashes, destroying the webbing then she ran up to Arachno, threw her up into the air and planted her dagger nails up against Arachno's head shouting, "MISSILE SLASH!" sending her hard into the mat.

Yoshigai quickly announced, "Arachno has lost, and as the rules indicate, if the merger has not taken place yet, then the 'defeat both opponents rule' is not intact, therefore, since one opponent on Team Strange lost, Team Strange has officially lost and Team Food is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as Karia took her seat. Sushiman was not so happy. She had upstaged him after he had defeated her long ago.

Yoshigai pulled out the list again and said, "The next match is between Team Power and Team Symbols!"

Canadakid glared at Chess and asked, "Why are we Team Symbols?"

"Because we both symbolize something," Chess explained, "You symbolize Canada with the maple leaf while I symbolize the joy of Chess."

"You just couldn't think up anything better," Canadakid remarked as Chess sighed, "Pretty much..."

Jr. had forced Seadog Kid to take on Canadakid as the two ran at one-another. Canadakid used his superior speed to land a good punch on Seadog Kid, but Seadog with a stronger body took in the blow like it was nothing and threw Canadakid over his shoulder.

Then he elbowed Canadakid in the gut and started to pull on the boy's chin.

Chess sighed and spat, "Get out of that!" as Canadakid barely managed to squeeze his way out of the hold and delivered a head butt.

Then he tripped Seadog Kid and started to bend his knees.

Seadog easily escaped the hold seconds later and threw Canadakid into the air. As he leapt up towards Canadakid, Canadakid stopped midway and planted his feet into the walrus' skull.

As Seadog Kid recovered from the attack, Canadakid made a log magically appear and surfed on it after his opponent shouting, "LOG DRIVER'S WALTZ!"

This was perfect. Water was a Seadog's specialty, so he used all his might to blow the incoming stream up into the air like a waterfall, destroying the log and shouted, "WALRUS WATERFALL CLIMB!" leaping up towards his opponent and bashing him hard with his skull.

Then he landed on the ground as Canadakid ran over to Chess and quickly tagged him.

Seadog Kid was actually quite exhausted, so he followed suit and tagged in Jr.

Jaeger Jr. ran at Chess and sent a series of kicks at him. Chess took in the kicks at full force, but as soon as he saw the pattern, he grabbed onto Jr.'s leg and flipped him over, now bending it while sitting atop the owner.

"How will Jaeger Jr. get out of this?" Yoshigai asked as the audience started to cheer.

Jr. eventually got out of the hold and glared at Chess, but the chess piece was far from being done.

But before anything could be done, a bell rang as Yoshigai announced, "It's now time for the merger!"

Then Seadog Kid joined his partner while Canadakid joined his as well.

"I'll keep taking on Canadakid," Seadog Kid said, "You keep your eyes on Chess. He's not someone that I can beat, that's for sure."

Jr. finally came up with a plan and shouted, "PHEONIX PISTOL!" surrounding Chess in a fiery sphere like he'd done to past opponents. This may have been a better plan had he not based this off of the title 'Chess piece' and assumed that Chess was made of wood.

Chess had wanted Jr. to use this move. He laughed and transformed into his Bishop form. Then he ran around, forming a tornado and destroyed the fire sphere.

Then he formed a tornado around Jr. sending him high into the air, grabbed onto him and shouted, "DIAGONAL DROP!" sending him diagonally into the pole.

On the other half of the ring, Seadog Kid was easily overpowering his opponent.

"What's going on with this scenario?" Kazuo asked as Yoshigai explained, "See, while Canadakid is very fast, Seadog Kid's strength and weight are both at least 3 times what the Canadian hero possesses. That's why Seadog Kid is able to do so much to him."

But Canadakid was not going to lose as he shouted, "LUMBERJACK STRIKE!" sending a karate chop with the strength of an axe into Seadog Kid's chest, creating a cut.

"BERLIN'S RED RAIN!" Jr. shouted delivering a powerful flaming cut to Chess' chest. After that, he delivered a side tackle and sent his opponent flying into the air. Finally, he threw Chess hard into the ground, leapt off of the ropes and body checked Chess.

The crowd cheered for the sergeant as Chess barely managed to get back to his feet. He breathed heavily, clutching onto his sides.

"NO!" Kiya shouted from the audience, "Chess, you still have that extremely sexist move that beats all males!"

Chess' eyes widened upon hearing that. He nodded as he transformed into his queen form and winked at Jr.

Seadog Kid was about to fight back at that moment when he saw the transformation. He was left staring, mouth watering. Canadakid would have taken advantage if he wasn't staring at the sexy creature before him.

Jr. fell to the ground and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot hit a girl. It is against my nature."

"That's too perfect," Chess said as he ran at him, placed his head between the nice pair of boobs and shouted, "SUPER SMEXY DROP!"

Then he leapt into the air, flipped his body around and was just about to slam Jr.'s head into the mat. Seadog Kid quickly got in the way and took a powerful blow to his back from Jr.'s head.

Jr. had come out of the attack unharmed, but Seadog Kid had been defeated.

He used his last ounce of strength to look up and said, "Jr., don't worry about me. Even though I'm not able to help you, I know that you can beat both of them."

"Strong words," Yoshigai said, "but can Jr. really defeat two Choujin at once or is he going to give up like Hexagon?"

Jr. nodded with a grin and kicked Canadakid in the face. Then he punched Chess multiple times before running behind Canadakid, elbowing him in the back.

Chess and Canadakid had to admit that this comeback was unexpected, but they were ready.

Canadakid ran at Jr. and held him up by his arms. Then Chess regained his king form and held Jr. up by the other arm. Then the two slammed him into the mat while Yoshigai announced, "That was a double power bomb! Can he possibly get out of this?"

Jr. easily recovered from the attack and got on his hands, sending two kicks at his opponents and sending them backwards.

Yoshigai looked at this and said, "This is quite something. Jr.'s taking on two opponents at once and doesn't seem to be having a lot of problems."

Suddenly, the ring filled up with water away as Canadakid got onto a log and shouted, "LOG DRIVER'S WALTZ!" carrying Chess with him. Then Chess became his Bishop form and shouted, "BISHOP SPEAR!" leaping off of the log and ramming it hard into Jr.'s face. Then Canadakid ended the attack by slamming his log into Jr.'s legs.

Was it over?

Jr. grabbed the log that hit him and threw it at chess. Then he ran at Canadakid, grabbed hold of his shoulder and began to knee him in the gut. Then he threw the Choujin at chess, kicked them both in the air, grabbed both of them and threw them both to the ground shouting "DUEL TOSS!" then on his way to the ground he began to spin landing on chess's gut doing major damage.

That was that. The fight was over and Jr. had been victorious.

Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "THAT'S IT! TEAM POWER HAS JUST WON THE MATCH AND WILL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The audience had broken out into cheers and that was that.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Team Nightmare and Team Rivalry."

Kiya and Chaos Woman received many cheers when they entered the ring. Felicia received a few cheers, but what of the mysterious Choujin under a cloak?

The Choujin removed her cloak to reveal Kat. Neil gasped and asked, "Where did Rosaline go? She has to see this!"

But again, Rosaline was nowhere to be seen. Now Neil was starting to get a bit suspicious.

Kat did a few sexy poses for the crowd and got lots of cheers just like she always did while Felicia rolled her eyes in disappointment.

And so the match began with the two dogs going at each other first. Kiya became her wolf form and sprinted towards Felicia who simply locked her legs in place and started to bend them.

Being a canine, it wasn't hard for Kiya to get out of this sort of thing as he grabbed onto Felicia's shoulder and sunk her teeth into the girl's flesh.

Sushiman shook his head and said, "Well, I kinda expected this. We have a girl who almost defeated me vs. someone who did a half-assed job against Ares."

Felicia did all she could to pry open Kiya's mouth then threw her against the pole. Then she pounced on the wolf and started punching her repeatedly in the face.

Once again, Kiya managed to knock the girl off of her and shouted, "WOLF BARREL!" sending her claws into Felicia's gut.

Felicia managed to shake off the pain and tagged in Kat who pounced on Kiya, locking her arms in place.

The crew watched with interest as Kat licked Kiya's fur and said, "You're kinda cute for a mean scary wolf," and crunched down onto Kiya's arms, causing excruciating pain.

Kat continued her assault with some better moves then sent Kiya flying into the ropes.

Kiya quickly tagged Chaos Woman. Everyone cheered when she entered the ring. She had proven herself very worthy of being here before.

She ran at Kat and wrapped her arms around the hyperactive cat girl, delivering a back drop. Then she suplexed the girl, threw her into the air and shouted, "CHAOS DROP!" sending her hard into the mat while the cheers got even louder.

She smiled with confidence as Kazuo announced the start of the merger.

As soon as Felicia entered the ring, she helped Kat back to her feet and said, "Okay, we may be of opposite species, but maybe we can pull off a combination attack."

Chaos Woman and Kiya were both coming up with a strategy of their own.

The fight raged on as Kat wrapped her tail around Felicia's leg and started to spin her around. Then she let go, hurling Felicia with her claws out into Chaos Woman shouting, "DOG GUN!"

Chaos Woman felt extreme pain in her chest from this, but shook it off and held Felicia over her head, slamming her head first into the mat.

Then Kat did something rather disgusting that every visitor just glared that. She hacked for a few seconds before coughing up a big hairball.

Then she picked it up and shouted, "HAIRBALL OF DEATH!" hurling the disgusting thing at Kiya. When it collided with the girl, Kiya felt her cheek bones starting to break. It was like a cannonball.

Kat laughed and said, "Well, being a tournament, I can't use yarn to attack you, can I?"

Kiya wiped the saliva off of her face and pinned Kat to the ground. Then she swiped at her face, leaving a scar on her cheek and kneed her in the chest.

While this happened, Chaos Woman held Felicia over her head and threw her into the pole. It seemed pretty much lost now as Yoshigai dinged the bell and said, "Under these circumstances, it seems unanimous! Team Nightmare has won!"

Yoshigai was ready to read the list when Kazuo cracked him over the head and said, "I'm reading it this time. The next match is between Team Mountains and Team Texas."

Yes, this was a fight between one team featuring Dratwood and a big buff man named King Stone and a team starring Fernando and Dorykid.

"Team Texas?" Fernando remarked Dorykid sighed and said, "Well, we're both technically from Texas."

"How did you know that?" Fernando remarked as Dorykid said, "I found your photo album. You look cute wearing a cowboy hat."

Neil and Nathan got up out of their seats and held up a big sign cheering for the dog and the muscular man that were their friends. Dratwood also received quite a few cheers.

"Not much is known about King Stone, Dratwood's partner," Kazuo said, "but he happens to have been Dratwood's first opponent back in the dark woods that he grew up in. Dratwood owes him for giving him a reason to struggle and become strong."

Then Yoshigai got up from that blow to the head, placed a bucket on Kazuo's head and started beating it like a bell. Everyone took this as a starting signal and shrugged.

The match started as Dratwood was taking on Dorykid. Neil and Nathan continued their support dance until Jonus grabbed onto them and forced them to sit down.

Dratwood ran at blinding speed towards Dorykid. The Choujin had no time to react as Dratwood kicked him in the chest. Then he pinned Dorykid to the ground and started to twist the man's arms.

"Come on, Dorykid!" Fernando spat, "That guy's supposed to suck against humans!"

Fernando was right! That was puppy power for you. Dorykid wrapped his legs around Dratwood's head and slammed him to the mat. Then he reached around Dratwood's neck and forced his head into the pole.

While Dratwood was in a daze, Dorykid flipped over onto his back, forced his knee into the back of the man's neck and shouted, "CATTLE BRANDING!" sending him head first into the mat.

King Stone just watched and said, "Come on, Dratwood, show me those improvements you made to one day get revenge on me for beating you."

Dratwood got to his feet and walked up to King Stone. He sighed and said, "Look, just take over for the time being. I need some time to get my focus up."

King Stone nodded in understanding and took over. Dorykid simply ran at him and attempted to strike him only for the man to stop the incoming attack and place Dorykid on his back.

Then he bent Dorykid's back a bit, started to spin him around and leapt into the air shouting, "WRATH OF THE MOUNTAINS!" flipping over while still spinning and slamming Dorykid hard into the mat.

He was still able to move, but now he needed to rest. He turned to Fernando and walked towards him, tagging his partner.

And now we had the puppy taking over. Yoshigai and Kazuo could have said something if they weren't still fighting each other in their own little wrestling match.

"This is some match," Savageman said as Culedhel nodded adding, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's not that special," Savageman remarked as Culedhel replied, "I can't believe you're watching that match. I'm watching the fight between the announcers."

Fernando ran at King Stone who glared at the little puppy and did the most inhumane thing anyone could ever do.

He held his leg back and delivered a fierce kick to the dog's face.

"He kicks puppies, that sick bastard," Neil gasped as Jonus shook his head and said, "For shame."

The audience did, in fact, start booing him and throwing cans at him until he glared at them and retorted, "I'm just trying to win the tournament you idiots! What is your god damn problem? Do you always have to make a big deal? I wasn't the one who decided that a puppy should fight!"

And once again, everyone decided to calm down. He was right. King Stone was only doing what he had to. Then again, past opponent had at least fought more honorably. He was the first one to go so far as to kick the poor thing.

Luckily, Fernando recovered from it easily and shouted, "PUPPY POWER!" planting his paw hard into King Stone's face.

Stone was sent back a little bit as he rubbed his face and glared.

Meanwhile, Yoshigai had finally knocked Kazuo unconscious and said, "Wow, what an amazing match we've been having so far! Dorykid was doing great until King Stone turned it all around and now Fernando is doing quite well against the towering behemoth!"

Upon finishing that statement, Kazuo got up and dragged Yoshigai onto the ground.

Fernando went in for another attack only to receive a hook to the neck. Then Stone delivered a pile driver following by a stomp on his back.

The crowd felt very sorry for the puppy.

Just as things started to get worse, Yoshigai stamped his foot on Kazuo and shouted, "Now the merger is to take place!"

The crowd cheered when Dorykid leapt into the ring and kicked Stone off of Fernando. The puppy took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, god friend."

Dorykid smiled and said, "Clearly, King Stone is the muscle of this team. Surely, I can stand up to him. You deal with Dratwood."

He failed to realize what was wrong with this plan. But still, he went along with it, knocking Stone to the ground and twisting his toe.

Fernando ran at Dratwood who glared at him, picked up the dog by his hind legs and shouted, "WRATH OF THE FOREST!" flipping him backwards and knocking him unconscious.

"Why didn't they see that coming?" Yoshigai asked as Kazuo flipped his partner onto the ground and said, "Dratwood taught himself mainly to fight beasts, so they are his strong point. Since Fernando is not human, he was easy to take care of."

With that, Dratwood got Dorykid off of Stone, lifted him up into the air and bent the boy's back as Stone leapt into the air and planted his feet into Dorykid's stomach.

As Dorykid coughed up blood, the duo shouted, "YOU JUST FELL VICTIM TO WRATH OF THE WILD!" and Yoshigai slammed Kazuo's head against the bell signaling the end of both matches.

Kazuo, rubbing the pain off of his face, pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Team Couple and Team Sunbeam... wow, these are the most uninspired names so far."

Zelda seemed offended when Jacks said, "He's just jealous of our love for each other."

Then the two entered the ring. Sunbeam also arrived with a Choujin under a cloak. Who was it, though?

Jacks was sent in first and was up against the mysterious Choujin. Who was under that mask? Furthermore, who cares?

The match began and Jacks sent a kick towards his opponent. He was shocked when the mysterious Choujin whipped out a vine and stopped him in his track.

What kind of Choujin was this? Well, he'd dealt with weirder, so he ran at the cloaked figure and kicked the Choujin in the chest.

Then he boosted himself off of the ropes and shouted, "DRILL KICK!" sending the spinning kick into the opponent's gut.

Sunbeam glared and said, "Look, you begged me to accept you, so you'd better start pulling your weight around."

Then a girl's voice came from under the hood and said, "Sorry."

Jacks just sighed at how pathetic this was as the Choujin came back at him.

Jacks decided to tag in Zelda who leapt into the ring and shouted, "TORNADO KICK!" sending the girl into the air.

Then as the girl was about to hit the mat, Zelda shouted, "COMET PUNCH!" punching her hard in the back and sending her into the ropes.

Sunbeam sighed, tagged his partner and took her place. He shook his head in disappointment.

Zelda had no idea who he was, but she wasn't going to let him win, so she shouted, "HIGH KICK!" kicking him hard in the face and allowed him to fall into little pieces.

"Could it be she's already won?" Yoshigai asked as the pieces turned into sand and Sunbeam went behind her, returning to his regular form and wrapped his arms around her. Then he delivered a suplex and kneed her in the gut.

Zelda got up, breathing pretty hard. She had to admit, this power of quite interesting... but she did know a villain who could use it. Sunshine was one of the first generation Choujin, and Sunbeam seemed to have all of his powers. But the way she saw it, he might have been stronger.

For some reason, seeing this being made her angry. Jacks felt it too. Then Zelda remembered something.

"You..." she started, "You're that awful villain who defeated my daughter in that tournament you set up!"

Neil blinked and said, "Wow, how did she know that?"

"I have to agree with you there," Jonus said, "Jasmine's never been mentioned in the news."

"Maybe she watched the wrestling channel," Nathan contradicted as the group nodded in agreement with his logic.

With that, Zelda ran at the man and shouted, "CYCLONE KICK!" releasing a big twister thus blowing Sunbeam's body into powder.

Sadly, as predicted, he was still able to regenerate and formed his body around hers.

Lots of audience members turned their attention away from the ring towards the sound of snoring... loud snoring. They all glared at Culedhel as Neil whispered, "Why do you think he's asleep?"

"He probably considers any match not featuring him or someone he gives a crap about is boring," Nathan replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Well, this match ain't so great," Dorykid said.

Sunbeam laughed and started to cave his bricks inward, causing Zelda pain. He did this about 5 times until she shattered his body shouting, "METEOR BATTALLION!"

Sadly, Sunbeam reformed in the air in the form of a pyramid and shouted, "SUNSHINE PYRAMID!" forcing the bottom portion into Zelda's back, causing blood to spew out.

It was at this moment that the merger was announced and Jacks kicked Sunbeam off of his wife, causing him to crumble.


	27. Chapter 27

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 19 part 3: Tag Team Tournament

The crowd cheered as Jacks waved to the adoring fans.

The cloaked figure just looked at them and said, "Sunbeam, give me one more shot. I'll defeat them with one attack."

Sunbeam looked at her and said, "Okay, but if this fails to so much as harm them, I may consider dumping you from my team and exchanging partners."

And so, the girl ran up to the couple and wrapped a set of vines around both of them, pulling them up to her body and leaping up into the air.

She found it quite hard, though, and didn't go so high, so she tried all she could to flip them over. Sadly, lifting up 2 people at once was hard, so when she tried to flip them over, she only ended up turning half way as their combined weight pushed down on her and forced her back into the mat.

The collision was enough to lower her hood and reveal her face.

The crowd gasped as Neil stared and spat, "ROSALINE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WORKING WITH A BAD GUY?"

"I'm so sorry," she said weakly, "I just wanted to win so badly."

"I'm disappointed in you," Sunbeam said in disgust to his partner, "I accepted you because you actually did a good job against Sparkman, but now I see you as a pathetic weakling. I'll win this tournament without you!"

Rosaline smiled and said, "I was prepared for this. I knew that I would mess up somehow, so I prepared a special trap."

Sunbeam had to admit that this sounded very impressive. Suddenly, this trap was revealed as a small explosion came from Sunbeam's body and his sun emblem came flying out.

"IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT MY HELP, THEN YOU'LL BE THE OPPONENT I DEFEAT IN THIS MATCH!" Rosaline shouted in anger, creating a lance made of vines and shouting, "VINE SWORD!"

As the vines were jabbed through Sunbeam's body, there was no avoiding it. His body crumbled to the ground and he was unable to regenerate.

Then Rosaline left the ring and spat, "I FORFEIT!!"

Yoshigai just looked at this while the audience gazed in shock and said, "Well, under these circumstances, with Sunbeam out of commission and Rosaline giving up, Team Couple wins!"

Upon hearing this, the crowd burst out into cheers as Zelda and Jacks shrugged, accepting the praise they were getting.

With the match out of the way, Yoshigai pulled out the list again and said, "The next match is between Team Glory and Team Noland!"

Neil and Jasmine entered to receive many cheers as Noland entered the ring for a few cheers with his son accompanying him.

Minnie herself was getting all hyper. After this match was her with Ares. Finally! It took them long enough for this.

"Isn't this going to be fun, Ares? We are up next!"

"Yeah... it's only against those two losers..." he sighed out.

"Come on, I think they have become better," said Minnie poking her brother.

Neil got into the ring facing Noland. He glared at this opponent for a few seconds before the match began. Noland would have defeated Jonus if not for a temporary heart failure that disabled him for too long. What were the odds of it happening again?

And so the match began with Neil running insanely at his opponent. Noland simply held out his cane and sent an energy blast into Neil's gut, sending him into the ropes.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Neil cursed as Kazuo said, "That cane is certainly deadly. If Neil's not careful, he could very well lose this match."

Neil grimaced and ran at the man again. Noland once again held out his cane as Neil jumped out of the way it was pointing at and said, "I'm not falling for that again," and placed his hand on the cane, kicking Noland hard in the face.

Then he leapt onto the old man and started to bend his arm while the audience cheered.

Noland Jr. just watched and said, "Come on, Dad, you can do it!"

Noland grinned after a few seconds as he patted his cane against the ground and a strange energy erupted, blowing Neil into the air.

Then the old man tagged in his son and said, "Finish the job," as Noland Jr. nodded, leaping towards Neil, placing him in a tight hold and shouting, "SPIRITUAL TRANQUILITY!" slamming Neil hard into the mat.

The audience cheered as Yoshigai said, "That was an amazing use of teamwork."

"And a rather interesting battle style," Kazuo said, positioning his glasses, "While Noland Sr. can only attack with energy waves from his cane, Noland Jr. fights with physical contact."

Neil got up from the attack with deep pain rushing through him as Noland Sr. was back in the ring.

Neil then turned to Jasmine and said, "Alright, that was good enough. You take over," and tagged her.

Jasmine nodded and leapt into the ring, all fired up to take on the old guy. And once again, she was too confident for her own good, but that's normal.

Jonus immediately stood up and shouted, "Jasmine, be careful! This guy is really strong! I'm serious, even though I won my match against him, this guy really can beat me! I can't defeat this guy no matter what! The only reason I won was because his heart stopped thus making him paralyzed for 10 seconds, which was long enough for me to win the match! If you're not prepared for his power, you might lose!"

Jasmine ran at the old man and shouted, "HIGH KICK!" landing her trademark technique on the old guy. Noland took in the blow and felt his chin. It did hurt quite a lot, but he was still up to the task.

He finally did something new and spun his cane around shouting, "RAIN OF THE HEAVENS!"

This caused energy to come out of his cane in all directions. No matter what Jasmine did, she was bound to get hit, so she took in the blow as Noland tagged in his son who wrapped his feet around her neck and pulled back.

"Wow, that was amazing," Kazuo said, "These two certainly make an impressive duo."

Jasmine grimaced and was fuming at the head as she shouted, "OUTBURST!" and flames emitted from her body.

Noland Jr. backed off with a burn mark on his leg as Yoshigai announced the merger.

Neil and Jasmine leapt into the ring ready to take on the family together as Noland entered the ring and said, "Alright, son, let's try out those combo moves we thought up."

With that, Noland thrust his cane forward and sent out a shockwave that sent both Neil and Jasmine into the ropes, and as they returned, Noland Jr. hooked both of them in the neck while the crowd cheered.

Jasmine angrily got up and shouted, "TORNADO KICK!"

Surprisingly, the kick not only sent Noland Jr. flying, but Noland Sr. also took in the force of the attack. In the end, it resulted in a ring out. Noland Sr. could still stand very well after that and was ready to fight.

Sadly, Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "Team Glory wins by ring out!"

And so, Noland sighed and laughed as he carried his unconscious son out of the ring and the crowd cheered for the two heroes.

Neil hugged Jasmine and said, "We make a great pair," and went back to his seat.

Kazuo pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Team Scarface and Team Anti-Heroes... wow, these two really are pathetic."

Ares and Minnie arrived to get many cheers as Skullman and Mongolo got similar treatment.

"Why'd you call us that?" Mongolo asked as Skullman sighed, "I was gonna pick Nightmare, but someone else claimed it."

"Man, what a stupid team name for us..." mumbled Minnie as she climbed into the ring first, starting to stretch out a bit. Ares nodded his head in agreement as he stood himself next to the post ready to be tagged.

"Ya just be careful out there sis," he warned her, "This could be your only chance to prove Dad wrong..."

"Please, I beat these guys before ya know," sighed Minnie, rolling her eyes.

And so, the match began as Skullman was first going up against Minnie. Oh, all of these matches were live, so everyone was most likely watching this match.

Molly and Josh stood up from the crowd and cheered for their two friends while Kara just smiled and waved. She didn't like the big crowd, but she had to admit that the matches so far were actually quite a thrill in her usual boring life.

Skullman gulped and thought, 'This will be tough. I'm going to have to wait for the merger. Oh, how can I last that long against them?'

Before he knew it, he was already running at Minnie, so he leapt at her and wrapped his legs around her neck, slamming her to the ground.

The crowd cheered as Skullman blinked, quite shocked that he managed to do something.

Minnie just giggled a bit as she glared up at Skullman. "Ya think it was that easy?" she sneered as she pulled a couple of hairs, three in each hand.

"Threading Needle!" she called out before jabbing three of each deep into lower part of Skullman's legs.

Skullman felt intense pain in his legs as he rolled over and examined them. After that, he turned to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, but sadly, he had no idea what he was going to perform, yet the crowd cheered because they expected him to do something.

Having the arms wrapped around her, Minnie did the only thing she could do. She lifted her head forward before flying it back hard towards Skullman's face and then kicking him in one of his legs where she stuck her needles.

Skullman tried to shake off the pain, but it was hard. Minnie was very powerful and without Mongolo to help him, Skullman was having trouble.

Mongolo just stared at this and thought, 'We might not be able to make it to the merger.'

But, just as it seemed over, Skullman's eyes started to glow as he held out his arms and shouted, "KINKOTSU ELEGY!"

Everyone burst out into cheers as Skullman grew to the size of a giant and picked up the girl he was facing. Then he held her head between two of his fingers and slammed her hard into his giant knee.

The force of the attack caused Minnie to lose herself as she found herself about to fall to the ground after being jabbed in the head. Shaking herself, she growled as she started to climb up the giant form of Skullman, going up his back. Totally out of his reach.

"Minnie! Damn it!" cried out Ares as he didn't know what his little sister was thinking right now.

Skullman noticed something crawling up his back and reached around to see what it was. Alas, he could not reach his back and was feeling around for some time.

"I was working on the rail road, all the little long day..." sang Minnie as she just started to pull stray hairs again and started to turn them into needles and started to stab them right into Skullman's back area, over and over again. One would think she would be losing her hair, but no. A hair taken was always quickly replaced.

Skullman felt overwhelming pain filling his back as he hollered out in terror.

Molly jumped up and shouted, "WOO! GO MINNIE!"

Josh started pumping his fists out and exclaimed, "Jolly good show, old bean!"

Kara had to admit that this was actually exciting. Sure, a giant skeleton was a very horrifying sight for her, but the way this match played out, the logic it defied; everything just impressed her so much. She couldn't help but join into the loud cheers.

Skullman started to kneel down letting down a few tears. No, he wasn't sad or crying, he just really couldn't hold these in. He was in far too much pain.

"Now, to finish it off," mumbled Minnie as she tried to not pay any attention to the tears that Skullman was letting out. Jumping into the air she delivered a strong kick towards his head shouting, "Justice Kick!"

Skullman took in intense pain. As such, the crowd burst out into cheers as he returned to normal size.

But not all was perfect for Team Scarface. Soon enough, Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "It's now time for the merger!"

Mongolo leapt excitedly into the ring as the two fused together to create Skongoloman.

"Nice job so far, sis," responded Ares as he climbed into the ring.

"Nothing less," smirked Minnie as she glanced over towards the combined form, "They should be a bit weaker after the beating Skullman took. Think you can take them?"

"Can a bird fly?" remarked Ares as he took to charging forward and sent out a kick towards Skongoloman.

"What an unexpected match so far!" Yoshigai shouted, "First Skullman used one of his grandfather's greatest techniques, then he and his partner fused together! Who would have expected such from these two?"

Still, it looked kinda helpless until Skongoloman grabbed onto the incoming foot and sent Ares into Minnie, knocking them both to the ground.

Then the fused warriors started to dance and sang, "Call us for our services, they're absolutely free! You wouldn't find a better deal anywhere else!"

"Ouch... Ares, you are way too heavy..." moaned out Minnie as her brother lifted himself off of her.

"Sorry Minnie," responded Ares as he took to glaring at Skongoloman. How dare they use him to hurt his sister? No one would get away with that. His golden eyes seem to turn to a light red color as he let out a roar then charged forward, letting lose a series of punches and kicks towards Skongoloman.

"Ares..." whispered Minnie in a bit of surprise as she got back on to her feet.

Soon enough, the attack landed and split Skullman and Mongolo apart. How sad. They're fusion only lasted a few seconds against Ares when Minnie took a long time to pull that off.

Sushiman had to admit, he was enjoying the sight of this, so he pumped out his fist and shouted, "Come on, you two, finish them off!"

Minnie just smiled towards the crowd while Ares just sneered towards Skullman and Mongolo. He grabbed a hold of Skullman while Minnie took Mongolo. Then they set up for their final move.

"Ultimate Scar Buster!" they cried out as they jabbed the duo into the mat to finish them off.

Minnie was happy enough as they had won the match. A large smile on her face was there as she turned around to Ares only for it to disappear at the sight of what Ares was doing. He had his foot on Skullman and was trying to crush him under it.

"Ares! Stop it!" she cried out.

Skullman backed away from Ares once his foot had been removed by one of the spectators.

Yoshigai sighed and said, "Well, considering that Skullman and Mongolo have no strength left to fight, Team Scarface wins!"

Skullman laughed nervously and said, "Come on, Ares. We're not villains anymore. We just wanted to win. Come on, can't we get along now?"

Mongolo tugged on his partner's sleeve and said, "Come on, I recommend leaving the ring. He looks murderous right now."

And so, the two took off to their seats as Kazuo said, "I will remind you that attacking your opponents less than 5 minutes after the match will have you two disqualified, so don't you dare continue your assault on him."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't," giggled Minnie a bit as she just forced Ares out of the ring and headed to the back of the arena, away from the crowds and such. He was so going to have a talking to!

The next match was between Team Transformer and Team Mystery. The match started with lots of cheers from the crowd. Yep, it was Sneakerman and Iron Fist versus two anonymous newcomers in cloaks.

The match played out quite well. Sneakerman and Iron Fist had put up a great fight for some time, but as soon as the merger came, the crowd was shocked to see the team go down with one attack.

It had come out of nowhere and had just finished them off. What kind of power was that?

Well, it ended pretty unanimously. Team Mystery had won and received many fans from that one attack that passed by so quickly.

Getting back stage, Minnie just kicked Ares down and just glared towards him, "Ok, what was that about? Were you actually trying to kill him?!?!" she shouted at him.

Ares was kneeling on the floor as his arms rested there. He didn't turn his face to look at her. But Minnie heard him say something towards her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"Yes..." he whimpered out.

That quiet word was enough for Minnie to stop her rant for a bit. Did he say what she thought he said? Walking over towards the big lug of a brother, Minnie knelt down to see he was actually crying. He never cried... ever...

"Ares... what's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No!" he shouted as he quickly got back on to his feet and ran quickly away from Minnie, leaving her in his dust, shocked.

"Man... what am I going to do?" she mumbled.

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next match is between Team Paper and Team Rock. I'm sorry, but these names were original at first. Now they all seem to suck."

Team Paper consisted of a man made of strong paper named Paperboy and a dynamite stick known as Dynamite.

Team Rock consisted of Rocky from the Choujin Crown and a man with scissors for body parts, including his head named Scissorsman.

The match started with Paperboy going up against Rocky. Rocky sent a hard punch to the boy's gut, but it did very little damage as Paperboy wrapped his body around Rock shouting, "PAPER COVERS ROCK!"

Then he started to cave in, dealing some major damage to the rock boy who eventually got out of it and tagged in Scissorsman.

Scissorsman pointed his head towards Paperboy and shouted, "HEAD SCISSORS!" and caught the Choujin within his hair, tightening his grip and creating slits in the paper Choujin.

The match raged on with a continuing and rather predictable pattern until Dynamite blew himself up, causing himself to lose the match with Rocky and Scissorsman with just enough energy to be claimed the winners. (Yeah, Dynamite took out his partner)

Yoshigai held up his hand and announced, "The winning team is Team Rock! Wow, that match was so bad, I feel like hitting something!"

And so he hit Kazuo and everything was right in the world.

Minnie finally decided to take her seat again. Clearly, something was troubling Ares, but she hoped he would snap out of it soon.

Skullman was sitting the seat in front of Minnie, trembling very hard while Mongolo held a damp towel against his head and said, "Easy there, calm down, Skullman."

Molly and Josh, who sat to the right of Minnie, just smiled and Molly said, "You and your brother are so strong."

"Yes, that was most impressive," Josh said, "I mean, seriously, those two were certainly very strong and you beat the crap out of them."

Mongolo smiled and said, "Hey, he thinks we're good."

"That does make me feel better," Skullman said while he still trembled and tears started to form in his eye sockets.

Kara had an expression similar to Skullman's before she saw the other two matches that lifted her spirits up. But when she saw Minnie, all she could say was, "Your brother scared me a little back there, but it's alright because I know he's not always like that."

Minnie just sighed as she looked towards her friends.

"Thanks, that means a lot from you guys," she said with a smile on before leaning her head back, "I just wish I understood what was wrong with Ares... he's been like this ever since he came back from the hospital."

Sushiman nodded in agreement and said, "Well, I hope he starts to lighten up. Ares is even starting to frighten me."

"Aw, is Mr. tough guy scared?" Karia asked in a baby voice while Sushiman held up his fist and said, "I'll stick this up your ass if you don't shut it."

The next fight was between Team Steam and Team Forest Destruction. Fire King got many cheers for people remembered him from the Choujin Crown. Water Lord also got cheers just for being Fire King's partner.

Two newcomers named Lightning Rod and Trent were the members of Team Forest Destruction. Lightning Rod was basically what his name implied while Trent was a half-man, half-tree.

Since these 4 hold little importance to the story, we'll just summarize the match quickly. Fire King started off with an advantage when he started to burn Trent, and Lightning Rod put up a better fight. Switching with Water Lord was a terrible idea because, as everyone knows, water is vulnerable to lightning.

Ah, to heck with it. Team Forest Destruction won.

The next match was between Team Girl Power and Team Humanoid. Yoko and Robin from the Choujin Crown were going up against Jeepman and Jyroid from the same tournament.

Jeepman grinned and thought, 'I'd better win. I intend to face Ares in a rematch.'

Well, to make a long story short, girl power was a lot stronger than most would say it is, so Team Humanoid lost after about 5 minutes, which is quite impressive. I'd love to have written about it, but these characters aren't worth talking about.

The next one was between 4 less important characters. It was Team Power Wing vs. Team C and A. In other words, it was Hippoman and Vultureman vs. Christine and Alyssa. Once again, girl power is just too strong, so team C and A won.

Kazuo pulled out another sheet of paper and said, "Finally, the last match of the first round is between Team Maelstrom and Team Electricity!"

The crowd cheered as two Choujin wrapped in cloaks entered the ring. They were Team Maelstrom. The next was Vacuumeman and the Sparkler from the Choujin Crown. Sadly, nobody knew who they were, but they got cheers anyway.

Yoshigai signaled the start of the match as the first cloaked figure was going up against Vacuumeman.

He ran up to the Vacuum and hooked him in the neck, pinning him to the ground and pulled on the cleaner's arm.

The crowd cheered as the stranger continued to bend the vacuum's leg. Soon enough, the vacuum kicked him off and shouted, "SUPER SUCTION!" sending wind into his mouth.

Soon enough, the mystery Choujin was being pulled in, but this man knew better than to be outdone by a vacuum cleaner, so he leapt into his head and slammed his knee against Vacuumman's chrome.

The vacuum stumbled a bit in retaliation, his head rattling as the audience cheered even louder. Then he said, "Okay, this guy is too tough for me," and tagged in the Sparkler, who had spark plugs for hair.

Sitting outside the arena, Ares just stared up at the sky above him. He didn't know how long he was out there and he didn't care. He just had to get away from everything. He just couldn't understand what was going on with him lately. It started when he got out of the hospital. He started to be tried all the time and when that finally passed, he felt stronger then ever for some reason but... something was wrong, he felt this... anger inside of him. It was building up each day. During the match... he actually wanted to kill Skullman for no reason. He couldn't understand what was wrong.

"What's going on..." he moaned out, hitting his head against the wall.

Just as the cloaked man was about to face his new opponent, the other rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, give me some of the fun, apprentice."

And so, the two switched places as the other cloaked figure latched onto Sparkler's back and started to bend his elbows. Suddenly, an electric current ran up the cloaked man's body as his cloak blew right off to reveal a familiar face.

Everyone cheered as Yoshigai shouted, "I should have known Warsman would be in this tournament! He also called his partner his apprentice! Do you suppose...?"

"Dammit!" a masked man cursed as he removed his cloak and received many cheers from fan girls wide, "I knew a robot couldn't take on a man with electric powers!"

"Ah, stop being so egotistical, Kevin," Warsman remarked, "I just got caught off guard is all."

As soon as Vacuumeman saw his opponent, he started to tremble was Sparkler had a lot more confidence in himself and was sure he could win.


	28. Chapter 28

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 19 part 4: Tag Team Tournament

And so, the match went on in a very exciting way with Warsman and Kevin basically owning ass until the merger finally took place. The crowd was now cheering wildly waiting for a potential combo move.

Minnie just cheered along with the crowd. She found this to be thrilling. She could never really understand the strong feeling to fight against the Mask family Ares and Dad had. It never made any sense. They were both equal in many ways.

Beside, she always though the Masks were cute.

Soon enough, the two unleashed an attack that was very spectacular. Warsman whipped out his bear claws as he and Kevin linked arms, rolling like a wheel and shouting, "MAELSTROM SPECIAL!"

With that, Warsman launched Kevin at Vacuumeman as Kevin landed a fierce kick to the face, returning to the spinning wheel. Then he launched out Warsman who held out his bear claws and sent a sharp blow into the vacuum's chest.

Then Kevin rolled at Sparkler and wrapped his legs around him, continuing to spin until he slammed the man's legs hard into the mat.

Finally, the two ended the attack by sending the two into the air and delivering one of the most legendary Choujin techniques of all:

"MUSCLE DOCKING!"

That was that. Team Maelstrom had won the match and received many cheers.

Yoshigai signaled the end of the match and announced, "That's it for the first round! Now you must all rest up for the night and prepare for tomorrow, for that is when round 2 begins!"

Nathan approached Ares while leaving the area and said, "Hey, Ares, I hope that you do manage to face my father, and if you beat him, I want to fight you again. You were an honor to face and I couldn't have asked for a better opponent. I enjoyed fighting you in the Choujin Crown much more than I enjoyed facing Neil, and that says a lot since he was good enough to beat me."

Then he blinked, wondering why he'd said that and joined his friends in walking back to the hotel.

Ares just raised an eyebrow towards Nathan as the Mask came over. He actually had to agree as he wanted to teach Mask a lesson and beat him down this time. This time he was going to win.

Minnie just giggle behind her brother as she watch Nathan walk away. "Hey, he has a cute butt..." she whispered.

"What? What did you say?" spat Ares as he had this shocked and angry look on his face towards his sister.

All Minnie did was giggle and skip away to join their friends.

Arc 20: Tag Team part 2! What has come over Ares?

Well, the night passed by, and soon enough everyone had assembled to watch the next round.

Yoshigai stood up and announced, "Today's match is between Team Warhead and Team Wild Animals!"

Rocketman stood up and was facing Culedhel as his first opponent.

"Are you sure you want to go up first?" Tankman asked as Rocket nodded and said, "I didn't get to do anything last time. I deserve my moment."

Then the match began as Rocketman flew at Culedhel like a missile and slammed his head hard into his opponent's gut.

Culedhel simply grabbed onto the rocket's head, spun him around and slammed him hard into the pole. He wasn't going down that easily.

Rocketman rubbed onto his head as the crowd started to cheer.

"Rocketman opened up with a great move," Yoshigai said, "but Culedhel was able to block it with ease."

Rocketman started to fume as he blasted towards his opponent again, this time picking up the fox demon and flew high into the sky.

Then he stopped midway and shouted, "SATELLITE DROP!" speeding down towards earth and slamming Culedhel's head hard into the mat.

"Wow, that was quite a drop," Kazuo said, "Let's hope Culedhel can get up after that."

As if nothing had just happened, Culedhel vanished and reappeared behind his opponent, elbowing him in the back. Mind you, he can't teleport. He was just moving really fast.

Rocketman cringed as Culedhel stuck his blade into the rocket's back and he was in too much pain to continue at the moment.

He walked up to Tankman and said, "Alright, I can't continue this right now," and tagged his partner.

Tankman leapt into the ring with a look of determination. He was well aware of Culedhel's superior speed, so he sent out a heat seeking missile. He also set it to make it artificially smart, so Culedhel couldn't make it hit Tankman no wonder what he did. The tank had experience with this sort of thing.

Culedhel simply clutched onto the missile and smashed it under his hand. Sure, it did damage, but not very much. Culedhel then transformed his blade into a staff, running at his opponent and stuffing it into Tankman's barrel like a cork. Tankman could no longer shoot and Culedhel had once again vanished.

Tankman started to freak out, his eyes widening as he ran around in a vain effort to get the cork out. Then he remembered his tools and asked, "Is it okay to use tools for this?"

Yoshigai consulted the rules and said, "As long as you don't deliberately use them as a weapon, it's okay."

And so, Tankman pulled out a corkscrew and pried the staff out of his barrel. Then he spun it around and whacked Culedhel who had just appeared behind him.

He simply blinked and smiled saying, "I can't believe that actually worked."

The crowd had no idea whether to cheer or not as Tankman jumped onto his downed foe and sent a big blast directly into Culedhel's face.

Culedhel once again survived by some miracle and rolled Tankman off of him. With that, he kicked Tankman into the air, sent him back towards the ground and shouted, "METEOR STRIKE!" whipping out 2 katana and rolling up into a ball, slicing Tankman's body open.

Savageman felt left out as Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "Team Wild Animals just won the match! Tankman has been defeated!"

And that was that. The match was over. The crowd was cheering wildly regardless to how one-sided that entire match really seemed.

Kazuo pulled out the paper and said, "The next match is between Team Mask and Team Food!"

With that, Sushiman and Karia entered the ring to receive many cheers followed by Nathan and Jonus, who of course got far more cheers.

And so, the match began. Nathan and Sushiman were the first up. Nathan ran at Sushiman who simply rolled under him and put him in a leg lock.

"What a great way to start the match!" Yoshigai shouted in excitement, "Sushiman already has the upper hand, but Nathan has pulled off many miracles before!"

This was proven true as Nathan flipped his body over and reversed the attack so he was now on Sushiman's back, pulling onto his arms while he wrapped his legs around Sushiman's chest, pulling the feet inward and dealing more pain.

Karia sighed and groaned, "Come on, anyone who beats me shouldn't be this bad."

Nathan soon stopped breaking Sushiman's parts and kicked him in the back as the audience cheered.

Sushiman couldn't help but feel insulted now. He bit his lip and ran at Nathan, kicking the boy hard in the neck. Then he held Nathan above his head and cracked the boy's back against his leg.

Nathan got up slowly and said, "Now that was impressive."

Minnie was just cheered on with the crowd as this match was just great. She had to cheer for Sushiman and Karia. Ares sat back and just studied the match to learn weaknesses.

Karia smiled when Sushiman finally started to improve. Sushiman ran at Nathan and delivered a lariat to his neck then he grasped onto the masked boy's arms and shouted, "GREAT WALL DROP!" slamming him head-first into the mat.

Nathan grimaced, his eyes starting to flash now and he held Sushiman above him and shouted, "TOWER BRIDGE!" forcing Sushiman's back against the spike on his helmet.

As Nathan continued to bend the man's back, Karia groaned and shouted, "Tag me!"

Sushiman bit his lip and spat, "No! I wanna take down Nathan by myself!"

Then he flipped over and kicked Nathan in the back followed by a knee to the same spot.

"Tag her!" shouted Minnie as she saw the strain Sushiman was in. She knew that Sushiman could do it, but this was more of a team effort this time.

Sushiman shook his head. He refused to let her upstage him again. He knew he could win.

That was until the bell sounded and issued the start of the merger as Karia entered the battle and was face-to-face with Jonus.

Jonus shouted, "METEOR FIST!" striking her hard in the chest and sending her into the ropes. As she returned, he leapt at her, put her in a very uncomfortable hold and slammed her head into the mat.

Eventually, Nathan kicked Sushiman off of him and kicked him into the rope.

Yoshigai waved his arm around and shouted, "It seems like Team Mask might just win! It was against them before, but now it's really in their favor!"

Jonus was just about to land a blow on Karia as the girl recovered from that last attack and grabbed onto Jonus, holding him closer to her and turning her nails into daggers, piercing them into the boy's flesh.

Jonus cried out in agony as she said, "Come on, Sushiman, get Nathan into position and we can make something out of this!"

Sushiman grinned, knowing exactly what she was planning as he got the upper hand on Nathan and the two shouted, "SUSHI FACTORY!" slamming the two together. Then Sushiman wrapped Nathan's arms and legs around Jonus and Karia started to make cuts in Jonus' flesh.

Then the two leapt off of the ropes and kicked both of them hard, causing major damage.

When the two couldn't seem to get up, Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "Team Food wins!"

The crowd cheered wildly after that. They hadn't expected Nathan to lose to this kind of opponent. Everyone had expected a reenactment from the last tournament, but instead, Nathan had lost.

"Awesome! Way to go Sushi and Karia!" cheered out Minnie along with the crowd at the victory. It was great to see her friend make it on to the next round.

Ares on the other hand was just fuming there in his seat. How dare Nathan lose! He was glad that Sushiman had won, but he wanted to face Nathan in the future rounds. No... his eyes just seemed to flash from his normal gold color to a light red before going back to normal as he just seemed to have shallow breathing.

Kazuo pulled out the list again and said, "The next match is between Team Power and Team Nightmare!"

That said, Kiya and Chaos Woman entered the ring, eagerly awaiting their opponents.

Seadog Kid and Jr. played Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who would go first. Jr. lost, so Seadog Kid was first to go up.

Seadog Kid was going up against Kiya in this first part. Kiya became a wolf and bounded towards Seadog Kid.

It was only mere seconds before she pinned him to the ground and forced her claws into the walrus' chest. Seadog Kid pried her off of him and threw her into the pole. Then he delivered a flying kick to her face only to have her leap at him a second time and pin him to the ground again, scratching him across the face.

"How can Seadog Kid manage now?" Yoshigai asked while Seadog Man and his wife, Katherine, entered the bleachers and shouted, "COME ON, SON, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"You'd better win!" Jr. spat, "Your parents are expecting a victory from their son!"

Seadog Kid nodded with a look of anger on his face. He didn't want to disgrace his family, so he got out of his position and flipped over his body, slamming Kiya hard into the ground shouting, "ICE ROCK DRIVER!"

The crowd cheered as he got up and tagged in Jr. saying, "I've done all I can for now. You finish the job."

But this was not so simple as Kiya also tagged in Chaos Woman and now Jr. was facing her.

Jr. simply grinned and said, "I don't like this battle field. Let's make it more to my liking."

"PHOENIX PISTOL!" he shouted as the entire ring was now covered by a fiery dome. Jr. kicked Chaos Woman in the gut, and this sent her flying into the fiery wall, burning her back.

Nobody could see what was going on in the dome, but it sounded like Chaos Woman had taken in the first blow.

Seadog Kid wiped some sweat off his forehead. All the humidity combined with his fur was taking a bit of a toll on him.

Kiya also decided to resume her human form so she had some resistance to the heat.

Chaos Woman noticed that a part of the back of her shirt had burned up. She wasn't worried about losing but rather being unclothed by this fiery dome. She knew Jr. was no rapist, but think of the attention she'd get if she had lost her clothes.

She shook off the pain in her back and elbowed Jr. in the gut. Then she threw him into the air, causing his back to push up against the top of the dome.

As he fell, she grabbed onto him and shouted, "CHAOS DROP!" sending him hard into the mat.

Jr. got up and kicked her up against the wall of the dome. As she screamed in pain, Jr. grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the dome.

Chaos Woman screamed in pain as her clothes had resorted to nothing but a small tube top that just barely covered the spot she needed covered.

Feeling like she really was in danger here, she quickly ran over to Kiya, knocking Jr. to the ground and tagged in her partner shouting, "Take care of that jerk!"

Seadog Kid cheered, knowing that Jr. was doing a good job as Kiya resumed her wolf form and shouted, "WOLF BARREL!" forcing her claws into his chest.

Jr. simply pried the claws out of his chest and threw her up against the wall. Then he kneed her in the chest and sent her back to the wall.

Kiya cried out in pain as Kazuo announced, "Although we have no idea what's going on, the merger must start if someone from a team hasn't been defeated yet!"

The crowd had to admit that they were very nervous. They couldn't tell who was winning with this dome in front of them.

But Neil had the special senses of a wolf. In a way, he could tell what was going on without seeing it. Werewolf was also in the audience, and his senses were stronger for he was a pure wolf.

While all this went on, Neil could almost imagine for himself what was happening.

Seadog Kid entered the ring, relieved to be farther away from the walls of the dome while Chaos Woman joined her partner and said, "Make sure I don't get burned again."

Kiya nodded as Chaos Woman grabbed onto her partner and threw her body towards Jr. shouting, "WOLF MISSILE!" sending Kiya's claws hard into Jr.'s chest, sending the boy into the wall of the dome.

Seadog Kid knew that his parents wouldn't want him losing, so he ran at the two and hooked them in the neck, knocking them to the ground.

But the two girls recovered very quickly and dragged him down with them, pulling on his arms and planting their feet against his back.

Just as Jr. ran in to help his friend, they stopped tormenting Seadog Kid and delivered a double kick to Jr.'s chest.

"THAT'S IT!" Jr. shouted as he pulled a strand of fire on the wall in the form of a whip. He then went on to whip both of his opponents.

Chaos Woman grabbed onto the whip, ignoring the pain induced by it and shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND ABUSING WOMEN THIS WAY! I KNOW YOU AREN'T TRYING TO BE PERVERTED, BUT THIS KIND OF THING COULD..."

But before she could finish, she realized that the first couple of cracks from the whip had actually burned up the rest of her shirt. Seadog Kid got back up to his feet only to be left spellbound at the sight of this.

Kiya and Chaos Woman were both fuming as they bounded towards Jr. and shouted, "CHAOS BARREL!" sending a very powerful blow the boy's chest, knocking him unconscious.

It was then that the dome let out and Seadog Kid fled from the ring in horror. Chaos Woman angrily covered up her upper body as Kiya escorted her out of the ring.

Yoshigai saw that Seadog Kid had given up and Jr. was unconscious first, so he dinged the bell and shouted, "TEAM NIGHTMARE WINS!"

Seadog Man laughed at this while Katherine said, "Our boy is so nice, not violating that poor woman. I'm so proud of him even though he lost.

When Jr. returned to his seat, he said not a word. He was left spellbound by what he had seen in that ring and Culedhel felt very disappointed in him.

Kazuo pulled out the list once again and said, "The next match is between Team Mountains and Team Couple."

And so, the two teams entered the ring and took a fighting stance.

Dratwood was up first again, this time against Jacks. Jacks ran at Dratwood and kicked him hard in the chest. Then he wrapped his legs around Dratwood's head and slammed him to the ground.

The crowd and his family cheered for this early lead until Dratwood pried the man's legs off of him and shouted, "WRATH OF THE FOREST!" flipping the man hard into the mat.

"Well, this has been an interesting start," Kazuo said, "It looked good for Jacks until Dratwood turned things around."

Jacks got up from the attack and shouted, "CYCLONE KICK!" sending Dratwood into the air and then leaping up at him, wrapped his legs around his opponent and shouted, "METEOR DROP!" slamming Dratwood hard into the mat.

Dratwood got up to see King Stone shaking his head at him. He grimaced and kicked Jacks hard in the legs. Then he held Jacks above his head, threw him against the pole and landed a powerful blow to the man's chest.

Then he walked over to King Stone and said, "You take over," as King Stone tagged him and accepted the challenge.

Jacks felt shaken up by that sudden burst of power, so he tagged in his wife who ran at King Stone and shouted, "COMET PUNCH!" sending a large flaming punch to the man's chest.

King Stone had to admit, he was shocked. These two were very powerful. He actually had to admit that Dratwood's short comeback against one of these people was impressive. Yet he wasn't going to lose this easily.

He ran at Zelda who easily got behind him and shouted, "GRAVITY PULL!" stretching his arms up.

King Stone grimaced while this happened and threw the woman into the ropes. Then as she returned, he body checked her and held her over his head, bending her back a little and spinning around.

With that, he leapt into the air, still spinning and slammed her hard into the mat shouting, "WRATH OF THE MOUNTAINS!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshigai shouted, "Zelda just took in King Stone's most powerful attack! Can she get up?"

The crowd cheered even louder, this time for Zelda when the woman struggled to her feet and delivered a hard kick to the man's chin.

King Stone rubbed his chin as Yoshigai said, "It's now time for the merger!" and Jacks joined the battle.

Zelda grinned and said, "Now you're in trouble," while Dratwood joined his friend and said, "Come on, let's finish them like we finished off those last two."

With that, King Stone delivered a kick to Zelda's gut knocking her to the ground as Dratwood held Jacks over his head and started to bend his back.

Then King Stone leapt into the air and started spinning while ramming his foot hard into Jacks' back causing him to cough up blood while the duo shouted, "WRATH OF THE FOREST!"

Kazuo's wig almost fell off as he shouted, "Did you see that? They took down Jacks! How can Zelda beat them now?"

Zelda got up and saw her husband lying on the ground and grimaced. The fury that went through her was grand. Sure, she could deal with her husband losing, but not when the loss was this painful.

She held up her fists as they were shrouded in a purple flame. Then she landed two hard blows on her opponents shouting, "ASTEROID FISTS!"

And that was that. Dratwood and King Stone were down as Yoshigai shouted, "TEAM COUPLE WINS!"

"Cool!" cheered out Minnie as she watch Jack and Zelda just make their win, almost losing this round, "Come on, we are up!"

Ares just sighed as Minnie started to drag him towards the ring slowly for their match.

Finally, it was time for another match that people had anticipated from the beginning. Yoshigai pulled out the list and announced, "This next match is between Team Glory and Team Scarface!"

Neil and Jasmine approached the ring to receive many cheers as Minnie and Ares also received the same number of cheers. Both team captains were highly respected since the Choujin Crown, so seeing Neil and Ares at least facing each other in some way was a treat for the crowd.

Molly, Josh and Kara cheered for Minnie and Ares while Dorykid, Nathan, Jonus, Rosaline, Kat and Fernando did all they could to support Neil and Jasmine. There was also Neil's family that had come all this way to see him. Werewolf was just so proud to see Neil receiving so much support and both his mothers held up signs of support while all the wolves in his family howled into the sky.

"Whoa...he brought his whole...family with him," said Minnie as she struggled out a giggle.

"Doesn't matter, they aren't the ones fighting," responded Ares as he just glanced down towards Minnie, "I'm going first this time."

"Ok..." she said, as she didn't have a choice in the matter as Ares jumped into ring for the match.

Neil entered the ring as the starting bell rang. The tension grew as Neil and Ares had been a highly anticipated match. Sure, Jasmine and Minnie would have been exciting too, but Jasmine wasn't necessarily famous and Minnie was a newcomer.

Neil ran at Ares with blinding speed and knocked him to the ground. Then he started to bend his legs.

Ares just growled a bit as he just tried to wiggle his way out of the hold. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Neil and threw him off and launched a kick right towards the mid-section.

As Neil fell to the ground, the audience started to cheer for Ares. Molly jumped up and down excitedly while Josh gave him thumbs up. Kara just clapped and found herself actually excited by the thrill of it all.

One second, Ares was getting his ass handed to him, then he managed to pull out of it. This was the joy of wrestling. There was almost no such thing as a one-sided match because everyone was so strong and skilled.

Neil got up and said, "Alright, I gotta avoid being murdered by this guy."

And so he ran at Ares and flipped him over, putting him in a leg lock as he got the crowd's support again.

Upon seeing this, Dorykid, Nathan, Rosaline and Jonus got together and started to dance around singing, "Go, go, Neil! Show him who's boss! Neil is the man, he should be champ!"

Fernando yawned as the four were clocked over the head by random audience members.


	29. Chapter 29

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 20 part 2: Tag Team Part 2! What is up with Ares?

Ares took to the hold and acted as it was almost nothing. He leaned a bit forward before quickly leaning backwards, trying to slam Neil into the mat nice and hard.

Neil took in the blow. What was with this guy? He knew Ares was a scary guy to face, but this was ridiculous.

He got up with a very serious expression on his face. He was not going to go down this easily.

And so, he held onto Ares, leapt into the air and shouted, "FULL MOON DROP!" flipping his opponent over and slamming him hard into the mat.

As Ares got up from the fall, Neil slammed his claws into Ares' chest and shouted, "WOLF FANG!"

Upon seeing this amazing comeback, the crowd cheered wildly for Neil. Even Ares' friends had to admit that this was amazing.

Lisa held her hand to her heart and thought, 'I hope this doesn't take its toll on Ares. He was acting like a madman in yesterday's match, and who knows what more pain could result in. Please don't try to murder him, Ares.'

"Come on Ares! Tag me in!" shouted Minnie. Watching things, they needed speed more than strength to win things and that was her style over his.

Ares didn't listen to her as he grabbed a hold of Neil's arms from his Wolf's Fang attack, only stumbling a bit from the attack. Holding tight to the arms, he started to twist them as he tried to actually break them while he lifted his right foot and rush it forward to jab it into the lower part of Neil's leg.

Sitting in the nosebleed section of the stands, three cloaked figures just smirked at the sight in front of them.

"I see that the experiment is working quite well," said the one on the left.

"Yes, Number Three. Don't you agree Number One?" said the middle cloak figure.

"Yes, I do, Number Two. If we succeed at this, all those that came from those traitors shall fall into the darkness," smirked the final member of the small little group.

Neil had to admit that this was getting ridiculous. He grimaced and wrapped his arms around Ares only to be thrown on his back.

The tension rose as Yoshigai shouted, "The merger has now started!"

See as Ares and Neil were occupied with each other, Jasmine and Minnie decided not to assist them and just face each other in a normal match.

Holding his own still, trying to fight back against the pain, Ares leaned back and slammed his head back into Neil before jabbing his knee into the chest.

Sighing towards her brother, Minnie turned towards Jasmine, "Well, time to get started then," she said, launching a punch towards her.

Neil really felt like he was in danger now. He felt scared. He hoped not to after Mando's death, but this new personality frightened him.

He rose to his feet and punched Ares hard into the pole. He decided not to continue that attack. Instead, he stood there and glared.

Feeling the pain from the punch and from hitting the pole, Ares just snarled towards Neil and started to stalk towards him.

"Who do you think you are? You can't stand up to the likes of me..." he hissed out.

Watching the match on Television, Keiko and Mars were just staring in shock at what Ares was doing.

"We taught him better then this," explained Keiko as she looked over to Mars, who was fuming, "Why is he acting like this?"

Mars mumbled something through the tape and once finished, his wife just nodded in understanding and patted him on the knee coaxing, "There, there, I know it is not your fault."

Neil lunged at Ares and shouted, "ALRIGHT, YOU'VE GONE INSANE! TIME TO BRING YOU BACK TO REALITY!"

Then he punched Ares five times in the face and delivered a massive blow to the forehead with his opened palm. The crowd cheered and everyone else prayed that this would work, especially Lisa.

Jasmine and Minnie had been fighting for some time now, but people hadn't been too focused on this.

"If that's the best you got, then you've got another thing coming," Jasmine challenged as Minnie sighed and said, "Well, if you want more, come on," as she sent 2 kicks and a punch to Jasmine's face.

Jasmine took in the blows and shouted, "NO WAY THAT'S GONNA WORK! METEOR FIST!"

Then she sent a punch towards Minnie only to find herself in the position that meant she would be taking in the force of the Ultimate Scar Buster, the crowd cheering all the way and Lisa bringing down a tear.

Neil cringed, realizing it was over. He gasped as the bones in his arms started to snap.

He grimaced and threw Ares into the air. Then he attempted one of his best attacks only to be placed in a position where he was just ready to take in the Ultimate Scar Buster. Now it was over.

Landing the attack, Minnie just sighed as she wiped her hair out of her face. She felt bad for doing that, but it had to end now. Looking over to Ares and Neil, she just stared with wide eye as Ares had his foot on Neil's chest and was pressing down.

"Ack!" she cried out as she pushed Ares off of him and slugged him right in the face, "Ya knock it off!"

Considering that Neil and Jasmine could hardly move right now, Yoshigai dinged the bell and shouted, "THE MATCH IS OVER! TEAM SCARFACE WINS!"

The crowd of course cheered and of course Neil's friends just sighed in disappointment. Ares' friends cheered as well. But Lisa... she actually had similar feelings to what Neil's friends had. This was not the Ares she wanted to see win.

Neil struggled to his feet and carried Jasmine to the bleachers. Sadly, he collapsed and had to be brought to his seat by his friends. This was not the result anyone had expected.

Jumping out of the ring as they were declared the winner, Minnie just took after Ares as he started to storm out of there, "Hold it right there, Ares! You have some explaining to do! What was with that? You were trying to kill him!"

Suddenly, Ares forced her up against the wall. Minnie winced as she looked up towards Ares as he just sneered down at her, "Yes I know... I wanted too…"

"Wanted to? Ares, you aren't a killer! You never want to hurt anyone this badly," she shouted towards him but only to be pushed harder against the wall, Ares had a hold of her arm and was tightly holding on it.

"Shut up, Minerva," hissed out Ares as his eyes flash a brighter red towards her, actually using her hated real name, "You know nothing."

Leaving it to that, he just tossed her to the ground and walked away. Minnie was just left there, trying to hold back the tears.

The next match was finally underway. It was between Team Mystery and Team Rock. Considering the amazing defensive power shown by Team Rock, they received a few cheers. But Team Mystery, now they got a lot from the crowd after that miracle finisher.

"Alright, now we can't let those two advance to the merger," Rocky said, "We have to defeat one of them if we want to make it to the next round."

And so the match began as Rocky ran at the first cloaked figure and delivered a hard punch to his face. Man, was that cloak on tight or what? Even a blow to the face didn't get it off.

The man rubbed his face and glared at Rocky. Then he ran at the kid and kneed him in the gut, held him above his head and threw Rocky into the pole.

As Ares was headed down the hall, Lisa confronted him and said, "We need to talk."

But she knew he wasn't willing to. She let down a tear and said, "Ares, you are out of control. I don't like seeing you like this. I think I am partly responsible for your behavior. I've been keeping in something and I think that might be the reason for your mood shift."

Then she ran up to him, holding onto his tight and pressed her lips up against his. After about 20 seconds, she released the kiss and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, ARES! PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND GO BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF!"

Feeling the kiss against his lips and hearing the words, Ares was just frozen a bit in time. His body was telling him to ditch her, toss her aside. His heart was telling him to go with the flow, that he should feel the same way about her. But his mind... his mind was the tie breaker for the two and it wasn't picking either of them.

His eyes just flashed back to normal as he just started to back away from her. Fear was on his face from his confusion.

"I-I-I-I-I... I have to go... can't hurt..." he said as he just turned and started to run away.

As he fled, a certain doctor showed up and asked, "Should I knock some sense into him before tomorrow?" as Lisa shook her head and said, "Actually, I'd give him time to recover if I were you. Just promise me one thing. If he isn't able to recover his old self by tomorrow, I want you to replace him as Minnie's partner until he returns to normal."

Wayne nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do that."

"Shouldn't you ask me if I want to pair up with this hack!" hissed out Minnie as she walked up to the two of them, glaring towards the doctor.

"It is all your fault, he's been like this ever since he came out of your care! What did you do to my brother?"

"I suggest we continue on with the plan, Number One,"

"I agree with Number Two. At this rate, they shall figure out what is going on. We can not allow this."

"Yes, Number Three and Number Two, I understand...go and find the spawns of the traitors to the DMP...heh, we shall soon regain our numbers again."

Lisa just sobbed and said, "Minnie, you're only saying that because of your worry for Ares. I'm worried about him too, but you can't blame everyone present for this."

"She's right," Wayne said, "I did nothing to him. I didn't even touch him. It was the nurse who gave him everything. All I did was take notes and examine him to see if he was better. He recovered all by himself. Although I wouldn't mind doing a checkup on him if I had the chance."

Back in the ring, the crowd was bursting out into cheers as the two mystery Choujin had won yet another match. Rocky just groaned and wined, "Why can't these guys be beaten?"

And so, the next match was between Team Forest Destroyer and Team Girl Power. The match started with Trent going up against Yoko.

As the match was starting, someone was trying to hurry back to their seat, only to lose balance and knock their pop all over the likes of Chess, "Oops..."

Chess turned to the kid, a calm look in his eyes. Then that calm look turned into anger as he spat, "HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE FRONT OF MY ROYAL CLOTHING?"

Then transforming into his queen form, the pop now slathered all over his boobs, he winked and said, "You should have waited for this, stud."

Canadakid and Kiya just banged their heads against their seats in disappointment.

Meanwhile, a certain woman was walking towards a group of 3 cloaked figures and said, "Hi, I was wondering when you would pay me for injecting that virus into the boy."

The first two just glance over to the shortest of the three. Sighing, he dug out his wallet and handed over the payment that was due, "Here you go, in full."

Number One then took a step towards her, "Would you like to earn that amount again, but double it?"

Back in the ring, the match ended with Team Girl Power reigning supreme. This actually surprised the crowd for they had come close to losing.

Finally, Kazuo announced the final match of the second round, Team C/A versus Team Maelstrom. Alyssa was first going up against Kevin.

Kevin hooked her in the neck and knocked her to the ground as he started to bend the girl's knees.

The fight was actually over with quite quickly. Kevin had defeated Alyssa and the match was over.

"Well, that's that," Yoshigai said, "Join us tomorrow for round 3!"

And so, everyone packed up for the night. Lisa waited in her hotel room for Ares to return. She really hoped he was better today.

But Ares hadn't returned and Neil and the others had gone back to their hotel room. This was an unexpected outcome. No one from their team had made it to the third round.

Neil spread out on the bed, now that the rooms had been switched since every one of the 7 friends had lost, and said, "Ares was so different back there. He really hasn't been himself since this started. Heck, he tried to kill me. I'm not hoping for any loss from him since he is our friend... sort of... but I hope something can bring him back to normal. Well, he's gonna be fighting those two cloaked guys tomorrow. Maybe they can beat him. I'm kinda glad the pressure's been taken off of us."

Soon enough, it was late and everyone went to sleep. During all this, a young woman was walking outside of their hotel. She was holding a needle with some kind of black vaccine inside of it. Suddenly, she heard a noise as a young girl poked her head out of the shack and asked, "Who's there?"

Rosaline glared at the woman and said, "Oh, you're just a nurse. Why are you out so late?"

The nurse laughed and said, "Um... I'm not doing anything. I'm just taking a shortcut home."

Then she turned and thought, 'Damn, I'll get him tomorrow.'

"Why did you agree to allow her to try and inject Neil, Number One?"

Inside their base, the three cloak figures just sat across from each other in a dark room. They had to discuss their current movement.

"Yes, I have to agree. The injection is only supposed to work on those children with demon blood in them... Mars... Checkmate... even Kevin Mask should have been affected from his time."

"That is why I allow her to do so, Number Two and Three," responded Number One with a smirk, "Think of what could happen if the injection works on him. We can expand further..."

Coming to her room, Minnie just ran to her bed and flopped on to it. She started to sob into it. What was going on with Ares? He hadn't been seen since he fled out of the area and she tried to look for him. He'd better show up for their match tomorrow. But how was she going to get him back to normal...how?

Arc 21: The Secret Behind Ares' Behavior

Well, the night passed and today was the day for the next round to begin.

The bleachers had been filled up and Sushiman was rather drowsy from a lack of sleep last night. Apparently, Minnie had kept him awake, but not just her crying. He felt the same way she did right now. Ares had started to scare him.

Wayne was Minnie's official substitute partner, so he was ready for what was coming.

Now, one would think that Sushiman being in the first match would be bad since he hadn't slept all night. Actually, a secret he had been keeping sealed up for years was that sleep kept his power at normal and a lack of it increased his strength. If anything, he was more prepared for this match than any other match.

So when Yoshigai called his team name up Culedhel and Savageman, he was actually more focused than ever before.

The crowd cheered for each team as Sushiman was first up against Savageman for he had been left out of the last match.

While this went on, Wayne was standing around thinking, 'How could it come to this?'

Then he saw something odd. The nurse was here. His suspicions risen, he decided not to let his presence be known, so he watched as she waited in front of the men's washroom. Soon enough, Neil had exited and she smiled and said, "Oh, you poor thing. Are you still hurting from yesterday?"

Neil smiled and said, "Yes, I'm kinda glad to have a nurse here."

"Then allow me to give you this injection," she said, holding the needle in her hands, "It will heal up your pains and make you stronger than ever before."

Wayne got up out of his seat just as the nurse was about to apply the injection and lunged at her, knocking it out of her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he spat as Neil blinked and saw the needle turn into a giant.

The nurse quickly ran away as the giant needle advanced towards Neil. Neil cringed as the needle lunged at him. The boy simply dodged to the side and grabbed onto the needle. The vaccine inside of it had a weird evil look on its face and it was black.

Just as things seemed helpless for the poor boy, the doctor slammed his fist into the needle, destroying it. This caused the vial it was attached to to shatter to pieces as the doctor glared and said, "So the nurse is to blame."

The match started with Sushiman running insanely fast, even for him, at his opponent. It was only mere seconds until Sushiman had knocked Savageman into a pole and kicked him hard in the chest.

The crowd cheered. Karia had to admit, this was new.

Savageman quickly recovered and held his hand up to the side of his head shouting, "URADADADADADADA!" releasing his famous Apache War Cry.

Sushiman flew back as Savageman ran up behind him, kicked him in the back, leapt into the air and transformed into a bear delivering a huge body slam. After that, he leapt off of Sushiman with a defensive pose.

The crowd was clapping until Sushiman rose to his feet. It was as if the attack meant nothing to him.

He quickly charged at Savageman and started to throw random Karate chops at him. Savageman had no time to react as he took in blow after blow. Then Sushiman knocked him to the ground and leapt on his back, attempting his legendary Camel Clutch. If this succeeded, Savageman would lose.

Luckily, Savageman had managed to free one of his arms and tag his partner at the last second as Culedhel as Culedhel kicked Sushiman into the pole, grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the pole dozens of times.

Finally, he threw Sushiman into the mat and began to bend his legs.

Sushiman growled as Karia just glanced at him. She was shocked. Sushiman was acting like an animal today. She had no clue it was the lack of sleep that had caused it, but she liked it. She was actually blushing. This side of the Sushiman turned her on.

Soon enough, he flipped his body around and now he was clutching to Culedhel's neck from behind. Then he rolled backwards and slammed the fox's head into the mat.

After that, he sent Culedhel into the air, as the fox descended, Sushiman caught him with his legs, juggled him around and slammed him against the mat.

The demon fox rolled around and grabbed onto Sushiman's hands creating a metal ball around them. Sushiman tried to stand up but the ball was too heavy.

"That ball weighs over a ton," Culedhel said, "every minute, it will get smaller and crush your hands, but it will weigh more."

Sushiman grunted as he couldn't stand to hold it up. He realized now that maybe he had no choice. But how could he tag Karia right now? He couldn't lift his hands.

Karia had to admit that she was worried too, worried that he was too stuck up to tag her.

Her suspicions became unfounded when he inched towards her and said, "Reach downward... and tag me..."

With that Karia tagged her partner and took his place, lashing out her dagger fingers. She then ran at Culedhel and shouted, "NAIL HURRICANE!" spinning like a tornado around the fox demon and putting various cuts on him.

It seemed being out of the match had not solved the other problem, though. Though Sushiman wasn't moving, the ball was indeed getting smaller and his hands were in extreme pain. No, there was no way. He had to stay focused until the end of the match.

"Culedhel filled up his cuts with a strange metal and said, "The ball only comes off if one of us loses," then he tagged in Savageman.

Savageman transformed into his beast form and shouted, "BEAR CLAW!" doubling his claws in size and dealing major damage.

Savageman continued to slash Karia, but he was careful not to slash open her clothes. He had seen the results of such things from the last round.

And soon enough, the merger had started. Sushiman leapt into the ring, but it was kinda hard to the balls on his hands. Karia sighed and said, "Alright, it's time to get those balls off of you."

And so, she started to spin like crazy and shouted, "ULTIMATE KAMIKAZE!" ramming hard into Savageman and taking him out.

As soon as the balls fell off, Kazuo shouted, "IT SEEMS AS IF CULEDHEL IS ALONE NOW! HOW WILL HE WIN THIS?"

"I was gonna save this attack," Culedhel said, "but I got no other choice. BLACK DRAGON SLASH!"

Culedhel leapt high into the air as a sword formed in his hand. He raised it above his head and sent it down in a clockwise formation. As the sword struck 12, a black burst of flame came from his sword and went through his opponents taking them out.

Kazuo dinged the bell and it was official. Sushiman and Karia had lost.

Sushiman had fallen into a deep sleep as a result while Karia carried him back to his seat saying, "You really impressed me back there. I'm proud to have lost to you back then."

Yoshigai pulled out the list and said, "The next fight is between Team Nightmare and Team Couple!"

Jacks and Zelda received many cheers along with Kiya and Chaos Woman. The match started with Chaos Woman and Zelda.

"You just can't take enough punishment from me, can you?" she asked while Zelda grimaced and said, "Shut it. I'm tired of you winning so much? And what happened? After that last match, you've been acting rather smug."

Chaos Woman gasped and said, "Oh, you're right. I'm usually so serious about everything, but lately I'm starting to act like that bitch, Jasmine."

"That's my daughter," Zelda remarked, "And yeah, she is kind of annoying."

The anticipation ended when Zelda and Chaos Woman both gave up and now the match was a one-on-one between Jacks and Kiya.

"Don't take me lightly," Jacks said, "I don't go easy on girls."

Kiya grinned and said, "Well, older men don't scare me, either."

And so, Kiya became a wolf and leapt on Jacks, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. He quickly pried open the girl's mouth and threw her against the mat.

Kiya quickly recovered and pinned Jacks to the ground, scratching his face. Jacks grimaced and delivered a fierce kick to her chin knocking her up into the air.

Then he leapt up at her and shouted, "METEOR DROP!" wrapping his legs around her and driving her into the mat.

The crowd cheered as Kiya got up, snarling. Then her eyes glowed as she said, "Time for you to deal with the powers of a Crinos!"

The audience gasped as her body changed. Now she stood on two legs and her muscles had expanded in size. With that, she grappled onto Jacks and slammed him hard against the mat.

The crowd cheered at the sight of this. But Yoshigai was confused.

"Say, Mr. Nakano," he said to his partner, "What is a Crinos?"

"It's a half-man, half-wolf," Kazuo said, "Some would classify them as Lykens, but these are a lot stronger. Back in the old days, people would fear the Crinos for their overwhelming power and thirst for human blood. Kiya is a very dangerous opponent now."

This was shown as Jacks was taking in a very heavy beating now. Kiya was just punching him nonstop until she decided to try a new tactic, held him over her head and slammed him hard against the mat.

As Jacks recovered, he kicked the wolf hard in the chest. It dealt some major damage but Kiya easily reacted.

She threw him into the pole and shouted, "NOW IT'S TIME TO LOSE! WOLF BAZOOKA!" with that, she delivered the Wolf Barrel technique, but since she was in her Crinos form, it was twice as powerful. There was no doubt about it. Jacks had lost.

Yoshigai pulled out the schedule and said, "The next match is between Team Scarface and Team Mystery."

The two nameless Choujin entered the ring while Wayne and Minnie followed.

"Since Ares couldn't show up for today's match, he has been replaced," Kazuo explained, "Subbing for him is a local doctor from another city named Wayne."

The crowd could not take this seriously in the slightest. How was a doctor supposed to wrestle?

All things kinda made sense to them when Minnie was the first to go up.

"You do a great job out there," Wayne said, "Your brother would want it. Remember, you have to defeat one of them before the merger otherwise we're screwed."

"Fine then," hissed out Minnie as she was just pissed that Ares hadn't shown up for the match. Well...she would have taken care of them now and quick.

"Time to go now, big boy," sneered Minnie as she charge forward to hit a punch only to leap into the air and send out a kick to the back of his skull.


	30. Chapter 30

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 21: The Secret behind Ares' Behavior Revealed

As the man took in the blow, he reacted quite quickly and started pulling on Minnie's arm. Minnie let out a cry before she struggled herself free from under him and launched a few more punches at him. The man tagged in his partner who leapt into the ring and kicked Minnie in the face.

"Ack!" cried out Minnie from the attack. Frowning, she pulled a couple hairs and threw them towards the new guy's arms and legs, "Threading Needles!"

Minnie hissed out as she pulled out a long hair and threw it, "Web Hair!" she cried out as a web form over the ring.

The men just examined the net to see what was going on. One of them grabbed a hold of the net and got shocked. The two nodded as the man in the ring hooked Minnie in the neck and threw her towards the web.

Heading towards the web, Minnie just rolled herself into a ball and entered through one of the holes in the web. She had practiced that during the month of training. Slowly she just laid herself on the floor of the mat, "Ha! Can't take it!" she laughed out.

It was at this moment that it happened. The worst thing had come, the merger.

Wayne entered the ring as the two cloaked figures were now ready for their finisher.

A bunch of incredible things happened and it seemed hopeless now... that was until Wayne held out both his fists and stopped them dead in their tracks.

Wayne quickly grappled one of them and shouted, "SPINE BUSTER!" taking him out for good as the crowd cheered at this turn of events.

"My turn," responded Minnie as she launched towards the man and set him up for the Ultimate Scar Buster.

Minnie just sighed as they had won the match, "It just wasn't the same," she said.

Sitting himself away above the arena, Ares just painfully watched the match come to an end. He was supposed to be down there. He was the one that should be fighting... they would pay... he would destroy them all...

"Yeah...I'm da strongest of them. I should be down there not them..." he hissed out to himself.

Finally, it was time for the final match of the third round. It was between Team Maelstrom and Team Girl Power. Since that team name sucks so bad, let's skip to the part where Warsman and Kevin win. And that was it.

Minnie just winced at the sight of Warsman and Kevin Mask winning again. "That had to hurt…" she whimpered as she looked towards her friend before thinking over something, "We have to face them next..."

Wayne looked up with a grin and said, "Don't worry. Your brother may be helping tomorrow."

With that, he pulled out a blow gun and fired a tranquilizer moving too quickly for the naked eye into Ares' neck. This was enough to leave him unconscious as Wayne said, "Get him. I'm gonna get that virus out of him."

"Virus? What is going on here?" asked Minnie as she didn't know about the needle as she tried to get herself ready for her match before hand and didn't know what had happened.

Sighing, Number One quickly moved unnoticed towards where the out cold Ares was. "Why must the good ones be the ones that cause the most trouble?" he wondered out loud as he took the body away.

Soon enough, Ares was taken into the waiting room.

The two cloaked figures of Team Mystery ran up to the other 3 and said, "Sorry, sir, we failed you."

Wayne held up a needle and said, "This vaccine can destroy any illness. Sure it can get rid of what's making Ares act so crazy."

Hope filled Minnie's eyes towards the Vaccine as she asked, "You really think so? I would do anything for it to be true! I just want my brother back."

Number Two and Three glared down at the two members of Team Mystery. "You have fail in the ring," stated Two.

"-but at least no one knows who you are and the true purpose for you being there," finished Three.

"Come, we have much to do," said Two as they started to head back

As Wayne injected the vaccine, something strange happened. Ares started to squirm as a big black creature emerged from his mouth and let out a howl in pain.

The doctor trembled and said, "That's it! That's the virus!"

The creature glared the doctor and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THIS BOY!"

Then he knocked Wayne into the wall and lunged at him. But as he came close, Wayne put the virus in an arm lock. Then he delivered a suplex.

The virus tried more only for the doctor to spin into the air shouting, "SEISURE!" and slamming the virus' head into the mat. Then he shouted, "SPINE BUSTER!" flipping him over onto the medical bed. Then he injected the rest of the vaccine into the virus thus destroying it for good.

"It's gone," Wayne said, breathing heavily, "Ares is back to his old self."

"Ares!" cried out Minnie as she tackled him as he was trying to recover.

"It's all up to fate now," Wayne said, "Who knows when he'll wake up?"

"You said that the vaccine would cure him! It's supposed to make him better! It was supposed to bring him back to his old self!" shouted Minnie as she just grabbed tight to her brother's shirt for support. Sweat was beading down his face as Ares hadn't awoken yet but his face was clearly showing pain.

"Oh Ares...who would do this to you?" she sobbed out.

Soon enough, it seemed to be working. Lisa entered the room and saw Ares lying there. She ran over to him and embraced him shouting, "ARES, ARE YOU OKAY? I'M SORRY I KEPT MY FEELINGS BOTTLED UP FOR SO LONG!"

Arc 22: Semifinals

Yep, today was a whole new day. It was time for the semifinals of the Tag Team. Neil and his friends sat in the audience ready to see Culedhel's next match. They were also highly anticipating Ares' return since he had gone back to his old self.

Kazuo held out the list and announced, "Today is a great day! It is the semifinals of the Tag Team Tournament! Please welcome the first two teams to go head-to-head, Team Wild Animals and Team Nightmare!"

Lisa sat beside Ares holding his shoulder while her friends just laughed. Karia was wishing she had a boyfriend now.

Chaos Woman had to admit, after literally forfeiting yesterday's match, she had to make up for it. These people weren't gonna give in so easily.

The match started as Chaos Woman stood her ground, waiting for Culedhel to make the first move. Was this smart?

"This will be easy," the fox demon said as he ran behind Chaos Woman and grabbed her by the head shoving it into the mat.

He advanced to grab her arms hurling her into the air and putting metal around her hands. Once she was 5 stories off the ground, Culedhel grabbed her by the feet, putting metal around her and sent her falling into the ground head first.

Chaos Woman wasn't quite expecting this for a starter, but it was what she needed as her body filled up with power.

"You are about ready to fall victim to an attack I swore never to use again!" she announced as tensions rose.

Suddenly, her body started to glow a bright blue color as the metal balls blew up.

"Did you see that?" Yoshigai asked, "She just defied the logic behind that move! What else can she do?"

The woman grinned wickedly as she grabbed onto Culedhel, filling his body with some kind of blue fire. After that, she leapt into the air while holding him, flipped over and shouted, "TRUE POWER OF CHAOS!" literally pounding him hard into the mat. Literally, Culedhel's head had made a hole in the mat.

She then picked him up out of the ground and held his back against her neck, pulling down and causing some severe damage.

Kazuo just stared while the crowd cheered and said, "Well, let's hope Culedhel can pull off another miracle. That technique could murder someone is she used more advanced moves than that."

It was at this moment that the power boost had died down. Chaos Woman smiled with satisfaction and was about ready to finish off the fox demon.

Culedhel leapt back and said, "If I get to feel true Chaos, you get to feel pure evil."

In Culedhel's mind, the fox demon was faced with a more powerful force. (Naruto, anyone? I honestly didn't come up with any of his moves. The real Culedhel made up this)

"You can come out," Culedhel said, "but don't kill her."

"Why shouldn't I?" the monster remarked as Culedhel replied, "At least I'm letting you out."

Culedhel's metal arm disintegrated to show a real hand, his hand turned white and the white of his eyes turned black.

"It's nice to be outside," a new voice said as he turned to Chaos Woman and stated, "I see you're the opponent I have to beat."

An evil smile crossed his face as he disappeared and kicked Chaos Woman in the gut. He continued to vanish, punch and kick her, and repeat the same process as the poor woman was unable to react.

He soon appeared above her head and delivered a hard axe kick while the crowd went nuts over this display. He then held up her head as his hand turned black. He rapidly punched her in the gut then held her above his head.

As a pair of horns came up from his forehead protector, he shouted, "HORNS OF THE DEMON!" slamming her back into the horns and throwing her into the pole.

Chaos Woman got up barely while the crowd cheered for Culedhel. Neil and the others held up support signs. Then they started to dance and sang the song of life:

"THE BEEF OF THE COW, SEE IT SAYS 'MOO, MOO, MOO'! THE COW OF THE RICE IS REALLY SO TENDER! THE RICE OF THE COW IS REALLY SO TASTY! AH-AHHH-AH-AHH-OH-AHHHAH! BEEF BOWL!"

Molly, Josh and Kara just blinked and said, "That Neil guy is so strange. He makes his friends do such odd things."

Soon enough, Chaos woman tagged her partner and now Kiya had taken her place.

Culedhel returned to normal as he tagged in Savageman. He had done enough now and it was time for a rest.

"We're a lot alike," Savageman said as he transformed into a wolf.

Kiya nodded and said, "I've observed your matches. You are quite strong compared to the others, and since everyone knows my greatest ability, I may as well not stall it this time."

And so, she became her Crinos form again. Like last time, seeing this pumped up the audience as she ran at Savageman and hooked him in the neck, knocking him to the ground. Then she planted her claws into his back and started to pierce his flesh.

After creating a big hole, she removed her claws and slammed her fist into the exact same spot. Everyone cringed because that was just torture.

"STRENGTH OF THE BEAST KING!" Savageman shouted as he became more humanlike and his muscles expanded. He charged at her and shouted, "JAW OF THE BEAR!" biting hard into her shoulder. Then he transformed his hands into giant bear claws and shouted, "BEAR CLAW!" slashing at her repeatedly.

Canadakid and Chess just sat there as Canadakid wined, "Man, can't we ever win anything? I mean, us losing is one thing, but Kiya's the only one we got left."

Yep, it all seemed good and well for Team Wild Animals just as the merger began. Chaos Woman saw that her partner needed help and lifted up Savageman, leaping high into the air and shouted, "CHAOS DROP!" slamming him hard into the mat.

Kiya turned to Culedhel, pulled on his ears and threw him into the pole while the two girls gave each other a high five.

And so, Culedhel took on that evil form once again. The monster, Burakku, just snarled and ran at Chaos Woman, kicking her hard in the face. Then he performed the black dragon slash from the earlier match, only now it was much stronger, and rather than trying to split up two allies, he focused the whole attack on that one person taking her out.

Savageman picked up Kiya and slammed her hard into the mat. He leapt into the air and body slammed her then picked her up by the neck punching her over and over again in the gut.

And that was that. The bell dinged and the match was officially over.

"Why?" Canadakid wined as Chess said, "Hey, she did better than last time."

Finally, it was time for a match people had actually anticipated, and while people weren't awaiting that previous match, it had astounded them. You'd think it would have frightened Kara, but it didn't.

Kevin and Warsman entered the ring to receive many cheers as Minnie and Ares got the same treatment. Heck, Ares' return had gotten the crowd all fired up.

"Ah sis... you can let go of me..." mumbled Ares as Minnie was hanging on to him as they enter the ring for their match.

"Well, sorry," she sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't go crazy again."

"I ain't going to go crazy ok," he responded as he just rolled his eyes.

"You will since you hadn't responded to Lisa yet," whispered Minnie so only her brother could hear her. He still hadn't told Lisa about his own feeling yet, even after she told him hers. He just wanted to make sure he was normal enough to do so.

"Shut up," he hissed to her as he started the warm up.

And so the match began with Ares and Kevin going up against one-another. What an ironic outcome this turned out to be. The crowd was very excited.

"Come on," Kevin said, "Let's see if you're better than you father ever was."

"My father is ten times better then ya any day," hissed out Ares and sent out a kick, "Hawk Tail Talons!"

Kevin took in the hit, but also managed to catch Ares' legs. Then he held Ares on his shoulders and fell backwards, slamming Ares' back into the mat.

Ares hissed out and took to wrapping his legs around Kevin's neck to place his head in a head lock before jabbing his elbow into the older man's chest.

Kevin grimaced, his eyes narrowing in response to this. With that, he flipped his body over and reversed the head lock.

"Wow, now Ares is in the head lock," Yoshigai said while the crowd cheered.

Kevin then lifted Ares up with his legs literally getting into a piggy back position. After this, he slammed his elbows 10 times on Ares' head until the boy fell to the ground and Kevin leapt off of him.

Getting up, Ares glared towards Kevin as he just kept himself up. Minnie didn't like the way he looked, "Ares! Tag me! You are still a little weak from yesterday!"

"No way! This pretty British Nancy boy is mine! I will take him down!" responded Ares as he charged forward and placed Kevin in a Buffalo Branding.

Kevin didn't necessarily take kindly to being called a Nancy boy. But this attack had done quite a bit to him. Nevertheless, he got up and climbed up on Ares' back. Then he wrapped his legs around the boy and started pulling on his arms.

"Who would have guessed this would happen?" Yoshigai asked as Kazuo positioned his glasses and said, "He's using the OLAP very early! I wouldn't have expected this to happen."

Ares just took the pain, holding back the yell he wanted to call out from it. No, he was stronger than this. Reaching back, he slammed his head as hard as he could into Kevin's chest. There was no way he could dodge that with the helmet on. His head was thick, but not that thick.

Kevin faltered and released his grip on the boy. Apparently, his aging was now taking a toll on him as the merger finally started. Kevin refused to change opponents right now, so Warsman took on Minnie alone.

Warsman ran at his opponent and climbed onto her back, attempting to break her shoulders.

"Don't you know better then to hurt a lady, old man," hissed out Minnie as she strained from him trying to break her shoulders. Seeing a stray piece of hair, she grabbed a hold of it. "Treading Needle," she hissed out, jabbing it into Warsman's arms

Ares on the other hand charged forward and launched a series of kicks, with his talons pointed at Kevin.

"Good job, guys!" Sushiman cheered while the others held up a support sign for Team Scarface.

"Win this and move on!" Molly shouted as Josh wrapped an arm around her and said, "You're doing a jolly good show out there!"

Kara got up and did something she never had the guts to do before. She rose her hands in the air and shouted, "KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Kevin had to admit that this was becoming a nuisance. Kevin turned to Warsman who nodded in agreement. Now was the time to use their combo move.

Warsman whipped out his bear claws as he and Kevin linked arms, rolling like a wheel and shouting, "MAELSTROM SPECIAL!"

With that, Warsman launched Kevin at Ares as Kevin landed a fierce kick to the face, returning to the spinning wheel. Then he launched out Warsman who held out his bear claws and sent a sharp blow into Ares' chest.

Then Kevin rolled at Minnie and wrapped his legs around her, continuing to spin until he slammed the girl's legs hard into the mat.

Finally, the two ended the attack by sending the two into the air and delivering one of the most legendary Choujin techniques of all:

"MUSCLE DOCKING!"

But something happened during the Muscle Docking. Amazingly, Ares and Minnie had reversed the hold on them so now Kevin and Warsman were on the business end of the Muscle Docking.

A smirk came across their faces as they had reversed the move on them. Didn't they think they wouldn't know how to do it? Mars had taught them everything they knew and reversing was something they did well.

"Prepare!" called out Ares.

"For the end!" finished Minnie as they crashed Warsman and Kevin into the mat.

Finally, it was over. The match had ended and now the final match had been decided.

"Team Wild Animals and Team Scarface are going to face off tomorrow!" Yoshigai announced, "Join us for the main event!"

And so, everyone headed to where they were staying. Kiya was rather disappointed that she'd lost, but she'd get over it. Warsman and Kevin actually hoped that Ares and Minnie would win the whole thing.

Lisa skipped merrily up to both of them and said, "You both did so well out there! I hope you win the final match!"

She then hugged Ares as the others came into the area. Nathan had to admit that he was very impressed. He was actually quite scared of what would happen if he had faced Ares in that match.

He walked over to the boy and said, "Good job," and shook the boy's hand, "Maybe some day we can fight in a rematch."

Neil and the others were supportive as well, but of course, Ares didn't like their forms of support. Sushiman rested a hand on Ares' shoulder and said, "Good job! Good to have you back!"

Ares and Minnie were all smiles as their friends and somewhat friends greeted them. They were moving on to the next round! The finals and now they just hoped.

"Of course, I'm back, Fishy," smirked Ares, as he wrapped his arm around Lisa, "So you think I would let a little think like a virus stop me."

"Looks like it to me," smirked Minnie.

Ares just glared towards his sister, who just chuckled.

Lisa smiled and asked, "So, Ares, about yesterday. How do you respond to that?"

Ares just glanced down towards Lisa with a confused look on his face. "Huh? Respond to what?" he asked as Minnie just shook her head and then took her leave. Might as well get out of the way of this.

Lisa just laughed and said, "I told you that I loved you!"

Then she kissed him, this time less meaningful than the first one but spoke louder than words.

Feeling the kiss, Ares just smiled down at her. "Oh that respond," he said with a light chuckle in his voice before leaning down for their faces to meet again. "How is this for an answer?" he asked before he delivered his own on to Lisa's lips.

And so, everyone returned to their places for a nice rest until the big day. Both teams trained hard and soon enough, it was time for the final match.

Many had shown up for the event as Yoshigai waved to the crowd and announced, "It is finally time to witness the greatest match of this tournament! It is a match between Team Wild Animals and Team Scarface!"

The crowd cheered as the fighters entered the ring and the match had started.

Culedhel looked at the crowd and waved to his adoring fans. One bleacher was filled with a group of ninjas waving flag banners with his family's seal.

Ares and Minnie just wave to the crowd at their cheering. This was it! The finals. Hopefully, they would come out in the long run.

And so Yoshigai dinged the bell signaling the start of the match. It started with Ares vs. Culedhel.

Culedhel ran at Ares and kicked him in the face. Then he ran around the back elbowing him in that very spot and threw him into the mat. As Ares hit the mat, the fox demon stomped on him.

The crowd cheered upon seeing this amazing start. Neil and the others had no idea who to route for, but since they knew Culedhel better, they were happy to see him start off well.

Molly and Josh just got up and shouted, "COME ON, ARES! ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT?" while Kara got up and raised her fist.

Ares just grunted a bit as he glared towards Culedhel. "Is that the best that you got?" he sneered before he chased forward, punching him in the face, then delivering a Buffalo Branding.

"Looks like I have to turn it up a notch," the fox demon stated as his hand lit up.

He punched Ares 5 times in the gut, delivered a hard one to the face and lit up his foot, kicking the boy.

Then he shouted, "ULTIMATE DEATH PUNCH!" delivering an even harder blow to his opponent as Ares flew backwards.


	31. Chapter 31

Return of the Evil Choujin

Return of the Evil Choujin

Arc 22: The Match to End it All

Ares did the only thing he could do at the time. He took the punch which hurt like heck and then grab a hold of Culedhel's head and jabbed his knee into his face.

Culedhel simply caused a row of spikes to sprout out of his head where Ares was holding him. This caused the boy to let go as Culedhel jumped back and threw a series of Kunai at him. (Yes, I admit it, the real Culedhel made his character a bit too good)

"Where is he?" Culedhel thought just as a fox leapt into the ring and shrugged, "I like my sleep," while the demon fox shook his head.

"Ares! Tag me for the love of!" shouted out Minnie as she held out her hand towards her brother. He was being a thick head again! She could handle this guy easily. At least in her own mind, she could.

"Fine..." responded Ares as he reached out and tagged Minnie in.

"Finally!" she cried out before throwing her attack towards Culedhel and his fox friend, "Threading Needle!!"

Culedhel managed to block them but since they were needles, they did cause his hands to bleed a little. Alas, he felt very little pain from it in his own mind. Besides, is pain not a simple state of mind, anyway?

But the fox had to admit he was on the end of his rope and tagged in Savageman.

The beast man entered the ring and shouted, "STRENGTH OF THE BEAST KING!" growing around 3 times Minnie's size. "You really are MINI!" he laughed as he lifted Minnie by the legs off the ground and slammed her against his knee shouting, "JAW OF THE BEAR!" biting into her back.

Culedhel started to wave his arms around shouting, "WHOA, YOU REALIZE THAT'S MARS' DAUGHTER, RIGHT?"

"Oh snaps, I'm dead!" Savageman remarked as Mars, who was chained to a chair in a metal box with only a small hole allowing him to see what was going on screaming out a bunch of swears.

Minnie just hissed out as the attack landed. No... she wasn't going to let this goon get the best of her. Brute strength can't beat her mind.

"It doesn't matter whose daughter I am! I am still going to beat your behind!!" she roared out as she grabbed a long piece of hair. Running forward, she kicked Savageman in the jewels and using her strength launched him into the air. It was possible for her since she could lift her father and brother into the air, and this man was smaller than Mars.

She then jumped onto the ring post and launched her hair. "Web Hair!" she cried out as the hair formed a shocking spider web all over the ring.

"YOU CAN'T HIT BELOW THE BELT!" he shouted as Minnie retorted, "I CAN AND I WILL!"

"Why are you even arguing about it?!" shouted Minnie , "You are bloody still standing unless you are scared to face me and just want to cheap way out of the match!"

Savageman sighed. The girl was actually right. He was scared of her after that last stunt.

As such, he tagged in Culedhel as the boy shouted, "FOX FIRE!" setting Minnie's web on fire. Now the deadliest weapon she had was gone.

Then he tagged Savageman back in as the boy felt that now he could have his revenge and slammed her against the mat clawing vigorously at her chest.

"Threading needle!" she hissed out as she held up a pair of her needles to block the slashing. Then she took to flipping over and sending a kick into the back of Savageman's head and jumping away.

Savageman had to admit, she was too fast for her own good, so he slammed his foot against the Mat causing it to shake as the girl fell over and started to pummel her to the ground.

Minnie took to rolling away, wiping away her blood before pulling a new hair. "Medusa's Hair!" she cried out. A large snake formed and started to warp itself around Savageman, crushing him.

"You think I can't deal with a wild animal?" Savageman asked rather smugly as he shouted, "IRON FUR!"

That said, his fur literally became hard as iron and cut through the snake and through it at Minnie before charging at her.

"We are just waiting for the merger! So when is it?!" shouted Ares towards the judges as Minnie jumped all around the arena, dodging Savageman's attack yet not throwing any of her own.

Yoshigai was slurping down a bowl of ramen when he muttered over the noodles, "That's right, it's time for the merger," and dinged the bell.

Culedhel leapt into the ring as Savageman was finally exhausted to the point in which he fell asleep and fell on top of Minnie crushing her and knocking himself out in the process.

The crowd cringed as Neil spat, "WHAT THE HELL KINDA RESULT IS THAT!? THAT'S DISAPPOINTING! I WANT A REFUND ON MY MILKSHAKE!"

"Finally," sighed Ares as he enter the ring, shaking his head towards his sister then launching his own attack against Culedhel.

Culedhel dodged to the side and grabbed Ares, throwing him into the middle of the ring. Patrick, the fox, got on the parallel of Culedhel and transformed into a fox demon that looked just like Culedhel.

"REFLECTION!" the two shouted. Now both their movements were identical. If Culedhel took a step forward, so would Patrick.

"FOX FIRE!" they shouted releasing two flames and trapping Ares between them.

"What the?! Now who is the Slagging cheater!?" growled Ares as he fought off the flames before launching a kick towards Culedhel's head, "Ya Slagging wienie..."

"He's legal," Culedhel said as Culedhel dodged the incoming kick and dealt one of his own to Ares' chest. Patrick, at the same time as this, dealt a similar kick to his back as Culedhel explained, "We're two of the same. What one does the other does."

This gave Ares an idea, a very good one at that. The crowd thought it was over, but as Culedhel and Patrick released their next attack, Ares leapt up over their heads causing them both to kick each other in the face.

The crowd cheered as Culedhel leapt back and said, "That was smart, very close to our ability's true weakness."

A true weakness? That wasn't it? What was it then?

Then Ares realized what he meant. Ares ran at Culedhel and kicked him hard in the face.

This kick to Culedhel actually caused both him and Patrick to fly in the opposite direction. But it wasn't over yet. Culedhel grinned as he got up and punched Ares into the mat.

Then the duo started to circle around him as a tornado formed and trapped the boy inside of it. As Ares spun around without any way to get out, Culedhel and Patrick threw various sharp objects which Culedhel created with his body into the tornado.

Ares cried out as the objects hit him. While it was painful, it only made him want to win even harder. Growling, he struggled back down and dug his talons into the mat and crawled out of the tornado.

"Enough of the tricks! Afraid to actually fight!?" growled out Ares as he just lowered the Mask of Madness on his face and bulk up. Then running forward the launch several punches towards Culedhel.

Culedhel took in the blows as he breathed heavily and said, "Fine, I'll fight."

Then he shooed off Patrick and ran behind Ares slamming him hard into the mat and dislocating his arm.

Growling, Ares kept his arm in place as he turned around and just sent a kick towards Culedhel again and head butted him.

Culedhel was not panting, but he moved and kicked Ares in the head while all was silent in the crowds. It was a common standoff now. Both were tired and just doing whatever was necessary.

Ares kicked Culedhel in the head as well as Culedhel did the same.

The battle was looking very intense. It was anyone's match.

"I have no idea who to route for," Yoshigai said, "Both of them are almost too good."

The crowd gasped as Culedhel seemed to regain perfect health and spat, "You have been a great opponent so far, but now is the time when you lose!"

Culedhel then formed a giant bow in his hands and created a huge energy arrow as the crowd gasped.

"ANGELIC ARROW!" he shouted launching it and causing a huge explosion around the ring.

A cloud of smoke surrounded the area as an explosion erupted from the attack. The crowd looked on as tension filled the area.

Soon enough, the smoke cleared and one man was still standing tall.

Yoshigai happily dinged the bell and shouted, "ARES HAS WON THE MATCH! TEAM SCARFACE HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd broke out into cheers and danced while Culedhel lay on the ground in defeat. Sushiman ran up to both Minnie and Ares giving them a big group hug. Neil and the others also cheered but were kinda disappointed that Culedhel lost.

(And now for something very corny which surprisingly hasn't ruined the story yet)

Useless Mini-arc: Long story short, we've got a bunch of weddings. SCREW THE TITLE!

Neil walked up to Jasmine and asked, "Jasmine, after all this time, I've been meaning to ask. Will you marry me?"

Jasmine was really shocked by this. Why so sudden? Why so random? Why at a time like this? This wasn't really the best time. What was she to say?

"YES!" she screamed out in excitement as she gave Neil a big hug.

And so, everyone returned home to Osaka. After the first 3 days back, it was time for the wedding.

Everyone had arrived to see this. The priest stepped up on stage and was pushed off by Werewolf who spat, "This is my son's wedding and I'll do the speeches!"

Then he cleared his throat and announced, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two very special people. My son is going to marry a very booty-licious piece of..."

Then the priest started whispering in his ear as he smacked his forehead and said, "Apparently, I can't finish that statement."

The crowd blinked as he sighed and said, "Let's just get on with this."

And so, Neil entered the area wearing his finest suit while a random girl threw out flowers to the people. Someone pulled out a camera and was ready to take a photo when Skullman, sitting behind him, threatened to smack him for breaking the rules.

Neil stood up on stage as the bride followed.

Jasmine then entered wearing a long white bridal gown with a frilly white mask in front of her face.

As soon as Jasmine stepped up in front of the crowd, Werewolf cleared his throat and asked, "Do you, Neil, take Jasmine to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do," Neil said as Werewolf asked Jasmine the same question.

Jasmine turned to Neil and said, "I do," with a light giggle.

"And so, by the power I stole from the priest, I now proclaim you man and wife," Werewolf said, "You may kiss the bride."

And so, Neil removed the white mask and pressed his lips up against Jasmine's. The guests all cried with joy for the two. Even Werewolf couldn't stop himself from breaking out the waterworks.

After it all, there was a limo outside waiting for them as Neil and Jasmine both entered for their honeymoon. As the car sped off, Werewolf sniffed and said, "I'm so proud. I wish I was still married to my old wife."

And so the two were off on their honeymoon. It was quite wonderful.

It had been 4 days since the tournament had ended and Sushiman was quite bored. There hadn't been a DMP member in a long while and now Minnie was spending less time with him and more time with her new friends. And Ares and Lisa were also set to get married in 5 days (Yeah, I decided this was necessary) and Sushiman wondered if now was a good time to tell her.

Suddenly, Karia appeared behind him and said, "Surprise."

Sushiman was shocked to see her there. He blinked and asked, "Why didn't you return home?"

"Sushi," Karia said, "I feel I must tell you something. In that tournament, you showed me a side to you I'd longed to see. I felt so excited when I saw you pull off all those amazing moves against Culedhel."

Then she held his hand and asked, "Sushiman, will you marry me?"

Sushiman's eyes widened in shock as the girl said, "Don't worry, I know you don't really love that Minnie girl," and pressed her lips against his.

After the kiss ended, Sushiman sighed and said, "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I was fooling myself. I've actually had feelings for you since we first fought. Alright, we'll have ours the day after Ares has his."

Meanwhile, Ares was slamming his head against the wall muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this… getting married… WHAT WAS I THINKING!?"

Then he pulled out a bottle of something he swore he'd never have, shrugged and took a sip thinking, "Destiny, you have screwed me over."

Molly, Josh and Kara were hanging out with Minnie at the time. They were holding her a congratulatory party, which Ares had refused to go to.

"I still can't believe you guys won the tournament," Molly said with excitement.

"Would you expect anything less from us," smirked Minnie as she chugged back her drink before looking down, "Of course, I was out for most of it..."

At this very moment, Sushiman entered the party and said, "Sorry I'm late, guys. I have some good news for all of you."

As soon as he noticed Minnie, he gulped and said in a less dramatic fashion, "I'm getting married to Karia the day after Ares and Lisa are married."

Of course, Molly and Josh were excited but Kara saw a problem with this. Kara walked up to Minnie and asked, "Do you approve?"

Minnie just gave Kara a confused look on her face. "Why wouldn't I approve? It is good for Sushi and Karia," she said, lifting her glass to the new couple, "Have many happy years, ya two lovebirds! May you be like bunnies!"

Sushiman breathed a sigh of relief as Kara felt very good.

Arc 23: A New Villain and Finally another Interesting Storyline

Meanwhile, a dark stranger stood before 5 of his subordinates.

"You have disgraced me," he said, "All 5 of you have disgraced me. How could you fail such a simple task? No matter, I have a new plan, one that I seldom need you for. As for a certain someone..."

With that, he brought a familiar woman who had been knocked unconscious up to a stand and pierced his sharp nail through her body.

"That nurse was a useless piece of crap, anyway," he said as he sighed and explained his plan to his fellow subordinates.

Minnie smiled away as everyone partied for Sushiman and Karia. She was happy for them, really she was. Sure, maybe when they first met there was some feelings, but she found them later on to be more 'just friend' feelings. But she still felt a little lonely... everyone seemed to have someone...she didn't have anyone...

"Man..." she sighed out, taking another chug of her drink.

Ares on the other hand was just busy trying to sort his mind out on what would be coming soon.

Meanwhile, 5 strangers were looming around town planting strange objects everywhere. It was suspicious.

Ares noticed something in the corner of his eyes. It was movement, but what... he didn't know. Might as well try and find out.

Then he blinked and thought, 'Maybe it was nothing.'

Sushiman was once again on patrol, but he could hardly focus. This was a great moment for him. He looked on at the city deep in thought. He actually didn't want to have to fight anyone today. But it ended when he saw an explosion in the background.

He gasped as a building collapsed. He ran to the scene as many were gathered around.

"30 people were inside this building," the police officer said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Ares ran to the scene, screeched to a halt and spat, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?"

Before Sushiman could answer, a strange man made of steel emerged from the wreckage. In fact, the debris from the tower had reformed into a ring and the man made of steel made the notion indicating that he was challenging one of them to a match.

Suddenly, 4 more explosions appeared in different areas. They weren't as fatal this time but it was still catastrophic.

"If this man appeared from one explosion," Sushiman said, "there must be five others from those other explosions. I'll take on this one. Ares, you take on another."

"Don't count me out," said a familiar girl, "I live here now and I'm not gonna let my fiancé die."

"Karia," Sushiman said, "Thank you. We need all the help we can get. Minnie could probably take on the forth one... but who will fight the fifth?"

"We will!" shouted two familiar creatures. These voices belonged to Skullman and Mongolo and they were already fused and ready for a fight.

"Right, best of luck to ya!" shouted Ares as he look off his way, digging out his cell phone to give Minnie a call. She answered it and quickly agreed to it. Paying off her tab, she headed off towards one of the other explosions.

The next one was just inches in front of the rebuilt orphanage with the kids staring at the strange man made of steel. He turned and glared at them just as Karia had shown up.

Skongoloman showed up at an excavation site. Minnie and Ares had shown up at the now destroyed post office and a fire hydrant.

Sushiman started his battle with the first one as he hooked its neck.

"Wee, this is going to be fun," giggled Minnie to herself as she made her way to the post office.

Ares was busy getting himself ready as he came closer to his site.

Sushiman knocked the metal man to the ground and started to bend his legs. The people watching cheered for it seemed Sushiman had the upper hand... that was until the steel warrior reversed the attack and flipped over doing a handstand on Sushiman's head then lowering himself so a kick was planted into the man's skull.

Skongolo had found his opponent and started the match as he put the Choujin in a head lock. The steel man simply shrugged it off and put the skeleton demon in a leg lock.

Karia just had the worst of luck. She'd already taken in 5 blows and the steel man was ready to deal more.

Ares' match started out quite poorly as Ares was already in an arm lock. Minnie was in a leg lock.

Sushiman grimaced as he was still in his hold as he flipped his body over so he was doing a hand stand on the steel man's head and delivered a head butt. Surprisingly, the man's steel wasn't strong enough to break his skull. This was lucky.

Skongolo managed to get out of his hold and kicked his opponent in the gut. Then he delivered a flying kick to the steel man's face and delivered a choke slam.

Karia transformed her fingers into daggers as she slashed at the incoming opponent before her. This caught the steel man by surprise as he clutched onto his chest. The daggers had left a mark, but no openings. Steel was a hard substance, but this steel didn't seem all that hard.

"Ya slagger," hissed out Minnie as she wiggled her way out, landing on the ring side and shouted "Hair Web!" launching it out.

Ares on the other hand was just punching away and trying to dig his feet into his steel foe.

The steel man looked at the web and did something drastic. He grabbed onto it and tore it off of the ring, wrapping it around Minnie.

The steel man let go of Ares and backed off a bit as he received a blow to the face seconds later.

Sushiman lifted the steel man up above his head and shouted, "GREAT WALL DROP!" leaping into the air and slamming the steel Choujin hard into the mat. Sushiman received many cheers from the bystanders just as the steel man came to and delivered a suplex.

Skongolo looked like he was going to win until the steel man punched him hard in the gut and threw him high into the air. Then he locked onto Skongolo's body and shouted his first words: "FIREWORK EXPLOSION!"

With that, the steel man self destructed. Skullman and Mongolo had separated, but they were still able to move while the steel man was now headless. This took little effort. All they did was knock the man to the ground and they had won.

Karia was slashing at the steel man multiple times. Then she latched her body to it and shouted, "EXCRUTIATING PAIN STRETCH!" planting her sharp dagger nails into its back.

Minnie just screamed out in pain as her web was being using against her. She tried to fight against it, but it was weakening her slowly.

Smirking, Ares just grabbed a hold of the steel man, "Ultimate Scar Buster!"

Upon taking in the blow, the steel man started to steam and eventually exploded while shouting, "FIREWORK EXPLOSION!"

That was that. The steel man was defeated and Ares had taken in damage, but it wasn't enough to take him out.

Minnie was still in a serious bind until a stone struck the steel man's head. One of the bystanders was throwing stones at the back of its head. This caused it to lose concentration and run towards the kid.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" cheered out Ares before wincing a bit in pain.

Growling at the sight of the steel man, Minnie used her strength to break free and just jumped on him. "Not so fast!" she shouted and started to punch him.

The steel man flinched and exploded like the others. Minnie received some damage but not enough to defeat her, so in the end, Minnie had won.

Sushiman was bending his opponent's back just as the steel man exploded as well and the same happened for Karia when she delivered a powerful slash to it. In the end, the heroes had saved the city once again.

And so the battle was won. The Choujin returned to their respective homes cept Skullman and Mongolo since they had no home.

Somewhere else, a man looked at his subordinates and said, "Good job, you 5. Surely those exploding robots defeated them. Now is my chance to go after that city. Then we shall do the same for others after it. Soon we will rule Japan."

It was finally time. After so much stalling, it was time for this man to fulfill his plan. This man's name was Valon. He walked into the city and said, "Look at this. All this will be mine soon."

With that, he walked into a ramen shop and ordered some lunch. He was quite hungry but still focused on his plan.

"Ares...what are you doing?" asked Minnie as she looked down towards her older brother, still sitting on the couch.

"Thinking...just thinking..."

"Man, you are getting married in only a few days and you are wasting your time thinking," sighed Minnie, "I'm going out, I'll get ya lunch ok?"

"Ya..."

Minnie just rolled her eyes as she headed into town.

Valon finished off his ramen and exited the shop when he saw a girl walking down the street. He pulled out a piece of paper and crumpled it. She was supposed to be dead. Did this mean the others survived as well?

Now that he really looked at it, not a lot of damage had been caused. There was lots still intact after his last assault on the city. He quickly walked up to the girl and asked, "Excuse me, but what is the time?"

Looking up at the guy that asked her the time, Minnie flipped her hair back and looked at her watch, "Ah...about fifteen to one about now."

But little did she know this was the not the right answer.


	32. Chapter 32

Return of the Evil Choujin

Return of the Evil Choujin

Final Arc: Valon

Valon grinned and said, "That's wrong."

Then he lifted her up by her collar and said, "It's time for you to die, little girl."

People stopped momentarily and stared at the girl while Valon laughed maniacally, raising his hand, which became 8 times its original size and had a big claw. He threw the claw towards the girl and was just about ready to make contact.

"Yikes!" shouted out Minnie as she slipped out of her shirt and ducked under the claw before delivering a hard kick to the guy's chest, "Back off, freako!"

Valon grimaced but when he saw she'd slipped out of her shirt, blood started to drip out of his nostril. He shook his head and spat, "OKAY, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

Then he lashed out his hand again while his torso started to expand to 8 times its current size along with his legs.

"Oh ya, coming from you! You were the one attacking me for no reason!" shouted Minnie as she flipped up and launched a few threading needles towards him.

Valon destroyed the incoming needles with one swipe of his hand as his entire body was now 8 times was it was before and he now had the look of a demon. He slashed Minnie across the chest leaving a big cut then humped the girl over his shoulder.

"You put up a decent fight," he said, "Instead of killing you, I'll choose you as the one I get extra power from."

Then a light surrounded Minnie as she was being absorbed into him... that was until Sushiman showed up and kicked the man hard in the face causing him to drop her.

Falling down on the ground, Minnie just moaned out a bit as she tried to struggle her way back on to her feet. What kind of guy was this goon? But she was shocked to see Sushiman.

"Sushiman!" she shouted before launching another kick.

Sushiman glared and asked, "Who are you?" as the demon shoved Minnie into a wall and said, "I am Valon. In fact, you two are supposed to be dead."

"You must be the one responsible for the exploding robots," Sushiman said as Valon clapped and said, "Let's give the good catfish a gold star. NO FREAKING DUH! Of course I'm responsible for that! I'm also responsible for the demon serum that took over that girl's brother. It seems none of my plans work! Well, it's time to make them work!"

That said, he rose his hand as a small black orb shot into the sky and filled the entire area with shadows. As a result, Valon's body transformed again only this time he was a large cloaked figure with green hands coming out of a big red cloak with a big hat that shrouded everything but his eyes in black. Did I mention he was also 25 feet tall now?

He let down a big hand and grabbed onto Sushiman tossing him into a building as the citizens stared in horror.

At that moment, 3 others, namely Mongolo, Skullman and Ares saw him and delivered simultaneous kicks to his face. Valon groaned as he grabbed onto all 3 and sent them reeling into buildings.

Minnie ignored what was happening. All that mattered were the words Valon had spoken in regards to her brother.

"WHAT!! YOU DID THAT!?" shouted Minnie with fury and then watched her brother and friends come to the aid. Growling, she launched a few more needles towards him.

Valon closed his eyes and took in the pain as if it were common. He then held out two fingers and shot a beam out of them that barely missed Minnie but ended up hitting Skullman and Mongolo instead.

"You see that?" he asked, "That is a classic move known as the Kinniku Beam. The great Kinnikuman used to use that back before he became a wrestler."

"Do you think I really care about the history of that stupid move?! All I care about is killing your behind out of here?!" she called out as she jumped up and started to kick towards him.

Ares just moaned as he came out of the building and watched the fight going on in front of him.

Valon grimaced and grabbed onto Minnie's leg sending the girl into a wall. Sushiman charged at the man and said, "Come on, Ares. It's time for that move again!"

With that, he threw Ares at Valon as Ares grabbed onto Valon's chin and pulled it upward. Then Sushiman wrapped his arms gracefully around the demon's neck and pulled hard creating a snapping sound as they descended and Valon felt some major pain.

Sadly, he survived that and picked up both of them slamming them into the pavement.

Valon glared at his opponents. They were putting up a descent fight but he had expected better. Skullman glared and spat, "It's time for me to be of use!"

With that, he shouted, "KINKOTSU ELEGY!" as he grew to the same height Valon was now. It was time for a giant monster battle. Everyone knows these never turn out good.

Skullman grappled onto the big demon and delivered a back drop. Valon recovered and put Skullman in a leg lock.

Everyone just watched as this took place.

Skullman quickly got out of the leg lock and kicked Valon in the gut. Valon shook it off and slammed Skullman against the building. Then he placed Skullman onto his shoulder, leapt into the air and shouted, "FLYING PULVERIZER!" sending Skullman hard into the ground as the skeleton returned to normal size.

"Agur...dis goons has to go down," growled out Ares, "Hawk Talon Kick!" (That first line makes me laugh for some reason)

Minnie came behind him. "Hair Web!" she called out as she launched a large web to try and trap Valon.

Valon grimaced and sent them both flying, destroying the web in the process.

Karia ran up to the demon and slashed him across the face as Valon grunted and sent her into a wall.

"You see?" Valon asked, "You heroes don't stand a chance! You'd best give up right now!"

But unbeknownst to him, this battle was being broadcasted on the national news meaning that everyone around Japan had seen it.

And at this very moment, a certain fox demon and his allies were watching this very battle take place.

Culedhel called out Patrick who flew them out of the house while the crew soared towards their calling.

Dorykid was watching this over the news as well. He quickly ran to the mansion and told his allies of the new threat. Sadly, unlike Culedhel, they had no way to get there in just one day. Suddenly, Rosaline came up with a crazy idea that could as well enforce animal cruelty but just needed to be done.

Culedhel quickly rammed his sword into the demon's leg and as Jr. fired a phoenix from his fingertip burning Valon's head. At the same time, Savageman transformed into his most powerful beast form and tackled him… well, it didn't knock him down because Valon was way too big, but you get the point.

Valon grimaced at all of this and spat, "HOW MANY MORE OF YOU MUTANTS ARE GOING TO TRY TO STOP ME?"

Then he raised his hand and struck all 3 of them sending them into a wall.

"You forgot about me," Seadog Kid said as he latched his legs around Valon's wrist and shouted, "ICE ROCK DRIVER!" slamming the hand into the pavement. This dealt some serious pain but Valon was still able to move as he kicked the walrus into the same wall.

Culedhel grimaced and pulled his sword out of the man's leg, climbing up to the demon's shoulder. Before Valon could even realize what was going on, he felt a small stab on his neck. Valon being the size of a tower, this didn't kill him, but it did cause a little blood.

While he was distracted, Seadog Kid, Jr. and Savageman all tackled him. While alone, these three were kinda weak in this category, but together, they equaled enough weight to at least make Valon fall.

While he lay on the pavement, Culedhel and Patrick, now in human form, both leapt on him, holding 2 arrows to his head and spat, "LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK OR WE KILL YOU!"

Valon groaned. Truly, one more strike from this blade would kill him. Alas, he was not going to lose so easily.

Sushiman just grimaced and said, "Kill him anyway."

Karia held onto his shoulders and said, "Yeah, he doesn't deserve mercy."

Skullman and Mongolo nodded, but Valon's eyes started to glow as two beams came out and blasted Culedhel off of him. Then the wound on his neck started to patch itself up and now he had 10 arms coming out of his sleeves and he was even bigger than before.

"I didn't think that was possible," Sushiman said, "This guy must have unlimited power."

Seadog Kid just stared and started to back off. Valon grabbed onto all the Choujin in the area and threw them into buildings.

Culedhel and Patrick fired the arrows even though they no longer had the advantage required. Valon easily crushed it just as 4 familiar faces showed up.

"I hope we're not too late to enjoy the party," Dorykid said.

Rosaline released a series of vines that wrapped themselves around Valon but the demon easily destroyed them.

"Culedhel," Nathan asked, "can your fox thing find Neil and Jasmine. I think we could use their help right now and they're off on their honeymoon."

Valon heard this and said, "Wow, I never expected that. Give them my best regards."

Silence filled the area until Rosaline slapped him in the cheek with a vine and the battle commenced.

Culedhel was too exhausted right now to object. He knew they needed all the help they could get.

The battle raged on and looked quite one-sided. Everyone was taking in a serious beating from Valon just as Patrick returned with 2 very essential people on his back.

Neil dismounted and said, "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said this guy was huge. Come on, guys, let's do this!"

With that, he flew at Valon with his claws glowing as he shouted, "WOLF FANG FINISHER!" forcing his claws into the demon.

Dorykid forced his knee into the man's chest shouting, "CATTLE BRANDING!"

Fernando leapt at the demon shouting, "PUPPY POWER!" planting his paw directly into his gut.

Nathan flew at him and planted the spike on his mask into the man's gut shouting, "TOWER BRIDGE!"

Rosaline formed a blade with her vines and shouted, "VINE SWORD!" planting it directly into Valon's chest.

There was more than that. Seadog Kid bashed his skull hard into the demon shouting, "WALRUS WATERFALL CLIMB!"

Sushiman sent a heavy kick to the man shouting, "DRAGON KICK!"

Karia shouted, "RAIN OF BLADES!" planting her claws into the demon.

Skullman and Mongolo fused together and shouted, "SKULL BASH!" delivering a serious head-butt to the enemy.

Jasmine delivered a huge flaming kick shouting, "METEOR KICK!"

Ares and Minnie took their allies lead to defeat this monster on their city.

"Hawk Tail Talons!"

"Threading Needles!!"

Both Culedhel and Patrick lit up their fists landing heavy blows shouting, "SUPER NOVA!"

Savageman leapt at him shouting, "BEAR CLAW!" landing a huge gash.

Jr. finished off the onslaught with a phoenix to Valon's chest.

Valon cried out in pain as he grew another 6 arms, grabbed onto all of them and pinned them to the ground under his palms.

"Now the palm of my hand will crush each and every one of you," he said with a maniacal look as all hope seemed to have left them.

Suddenly, Skullman somehow managed to free himself and pointed a laser at Neil. Everyone gasped as Skullman laughed and explained, "Don't worry. I invented this after the failure of my power copier. What it does is it transfers one of my powers to whoever I point it at. Neil, you need my Kinkotsu Elegy to beat this guy."

That said, he fired the beam at Neil as his body glowed briefly. Then Neil grinned and shouted, "KINKOTSU ELEGY!" as he body grew to the size that Valon was at now.

Valon stared in shock as Neil punched him in the face and released his grip on everyone. The citizens and Neil's friends cheered as Neil grabbed onto Valon and delivered a back drop.

Valon lunged his hands at Neil as Neil stopped them and said, "It seems as if our strengths are even."

"Yes, but I have more arms than you," Valon remarked as he grabbed onto Neil's arms with his other arms and held Neil over his head.

Then he leapt into the air and shouted, "KINNIKU BUSTER!" sending Neil hard into the ground.

"Why does this guy keep ripping off Kinnikuman's moves?" Sushiman asked, "Skullman, give me that power too! I wanna beat this guy!"

"I can't..." Skullman said as he showed the boy his broken laser, "The machine ran out of power when I used it on Neil."

"Damn, he'd better win," Sushiman remarked as Dorykid said, "This will be tough. I'd be lying if I said that Neil has faced harder."

"But then that makes this guy stronger than Mando," Fernando contradicted, "And Neil lost to Mando! Oh god, we're doomed!"

Neil recovered and lunged at his opponent only to be grappled and thrown into a wall. Then Valon slammed his head into a building.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING!" Jasmine shouted as she leapt towards Valon with a beam of light shining on her and an overdramatic look in her eyes.

The others stared and spat, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?" (Seriously, the real Jazz is kinda hyper)

Nathan slapped his forehead and said, "She thinks she can do anything, okay? She has the mind of a child."

Well, it didn't matter now. She was in serious danger.

Neil turned and stopped her. He held her in his palm, breathing heavily and said, "He'll kill you if you get involved."

"That's right, I would," Valon said as he slammed Neil to the ground causing Neil to drop Jasmine as she was rescued at the last second by Perman... no, Nathan saved her ass. (I bet you're all taken aback by the Perman reference)

Neil got to his feet and said, "Alright, I think it's about time you lost."

With that, he ran up to Valon and threw him into the air. Valon had no time to react as Neil flipped him upside down and crossed Valon's legs shouting, "FULL MOON DROP!"

But as Valon was about to hit the ground, he used all of his hands to propel himself so only his legs took in damage while his upper body remained unharmed.

Valon grinned and slammed Neil into the ground then he threw Neil into the air and leapt up at him, grabbing onto his arms and turning him upside down.

"He's going to use the Kinniku Driver," Sushiman said as Neil freed himself and grabbed onto Valon's legs.

Then he cross Valon's legs and shouted, "FULL MOON REVERSE DROP!" slamming hard into the ground.

Since Valon was facing upwards, he had no way to propel himself with his hands this time, so he had no choice but to take in full damage while blood poured from his mouth.

He grimaced and said, "Alright, it seems I've gone too easy on you."

Then he rammed Neil's face with his shoulder and hurled him into the air once again.

Everyone stared in shock as he placed Neil in the Kinniku Driver again, but before he hit the ground, he stopped midway and bent Neil's body to the side shouting, "ULTIMATE SIDE BUSTER!" dealing massive damage to Neil's ribs.

Neil clutched onto his side as tears started to flow down his face. There was no way. He was going to lose, wasn't he?

Jasmine was so scared now that once again, she found the unneeded desire to play hero again as she leapt at him landing a big Comet Fist to Valon's cheek.

Neil's ribs had not been busted as the attack implied, but they had still taken in extensive damage. Neil was in little condition to continue as Jasmine's attack made Valon falter.

"She's going to lose," Dorykid said, "but dammit, she has the right idea. We need to help Neil! He's going to die if we don't!"

That was that. Everyone rushed into battle once again. They put up a valiant effort until Valon picked them all up and started to crush them between his fingers.

Valon was just about ready to kill them when a certain wolf boy recovered, eyes glowing red and spat, "PUT DOWN MY FRIENDS!"

As if he had taken in no pain earlier, he lunged at Valon and pinned him up against a building as his friends fell to the ground.

Then he climbed onto Valon's back and started to tie his arms around each other. Soon Valon's arms were all tied in a knot. This caused excruciating pain as Neil slammed his claws into the man's chest shouting, "WOLF FANG!"

Blood dripped down the man's robe as Valon knelt down, holding onto his chest. The demon grimaced and removed his robe to reveal... quite an attractive creature, actually. He had all-white eyes and long red hair. He also has sharp teeth and even though he was green, he was very muscular and the claws were an impressive touch. Had it not been for his 20 hands, this wouldn't have been all that creepy of a specimen.

Valon glared at the boy and said, "Okay, now's the time I get serious. You have been a far better opponent than I could have imagined but now is the time I defeat you."

Neil grimaced as Valon charged at him, but just as he was about to strike, Neil grabbed onto his arms and threw the man over his head. As Valon descended, Neil held up his claws and shouted, "SOLAR ECLIPSE!" ramming his claws hard into Valon's back.

Blood flew everywhere as Valon's eyes became blank and he passed out.

Neil returned to normal size to be met by cheers as Neil noticed his opponent was dead.

"I usually try not to kill enemies," Neil said, "I hate it when people die in matches, but he had gone too far this whole time."

Jasmine was so happy that she jumped into Neil's arms embracing him while pain returned to Neil's system and the rest of the group just slapped their foreheads resisting the temptation to have a word with her writer.

"I'm so sorry for acting foolish," the girl said with tears of joy.

Neil grinned and said, "Aw, don't worry about it. You said it yourself, you're like a child. You can't help who you are."

Then he pressed his lips up against Jasmine's and everyone looked so happy.

And the other stuff… well, actually, the RP died a few pages after this final bit, so don't expect a sequel with a less sappy ending. I hope you all enjoyed this, and this incredible lack of reviews is starting to get to me… but I can't blame you because the first chapter and quite a lot of other stuff are pretty confusing.


End file.
